Renaissance
by Magdalyn88
Summary: Bella, jeune femme tourmentée, plus connue dans le monde sombre de la Domination sous le nom de Dame Isabel, perd la mémoire suite à une agression. Elle va devoir gérer ses cauchemars et comprendre d'où peuvent venir ses cicatrices. Elle pourra compter sur le soutien des Cullen malgré les préjugés de certains. Son retour à Seattle l'aidera-t-il ? RATED M pour Lemon et Violence.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est un Rating M pour sexe et violence. Je la déconseille aux -18 ans !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Prologue**

 **POV Logan**

 _Tut tut tut tut ..._

-'Tain fait chier !

Ma main s'écrasa sur mon réveil. Encore un. J'avais toujours autant de mal à me réveiller. Il fallait maintenant que je me rappelle de quand on était. Je tendis ma main de l'autre côté du lit, j'étais seul, pas de nana à mes côtés. Signe qu'on était vendredi. Durant la semaine, je ne ramenai personne chez moi. J'adorais mon célibat et aimais profiter de mon bel appartement seul. Par contre, j'aimais trop le sexe pour rester sage sept jours sur 7.

Mon job me permettait de rencontrer autant de femmes que je voulais, j'étais portier et videur dans un club réputé de Seattle.

Si mon réveil avait sonné, c'est qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller au club dans moins de trois heures. Je rejetais donc les draps et filais à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller.

J'en profitai pour m'octroyer une petite gâterie, une petite mise en jambe pour le week-end. Après avoir joui avec force contre le carrelage, je me rinçais rapidement et nettoyais mon méfait puis attrapais une serviette pour me sécher.

Ensuite, je fonçais vers la cuisine pour boire un café noir et manger une part de pizza sans la réchauffer puis retournai dans ma chambre pour choisir mes fringues. Je n'oubliais pas le dress-code obligatoire et saisi un pantalon droit noir ainsi qu'un pull à col roulé et une veste de la même couleur.

Un dernier tour à la salle de bain me permit de discipliner mes cheveux et de passer la chevalière que je devais porter au club. C'était une exigence de la direction, tout membre du personnel devait porter le "blason" du club. Une chevalière pour les hommes et un ras de cou pour les femmes.

Un dernier coup d'œil à ma montre et je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Je ne reverrais celui-ci que dans 15 heures au minimum.

Mon autre boulot était d'arriver le premier pour ouvrir aux membres du personnel, veillé à ce que personne de non autorisé n'entre avant l'heure et je veillais également à la réception des différentes livraisons.

En arrivant au club, il y avait un mot du patron dans mon casier. Il y avait une grande soirée organisée dans la partie privée et un traiteur devait arriver sous peu. Deux serveuses étaient déjà présentes et me montraient leur pass. Je les laissai aller se préparer et leur demandai de mettre en place le bar.

Je regardai le planning pour voir qui était présent et appelai tout le personnel pour les assigner à leur place pour la soirée. Ça allait râler encore ... Une fois tout le monde réuni devant un verre et en tenue, je commençais à énoncer les rappels et attributions.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Bienvenue pour un nouveau week-end de débauche. Je rappelle aux trois nouveaux que le code vestimentaire est très strict. Pour les femmes, jupe ou short très court, bas résille et en haut guêpière dentelle. Le tout noir bien sûr. Si vous n'arrivez pas à serrer les lacets, vos collègues vous aideront à le faire. Pour les chaussures, cuissardes à lanière ou escarpins au choix. Ils doivent être également noirs et obligatoirement avoir un talon de 10 centimètres minimum.

-Et si...

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler Jessica. Vu que tu fais partie des nouveaux, je voudrais que tu écoutes attentivement. Je suis tolérant mais notre patron l'est beaucoup moins. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien Jessica. Oui qui ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bonne fille.

Je détestais ce genre de donzelle écervelée qui se croyait au-dessus de la moyenne. Malheureusement, elle avait un physique assez intéressant pour travailler ici. Dommage que l'intellect ne suive pas. Après un dernier regard assassin vers cette pouffe, je continuais tranquillement mon discours.

-Donc, les filles, vous avez compris les détails de votre tenue ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Parfait. Pour les talons, si vous ne supportez pas la hauteur, prenez des cours ou faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre une seule fois. La première qui dit qu'elle a mal ou un truc dans le genre se prendra un avertissement et un entretien dans le bureau du chef.

J'arrêtai mon discours quelques instants pour m'assurer que le message était bien passé. Tous les yeux étaient rivés au sol, j'adorais ce sentiment.

-Pour terminer, je rappelle à ces messieurs, que le pantalon à pince est de rigueur avec un veston ouvert. Rien en dessous bien évidemment. Les demoiselles payant pour entrer ici aiment voir le torse de nos mâles.

Toujours le même calme dans la salle, j'entendis juste le bruit annonciateur de l'arrivée de notre DJ. Il fallait que je me hâte de terminer cette réunion. J'avais encore beaucoup de boulot avant l'ouverture.

-Autre chose, vous devez tous être en noir. Aucune fantaisie n'est permise. Pour les cheveux, plaqués vers l'arrière pour les hommes et queue-de-cheval haute pour les femmes. Pour le maquillage, œil charbonneux et rouge à lèvres carmin. Manucure obligatoire pied et main avec le même rouge.

La lobotomisée eut la bonne idée de lever la main pour intervenir.

-Quoi Jessica ? Tu as deux secondes.

-Pour le vernis, nous n'étions pas prévenues.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour ce soir, vous irez en acheter demain. Angela, tu leur prêtes le tien.

-Oui Monsieur.

J'adorais cette petite brune. Sa voix était sexy à mort et m'aurait donné la trique si j'avais eu le temps.

-Bon allez, on s'active. Voilà vos attributions. Jessica, Veronica et Sally au bar public avec Matt. Lauren aux entrées avec Eric. Emily, Annie, Caleb et Roy au service en salle public. Angela, tu choisis ton équipe pour le privé, nous avons une soirée importante.

Elle me regarda discrètement pour voir si elle pouvait parler et j'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Je souhaiterais travailler avec Ben, Claire, Kristin, Tyler, Austin et Mike.

-Très bon choix. Par contre, Mike ne pourra pas venir car il est au service du chef pour la soirée. Prends plutôt Emily avec toi et Roy gérera Jacob en salle. Vous pouvez tous y aller sauf Mike et Jacob.

Tous retournèrent vers leur poste pour préparer la salle sauf Angela. Elle me montrait sa soumission et j'eus instantanément envie de la prendre contre le bar. Je me réfrénais et m'approchais doucement d'elle.

-Merci Monsieur d'avoir approuvé mon choix.

Je me penchais à son oreille pour lui confier mon ressenti.

-Tu étais parfaite chère soumise. Tu auras le droit de t'occuper de moi en rentrant.

-Oui, tant que mon Maître est d'accord, ce sera avec joie.

Je me détournais rapidement et fixais mes deux serveurs. Je savais que je n'étais pas son Maître mais j'avais le droit de m'amuser avec tant que mon boss ne la voulait… Ça m'arrangeait bien, elle était un parfait pis-aller. A défaut de pouvoir boire à la source…

-Jacob, c'est ton premier soir ici. Notre patron souhaiterait te voir dans la soirée. Je viendrais te chercher à ce moment. En attendant, tu peux y aller.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et partit rejoindre ses collègues. Il ne connaissait vraiment rien à notre monde... Pas sûr qu'il fasse l'affaire ici.

-Mike. Tu sais pourquoi tu es en haut ce soir ?

-...

Pas de réponse, il devait trembler de trouille ! Il avait giflé un client le week-end dernier. Il méritait une punition de son dominant. Il allait morfler.

-Tu sais pertinemment qu'il est interdit de répondre aux clients. C'est même noté dans ton contrat.

-Oui, mais...

Je franchis rapidement la distance qui nous séparait et lui assénai une claque magistrale sur la joue.

-Ne me réponds pas !

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec rudesse en détachant chaque mot avec froideur. Une étincelle vengeresse traversa son regard avant de fixer le sol.

-Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en embauchant ici. Tu étais même d'accord. Habituellement, tu aimes quand un homme te pelote. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu refuses la caresse d'un de nos plus gros clients ? Réponds !

-Il... je...Il m'a pincé les couilles !

-As-tu eu mal ?

-Oui !

-Tu m'as habitué à pire en Play room ... Pourquoi as-tu réagi sans qu'on te l'ait demandé avant ?

-J'étais côté public, cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Ma patience commençait à s'effriter dangereusement.

-Ton excuse est pitoyable Mike ! Je vais faire mon rapport au Boss et il décidera de ce qu'il doit faire de toi. Je pense que ton contrat sera revu. Maintenant, tu vas te mettre dans la réserve à genoux. Je viendrais te chercher quand le patron sera arrivé.

Je l'avais tellement entendu jouir sous la contrainte que je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Monsieur Banner était réputé pour être légèrement vicelard mais il payait bien, très bien. Je savais déjà ce que le patron voulait faire de Mike ce soir mais je voulais le laisser trembler dans la réserve, dans le noir. Je souhaitais qu'il ait la trouille !

Après m'être assuré qu'il soit dans la réserve à genoux et dans le noir, je franchis la porte cachée pour aller dans le salon privé.

Le club était habilement séparé en deux et le bureau du patron était le point de jonction de ces deux univers. Le côté public jouait sur les faibles connaissances des jeunes qui venaient ici en espérant voir des scènes de bondage ou de torture. Régulièrement, ils pensaient même pouvoir participer à une orgie mais rien de tout ça ne se faisait.

C'était juste notre vitrine et un très bon moyen de faire rentrer de l'argent. De temps à autre, il y avait quelques gogos danseuses pour enflammer la libido des ados boutonneux en quête de nouvelles sensations mais c'est tout. Presque aucun invité VIP ne venait de ce côté, sauf Monsieur Banner qui aimait plus que de raison notre serveur blondinet irrespectueux.

Le décor y était sombre, dans des tons de noir et bordeaux. Au sol, il y avait de la moquette bordeaux avec de grandes arabesques noires. Toutes les banquettes étaient en cuir noir et les tables faites d'un bois très sombre. Les quelques luminaires étaient d'énormes candélabres qui projetaient des ombres incertaines sur les murs. Une vraie maison hantée !

Une fois la porte cachée franchie, on changeait totalement d'ambiance. C'était comme comparer le jour et la nuit. Je déplaçai la lourde tenture qui masquait la porte et me retrouvai dans le hall de réception de la partie privée. En entrant ici, j'avais toujours l'impression d'arriver dans un grand manoir particulier.

Dans cette première pièce, il y avait un grand comptoir en bois clair pour accueillir nos hôtes ainsi qu'un vestiaire. Un guéridon trônait, au milieu de la pièce, surmonté d'un énorme vase. Le fleuriste était en train d'arranger une gerbe de fleurs aux couleurs pastel allant du blanc au fuchsia. Juste à côté du vestiaire, il y avait une belle salle de bain pour permettre à nos invités de se rafraichir après leur soirée.

De l'extérieur, il fallait connaître pour pouvoir rentrer car la porte était très discrète et se confondait avec les panneaux décoratifs du mur. Seuls les initiés et habitués pouvaient venir. Aucun soumis ne venait seul. C'est les dominants qui invitaient leurs soumis. Les règles étaient très strictes mais assuraient notre tranquillité.

Le tout était savamment éclairé et rendait l'espace chaleureux. Le sol était recouvert de parquet clair, surmonté de riches tapis d'orient. Une gigantesque double porte donnait accès à une grande salle à manger. La table en elle-même pouvait accueillir une bonne vingtaine de convives, chacun pouvait s'asseoir sur de grands fauteuils où les accoudoirs et l'assise étaient recouverts d'un tissu aux mêmes motifs que les tentures murales. Les meubles étaient tous en chêne massif. Face à la table, il y avait une énorme cheminée à l'âtre vide pour le moment.

Une porte de service donnait sur la cuisine qui allait bien servir ce soir. Une autre ouverture donnait sur un couloir menant à diverses pièces pour l'amusement de nos convives. Mon portable bipa au moment où je vérifiais les accessoires d'une des pièces.

-Ouais...

- _Y'a le traiteur qui est là._

-J'arrive.

Je détestais les nouveaux. Incapables de respecter les règles de politesse. Lauren venait de me parler comme si j'étais son pote et ça, il en était hors de question. Je fis demi-tour et retournai à l'entrée publique pour accueillir le traiteur. Il était accompagné par un commis qui était en train de baver littéralement devant la pimbêche et jetait des regards vers la salle.

-Bonsoir Stephen.

-Bonsoir Logan ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Parfaitement. J'ai emmené un assistant avec moi vu l'ampleur de la soirée. Je te présente James.

-Bonsoir à vous. Nous allons aller en cuisine tout de suite. Je vous ouvre la porte par l'extérieur. Stephen, n'oublie pas de le prévenir qu'il a interdiction de sortir de la cuisine.

-Il est prévenu.

Je le vis baisser le regard rapidement. Encore un soumis... Il jouait vraiment bien son rôle. C'est fou ce que nos soirées nous permettaient de découvrir.

J'allai ouvrir la porte menant à la cuisine par l'extérieur et veillai à ce que celle qui donne sur la salle à manger soit bien fermée à clé puis repartis vers l'entrée. Je devais prévenir la pouffe numéro deux.

-Lauren ! Ici tout de suite.

-Oui...

Sa voix était vraiment très désagréable et agressait mes pauvres oreilles avant même le début de la soirée. Elle non plus n'allait pas rester longtemps ici.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Quand tu t'adresses à moi, c'est "Oui Monsieur". Je ne suis PAS ton pote ! Je tiens à te prévenir que tu es sous évaluation ce soir. Tu fais un faux pas, je te vire. Tu parles sans y être invitée, je te vire. Tu parles trop fort, je te vire. Tu ris comme une dinde, je te vire. Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Ah, dernière chose. Arrête de me regarder. Quand je te parle, tu fixes mes chaussures et rien d'autre. Et remets très rapidement tes escarpins si tu ne veux pas en prendre une !

Je me détournais sans attendre sa réponse. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien d'ailleurs et je me dirigeais vers Eric.

-Eric. Il reste une demi-heure avant l'ouverture. Je te conseille de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du club et sa place. Si elle faute, tu seras inclus aussi dans la punition. Je suis désolé pour ça mais tu sais que c'est le règlement.

-Oui Logan. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas encore pu aborder ce point. Je m'en occupe de suite.

-Parfait. Tant que j'y suis. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Maintenant c'est toi qui m'appelles et uniquement toi.

-Oui Logan.

Il attendit sagement que je me détourne pour retourner vers la pintade et j'écoutais discrètement la discussion.

-Non mais t'es conne ma pauvre fille ! Tu savais pertinemment à quoi t'attendre en venant bosser ici. Tu connais les punitions ?

-Non, je ne connais pas.

-Prie pour ne pas le découvrir. Si tu as lu ton contrat, tu as dû voir que tu étais d'accord pour les avantages et les punitions.

-Oui c'est vrai mais je croyais que punition signifiait avertissement.

-Non. Dans notre monde, punition veut dire fessée. Tu sais que tu es entrée dans le monde du BDSM ?

-Oui, ça je sais.

-Tu devrais démissionner je pense. Tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde. J'en parlerai à Logan à la fin du week-end.

\- Laisse-moi faire mes preuves.

-Ok ! Tu as une chance ce soir. Si ça ne va pas, je demande ton renvoi dès demain !

Eric était vraiment une personne de confiance. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas à la revoir, quelle joie. Je fis un détour par la réserve pour voir où était Mike quand mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse.

Un simple message apparut "Je serais là vers minuit". Mon patron m'informait que j'ouvrais la boîte ce soir. Il allait être 23 heures et je savais d'avance que les ados boutonneux se tassaient déjà devant la porte.

J'ouvris la porte de la remise et allumai la lumière pour découvrir un Mike tremblant et blanc comme un linge. Il flippait c'était jouissif.

\- Lèves-toi ! Il est temps d'aller dans le bureau du chef.

Il ne dit mot et se releva doucement pour me suivre. Je saisis le bouquet de roses rouge ainsi que le panier de fruits qui attendaient dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte noire donnant sur l'escalier qui menait au bureau de la direction.

A l'étage, il y avait un petit palier avec deux fauteuils et un guéridon où trônaient une lampe et quelques revues où s'étalaient des noms comme Shibari, Kinbaku et Hojojustu. Ça donnait le ton !

Cette lampe était le seul point lumineux du sas, ce qui lui conférait un aspect secret.

J'ouvris la porte et allumais la lumière dite de service. Elle était crue, vive et blanche. J'en avais besoin pour mettre en place le bureau.

Je plaçais le bouquet dans le vase en plein milieu de la pièce et le panier sur la table basse. Je saisis la carte accompagnant les fleurs pour le placer contre l'ordinateur du boss. J'appuyai ensuite sur la commande qui fermait les rideaux et me retournait vers l'entrée.

Mike était toujours sur le seuil et fixait avec intensité le sol.

-Ramène ton cul ici.

Il se hâta de traverser la pièce pour me rejoindre et je vis son érection appuyer contre son pantalon. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et anticipait à fond ! Sans montrer que j'avais remarqué, je me dirigeais vers la pièce située derrière le bureau en teck. J'ouvris en grand la porte et m'approchai de l'armoire

-Déshabille-toi.

J'entendis le bruissement des vêtements tombant au sol et sélectionnai les accessoires qu'il allait porter. Je me retournais pour lui poser le collier en métal et découvris sa queue dressée et rouge. Il avait cherché à se soulager.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de te toucher ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu te soulager ?

Pas de réponse. Il n'était pas aussi con qu'il y paraissait ! Je lui mis le collier d'un coup en le plaquant sur sa peau et il grogna face à la sensation froide.

-Chut. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Je saisis les bracelets assortis et les lui posais aux mains et aux pieds en veillant à frôler son érection qui devait être douloureuse maintenant. Il gémit quand mon pantalon toucha son gland érigé et il eut du mal à réprimer un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Pour finir, je plaçais un double bracelet sur son sexe. Ils étaient légèrement trop petits et bridaient le service complet.

-Te voilà prêt. Par contre, vu que tu as essayé de te soulager, tu auras une punition supplémentaire.

Un éclair de plaisir passa dans son regard. J'allais finir par croire qu'il avait cherché cette punition. J'attrapais une boule grillagée et saisis le membre du blondinet fermement.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il leva les yeux et attendit sagement que j'aie terminé. Je décidai de m'amuser un peu et le branlais brusquement. Il sursauta face à la sensation et écarquilla les yeux face à ma poigne. Je ne l'emmenai pas jusqu'à la jouissance et emprisonnai sa queue.

-Voilà, tu es prêt. Maintenant tu te mets à genoux et tu attends le patron. Dernière chose, interdiction de jouir.

Sans un mot de plus, je me retournais, fermais la lumière et la porte. Un œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était l'heure de l'ouverture. Je regardais rapidement la salle publique pour vérifier que tout était en place et éteignis les lampes de service en prenant mon talkie.

-C'est parti pour une nouvelle soirée. Soyez irréprochables !

Je réajustai ma veste et disciplinai mon érection puis ouvris la porte pour découvrir une foule compacte, la soirée allait passer vite.

J'attendis que les basses résonnent autour de moi pour autoriser les premières entrées et surveillai le troupeau de jeunes puceaux excités qui voulait rentrer.

En une demi-heure, le club était quasiment rempli. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes mais aussi des habitués. Je fis entrer Monsieur Banner un peu avant minuit en le prévenant que Mike n'était pas disponible ce soir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et entra pour trouver une nouvelle proie.

Se présenta face à moi une grande rousse aux yeux sombres. Je l'observai rapidement, elle ne collait pas du tout à la soirée. Elle portait un jean difforme avec des baskets en mauvais état et un T-shirt bien trop masculin à mon goût.

-Désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

-Je ne voulais pas rentrer beau brun.

Elle s'approcha de moi en essayant de m'éblouir et je saisis sa main avant qu'elle la pose sur mon bras.

-N'essayez même pas !

Elle parut déboussolée puis reprit contenance rapidement.

-Mon ami travaille ici ce soir. Je veux le voir.

Elle devait certainement parler du second du traiteur. Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

-Désolé mais il est occupé. Il sera disponible dans une heure environ. Vous le verrez à ce moment-là. Maintenant poussez-vous, il y a du monde qui veut rentrer.

Elle me regarda avec un éclat de fureur non dissimulé et disparut de mon champ de vision rapidement. Elle devait être dominatrice dans sa relation de couple. Je n'eue pas le temps de me poser plus de question car une énorme voiture noire bifurqua à l'entrée de la rue et vint se garer sur la place réservée à la direction.

Je déployai la chaîne pour empêcher les ados boutonneux d'avancer et me retournai vers le X6 noir dont le moteur tournait encore. Il était impossible de savoir qui était à l'intérieur car les vitres étaient teintées. Je savais malgré tout qui était dedans et j'attendais avec impatience de découvrir son style vestimentaire du jour.

La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que le moteur se coupa puis une belle jambe se dégagea. Elle était revêtue d'un bas noir laissant tout de même apparaître un magnifique tatouage sur l'ensemble de la jambe et d'un escarpin à talon haut noir. C'était la seule femme de mon entourage à porter des talons de plus de 15 centimètres sans donner l'impression de souffrir de la situation.

D'une façon beaucoup trop lente à mon goût, je vis une main apparaître. Les ongles étaient longs et vernis de noir et de magnifiques bijoux ornaient le pouce et l'annulaire. La deuxième jambe apparut, puis le corps tout entier se dégagea de la voiture.

Rien qu'à sa silhouette, ma queue voulut attirer son attention et s'occuper d'elle. Malheureusement, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais la pénétrer. Ma patronne était réputée pour être intouchable.

Elle ferma sa voiture et se dirigea doucement vers moi dans une démarche chaloupée mettant en avant ses hanches magnifiques. Elle portait une robe noire au décolleté prononcé où apparaissait sa poitrine généreuse. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par un long manteau en cuir qui claquait contre ses chevilles à mesure de son avancée vers moi.

Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon technique et laissaient apparaître son cou gracile. Sa bouche couverte d'un rouge sombre me sourit lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Bonsoir Madame. Bienvenue au Black Nails.

-Bonsoir Logan.

Elle passa devant moi sans un regard de plus et laissa une empreinte distincte de son doux parfum. Comme d'habitude, son entrée avait fait impression sur la foule massée près de la porte et le silence remplace bien vite le brouhaha.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Se ronge carrément les ongles pour savoir si ça vous a plu… On change complètement de style par rapport à "La Rencontre d'une Vie" et j'espère que je ne vais perdre personne…**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. A mardi prochain pour la suite.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **De retour pour vous délivrer le deuxième chapitre de Renaissance. Je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est RATED M et ce n'est pas pour faire joli. Les -18 ans sont conviés à trouver autre chose à lire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 1**

 **POV Bella**

Un coup d'œil au calendrier pour me rappeler de la date quoique ce ne fût pas nécessaire vu que mes tripes connaissaient cette information par cœur.

Vendredi 13 Septembre, un jour de célébration. Le jour de ma naissance mais aussi le jour de ma déchéance.

Encore couchée au milieu de mon immense lit, je fixai le plafond en tentant de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait la veille. Je ne me souvenais de rien comme souvent durant cette période de l'année.

Mon téléphone sonnait depuis près de cinq minutes mais je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre. Je savais déjà qui m'appelait mais ma migraine ne supporterait pas sa voix semblable à des clochettes ou à des crécelles à cause de ma gueule de bois.

Je me levai du lit en chancelant et attrapai mon portable. J'avais une dizaine d'appels en absence et autant de texto. Je les ignorai et essayai de fixer mon regard flou sur la pendule qui annonçait quinze heures. J'avais encore le temps avant d'aller au club.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et ouvris le robinet de la baignoire pour la remplir. J'y déversai une bonne quantité de bain moussant et quittai la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine.

Je préparai rapidement une cafetière histoire de me réveiller et nettoyai les restes de mon dernier repas en allumant ma stéréo. Paschendale d'Iron Maiden m'accueillit et je laissai les premières notes me transpercer. La voix de Bruce Dickinson me redonna une once de courage pour ce nouveau week-end.

J'attrapai la bouteille vide qui trainait sur le comptoir pour la jeter et la remplaçai par une nouvelle. J'en aurai besoin à mon retour. Je montai le son pour entendre la musique dans la salle de bain et me laissai glisser dans mon bain fumant, un café à la main.

J'en profitai pour m'épiler. Aucun poil ne devait rester sur mon corps, je détestais ça ! Après avoir vérifié mes jambes et mes aisselles, je laissai ma main approcher de mon intimité. La rose tatouée sur mes lèvres était recouverte d'un duvet brun foncé.

J'attrapai mon épilateur et le passai avec application sur l'ensemble de mon intimité. Certaines zones restaient sensibles malgré l'habitude et je me concentrai sur autre chose pour éviter de grimacer. Un bon entrainement pour la soirée à venir, je devais garder une mine stoïque quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Je m'assurai ensuite de la douceur de ma peau et autorisai mes doigts à passer entre mes lèvres sensibles. Un sentiment d'anticipation naquit précipitamment dans mes entrailles et s'enflamma lorsqu'un doigt effleura mon clito. Il fallait bien que je trouve un bon côté à fêter mon anniversaire.

Ma main droite alla presser mon sein et malmenant le téton avec vigueur pendant que ma main gauche s'occupait de ma chatte. J'avais besoin de jouir rapidement et je saisis un de mes jouets d'un mouvement brusque.

Sans douceur, j'introduis le gode dans mon antre détrempé et enclenchai la vitesse maximum du vibreur. Je serrai les jambes pour le maintenir en place et laissai mes doigts s'acharner sur mon bouton de nerf.

Je bloquai ma mâchoire pour m'empêcher de hurler pendant que mon torse était aspiré vers le haut. L'habituelle décharge de plaisir me tétanisa et je grognai à m'en faire mal à la gorge. Je retombai mollement dans la baignoire en faisant déborder l'eau et écartai les jambes pour libérer mon jouet. Je le sortis du bain puis laissai mon orgasme retomber en écoutant la musique qui hurlait toujours dans la pièce à côté.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je sortis de l'eau tiède totalement réveillée et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette. Un coup de torchon sur le miroir laissa apparaître mon visage blanc. Comme d'habitude, mes cernes pouvaient rivaliser avec celles d'un mort-vivant.

-Bon anniversaire ma vieille !

Je trinquais avec mon reflet et terminais mon café froid avant de me détourner. Je changeais de CD et choisis Carmina Burana. Rien de tel qu'un opéra pour se préparer, en plus il ne faisait pas trop "classique". Je détestai le classique. C'était beaucoup trop gentil à mon goût et ça n'arrivait pas à masquer les hurlements de mes cauchemars. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et je me forçai à répondre.

 _-Bon anniversaire..._

-Salut Alice ! Merci ! Je te rappelle plus tard.

Je me hâtai de couper la communication avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose et éteignis mon portable pour être tranquille. J'attrapai ensuite un shorty en dentelle et le passai avant d'aller m'installer sur mon canapé. J'allumai ma télé et zappai pour trouver un film, n'importe quoi pour occuper mon esprit torturé.

Je tombais bien vite sur un vieux film sur le mythe dépassé des Vampires avec Christopher Lee. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à réfléchir. Je balançai la télécommande au loin et m'affalai de tout mon long sur la banquette.

Le cri de la victime de Dracula me tira de mon sommeil agité. Il s'était lié aux cris de mes cauchemars. Le soleil avait disparu et la pendule annonçait vingt heures. Il fallait que je m'active. Je découpai rapidement une tomate et quelques feuilles de salade pour accompagner mon steak et déposai celui-ci dans ma poêle.

Je m'installai sur un tabouret pour déguster mon festin et laissai mon regard errer sur mon appartement. J'y étais tellement peu qu'il était toujours impeccablement rangé. En fait, il ressemblait à un décor de cinéma ou à une représentation d'une résidence de luxe sur un magazine déco.

J'avais plus d'argent que nécessaire et ma vie, vue de l'extérieur, était un rêve. Malheureusement, le conte n'existe pas ! Je m'étais forgé une carapace bien solide pour donner le change et surtout pour me protéger. J'avais aujourd'hui 25 ans et j'avais déjà souffert pour quatre vies au moins.

Je secouai doucement la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées et rangeai mes couverts et mon assiette dans le lave vaisselle. J'attrapai ensuite mon amie "la bouteille de Jack Daniels" et me servis un shooter. Je le bus cul sec et savourai la brûlure qui s'étendit au fond de ma gorge.

Je saisis mon portable pour prévenir le club de mon arrivée tardive. Mon anniversaire serait passé à minuit. Un nouveau jour débuterait.

 _"Je serais là vers minuit"_. Rien à rajouter et aucune réponse à attendre, j'éteignis à nouveau mon téléphone.

Je me resservis un shooter puis un troisième pour la forme et laissai le verre à côté de la bouteille pour me diriger vers mon dressing. J'abandonnai mon shorty dans le panier à l'entrée et allumai les lumières.

Le grand miroir sur pied renvoya instantanément une image de mon corps. Cela m'était intolérable mais l'alcool m'aidait à supporter mon reflet ravagé. Un de mes seins était marqué par de grandes lacérations rouges et mon dos portait les stigmates des coups que j'avais reçus. Je réprimais difficilement un sanglot en me rappelant les raisons de ces marques présentes depuis bien trop longtemps.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçus que mon visage était strié de larmes. Je les ravalais rapidement et me décidais à choisir mes vêtements. Je posai ma robe et mes sous-vêtements sur mon lit et retournai à la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Je bataillai quelques instants pour camoufler mes cernes et terminai par la pose de mes faux cils.

Une fois habillée et maquillée, je posai mon vernis noir et chaussai mes escarpins. Il était maintenant 23h35, je devais me résoudre à partir. Tout en veillant à ne pas flinguer mon vernis, j'attrapais mon portable, mon sac, mon manteau et mes clés puis fermai ma porte pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Mon reflet dans le miroir était totalement différent. J'avais face à moi une femme fatale, sûre d'elle et dominatrice à souhait. S'ils savaient... Je jouais mon rôle à la perfection, ce qui me permettait de m'évader de ma prison.

Une fois bien à l'abri dans ma voiture, je mis le moteur en route et c'est sur Toxicity de System Of A Down que je scandai mon mantra.

-Personne ne te touchera sans ton assentiment, aucun homme ne te fera souffrir. C'est toi qui diriges et qui ordonnes. Tu ne dois rien à personne.

Je soufflai un grand coup et rallumai mon portable pour le connecter à mon système Bluetooth. Je passai outre les nombreux messages qui m'attendaient et appelai ma meilleure amie en démarrant. Elle me répondit avant la première tonalité, comme si elle savait que j'allais appeler.

 _-Ah quand même !_

-Bonsoir Alice ! C'est un grand plaisir de te parler.

 _-Oui, oui ! Moi aussi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me répondre aujourd'hui ?_

-Tu sais bien que je déteste ce jour.

 _-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

-Merci mais tu peux le garder. Je ne veux rien, tu le sais pertinemment.

 _-Où es-tu ?_

-Dans ma voiture, je vais au club. Il y a une grande soirée ce soir.

 _-Je passerai te voir. Tu veux bien ?_

-Depuis quand tu demandes ? Je serais dans mon bureau, tu viens quand tu veux. Je te laisse, je suis arrivée. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai encore une fois avant qu'elle me réponde. J'allais me faire engueuler ... Je gérerais ça le moment venu.

Comme à mon habitude, je décidai de soigner mon entrée et pris tout mon temps pour descendre de ma voiture. Je savais déjà que toute la file d'attente et Logan me fixaient avec envie.

Mon portier me dévisageait la bouche entrouverte et je n'eus pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il rêvait de me prendre pour me baiser. Je n'avais rien à craindre de lui enfin je l'espérais…

Il reprit rapidement contenance et me sourit discrètement.

-Bonsoir Madame. Bienvenue au Black Nails.

-Bonsoir Logan.

Je passai devant lui sans un regard de plus et m'arrêtai rapidement devant Eric et une nouvelle aux entrées.

-Bonsoir Eric. Tout se passe bien ?

-Bonsoir Madame. Oui tout va bien. Le club est complet.

Je lui fis un sourire puis me dirigeai vers la porte menant à mon bureau. J'avais un problème à régler avec l'un de mes employés.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte de mon bureau et allumai la lumière tamisée pour me diriger vers ma table de travail. Je savais que le blondinet attendait à genoux face à moi mais je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. Je déposai mon manteau contre le mur, allumai mon ordinateur et appuyai sur un bouton permettant d'ouvrir les stores.

Mon bureau était le centre de ce club. Il était situé à l'étage et de grandes vitres sans tain me permettaient de gérer le tout sans être vue. J'attrapai ma bouteille de Jack et me servis un verre en regardant la masse d'anonyme qui dansait dans la partie publique. Je savais que dans cette masse compacte, il y avait des pervers qui espéraient entrer dans le club privé de la domination. Ils pensaient même voir des scènes en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Le personnel les laissait espérer mais cela n'arrivera jamais. J'avais mis en place des règles et personne ne devait les enfreindre. Mike allait d'ailleurs en faire les frais. Il fallait que je fasse de lui un exemple.

Je me retournais pour observer la soirée privée et fus agréable surprise de voir que tout le monde était arrivé. Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être ponctuel. Un des nombreux codes de ce milieu était d'arriver avec au moins quinze minutes de retard.

Je saisis mon verre et sirotais mon alcool en regardant l'un des dominants, Peter, arriver avec sa soumise et femme, Charlotte. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et pour l'occasion, elle était déguisée en chien. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée ! Tous allaient s'occuper d'elle ce soir. Cette vision rendit mon intimité humide et je savourais cette sensation.

Elle était une des seules que je m'autorisais. Personne ne me touchait sauf ma soumise. Même Alice devait rester à distance de moi. Elle avait uniquement le droit de me tenir la main. Un seul avait le droit de s'approcher de moi mais il n'était pas là… Certainement très occupé comme souvent les week-ends. Même avec lui j'avais mis de la distance car j'avais l'impression qu'il était trop présent. Son côté protecteur me rappelait trop ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

Elle disait qu'il fallait que je consulte mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Parler de mon vécu m'obligerait à l'accepter et si je l'acceptais, j'oublierais... Il en était hors de question. Il fallait que je me rappelle que lorsque je donnais ma confiance, on me mentait, on me battait et on me souillait.

La soumise à l'honneur était maintenant étalée sur la table du séjour, maintenue par de grands cordages et était en train de contenir tant bien que mal sa jouissance face à son dominant qui la pilonnait avec vigueur pendant que les autres invités dinaient tranquillement. Je serrais brusquement mes jambes pour soulager mon envie naissante et retournai m'asseoir pour me servir un autre verre.

Une enveloppe trônait contre mon ordinateur. Un Dame Isabel était calligraphié dessus et je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Mon ami, mon sauveur n'avait pas oublié cette journée. Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir pour lire sa prose. Comme à son habitude, il souhaitait ma naissance et ma nouvelle vie. Je me fis une note mentale pour mon retour chez moi. Je devais le contacter, j'avais besoin de le voir, il me manquait énormément. Il avait certainement dû m'appeler mais il était hors de question que j'écoute _tous_ les messages d'Alice…

Malgré la musique présente dans les deux espaces, mon bureau était calme, dénué de bruit. J'en étais heureuse et me concentrais sur le silence pour retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure. Seule la respiration saccadée du blondinet se faisait entendre. Il avait peur, j'en étais ravie. Il était certainement persuadé que j'allais lui demander de me soulager ou de me prendre pour une partie de baise express mais il en était hors de question.

Il me rappelait trop mon passé.

Si mes instructions avaient bien été suivies, il était dans cette position depuis plus de deux heures. J'espérais secrètement que Logan l'ait déjà "puni". Il était beaucoup plus sévère que moi. Un vrai dominant. Il était mon bras droit dans cette affaire. Mon ami m'avait mis en garde concernant cette association mais j'avais décidé de ne pas l'écouter. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de prendre mes décisions sans aucune aide, ni aucun conseil.

Je terminai mon verre d'une traite et levai les yeux. Mon employé était à genoux, les jambes écartées. Ses attributs emprisonnés pendaient lamentablement. Sa queue était rouge et comprimée un maximum. La situation devait être vraiment désagréable pour lui. Il avait dû jouir car un long filet de sperme pendait jusqu'au sol. J'eus la confirmation que Logan s'était amusé quelque peu !

-Debout Mike.

-Oui Mad...

-As-tu entendu une question ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Je te rappelle une dernière fois que tu ne me parles que si je te le dis. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Réponds.

-Oui Madame, je sais.

-Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement. Le client est roi, tu devrais le savoir.

-Oui mais il m'a pincé les couilles.

-Monsieur Banner te pince souvent les boules Mike ! Pourquoi l'as-tu giflé devant tout le monde ?

-Je n'étais pas en Play Room mais en service public.

-Je m'en fous ! Tu as signé un contrat de soumis avec lui. Ton jour de liberté est le jeudi. Tu connais également tes mots sécuritaires ! Tu devais lui dire que tu voulais qu'il arrête et non le frapper.

-Je...

-Plus d'excuses stop ! Ton temps de parole est dépassé.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis le défi passer au fond de son regard. Il me testait régulièrement et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas défaut. Je le giflais violemment avant de reprendre.

-Ne t'avise plus de me regarder. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire mais tu ne me toucheras pas !

-Mais...

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu me débectes au plus au point ! Tu es une honte pour notre monde ! De plus, tu fais très mal ton travail. Suis-moi.

Il le fit avec réticence, sentant la fin des "bons moments" arriver.

-Tu vas passer une dernière soirée au privé avec Monsieur Banner. Il t'apprécie trop pour que je lui refuse ça. Par contre, j'attends ta lettre de démission à la fermeture du club.

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

Je me détournais rapidement car il m'énervait. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de notre monde et commettait des bourdes gigantesques très souvent. Heureusement pour lui, les clients l'aimaient bien. J'entrai dans ma Play-room pour saisir des chaînes et attirai Mike à moi pour les fixer aux anneaux de son cou.

Ensuite, je le bâillonnai pour avoir le silence. Sa façon de gémir me donnait la nausée. Sans le prévenir, je l'attirai près de moi et ouvris la porte de la Play-room pour rejoindre le club privé. Une fois en bas, je me retournai pour le prévenir et vis qu'il bandait comme un taureau. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi il avait giflé Monsieur Banner. Il recherchait une punition.

-Fallait le dire que tu voulais être puni. Je n'aurais pas perdu de temps avec toi. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi blondinet. Par contre, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu me donnes ta dém' à la fin de la soirée.

Il grogna doucement et je tirai un coup sec sur sa laisse métallique.

-A quatre pattes maintenant. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Il obéit instantanément, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Je tirais ses cheveux brusquement et le giflai à nouveau pour faire disparaître sa grimace. J'ouvris la porte ouvragée et me retrouvai dans la salle à manger face à tous mes invités. Le repas était terminé et chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Tous arrêtèrent leurs activités en entendant mes talons marteler le parquet. Les soumis baissèrent le regard et les doms me détaillaient avec envie et une pointe de défi. Hors de question de baisser les yeux, j'avançais en les fixant.

-Bonsoir à tous.

-Bonsoir Dame Isabel.

-J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. Je vous amène un soumis ayant fauté. Il est puni et va devoir assister à tous vos jeux sans y participer. Angela ?

Elle vint se placer face à moi, les mains dans le dos et les seins fièrement dressés.

-Bonsoir Ange. Tu peux parler.

-Bonsoir Dame Isabel. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

-Va attacher ce chien à la croix. Assures-toi que personne ne le touche. Je vais appeler son maître.

-Bien Madame. J'y vais de suite.

-Dernière chose. Il s'appelle Blondie pour ce soir.

-Bien Madame.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi et je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis elle attrapa la chaîne avec force et le tira sans ménagement vers la grande croix de Saint André qui trônait dans un angle de la pièce.

Elle revint à mes côtés et je me penchai pour qu'elle puisse me parler en toute discrétion.

-Logan a demandé que je sois sa soumise cette nuit.

-Le veux-tu Ange ?

-Si cela vous fait plaisir, oui Maîtresse.

-Ce soir, tu seras avec moi. Dans mon bureau.

-Avec joie Dame Isabel.

J'observai ses rougeurs s'étaler sur ses joues et aperçus ses seins pointer d'anticipation. Je la laissai retourner s'occuper de servir mes invités en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

J'avançai vers la table pour grignoter quelques grains de raisin et m'approchai de la belle soumise toujours attachée. Un petit coup d'œil à son maître me confirma que je pouvais la toucher. Je saisis son mamelon et le pinçai vivement avant de pétrir son sein. Elle gémit avec force et son maître se retira de son antre.

Il passa derrière moi, embrassa mon épaule puis partit vers le bar. Son toucher léger m'indiquait qu'il me laissait la place et je contournais la table pour découvrir sa chatte rouge et ruisselante.

J'approchai doucement et glissai deux doigts en elle. Elle tressaillit à la sensation de ma main froide et s'accrocha à ses cordages.

-Surtout, ne dis rien.

Je commençais mes va-et-vient dans son antre surchauffé et sentis ses hanches se soulever. De mon autre main, j'appuyai sur le bas de son ventre pour la plaquer à la table. J'approchai ma bouche de son paquet de nerfs pour l'aspirer et le malmener. Son nectar se répandait sur mes doigts et je le recueillis avec le bout de ma langue.

Sa respiration était saccadée et elle tentait de ne pas se perdre dans son orgasme. J'allais tellement vite que j'en avais mal au bras mais j'avais décidé de la voir jouir avant de partir. Son maître arriva quelques minutes après et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement puis s'approcha de son oreille.

-Jouis pour moi Char'.

Il lui maintint la tête pour l'embrasser pendant que sa main caressait ses seins avec vigueur. J'ajoutai un doigt à mon intrusion et souris en entendant ses râles de plaisir augmenter. A ce rythme soutenu, je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma main. Elle jouit en silence et je sortis rapidement mes doigts sans un regard de plus et me dirigeai vers Mike. Je lui ôtai le bâillon et lui présentai mes doigts trempés.

-Nettoie-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et aspira rapidement la jouissance de la soumise. Je replaçai ensuite la boule dans sa bouche et me détournai de lui.

-Bon garçon. Je vais prévenir ton Maître, sois sage.

Après une petite tape sur sa joue, je retournai vers ma porte et sortis mon badge.

-Bonne continuation à vous.

-Bonsoir Dame Isabel.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je montai l'escalier en courant. Comme souvent j'étais tiraillé entre plusieurs sensations. D'un côté j'avais envie de me perdre dans un orgasme dévastateur et de l'autre je me dégoutais de réagir comme ça.

Je réprimais un sanglot en fermant la Play-room et allumai ma stéréo pour me perdre dans la musique. Le cri d'un aigle et un gros riff de guitare se firent entendre puis le beuglement du chanteur de Devildriver débuta.

 _ **Just human nature in disguise**_ _(_ _Juste la nature humaine déguisée_ _)_

 _ **Lost in this world, Out on the edge**_ _(Perdu aux confins du monde)_

 _ **With death by our sides**_ _(Avec la mort à notre côté)_

 _ **Today I sworn that I wouldn't Mourn ya**_ _(Aujourd'hui je jure de ne pas pleurer)_

 _ **Cloud over California**_ _(Nuages sur la Californie)_

 _ **If that's the way it's gonna be the I'll fuckin' go it alone**_ _(_ _Si c'est ainsi que ça va être putain je vais_ _faire cavalier seul)_

 _ **I'm a saint in sinners eyes**_ _(Je suis un saint aux yeux_ _des pêcheurs)_

 _..._

J'aurais écouté cette musique à m'en faire saigner les tympans si ça me permettait d'oublier. Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta et je me pris en pleine face ma honte et ma culpabilité. Un autre verre de Jack Daniels puis je baissai le son de la musique et saisis mon téléphone.

-Logan ?

-Oui Madame.

-Peux-tu prévenir Monsieur Banner que Mike l'attend dans le salon privé ?

-J'y vais de suite. Autre chose Madame ?

-Oui. Ce soir, tu n'approches pas Angela. Elle sera occupée avec moi. Demande à Jacob de venir et apporte-moi une autre bouteille.

Je raccrochais brusquement et approchais de ma salle d'eau pour me rafraichir. Il fallait que je retrouve un semblant de calme pour recevoir Jacob. J'avais appris son embauche la veille. C'était un nouveau pour le club malheureusement pas pour moi. Il faisait partie de mon passé. Je savais déjà pourquoi il était là et j'allais devoir la jouer finement.

Les cinq minutes étaient passées depuis un moment que je m'approchai d'une des vitres sans tain pour voir Monsieur Banner punir Mike à grand coup de cravache. Ce gars était un grand malade et le blondinet adorait ça ! Plusieurs autres doms observaient la scène en buvant leur verre de vin. Je savais que sous peu toutes les Play Room allaient servir.

Avec un petit ricanement cynique, je refermai le store et je tamisai l'éclairage. Mon idée était de rester dans la pénombre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie et encore moins le voir. J'allai entrouvrir la porte et me glissais rapidement derrière mon bureau, mon rempart.

-Vous pouvez entrer Jacob.

Je l'entendis se lever et saisir la poignée de la porte.

-Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta rapidement et s'installa sur le siège comme un gamin sans éducation. Par quoi commencer ? Je ne savais même pas ! Il me devança en se levant brièvement pour poser la bouteille, ma merveilleuse amie.

-Je suis content de te voir Isabella.

-Isabella n'existe plus Jacob. Maintenant c'est Isabel. De plus je ne suis pas votre ami. Le tutoiement n'est pas autorisé.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Je me prends pour la patronne de ce club. Donc tu vas te calmer rapidement Jake ! Si je suis partie ce n'est pas pour qu'on vienne me faire chier !

-Allez, tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oh non, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu t'es servi de moi. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter Monsieur Black. Votre embauche est annulée. Il y a eu une erreur. Nous n'avons pas besoin de personnel supplémentaire.

-J'ai accepté ce poste pour te surveiller. Je dois te ramener à Forks.

Je remplis mon verre pour permettre à mon cœur de se calmer et attaquai directement.

-Je n'irai nulle part, par contre, toi, tu dégages de mon Club maintenant. Tu n'auras même pas ta solde, enfin c'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin.

-Certes ! En plus tu payes mal gamine.

J'avais envie de le tuer et de vomir ... Sensations très désagréables ! Je sautai au-dessus du bureau pour lui faire face. Il était toujours assis et je profitais de la situation pour le gifler, je lui devais bien ça !

-Je ne suis pas non plus une gamine ! C'est terminé pour toi, tu ne me feras plus de mal ! Maintenant dégage et préviens ton père qu'Isabella est morte.

Il se leva rapidement pour me saisir mais je réussis à l'esquiver pour me cacher derrière mon bureau.

-T'es qu'une salope Swan ! Attends que je t'attrape pour te foutre une branlée ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me répondre, les règles n'ont pas changé !

-Oh si elles ont changé ! Je suis libre, n'oublie pas cela ! Je ne t'appartiens plus.

Il se mit à gronder comme un loup et se leva pour franchir le bureau. Je lui balançai ma belle bouteille qu'il n'arriva pas à éviter. Ce salopard venait de ruiner un excellent Single Barrel !

J'appuyai sur mon bouton "Secours" sans quitter Jacob des yeux. Il se releva difficilement, sa tête maculée de sang.

-Tu vas me payer ça, pouffiasse !

Il se jeta sur moi mais une énorme main vint le retenir. Logan se tenait près de lui et l'envoya voler contre le mur opposé.

-Isabel, ça va ?

-Oui.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un spectre. J'avais peur. Il se plaça devant moi pour me protéger en observant le tas de merde répondant au nom de Jacob. Il restait couché au sol en rigolant à moitié.

-Ah Bella... Tu crois qu'il pourra te sauver ? Même pas en rêve ! Tu m'appartiens !

Logan ne se démonta pas et saisit le téléphone.

-Allo Police ?

-...

-Pourriez-vous venir au Club Black Nails, un employé à essayer de tuer ma patronne.

-...

-Bien, nous vous attendons.

-...

-Oui, il est toujours là.

Il raccrocha mais ne bougea pas et continua à fixer Jacob. Un de ses bras était passé vers l'arrière mais ne me touchait pas. Même dans cette situation étrange, il respectait mon besoin d'espace. Il me connaissait bien…

La police débarqua très vite et procéda à l'arrestation de connard.

-Madame, voulez-vous porter plainte.

-Oui. Logan a vu toute la scène si vous avez besoin.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

-Non, Logan est arrivé à temps.

Les policiers partirent rapidement en me convoquant le lendemain pour déposer ma plainte.

Une fois la porte fermée, j'eus de mal à contenir mes pleurs. Je ne serais donc jamais tranquille. Il fallait que je rentre et que je me terre, éventuellement que je disparaisse. Il fallait toutefois que je porte plainte pour qu'il me laisse tranquille quelque temps.

-Logan, je vais rentrer.

-Laissez-moi vous raccompagner Madame. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Avec plaisir. Je te laisse gérer le club ce week-end.

-Bien sûr !

Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager, prit place derrière le volant du X6 et me ramena chez moi. Lui seul connaissait mon adresse. Il fit le tour du parking puis de l'appartement pour s'assurer de ma tranquillité et retourna sur le pas-de-porte.

-C'est bon, il n'y a personne Madame.

-Merci Logan.

-Je garde mon portable allumé si besoin.

Je me retrouvai seule et commençai à m'effrayer de tout. Il me fallait de la compagnie. Je saisis mon téléphone et il sonna avant que je puisse composer un numéro.

-Alice...

 _-Bella. Où es-tu ? Je sors du club, ton bureau est dans un sale état._

-Je suis chez moi Alice.

 _-J'arrive tout de suite ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas !_

Rassurée, je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Une voix surgit de nulle part me fit stopper nette. Elle était masculine, chaude et envoutante.

-Isabella, tu m'as fait attendre...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Pas trop chaud ? Des idées sur "La Voix" ?**_

 _ **Bonne semaine**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. Je sais que le style est différent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 2**

Je n'étais rien, ne ressentais rien... Enfin presque rien. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais chaud comme ça ? Mon corps, oui je crois que c'était bien lui, n'était que chaleur ou plutôt douleur. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le mot juste. J'essayai de bouger mais ne retrouvai pas comment faire.

J'étais vide...

Je me concentrai sur ma tête et réussis à trouver mes yeux. Je leur ordonnai de s'ouvrir et fus aveuglée par la lumière. Je refermai vite mes paupières et essayai de repérer les bruits environnants.

Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi. J'entendis un déplacement puis un bruit de fermeture et encore du mouvement.

-J'ai fermé les volets, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

C'était une femme. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix mais elle était sécurisante, je décidai de l'écouter et ouvris doucement les yeux. C'était bien une femme. Elle était toute petite avec des cheveux noirs en pics. Elle me souriait avec tendresse.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? Je regardai le reste de la pièce mais je ne reconnus rien. Les murs étaient d'un jaune clair et une télé était allumée. Un bip désagréable résonnait mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Je voulais savoir où j'étais.

-Je vais chercher le docteur. Je reviens.

Le petit lutin me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir à une vitesse ahurissante. J'en profitais pour chercher le reste de mon corps. J'arrivais à le voir en baissant la tête mais je n'arrivais pas à le ressentir... Et ce bip... je le détestais !

J'étais recouverte de bandes et des tuyaux sortaient de partout. Mes doigts dépassaient d'un plâtre et étaient d'une couleur étrange allant du bleu au vert. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, musclé et blond. Il avait les mêmes yeux que le lutin et portait une blouse blanche.

-Te voilà réveillée jeune fille ! Nous allons retirer le tuyau qui t'aidait à respirer.

Une autre femme approcha et m'aida à retirer le respirateur. Je grimaçai face à la sensation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait la gorge. Le Docteur s'installa sur le bord du lit et sortit une petite lampe.

-Peux-tu suivre la lumière ?

Je lui obéis rapidement et attendis les questions suivantes.

-Parfait. Alors peux-tu me dire quel jour nous sommes ?

Alors là, c'était une colle. Impossible de m'en souvenir. Attends... Rassemble tes souvenirs. Trouve déjà le nom de la journée. Euh ... y a lundi et puis... j'en sais rien moi ! Bon alors ensuite, la date exacte... Pfff... Alors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... C'est tout je crois. Bon on va essayer comme ça.

-On est le Lundi 2.

Ma voix était bizarre. On aurait dit un murmure.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous sommes Vendredi 20.

20 ? Ça existe ça ? Pourquoi je m'en rappelle plus. Le bip s'affola et je lui jetais un regard meurtrier. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ! Le docteur se leva pour éteindre cette maudite machine et vint reprendre sa place.

-Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Quel mois sommes-nous ?

Mois, c'est quoi ça ? Mais il fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible !

-Je...ne...sais...pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça reviendra plus tard. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ah, voilà une bonne question. Comment je m'appelle. Mystère ! Je ne sais plus ... Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je commençai à trembler et de violents spasmes secouèrent ma poitrine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. On va commencer par se présenter déjà. Je suis Carlisle, ton médecin et le père d'Alice, ta meilleure amie.

Je regardai le lutin qui me sembla bien triste. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et regarda son père.

-Tu t'appelles Isabella.

-C'est... je... c'est trop long.

-Si tu veux, on peut t'appeler Bella.

-Oui je préfère.

-Parfait ! Je vais te laisser avec Alice, je dois finir ma tournée. Je reviendrai plus tard. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et fis un regard implorant vers mon amie.

-Prends un plateau Bella. Si tu n'en veux plus, personne ne te dira quelque chose.

-D'accord.

 **POV Alice**

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose du passé de Bella mais je savais que je devais la protéger. Je l'avais rencontrée dans un magasin de vêtements à Seattle. Nous nous étions percutées à la sortie des cabines d'essayage.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais été choquée car je n'avais pas vu cette collision. Eh oui, moi, la reine des visions de l'avenir, je n'avais pas prévu ma rencontre avec la femme qui allait devenir ma meilleure amie.

Pour m'assurer que le souci ne venait pas de moi, j'avais demandé à Edward de la lire à distance. Il n'avait rien entendu de ses pensées. Jasper, non plus, n'arrivait pas à influer sur ses sentiments. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est qu'elle était humaine. Si elle avait été vampire, comme moi, elle aurait été un bouclier extrêmement puissant.

Je n'avais quasiment aucun soutien venant de ma famille. Rosalie ne comprenait pas mon attachement pour une pitoyable humaine, Emmett s'en foutait royalement, Edward la trouvait trop silencieuse, trop humaine et Esmé se fiait au ressenti de ses enfants.

Carlisle venait de la découvrir et s'était rendu compte des souffrances qu'elle avait enduré. Jasper, quant à lui, me soutenait mais ne s'investissait pas dans cette amitié. Bella ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois.

J'avais été surprise de découvrir le métier de ce petit bout de femme. Elle était la plus grande dominatrice de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. En écoutant les conversations, j'avais découvert que personne ne la touchait jamais et qu'elle participait rarement aux scènes organisées dans son club. Elle avait établi des règles très strictes et tout le monde les respectaient. J'étais impressionnée.

Elle vivait seule et n'avait aucune famille. J'avais cherché quelques renseignements mais n'avais pas trouvé grand-chose à part sa ville d'origine, Forks. Personne ne la connaissait sur place. Ses parents étaient morts pendant sa jeunesse et elle avait été placée sous tutelle mais aucun nom ne ressortait sur le dossier.

Sa vie avait repris deux ans plus tôt lors de son arrivée à Seattle. Je l'avais d'ailleurs rencontrée à ce moment-là. Elle était devenue rapidement une compagne parfaite pour ma folie dépensière en fringues et j'étais devenue la confidente de ce qu'elle acceptait de raconter.

Je la savais sincère mais elle était tellement tourmentée qu'elle ne se livrait pas ou peu. J'avais mis plus d'un an à lui faire accepter un contact physique avec moi. Elle semblait brisée, détruite, même son regard était éteint. Elle avait juste mentionné le nom de Jacob. Sans rentrer dans les détails, on voyait bien qu'elle en avait peur.

Si seulement je pouvais le trouver et le punir d'avoir violenté mon amie.

Par contre, du moment où elle entrait au club, elle devenait une autre femme. Elle était sûre d'elle. Elle dégageait une aura phénoménale au point où tous se retournaient sur elle. Telle une chenille qui se métamorphosait en papillon, elle passait de jeune fille à craintive à femme fatale. Même en voyant ce fait se répéter tous les week-ends, j'avais encore du mal à y croire.

Le jour de son anniversaire aurait dû être une célébration mais cela avait viré à l'horreur. Elle détestait fêter sa naissance, certainement à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait daigné répondre à mes appels vers 17 heures mais elle avait été brève. Je savais qu'elle me rappellerait plus tard, certainement après minuit.

Comme pour me rassurer, elle avait appelé en se rendant au club mais la conversation avait été rapide et sans réel intérêt.

Je décidai d'aller chasser avant d'aller la rejoindre. Bien qu'elle soit atténuée, je percevais la fragrance délicieuse de mon amie. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne la "sentais" pas beaucoup lorsque j'étais à proximité mais le peu que je percevais aurait pu me rendre folle si j'avais été un jeune vampire.

J'arrivais devant le club vers 3 heures du matin et je fus surprise d'y voir autant de monde. Ils espéraient tous entrer pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Logan était aussi blanc que moi et semblait très énervé. Je passai devant lui sans m'arrêter et me ruai à l'étage, dans le bureau de Bella.

Une bagarre s'y était déroulée et une odeur abominable supplantait celle du whisky répandu au sol. J'entendis Logan monter l'escalier en courant et me retournai pour le voir arriver.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Un nouvel employé a essayé de battre Dame Isabel.

-Et ?

-Elle l'a frappé avec la bouteille puis m'a prévenu. Je suis monté immédiatement et j'ai appelé la police.

-Qui était cet employé ?

-Un dénommé Jacob. Il avait été employé en extra pour combler le manque de personnel.

-Il y a des absents ?

-Non mais il y a de grosses soirées privées donc moins de monde au public.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-La police a embarqué le sauvage et a proposé à Dame Isabel de venir porter plainte demain.

-Parfait. Où est-elle maintenant ?

-Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle en m'assurant que personne ne nous suivait. J'ai également vérifié son appartement avant de partir.

-Merci Logan. Dame Isabel t'a certainement dit de t'occuper du club tout le week-end.

-Oui Dame Lyse.

Je me détournai sans un mot de plus. Je détestais la façon dont il nommait Bella et la façon dont il m'avait appelé mais je respectais trop ce que mon amie avait mis en place pour dire quelque chose. Je sortis du club tel une furie pour appeler Bella.

-Alice...

-Bella. Où es-tu ? Je sors du club, ton bureau est dans un sale état.

-Je suis chez moi Alice.

-J'arrive tout de suite ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle avait l'air terrorisée. Je me devais de la soutenir. Je sautais dans ma Porsche et ignorais le Code de la route pour arriver au plus vite. Une fois sur place, je dus maintenir la farce humaine en place. Je ne sais pas comment le veilleur réagirait s'il me voyait courir à pleine vitesse dans les escaliers. Cet ascenseur était beaucoup trop lent à mon goût.

Sur le palier, je fus assaillie par une odeur inconnue. Elle menait directement à l'appartement de Bella. La porte était grande ouverte et j'entendais son cœur se battre pour continuer ses mouvements. Avant même d'entrer, je composais le numéro des services d'urgence pour leur demander de l'aide.

-911, je vous écoute.

Pour donner le change, je transformai mon ton en une voix chevrotante et apeurée.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Mon amie est au sol.

J'entrai dans l'appartement pour la découvrir nue et étendue au milieu de la pièce.

-Restez calme Madame. Où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis au 12300, 31ème Avenue Nord Est. A la Villa Appia dernier étage.

-Bien, j'envoie une ambulance de suite. Comment s'appelle votre amie ?

-Bella Swan. Elle a 25 ans.

-Très bien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Alice Cullen. Il faudrait vous dépêcher sa respiration devient laborieuse.

-L'ambulance arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas Alice.

A l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale, je fus gentiment raccompagnée à la porte et un policier me prit en charge. Je répondis à ses questions le plus rapidement possibles tout en écoutant les médecins auprès de Bella.

Un ambulancier s'arrêta devant moi pour me prévenir qu'elle devait subir plusieurs opérations et qu'ils l'emmenaient au Seattle Grace Hospital. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit seule dans un hôpital à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de moi. Je décidai de la rejoindre et appelai Carlisle en montant en voiture.

-Bonjour Alice. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Bonjour Carlisle. On a un gros problème...

Après lui avoir expliqué l'état de Bella, je lui parlais de l'odeur qui planait dans son appartement. Il demanda immédiatement à Jasper et Edward de venir sur place pour traquer la piste. Ensuite, il me conseilla de rester auprès de Bella jusqu'à son arrivée. Il voulait faire le nécessaire pour la ramener à Forks et suivre son dossier à l'hôpital local.

En un temps-record, il réussit à récupérer le cas "Isabella Swan". Le fait qu'il soit le plus brillant chirurgien des Etats-Unis lui ouvrait des portes. J'avais été encore plus inquiète quand je l'avais vu revenir avec les résultats des analyses de mon amie.

Elle souffrait de plusieurs fractures sur les jambes, le bassin, les côtes et mes bras. Elle avait été broyée. Même son crâne était fracturé à un endroit. En plus de tout ça, elle avait des plaies ouvertes à divers endroits.

Une de ses arcades sourcilières avait explosé certainement suite à un coup de poing, sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et une quantité énorme de sang s'échappait de son intimité. Pour finir, son corps était recouvert d'hématomes. Nous, vampires, avions pu y distinguer des empreintes de mains. L'homme qui lui avait fait ça était un monstre.

J'étais dépitée car encore une fois, je n'avais rien vu de l'attaque et ne pouvais même pas aider pour retrouver l'agresseur. Au retour de Jasper et Edward, nous eûmes la confirmation qu'un humain seul n'aurait pas pu faire autant de ravage en si peu de temps.

-Il y a deux solutions possibles, trancha Carlisle.

-Même si je ne les aime pas, tu sais pertinemment que les loups ne feraient jamais de mal à l'humaine, Papa. Ajouta Edward.

Il était le seul à appeler Carlisle et Esmé comme s'ils étaient réellement ses parents. Au fil du temps, je m'étais accoutumée à ces appellations ainsi qu'à leurs discussions à mi-mots.

-Je sais mon fils, mais il semblerait que le Jacob qui a retourné le bureau de Bella soit celui de la Push à Forks et nous savons pertinemment que certains d'entre eux sont des modificateurs.

-Nous n'avons pas reconnu leurs odeurs sur place. Je penserais plus qu'ils étaient 2, au bas mot. Confirma Jasper.

-Heureusement que ce n'était pas un vampire car elle sent vraiment très bon ! Il l'aurait vidé de son sang en moins de deux …

-Depuis quand l'humaine t'intéresse Edward ?

Ma remarque avait fusé telle une balle de revolver. Son attitude me révulsait. Il la détestait cordialement la veille encore et me snobait car ne comprenait pas mon attachement. Mais maintenant qu'il avait senti son sang sur les vêtements dans Carlisle et dans son esprit, il était intéressé.

Il semblait que son inconscience bloque son pouvoir latent. Son odeur était devenue puissante. J'arrivai même à percevoir son avenir bien qu'il soit loin d'être beau. Je la voyais mourir dans deux visions sur trois.

-Je... non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Elle est intrigante ! Tu arrives à voir son avenir, Jasper la ressent mais je ne l'entends toujours pas, c'est incompréhensible !

-Tu changes de sujet petit frère !

-Oui je le sais ! Finalement, ce qu'il lui est arrivé n'est peut-être que le résultat de ses choix.

-Retires-ça tout de suite Edward ! Tu ne dois pas juger, tu te rappelles ?

La voix de Carlisle avait claqué tel un fouet et Edward ne répliqua pas. Ses yeux allèrent fouiller le sol tandis que ses poings se serraient dans ses poches.

-Bien parfait ! Pour votre information personnelle, Bella va être transférée à Forks dès qu'elle sera sortie du bloc et stabilisée. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand elle sera remise car elle est tombée dans le coma juste après l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale.

A cet instant précis, je fus surprise par une vision me montrant aux côtés de Bella dans un petit cottage proche de la villa. Je fis tout mon possible pour qu'Edward ne devine pas notre futur et gardai cette information secrète. L'avenir de mon amie était encore trop incertain pour le moment.

Edward et Jasper repartirent à Forks immédiatement et Carlisle se chargea de finaliser le dossier de transfert. Il allait falloir que je parle à Esmé de ce fameux cottage. Pour le moment, il était en ruine mais pourrait être magnifique une fois rénové.

Mon téléphone m'arracha à ma rêverie et le nom qui s'y afficha me rappela que tous les employés de Bella ne savaient rien des malheurs de leur patronne.

-Oui Logan

-Bonjour Dame Lyse. Je me permets de vous appeler car je n'arrive pas à joindre Dame Isabel.

-Elle ne sera pas joignable pendant quelque temps Logan. Je vais passer au club pour en discuter avec vous.

-Ce n'est pas possible Madame.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Le club n'existe plus. Il a été saccagé avant d'être ravagé par les flammes. Il n'y a plus rien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?

-Non, le club était fermé. Les pompiers pensent qu'il s'agit d'un incendie volontaire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux autres.

-Ne t'en fais pas Logan. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure le temps de trouver un lieu où vous recevoir et d'appeler l'assurance.

-Bien. J'attends votre appel Dame Lyse.

La vie s'acharnait à nouveau sur Bella. Il fallait que je la protège de tout ça. Je contactai les assurances du club pour connaître les détails et appelai notre avocat, Maître Jenks. Il se mit en relation avec l'avocat de Bella pendant que je contactai un hôtel proche du club pour louer une petite salle de réunion. Sans en avoir jamais réellement discuté avec elle, je savais exactement quoi faire.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai face à un auditoire silencieux et angoissé. Ils étaient tous remués par l'incendie. Tous avaient perdu leur boulot et se demandaient de quoi allait être fait leur avenir. Je gardai sous silence ce qui était réellement arrivé à leur patronne. Je pensais qu'il était plus judicieux de taire son agression. Nous avions donc parlé d'une maladie et d'un voyage en cure.

Son avocat était là et il sortit un dossier assez volumineux. Il correspondait aux instructions laissées par Bella au cas où un ennui de ce genre venait à arriver. Elle était encore plus prévoyante que je ne le pensais !

Elle avait même rédigé un courrier que son avocat lu à l'assemblée réunie. Une fois la lecture terminée, il expliqua que dans la mesure où le club n'existait plus, Bella préférait leur rendre leur liberté. Chacun reçut une prime de fin de contrat équivalant à un an de salaire. Il précisa également que Bella les recontacterait si elle souhaitait rouvrir un club.

Le seul qui sembla réellement affecté par la nouvelle fut Logan. Il est clair qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bella. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Elle ne l'y autoriserait jamais. Il faudrait même un miracle pour qu'elle autorise quelqu'un à l'approcher... Encore moins avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Bella fut transférée à l'Hôpital de Forks une semaine après son agression. J'arrivais toujours à la percevoir mais mes visions étaient brouillées, différentes. J'avais espéré qu'elle se réveille rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les jours et semaines se succédèrent pour laisser place à des mois entiers d'attente. Ses blessures physiques se résorbaient doucement mais son esprit ne voulait pas refaire surface.

Je partageais mon temps entre mes visites à l'hôpital, la réfection du cottage avec Esmé et des moments de tendresse avec Jasper. Il me soutenait à 100% et venait même avec moi pour voir Bella.

Mon amie décida de revenir avec nous le Vendredi 20 Janvier, près de 4 mois après son agression. Elle me parut complètement perdue.

Carlisle m'avait confirmé qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il devait faire des tests pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. A cet instant, je n'imaginais pas encore la patiente dont j'allais devoir faire preuve ...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà quelques petites pistes qui, je l'espère, vont vous aider… N'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis. Bonne semaine et à mardi prochain.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre avec cette fiction… Espérons que cela dure et surtout que vous continuerez à lire ! Encore un grand merci pour vos encouragements, vos idées et mises en alerte.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 3**

 **POV Bella**

-Hors de question que je mange ça !

-Allez Bella, il faut que tu goûtes. Ça se trouve tu vas adorer.

-Non c'est moche et ça pue !

-Bon, on fait un deal. Tu prends une toute petite bouchée et si ça te plaît pas, je vais t'acheter un gâteau.

-D'accord.

Je saisis la fourchette et attrapai un peu d'épinard. L'odeur était aussi infecte à l'extérieur que dans ma bouche. Je recrachai ma bouchée sans même la mâcher.

-Non mais comment faites-vous pour manger des trucs aussi abominables ?

-Bon eh bien, nous venons d'apprendre que tu n'aimes pas les épinards. Tu vois petit à petit, tu redécouvres tes goûts.

-Moui c'est vrai... Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

-Mais tu n'auras pas à faire sans moi Bella. Je reste avec toi !

-Et ta vie ? Tu ne vas pas me couver jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Je ne te couve pas ! Tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Merci beaucoup Alice. Je t'adore !

Je m'étais réveillée, il y a maintenant deux semaines et je réapprenais à vivre doucement. Alice venait me voir presque tous les jours et son chéri, Jasper, venait quelques fois aussi.

Je ne me souvenais de rien. Ma vie était une page blanche. Carlisle m'avait expliqué que j'avais eu un grave accident et que ma mémoire avait pris des vacances suite au choc. Je me retrouvais donc dans une petite chambre jaune sans rien.

A part les Cullen, personne ne venait me voir et je me demandais si j'avais une famille. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en parler car c'était une chose qu'il fallait que mon esprit retrouve tout seul. Elle m'avait dit aussi qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ma vie d'avant. Pour elle, j'étais Isabella et je vivais à Seattle. Elle était une amie formidable et me soutenait dans chaque épreuve.

Ma mémoire avait pris de grandes vacances car je n'arrivais plus à écrire, ni à lire. D'après l'équipe médicale, je n'avais conservé que les automatismes tels que la parole, les réflexes de survie et la motricité.

Peu de temps après mon réveil, mes plâtres et bandages avaient été retirés et j'avais découvert mon corps. J'avais un grand tatouage sur une jambe, il partait de la cheville et remontait jusqu'à mon bassin. Alice m'avait dit que j'en avais un autre dans le dos mais je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Mon premier rendez-vous avec le kiné avait été horrible. Mon corps était réticent à chaque mouvement et j'avais terminé la séance en pleurs à cause des douleurs. Les larmes étaient sorties toutes seules et j'avais mis un peu de temps à comprendre pourquoi.

A chaque repas, les infirmières et Alice essayaient de me faire goûter à de nouveaux plats pour m'aider à retrouver mes goûts et peut-être réactiver ma mémoire défaillante. Carlisle pensait que certains aliments étaient liés à certaines périodes de notre vie. Lui adorait la rhubarbe car sa grand-mère lui faisait une tarte à chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Je pouvais donc déjà dire que je préférais le lait chocolaté au café pour mon petit déjeuner, que j'adorais le pain beurré, que je détestais le poisson et les épinards et que j'adorais les pâtes, les choux-fleurs, les haricots verts et les pommes de terre sous toutes les formes possibles.

Alice m'avait amené un calepin et un stylo pour que je m'entraîne à écrire et cette connaissance revint très rapidement. Cela fut très utile car je pris l'habitude de noter tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête, mes pensées, mes doutes, mes craintes, mes rêves mais aussi toutes les impressions de déjà-vu qui hantaient mes journées. Elle me confia également des livres pour m'occuper et je les dévorais rapidement. Du moment où j'avais réussi à écrire, j'arrivai à lire avec beaucoup d'aisance.

Mon bras gauche était encore réticent et ne fonctionnait pas bien. Les médecins avaient parlé d'un nerf endommagé. La fracture de mon bassin n'était pas totalement résorbée et je devais me déplacer dans un fauteuil, une vraie horreur. Mon kiné était passé d'ennemi à allié en quelques jours. J'avais compris qu'il voulait m'aider à avancer et surtout à sortir d'ici.

Un coup frappé à la porte me tira de ma rêverie. J'autorisai mon visiteur à entrer et fus surprise de ne pas connaître cette personne. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouvait face à moi. Elle me souriait tendrement et tenait un paquet.

Elle avait le teint pale et de beaux yeux or, comme ceux d'Alice, Jasper et Carlisle.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmé, la mère d'Alice.

-Bonjour Madame. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-S'il te plaît, pas de Madame avec moi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! Appelle-moi Esmé.

-Bien sûr Esmé. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Merci Bella. Je suis venue te voir car Alice ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. Elle s'en excuse d'ailleurs. Du coup, je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire connaissance toutes les deux. Je t'ai ramené des lasagnes maison. Ce sera mille fois mieux que la nourriture infâme de cet hôpital !

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger !

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. En plus, elle m'a confié d'autres livres pour toi. Tu devrais manger ton plat avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Elle me regarda manger avec émerveillement. Ses lasagnes étaient très bonnes et je décrétais intérieurement que c'était mon plat préféré jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ensuite, elle me donna une part de gâteau au chocolat gigantesque que j'eus beaucoup de mal à terminer.

Malgré mon envie de discuter avec elle, le sommeil m'emporta rapidement. A croire que le repas avait des propriétés sédatives. A mon réveil, elle était toujours assise au même endroit et lisait un roman assez épais que je ne connaissais pas.

-Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie Esmé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un grand besoin de repos. J'en ai profité pour relire ce livre. Connais-tu Shakespeare ?

-Alice m'en a parlé mais je n'ai encore rien lu de lui.

-Tu devrais lire Roméo et Juliette, je suis sûre que ça te plaira.

Nous discutâmes de nos goûts littéraires avant qu'elle ne prenne congé.

-Il faut que je rentre. Je dois faire à manger à ma tribu pour ce soir. J'espère que tu pourras bientôt sortir pour nous rejoindre à la maison.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je dois certainement avoir un chez moi.

-Oui mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de venir manger à la maison j'espère !

-Bien sûr oui ! En tout cas, merci d'être venue Esmé.

-A bientôt Bella. J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de la chambre, je me mis à réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Pourquoi était-elle enchantée de me connaître ? Si j'étais l'amie d'Alice, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais vu sa mère ? Une autre interrogation me vint en repensant à sa tribu. J'avais senti mes entrailles se serrer à l'évocation de ce mot. On aurait dit que j'avais eu peur, mais pourquoi ?

Je saisis mon calepin rapidement pour y noter mes nouvelles impressions ainsi que mes questions pour Alice. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider encore une fois. Ensuite, je sais le gros livre qu'Esmé m'avait amené et après avoir effleuré les lettres d'or du titre, j'ouvris pour lire la première page.

¸.•*´`*•.¸

 _ **LE CHŒUR**_

 _Deux familles, égales en noblesse, Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène, Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens._

 _Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemies a pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux dont la ruine néfaste et lamentable doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents._

 _Les terribles péripéties de leur fatal amour et les effets de la rage obstinée de ces familles, que peut seule apaiser la mort de leurs enfants, Vont en deux heures être exposés sur notre scène._

 _Si vous daignez nous écouter patiemment, Notre zèle s'efforcera de corriger notre insuffisance._

¸.•*´`*•.¸

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je lus une bonne partie du livre sans être consciente du monde extérieur. Il fallut que les infirmières me rappellent à l'ordre une paire de fois pour m'obliger à dormir et à me sustenter. Cette œuvre dramatique me permit d'oublier ma propre souffrance. J'arrivai à m'évader de mon propre corps.

Un mois, jour pour jour, après mon réveil, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir arriver Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé dans ma chambre.

Alice ressemblait à un ressort et sautait partout. Jasper, quant à lui, essayait de la tempérer comme il le pouvait. Comme à son habitude, Esmé s'installa sur le fauteuil à mes côtés et Carlisle se positionna au bord du lit exactement comme lors de mon réveil.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer Bella. D'un point de vue médical, nous n'avons plus besoin de te garder alitée. Il faudra juste que tu ailles voir un kiné pour quelques séances supplémentaires.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à Carlisle. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ma sortie, je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à retourner dans le monde. Qu'allais-je faire si quelqu'un me saluait ? Il dut voir mon trouble et continua ses explications.

-Tu as réussi à récupérer la mémoire pour tes souvenirs les plus anciens. Le fait que nous habitions à Forks pourra certainement t'aider à retrouver ton passé. Un lieu de cette ville sera certainement un électrochoc.

-Mais je croyais que mon appartement se situait à Seattle.

-C'est le cas mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit judicieux que tu y retournes toute seule au début.

Il est vrai que je craignais de retourner dans cette grande ville inconnue. Je ne me rappelais de rien, ni de personne. Esmé se pencha pour me saisir la main. Elle devait vraiment avoir un gros problème de circulation sanguine car elle avait constamment les mains froides.

-Si tu le souhaites, nous avons un cottage près de chez nous qui est disponible. Il nous sert habituellement à recevoir nos invités. Alice et moi avons refait la décoration pour qu'elle te corresponde et que tu t'y sentes bien.

-Et vos invités ?

-Ils dormiront chez nous si besoin. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir dans la maison principale mais je me doute bien que tu as besoin d'intimité.

-En plus tu ne seras pas seule. Nous habitons juste à côté. Ajouta Alice.

-Je... mais... tu... Je ne veux pas vous embêter. Vous avez votre vie.

-Et tu en fais partie. Que dirais-tu d'essayer et si ça ne va pas, je te ramène à Seattle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ok Alice. Je veux bien essayer.

Ma sortie fut rapidement organisée et je me retrouvais rapidement dans une grosse voiture noire avec Esmé, Alice et Jasper. Carlisle devait finir sa journée à l'hôpital avant de rentrer.

Mon amie avait tenu à ce que je me déplace en fauteuil pour éviter d'avoir mal au bassin. J'avais l'air d'une empotée et je détestais le regard que les autres personnes me jetaient. Ils me fixaient avec pitié et dégout. Je fus plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir me cacher dans la voiture de mon amie. Les vitres étaient teintées en noir et me permettaient une certaine intimité salvatrice. La position assise était assez inconfortable et je fus heureuse que Jasper conduise la voiture à une vitesse élevée. Je voulais me coucher le plus rapidement possible.

Nous traversâmes le centre de Forks et je jetais un coup d'œil pour voir de petits bâtiments en brique. Nous dûmes patienter à l'unique feu rouge de la bourgade et j'eus le temps d'observer les gens et la représentation grandeur nature d'un ours brun. Un nouveau frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Mais à part cette sculpture, je ne reconnus rien du tout. C'était déprimant. Carlisle m'avait pourtant assuré que de côtoyer un lieu connu me permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Il faudra certainement un peu de temps pour que tes souvenirs reviennent.

Alice... Mais comment faisait-elle pour répondre à mes interrogations silencieuses ? Elle était plus que perspicace !

Je sentis la voiture ralentir et décidai de refixer mon attention sur l'extérieur. Nous avions quitté la ville et prîmes un chemin de gravier bien caché dans la forêt. Nous roulâmes encore quelques instants avant d'arriver sur un espace dégagé. Au milieu de six grands arbres, je distinguai une belle pelouse bien entretenue et du réprimer un hoquet en découvrant la maison de mon amie.

Elle était blanche et gigantesque. Elle me faisait penser à une représentation de la propriété de Longbourn dans Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. La seule différence était que les murs étaient blancs et non rouge brique. D'énormes baies vitrées avaient pris place sur la façade et rendaient l'ensemble magnifique.

Sur la droite, il y avait une dépendance d'un même style architectural. Aucune fenêtre n'était visible mais l'énorme porte en bois noir me fit penser à un garage. A quoi pouvait-il servir ? Personne n'avait besoin d'autant de place pour garer sa voiture. Entre la maison et le garage, on devinait un sentier menant vers la forêt mais je ne voyais pas le fameux cottage où j'allais vivre.

Jasper stationna la voiture pile devant le perron de la grande villa. Chacun disparut de la voiture et avant que je puisse bouger un seul pied, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jasper et mon maudit fauteuil.

-Avant de te montrer ton chez toi, Esmé souhaite te faire visiter notre maison. Ça te va ?

-Oui, si tu veux Jasper. Par contre, je vais avoir du mal dans les escaliers.

-Je m'en doute. Si tu es d'accord, je te porte jusqu'au perron. Ensuite, je serais ton escorte.

Sur ce il fit une grande révérence. J'eus l'impression d'être une dame de la cour descendant de son carrosse. Je ris telle une enfant avant même de m'en rendre compte, ce qui déclencha mes rougissements. Il perdit son sourire durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de se pencher vers moi.

-Que se passe-t-il Jasper ?

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Prête ?

-Ouaip'

Je passais mon bras droit autour de son cou et il passa un de ses bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il se releva rapidement comme si je pesais le poids d'une plume, il ferma la porte avec son genou et se dirigea vers le perron. Une fois arrivés en haut des marches, il me déposa avec douceur puis s'éloigna rapidement de moi. Il semblait gêné.

-Jazz ? Maman aurait besoin de toi. Tu veux bien y aller ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Alice arriver et je sursautai lorsqu'elle parla.

-Oui j'y vais. Mais j'avais promis à Bella de lui faire la visite.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Je vais m'en occuper, rejoins-nous après si tu veux.

-D'acc' ! A plus !

Il me semblait troublé mais donna le change et me sourit avant de partir. J'aurais voulu demander ce qui se passait mais Alice reprit son monologue, un vrai guide touristique.

-Allez zou Bella, c'est parti pour la visite ! Je ne sais pas si Maman te l'a dit mais elle est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle a refait cette maison après avoir lu Orgueil et Préjugés. Elle adore Jane Austen.

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup. La maison ressemble beaucoup à la propriété de Longbourn...

-Oui c'est exactement ça ! Elle va être contente de voir que tu connais. Bon alors, nous voilà dans l'entrée, mais ça je pense que tu avais vu... Je te montrerai les étages quand tu seras remise.

Elle fit pivoter mon fauteuil vers la droite et continua son explication.

-Par ici, tu as le bureau de Carlisle et un salon de lecture. Il y a aussi une chambre d'amis qui sera la tienne pour cette semaine.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça... Je vais vous déranger.

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Carlisle veut que tu restes ici cette semaine au cas où. Ton bassin est encore fragile et tu seras plus à l'aise ici qu'au cottage. Le chemin pour y aller est en cailloux. Tu auras du mal à te déplacer.

-Mouais on va dire que je suis d'accord... même si c'est pas le cas !

-Bon, je te montrerai ta chambre après.

Elle retourna mon siège vers la gauche et continua.

-Par ici, il y a la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine. Maman est en train de te préparer une petite collation d'ailleurs. Il y a aussi une piscine.

Le rez-de-chaussée était tout simplement magnifique et tellement bien décoré. La palette couleur utilisée allait du blanc au taupe en passant par le crème. Quelques meubles étaient de teinte sombre et harmonisaient parfaitement l'ensemble.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Esmé me sourit et déposa sur la table une assiette avec des pancakes et un chocolat chaud. Alice m'installa devant mon mini-repas et s'installa sur une chaise à mes côtés.

-Merci beaucoup Esmé. Ça sent très bon.

-Tu vas voir c'est un délice. N'oublie pas d'ajouter le sirop d'érable, tu verras c'est encore mieux.

J'écoutai son conseil et versai une bonne quantité sur mes crêpes. Tout en mangeant j'observai mon nouvel environnement et fixai un cadre présent au mur. C'était un portait de famille sur lequel je reconnus Carlisle et Esmé ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Les autres m'étaient inconnus mais ils faisaient partie de la famille, c'était irréfutable. La mère de mon amie surprit mon regard et se leva pour prendre la photo et la placer devant moi.

-En attendant que tu puisses les voir, je te présente le reste de la famille. Voici mon fils Emmett et sa femme Rosalie. Jasper et elle sont frère et sœur. Alice te racontera certainement comment ils se sont rencontrés, je t'avoue que l'histoire est cocasse. Ensuite, voici notre dernier fils Edward. Il a à peu près ton âge.

-C'est une grande famille.

-Oui, je te le concède ! J'aime bien avoir mes petits près de moi. Je n'ai pas grandi entouré par plusieurs frères et sœurs, j'étais fille unique et mes parents n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler aimants.

A ses mots, ma tête se mit à tourner et un souvenir prit naissance derrière mes paupières. Je voyais une enfant aux longs cheveux bruns en train de pleurer, seule, dans sa chambre. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux en aspirant l'air. Cette vision m'avait pris au dépourvu.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Je crois que c'était un souvenir.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? Ajouta Esmé.

-Une petite fille en pleurs sur son lit.

-C'était peut-être toi.

-Peut-être oui... Je... C'est effrayant.

-Nous sommes là pour toi. Voudrais-tu aller te détendre ?

-Oui Esmé, je voudrais bien. Dites... vous voudrez bien encore me raconter ? Il semblerait que ma mémoire réagisse à vos récits.

-Bien sûr Bella ! Tu seras bien la seule à vouloir m'écouter. Mes enfants disent que je radote ! Je vais me baigner un peu tout à l'heure. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux me rejoindre et nous pourrons papoter.

-C'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas de maillot.

-Nous te trouverons ça !

Elle récupéra l'assiette et la tasse pour la laver et Alice me mena à ma chambre. Elle était magnifique et beaucoup trop grande. Les murs étaient bruns clair et le sol en bois tirait vers le blanc.

-Je t'ai amené quelques affaires de chez toi. Tu les trouveras dans le dressing à côté de la salle de bain.

-Merci Alice ! Heureusement que tu es là.

-Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Si tu veux je viendrais te réveiller pour aller nous baigner. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je devrais m'en sortir. Merci pour tout Alice !

J'observais mon amie fermer la porte puis orientais mon fauteuil vers la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse et encore une fois bien décorée. Le dressing n'était pas juste un placard mais une pièce aussi grande que la salle d'eau. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace vide et je trouvais tout de même quelques affaires sur la droite. Il y avait beaucoup de noir et de tenue plus qu'ajustées.

-Hors de question que je mette ça !

Je voulais juste trouver quelque chose de simple et doux. Je voulais juste être à l'aise. Alice m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de mes affaires, ça me semblait plus qu'étrange... Pourquoi aurais-je porté ce genre d'habits ?

En fouillant, je réussis à trouver un pantalon beige. Il semblait neuf mais me convenait parfaitement. Je pris également le caraco le plus sage que je pus trouver et retournai dans la salle de bain. Je quittai mon siège pour attraper une serviette puis me glissai sous la douche. Le sol était chaud, un réel plaisir. Je profitai allégrement de la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau et grimaçai quand elle passa sur mes cicatrices. Mon dos me faisait encore souffrir.

Après m'être savonnée, je pris le temps de m'observer en me rinçant. Mon corps était recouvert de cicatrices de formes et couleurs différentes. Des traces de griffes s'étendaient sur mes jambes et étaient encore rouges, signe de mon récent accident. Le haut de mes cuisses, prêt de mon intimité semblait rugueux mais la teinte claire de ma peau me signalait que cette blessure était beaucoup plus ancienne. Mes chevilles avaient une bande de chair plus fine et plus foncée comme si j'avais eu des bracelets pendant longtemps. L'arrière de mes cuisses comportait de fines marques assez longues, comme si j'avais été coupée plusieurs fois quasiment au même endroit.

Sur le coup, j'eus envie de retrouver la mémoire rapidement pour savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Pourquoi avais-je toutes ces marques ? Je pouvais maintenant observer plus en détail le tatouage sur ma jambe droite et fus surprise par la finesse des traits. On aurait dit une longue liane noire qui débutait sur le dessus du pied. De belles arabesques prenaient naissance sur mes orteils et se rejoignaient en un nœud naturel.

Ensuite, je pouvais suivre le dessin sur ma cheville puis il s'enroulait autour de ma jambe en une spirale parfaite qui évitait mes cicatrices. Le haut de la liane s'arrêtait au-dessus de mon aine, les poils de mon intimité masquant la finalité du dessin.

Tout le long du tatouage, fleurissait de belles roses pourpres et bordeaux. Elles avaient été tatouées de manière à ce que mes cicatrices leur donnent du relief. A intervalles réguliers, une épine s'étirait sur ma peau avec une goutte de sang factice en son bout. A chaque fois, elle était jumelée à une des griffures de ma peau.

Le dessin était si parfait qu'on aurait pu penser que le rosier avait abimé ma peau en grandissant.

Je décidai de reporter l'inventaire de mes marques à plus tard et me rinçai la tête avant d'éteindre l'eau. Mes hanches criaient de douleur, il fallait que je me couche rapidement.

Une fois essuyée et mes cheveux essorés et coiffés, je m'habillais rapidement avant de m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil pour me diriger vers le lit. Avec précipitation, j'ouvris le lit et me faufilais dans les draps doux. Mes paupières se fermèrent instantanément et je goutais au silence.

J'eus l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi quand j'entendis toquer à la porte. J'avais rêvé de choses étranges où se mélangeait une petite fille brune en pleurs dans une chambre violette et grise, un homme à moustache au regard meurtrier, un homme aux cheveux longs me hurlant dessus et Alice avec un sourire magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ces personnes mais le fond sonore était le même. Une musique au piano s'entrecroisait avec des gémissements et des bruits secs et brefs comme un craquement de bois. Je sursautai en sentant une main fraîche me toucher le bras et découvris mon amie assise au bord du lit.

-Tu as bien dormi ma belle ?

-Oui mais pas assez je crains.

-Tu veux que je te laisse dormir encore un peu ?

-Non... je ne veux plus rêver pour l'instant.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-De toi et d'autres personnes inconnues. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Désolée.

-Pas de soucis, on en parlera quand tu le voudras ! Tu es prête pour la piscine ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas de maillot.

-Tiens, Maman t'en prête un. Je te laisse te changer. Je t'attends dans le couloir.

-Je me dépêche... Au fait Alice...

-Oui.

-J'ai vraiment mal aux hanches. Pourrais-tu me donner un cachet ?

-Bien sûr, je vais chercher ça tout de suite.

Elle partit vers la porte en dansant. Quelle personne dansait pour marcher ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

Je m'extirpais du lit en grimaçant et tentai de masquer un cri de douleur en mordant ma lèvre. Je m'assis au bord du lit pour saisir le maillot. Il était bleu foncé. Malheureusement pour moi, il était en deux parties. J'aurais tant voulu cacher mon corps... Je le mis rapidement et tentai de calmer ma respiration quelques minutes avant de sortir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'installer qu'Alice fit son apparition.

-Tiens voilà ton cachet et un verre d'eau... Oh il te va super bien !

-Merci Alice.

J'avalai rapidement mon cachet et l'eau fraîche me fit frissonner.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non c'est l'eau.

-Tiens au fait, mais ça.

Elle me tendit un paréo de la même couleur que le maillot que je nouais au-dessus de ma poitrine. Il était assez long et couvrit mon corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil et laissai Alice me conduire à travers la maison. Une question existentielle m'inquiéta... Savais-je nager ? J'allais bientôt être fixée mais j'avais peur de découvrir cette nouveauté.

Comme tout dans cette maison, la piscine était gigantesque. Une partie de celle-ci était à l'intérieur, entouré de plantes tropicales et d'un salon en rotin. L'autre partie s'étendait à l'extérieur de la maison et jouxtait une rivière.

-Waouh !

Oh merveilleux quel vocabulaire ! Je n'étais vraiment bonne à rien à mon réveil. Esmé était en train de faire des longueurs. Elle nageait vraiment bien.

Elle vint rapidement nous rejoindre à côté de l'escalier et me sourit tendrement.

-Alors Bella, bien dormi ?

-Oui très bien. Ça me change du lit de l'hôpital !

Elle rigola franchement et sortit du bassin pour prendre une serviette.

-Alors, prête pour ta première baignade ?

-Euh pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir nager...

-On va vérifier ça tout de suite !

La mère et la fille m'aidèrent à me lever puis me soutinrent pour ôter le paréo et m'aidèrent à entrer dans l'eau chaude. Elles attendirent que je sois dans le bain jusqu'à la taille avant de me lâcher. La sensation était extraordinaire. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, ni mes douleurs.

-Allez Bella. Essaie de plonger dans l'eau. Ton corps réagira tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice prit les devants et plongea pour s'éloigner de moi. Esmé resta à mes côtés et descendit au même rythme que moi. Je tentais de mettre un mot sur les sensations que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression de découvrir mon corps. C'était extraordinaire !

Une fois sous l'eau, j'eus le sentiment de découvrir un nouveau monde et il était hors de question que je le quitte. Après quelques mouvements, je sus que j'adorais l'eau. Je m'y sentais à l'aise et j'arrivais à nager avec beaucoup de facilité. Malheureusement, je me fatiguais vite et mes hanches décidèrent de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir en plein milieu du bassin. Je basculais sur le dos et fixais le plafond décoré de la salle en attendant que ma douleur s'atténue. C'est Esmé qui me tira de ce mauvais pas.

-Besoin d'aide Bella ?

-Oui j'ai mal aux hanches et je ne pourrais pas revenir au bord.

-Reste dans cette position, je vais t'aider.

Elle saisit mes épaules et nous déplaça dans l'eau. Une fois proche de l'entrée du bassin, elle saisit ma main afin que j'agrippe le rebord.

-Voudrais-tu essayer le jacuzzi ?

-Il faut marcher ?

-Non, juste se déplacer vers l'espace où tu vois les bulles.

Je me servis des mains pour me diriger vers l'endroit où une drôle d'écume se répandait à la surface. Je m'installais sur un des sièges semi-allongés et profitais des sensations.

J'étais en train d'écouter la douce musique des bulles quand un violent vertige me pétrifia. Cette fois-ci, je ne vis rien mais entendis à nouveau le bruit des bulles du jacuzzi associé cette fois-ci à de puissants gémissements. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sentis mon intimité se réchauffer à outrance.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et le bruit disparut. Esmé avait les yeux fermés et Alice avait disparu. J'étais sauvée pour cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas devoir raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Bonsoir mesdames.

-Oh, bonsoir mon amour.

Esmé sortit rapidement de l'eau pour rejoindre les bras de son mari. Il l'entoura d'une épaisse serviette avant de l'embrasser puis me regarda sans la lâcher.

-Tu te sens bien Bella ?

-Oui parfaitement ! L'eau m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

-Je voudrais te parler un peu avant le repas. Tu me rejoins dans mon bureau ?

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

-Si tu le souhaites.

Avec un sourire, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir puis me passa une serviette. Je m'entourai dedans et m'installai dans le fauteuil.

-Je vais te préparer à manger Bella. A tout à l'heure.

-Merci Esmé. Au fait, où est Alice.

-Elle est partie t'acheter quelques vêtements si j'ai bien compris.

Je retournai dans ma chambre pour me doucher et m'habiller avant de rejoindre mon médecin. Cette journée avait été très riche pour moi. Elle amenait également beaucoup de questions à propos des Cullen.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi froid et dur ? Pourquoi donnaient-ils l'impression de marcher sur un podium dès qu'ils devaient se mouvoir. Pourquoi ne mangeaient-ils jamais devant moi ?

Je finirais bien par trouver la réponse à toutes ces questions, il faudra juste être patient.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **On est bien loin de la Dame Isabel… Elle a peut-être perdu la mémoire mais pas sa curiosité. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Bonne semaine et à mardi.**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Pour la première fois de ma vie, je souhaiterais pouvoir écrire quelque chose qui empêcherait la barbarie d'exister. Je voudrais pouvoir rendre l'extrémisme sans importance, le fanatisme absent et la tristesse une résultante d'une lecture émouvante mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible.**_

 _ **Je voudrais dédier mes pensées aux survivants mais aussi à tous ceux qui ne sont plus à nos côtés. Je voudrais trinquer pour eux, écouter du métal en hurlant pour que la joie de vivre nous transporte et manger un bon repas entre amis sur une terrasse parisienne juste pour être avec eux.**_

 _ **Je pense que la meilleure façon de combattre ces fanatiques est de continuer à vivre pour leur montrer qu'ils ne nous effraient pas. C'est pourquoi je publie ce soir. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de vivre, de rire et de vous emmener avec moi dans d'autres mondes.**_

 _ **Montrons-leur que nous valons mieux que leurs croyances erronées.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me soutenir. Bonne lecture mes amis et bonne semaine.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 4**

Je passai deux semaines dans la maison Cullen avant d'intégrer le cottage. Carlisle avait allongé la durée de mon séjour pour vérifier mes constantes car mes douleurs avaient beaucoup de mal à s'atténuer.

J'avais eu du mal à trouver mon propre rythme dans cette immense demeure quasiment vide. Carlisle était souvent à l'hôpital, Esmé travaillait beaucoup sur un projet de rénovation et ne venait avec moi que pour me faire à manger et nager. Alice et Jasper étaient retournés à la fac et je les voyais que le soir. Elle passait ses soirées avec moi. Elle quittait la fac en milieu d'après-midi et restait avec moi jusqu'à mon coucher.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré le reste de la famille. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis en voyage pour leur travail et Edward n'était juste pas là. Alice ne m'avait pas donné d'autres informations.

J'adorais mon amie mais je commençais à étouffer dans cette maison. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un magasin de décoration. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit plus petit. J'en rêvais même la nuit. Bizarrement, je faisais une overdose de la couleur beige et je rêvais de noir, de rouge et d'autres couleurs sombres ou chaudes.

Durant ces deux semaines, j'avais eu la chance de goûter à beaucoup de choses me permettant d'affirmer mes préférences. Je voulais maintenant essayer de cuisiner. J'avais soif d'apprendre, à défaut de me souvenir. Pour me divertir, Alice me proposa une virée shopping, que j'acceptais volontiers. J'étais heureuse de voir autre chose.

Nous nous étions rendues au petit centre commercial de Port Angeles. Elle voulait me trouver encore d'autres vêtements même si je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mon dressing débordait déjà d'habits que je n'imaginais même pas mettre. D'après elle, il s'agissait de mon style, enfin celui d'avant mon accident.

Il y avait beaucoup de robes courtes et décolletées, des corsets de dentelle sombres, des pantalons de cuir et des chaussures ainsi que des bottes avec des talons gigantesques ! Certes, je trouvais ça magnifique mais je voulais juste avoir de la douceur pour le moment. J'étais devenue accro au coton et aux ballerines plates !

Notre séance magasin tourna au pugilat quand je refusai d'acheter une robe dos nue très, mais alors vraiment très voyante.

-Non Alice ! Je n'achèterais pas cette tenue.

-Mais pourquoi ? Aller… je sais que tu adores ça !

-J'adorais ça ! Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que mon corps soit exposé. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le comprends pas moi-même !

-Bon, alors, je la prends pour moi.

Elle tendit la robe à la vendeuse et poussa mon fauteuil vers l'entrée du magasin. Les poignées de mon siège débordaient de sacs de _tous_ les magasins de la galerie. Nous avions acheté des chaussures, de la lingerie, des vêtements, des produits pour le bain et pour le corps, du maquillage, un kit manucure, des accessoires pour cheveux, des décorations pour le cottage, des livres et quelques CD.

Je ne savais même pas quelle somme était à ma disposition sur mon compte, Alice m'avait assuré que je ne manquais pas d'argent. Malgré ça, je n'osais même pas regarder les tickets. J'allais être ruinée.

Elle me proposa de rentrer peu de temps après et se dirigea vers le parking puis vers la Mercedes de sa mère. Elle m'aida à m'installer, ranger les courses et le siège puis monta pour nous conduire vers la forêt de Forks.

Cette sortie m'avait épuisée et je m'endormis avant de sortir de la ville. Elle me réveilla une fois arrivé près de la villa. Je ne reconnus pas la maison qui se trouvait face à moi.

-Voilà ton nouveau chez toi Bella ! Maman a fait les courses pour que tu sois indépendante.

-Merci Alice ! J'adore !

Il s'agissait sans nul doute possible du cottage dont ils m'avaient parlé. On pouvait y accéder en voiture grâce à un chemin en gravier et on pouvait rejoindre la villa principale par un sentier tout proche.

-Si tu regardes bien, tu pourras même voir notre maison par la fenêtre de ta cuisine !

-C'est parfait Alice !

Elle m'aida à sortir de la voiture et je ne l'attendis pas pour m'aventurer sur l'allée. Un petit espace était aménagé devant la maison et on pouvait y retrouver quelques roches surmontées d'une mousse épaisses ainsi que des fougères. Ces éléments sauvages s'alliaient parfaitement avec les rosiers bordeaux qui avaient été plantés.

Les murs de l'habitation étaient faits en pierre sombre et les menuiseries étaient en bois gris noir. Le toit, lui était fait en ardoise noire et la mousse le recouvrait presque complètement. Deux lanternes en fer forgé encadraient l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte sans attendre Alice qui semblait batailler avec mon siège et les sacs de shopping. Je débouchais sur une pièce de vie intimiste.

Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet au bois clair et les murs étaient peints dans un ton ocre. Sur la droite se trouvait une cuisine intégrée et une table avec quatre chaises. Tous les meubles étaient sombres et contrastaient parfaitement avec le sol.

En face de l'entrée, il y avait un couloir menant certainement à la chambre. Sur la gauche, il y avait un petit salon avec deux canapés. L'un était dirigé vers une télévision et l'autre vers la cheminée. Un feu y crépitait et réchauffait l'espace.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière directe dans la pièce sauf au niveau des meubles de la cuisine. Le plan de travail était savamment éclairé. Côté salon, une lampe sur pied apportait sa lumière dans le coin lecture.

Le mur gauche du couloir avait été remplacé par une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse abritée. Sur la droite, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain avec une baignoire.

La dernière pièce de la maison donnait également sur la terrasse et était composée d'un dressing et d'un grand lit deux places. Le sol était lui aussi clair et de grosses tentures beiges habillaient les murs.

Chaque fenêtre de la maison était encadrée par des rideaux épais qui permettaient une certaine intimité lorsqu'ils étaient fermés.

Sur la terrasse, il y avait une petite table, deux transats et un jacuzzi. Un écran protecteur avait été mis en place à l'aide de bambous. Je me sentais bien dans cette maison. Elle était à ma taille, je n'avais plus l'impression de m'y perdre.

Alice entra dans la maison à cet instant en soupirant et je me retournai vers elle en souriant.

-Il faudra que je remercie ta mère ! C'est magnifique ici !

-Contente que ça te plaise. Tu m'en veux si je te laisse tout ranger ?

-Non pas du tout, j'allais te le proposer !

-Si tu veux, je repasserai plus tard.

-Non. Je voudrais me retrouver un peu seule. Ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand vous êtes tous là.

-Tu étais déjà comme ça avant ta perte de mémoire ma Belle ! Tu es une solitaire !

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Je viendrais te voir demain si tu veux.

-Oui bien sûr !

-Et si tu as besoin, appelle-moi, je viendrais de suite.

Elle vint me prendre brièvement dans les bras avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la voiture.

Une fois la porte fermée, je pus profiter à loisir du calme et du silence de ce lieu. Du bout des doigts, je frôlais chaque meuble pour faire sa connaissance et j'ouvris tous les placards pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Esmé avait effectivement fait le plein. J'aurais pu tenir un siège d'un mois sans problème. Mes hanches me laissant tranquillement, je décidai de ranger mes achats.

Tous mes sacs de vêtements furent entassés dans mon dressing sans même être déballés. Je ferais ça plus tard. De plus, je savais qu'Alice se ferait une joie de tout ranger.

J'attrapais le sac contenant les livres et la musique et m'installais dans le salon. Je décidai de finir Roméo et Juliette en écoutant un peu de musique, du classique ferait l'affaire.

 **POV Edward**

Je haïssais ma sœur ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots possibles. Elle avait déjà enfreint la règle la plus importante de notre monde en devenant amie avec cette humaine et maintenant, elle l'avait installée chez nous. Cette faible femme ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même ! Ce qui lui était arrivé n'était qu'une résultante de ses choix de vie, j'en étais persuadé.

J'avais observé cette Bella à travers les yeux d'Alice et je ne comprenais pas leur amitié. Cette humaine était froide, distante et autoritaire, tout l'inverse de ma sœur.

N'étant pas du genre à faire mon opinion sur des a priori, j'avais décidé d'aller au club qu'elle dirigeait. J'étais dans la file d'attente lorsqu'elle arriva. Il était indéniable qu'elle était excitante. Tous les hommes la reluquaient sans vergogne et s'imaginaient au lit avec elle. Ils espéraient tous la prendre sauvagement, tels des animaux en rut. Même le videur, un certain Logan, espérait une nuit avec elle.

Certes, elle avait d'excellents goûts en matière de voiture et aussi dans ses choix vestimentaires mais elle était tellement hautaine que ça éclipsait tout le reste.

Je fus toutefois surpris de ne pas entendre ses pensées et pris une baffe magistrale quand son odeur atteint mes narines. Je n'avais jamais senti un sang aussi parfumé. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la boire.

Le fameux Logan bavait littéralement sur le corps de cette femme et s'imaginait accroché à une croix face à elle. Il était un dominant soumis à sa patronne. En plus de tout le reste, je ne comprenais pas les relations sexuelles BDSM. Comment pouvait-on ressentir du plaisir à être attaché et fouetté ? Je réussis à capter son regard quelques secondes lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte. Il était dur, froid et éteint, comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Je rentrai dans le club peu de temps après et scannai les environs à sa recherche. Elle avait disparu. Je me concentrai sur la foule amassée sur la piste. Ils étaient tous là pour espérer voir une scène de soumission, ils étaient écœurants.

Suite à ma visite au club, j'avais tenté de faire revenir ma sœur à la raison et de l'obliger à laisser l'humaine jouir de son statut de dominante avec toute l'arrogance dont elle était capable.

-J'ai vu ce qu'elle fait Alice. Tu ne peux plus la côtoyer, elle est nocive.

-Tu te trompes Edward. C'est une belle personne qui a vécu l'horreur. Je ne sais pas tout mais rien qu'à voir ses cicatrices, elle a dû en baver dans sa jeunesse.

-Je suis sûr que ses marques sont dues à ses pratiques sexuelles débridées.

-Tu juges avant de savoir ! Je n'arrive pas à prédire son avenir et je pense que tu ne peux pas la lire.

-Oui.

-Alors on ne peut pas savoir réellement. Je me dois de lui laisser une chance, je suis sûre qu'elle le mérite.

Elle me tira la langue avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre Jasper.

Quelques semaines après notre altercation, je vis ma sœur se figer dans une de ses visions étranges. Elles étaient bizarres et floues dès qu'elles touchaient à sa précieuse humaine. Elle l'avait vue nue, baignant dans une mare de sang.

Elle avait passé la journée à chercher à la joindre sans succès et paru rassurée quand elle lui répondit brièvement. Elle décida de la rejoindre et c'est à ce moment-là que notre vie calme et tranquille avait basculé. Cette petite chose fragile s'était faite agressée chez elle. A l'odeur, Alice avait pensé à l'attaque d'un loup. Elle portait l'odeur d'un Quileute.

J'avais vu Bella dans les pensées de ma sœur et il est vrai qu'elle avait morflé ! En plus des séquelles physiques, elle avait perdu la mémoire et semblait différente de celle que j'avais vu plus de deux mois auparavant.

A cause des choix d'Alice, la famille avait éclaté. Rosalie avait préféré s'éloigner et Emmett l'avait suivi. Quant à moi, je ne voulais pas la voir, surtout pour éviter d'être tenté. Nos parents avaient accepté de l'héberger dans la villa puis dans le cottage dès qu'elle irait mieux.

Depuis son arrivée, je vivais dans ma chambre et sortais par la baie vitrée pour rester invisible aux yeux de l'humaine. Il était hors de question que je déménage juste pour elle.

J'étais parti chassé quand un texto d'Alice me prévient qu'elle avait déménagé dans le cottage et que j'avais à nouveau le champ libre dans la villa. Je me hâtai donc de boire puis rentrai dans _ma_ maison. Au dernier moment, je me décidai à passer près du cottage pour voir si elle était bien installée. Je savais que mon excuse était pitoyable mais ce fut la seule qui vint.

Son odeur chatouilla mes narines avant même d'avoir le cottage en vue. J'entendis également de la musique, du classique pour être plus précis. Je m'approchais doucement mais restai à distance pour pouvoir supporter son odeur. Elle était assise sur un des deux canapés du salon avec un livre sur les genoux.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés dans son dos. Elle me semblait toute petite et si frêle. A l'inverse de notre dernière rencontre, elle portait des couleurs claires et ses vêtements cachaient une grande partie de son corps. Ses ongles étaient courts, sans vernis et elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Elle était concentrée sur sa lecture et malmenait sa lèvre inférieure en tournant ses pages. Elle était tellement différente, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était la même personne.

Soudain, elle leva les yeux en réprimant un frisson et regarda dans ma direction sans me voir. Avait-elle senti ma présence ? Je la vis se lever rapidement pour attiser le feu. Elle avait encore du mal à se mouvoir à cause de ses hanches. Comment une simple agression pouvait causer autant de dégâts ? Si j'avais dû deviner, j'aurais dit qu'elle était sortie vivante d'un accident de voiture.

Bien malgré moi, j'étais attirée par cette fragile créature et fus surpris de me retrouver juste à côté de la maisonnette. Je faisais attention à rester cacher »car je ne voulais pas avoir à interagir avec elle. C'était déjà suffisamment dur de sentir son odeur.

Je l'observai tel un voyeur en train d'ouvrir son frigo pour saisir une barquette de fraises. Elle retourna ensuite sur le sofa en fredonnant sur la musique. Elle me donnait une version inédite de la 7ème de Beethoven. Sa voix était douce et chaude, tellement agréable.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Il fallait que je m'éloigne avant de faire une erreur. Je me détournai rapidement pour rejoindre la villa. Alice m'attendait, assise sur le perron, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Bonjour Edward ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Alice, je vais bien.

-Tu développes ta nouvelle activité ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Bah oui, ton activité voyeur ...

Elle s'enfuit rapidement dans la maison en rigolant à gorge déployée. Avais-je déjà mentionné le fait que je haïssais ma sœur ? C'est en ronchonnant que je me dirigeais vers l'atelier de ma mère pour la saluer puis je montai dans ma chambre pour mettre de la musique. J'avais une subite envie d'écouter du Beethoven.

 **POV Bella**

J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être épiée depuis mon arrivée dans le cottage, toutefois je m'y sentais bien. Alice avait parfaitement compris mon besoin de solitude et ne venait me voir qu'une heure par jour. Esmé passait également me voir durant les visites "médicales" de son mari.

Je leur étais réellement reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli. Heureusement qu'ils l'avaient fait sinon je me serais retrouvée seule. Personne n'avait cherché à me contacter. Je continuais mon réapprentissage de la vie et passai mes journées à lire, écouter de la musique et regarder tout et n'importe quoi à la télé. J'avais soif d'apprendre.

Mes souvenirs, quant à eux, avaient beaucoup de mal à me revenir. Ils continuaient à flotter à la limite de ma conscience. Alice m'avait dit qu'il me faudrait un déclencheur mais il ne semblait pas disposé à arriver.

Un matin de mars, je me réveillai en hurlant. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar. En tremblant, je me levai pour ouvrir mes rideaux. Il avait neigé durant la nuit et le soleil s'y reflétait pour tapisser les murs de ma chambre d'éclats brillants.

Je tentai en vain de me calmer et récupérai mon carnet pour y noter le maximum de détails.

•*´`*•

 _Rêve 05 Mars - 07h43_

 _Je suis dans un appartement sombre. Il y a un bruit d'eau derrière moi et je fais_ _face à une énorme baie vitrée qui révèle une ville gigantesque. Il fait nuit mais le ciel vire au gris à l'Est._

 _Sans aucun bruit annonciateur, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix d'outre-tombe se fait entendre._

 _-Isabella, tu m'as fait attendre..._

 _Je me retourne vers l'ombre et distingue clairement la forme d'un homme grand. Il a les cheveux longs et des yeux noirs terrifiants._

 _Avant même que je puisse tenter quelque chose, il me saute dessus et je me suis réveillée lorsque ma tête a frappé le sol dans un bruit d'explosion._

•*´`*•

Je refermai rapidement le carnet et essuyai mes larmes. J'étais persuadée que je venais de revivre une partie de _ma_ vie. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Alice. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas là pendant quelques jours, je devais encore patienter pour parler.

Je me levai du lit et pris la décision de faire le ménage pour passer le temps et m'occuper l'esprit. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et récupérai les draps pour les laver. Je sortis rapidement de la pièce car il y faisait déjà froid.

Je m'approchai de la chaine stéréo et choisit un CD de ma vie d'avant. J'avais envie de découvrir ce que j'écoutais. Une pochette noire avec un serpent gris retint mon attention et je déposai le disque sur la platine. La piste un démarra et je lus sur l'album "Enter Sadman" au moment où un ensemble de guitares, basse et batterie se faisait entendre. Je fus tellement surprise que je sursautai en me raccrochant au canapé. Je ris à gorge déployée de ma bêtise et continuai mon ménage en marquant la mesure.

A la fin de l'album, le cottage sentait bon le propre et j'éteignis la chaine en me disant que j'aimais bien ce style de musique. Pour patienter le temps que le sol sèche, j'allumais la télévision et zappais sur les chaînes d'information.

Le présentateur parlait d'une vague de crimes sans précèdent à Seattle. Beaucoup de personnes avaient disparu et des cadavres de jeunes femmes brunes étaient découverts quasiment tous les jours. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson et préférais éteindre la télé pour lire un peu.

Une bonne demi-heure après, je fus interrompue par un bref coup frappé à ma porte. Je me levais rapidement pour vérifier qui venait me voir. J'étais intriguée car personne ne devait venir, mes seules connaissances étant en dehors de l'Etat.

Je fus surprise de découvrir un homme, que dis-je un dieu vivant devant moi. D'après les photos que j'avais vues dans la villa, il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Les reproductions ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il attendait sagement face à moi en souriant, il fallut que je me gifle mentalement pour reprendre pied.

-Bonjour. Je peux vous renseigner ?

-Bonjour. Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice.

-Oh oui, je vois. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Bella. Entre, je t'en prie.

Je me détournai vivement pour lui laisser passer. Même sa voix n'était pas humaine, on aurait dit une chanson ou une mélodie classique. Tout comme le reste de la famille, ses yeux étaient dorés et ils s'accordaient bizarrement avec ses cheveux bronze en désordre.

Je fis tout mon possible pour cacher mon trouble et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café si tu as.

-Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Je t'apporte ça de suite.

Je me hâtais de faire le café et de lui apporter. Je tremblais comme une feuille sous son regard mais ce n'était pas de peur. Ce sentiment m'était inconnu et m'intriguait, _j'avais chaud._

-Alice m'a prévenu que tu vivais ici. Je viens de rentrer de voyage, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me présente dans les formes.

-C'est gentil de ta part. Est-ce que nous nous étions déjà vus avant ?

-Non. Tu sais, je suis rarement à Forks. Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi mais je ne t'avais encore jamais rencontrée.

-Alors nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Alice t'a expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?

-Elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. Elle m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident et que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

-J'ai les mêmes infos que toi, c'est bon signe.

Il rit de ma tentative de blague avant de boire une gorgée de café. Je le vis grimacer doucement.

-Il n'est pas bon ?

-Si mais j'ai oublié de mettre du sucre.

Il se précipita sur le sucrier puis retenta l'expérience en souriant.

-Voilà, là il est parfait. Alors, que dirais-tu que nous fassions connaissance, nous les abandonnés des Cullen.

-Oui c'est une excellente idée. Alors Edward Cullen, qui es-tu ?

-Un homme.

-Je te remercie pour cette information si précieuse.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de conserver mon sérieux face à son sourire en coin et décidai de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis une femme.

-Merci ! C'est tellement rare d'en rencontrer. D'où viens-tu Bella ?

-Bah de Venus, t'as pas lu le livre ?

-Mouais celle-là, j'y mets seulement un 5 sur 10.

-T'es dur en affaires !

-Sans rire demoiselle, te souviens-tu d'où tu es ?

-Je sais que j'habitais à Seattle avant mon accident et que j'ai eu de la famille ici. Par contre, je pense qu'ils sont tous morts car personne n'a cherché à me contacter depuis mon arrivée. Et d'où viennent les Cullen ?

-L'histoire de notre famille est longue.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui !

Il rit brièvement avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Carlisle vient d'Angleterre et il a débarqué aux Etats-Unis pour pratiquer la médecine. Il a rencontré Esmé en arrivant, un vrai coup de foudre. En dépit de leur amour, ils n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants. Ils ont donc adopté. Je fus le premier, ensuite il y a eu Alice et pour finir Emmett.

-Je suis soufflée ! Je croyais que vous étiez réellement leurs enfants. Il y a une sorte de ressemblance. Et Jasper ?

-La nature fait bien les choses. C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons… Jazz n'est pas réellement un Cullen. Il s'appelle Jasper Hale, tout comme Rosalie qui est sa sœur. Carlisle et Esmé étaient amis avec Monsieur et Madame Hale. Mon père est le parrain de Jasper et lors de la disparition des parents, il a décidé de devenir tuteur des deux enfants pour ne pas les séparer.

-Il m'avait semblé qu'ils étaient en couple avec Alice et Emmett.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais tout ça a débuté avant la disparition des époux Hale. Mes frères et sœurs ont eu le coup de foudre ! Je suis le seul célibataire de la famille.

-Toi, célibataire ? C'est une blague !

-Non, je te jure... Et toi pas de chéri ?

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Comme je te l'ai dit personne ne cherche à me retrouver. J'espère que ma mémoire reviendra vite.

-J'espère aussi. Ecoute, il va falloir que je t'abandonne, j'ai à faire. Si tu veux, je passerai te voir demain.

-Oui avec plaisir ! Oh... avant de partir, voudrais-tu m'aider à faire le lit ? J'ai encore un peu de mal.

-Bien sûr !

Il se leva juste après moi pour me suivre dans le fond de la maison. J'eus un drôle de pressentiment dans le couloir mais tentai de le confiner. Une fois dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le lit pendant que je sortis la parure de la commode.

En deux minutes, le lit fut fait et je raccompagnais mon invité à la porte. Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte.

-Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Bella. A demain !

-Je te retourne le compliment Edward. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

Dorénavant, j'avais un visiteur de plus et j'étais heureuse de le découvrir derrière la porte régulièrement. J'eus rapidement l'impression qu'il ne partait plus en déplacement et je devais même avouer que j'attendais ses visites.

Quelque temps après notre rencontre, il me donna son numéro de téléphone afin que je puisse le contacter si besoin. Il avait compris que je faisais des cauchemars très réalistes et m'avait proposé d'appeler quand j'avais besoin.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à nouveau en pleurant. Le rêve n'était pas le même mais me perturbait autant. J'essayai de dormir le moins possible pour ne pas plonger dans ce monde de terreur qu'était ma mémoire.

Sans me lever, je saisis mon carnet et allumai ma lampe de chevet pour reporter mes impressions.

•*´`*•

 _Rêve 15 Mars - 04h03_

 _Je suis dans une vieille grange rouge. Je sens un goût de métal et de cambouis ou de graisse. Je dois être dans une ferme car il y a de la paille au sol et je sens l'odeur des déjections animales._

 _Je suis couchée, recroquevillée dans un coin et un lourd anneau en métal est accroché à ma cheville gauche. Je suis nue, j'ai froid et j'ai faim._

 _Soudainement la porte de la grange s'ouvre en grand et un homme apparait. Il est grand et musclé. De longs cheveux encadrent ses épaules et il avance rapidement vers moi._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir_ _Isab_ _ella ! Tu m'appartiens._

 _Les yeux de mon geôlier sont noirs et je vois une de ses mains s'approcher et saisir mes cheveux. Il me tire derrière lui et s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. Il attache mes cheveux avec une corde puis me passe un anneau en métal aux poignets et aux chevilles._

 _Puis il attache de lourdes chaînes aux anneaux et actionne un levier. Je me retrouve suspendue, les membres écartés. La corde qui maintient mes cheveux est balancée au-dessus d'une poutre et l'extrémité est récupérée pour être fixée à un anneau au sol. Je sens mon corps étiré au maximum et mon cuir chevelu souffrir de cette torture._

 _-Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir Isabella. Je t'avais prévenue la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre._

 _J'entends un fouet claqué dans la pièce et je sursaute en gémissant._

 _-Ta gueule ! Tu réfléchiras la prochaine fois. A chaque écart de ta part, je doublerais la punition._

 _Un grand coup s'abat sur mon épaule. J'arrive à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier quand un autre coup strie mon dos. Le bout du fouet m'englobe pour venir attaquer mon sein._

 _Je sens les 5 premiers coups avant hurler en me réveillant._

•*´`*•

Je laissai ma main passer sous ma tunique pour toucher la cicatrice qui partait du flanc vers mon sein. C'était l'emplacement exact du coup reçu dans mon rêve.

Mais que m'était-il arrivé dans ma vie d'avant ? Je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de vouloir le découvrir. Je ne me rappelai que de mauvaises choses. Hors de question que je me rendorme. Je me levai en titubant et allumai toutes les lumières. J'approchai de ma chaine stéréo et l'allumai en sélectionnant un CD de mon ancienne vie.

 _In Flames,_ choix aléatoire mais tellement vrai. Révélateur de mon état d'esprit. Le rêve que je venais de faire me donnait envie de me jeter dans les flammes. Il était trop tôt pour sortir marcher, la nuit était encore trop noire. Il était également trop tôt pour contacter Alice ou Edward. Je ne voulais pas les déranger.

Après avoir monté le volume au maximum, je me fis couler un café. Etrangement cette musique violente permettait d'effacer la douleur latente. En attendant que mon nouveau breuvage favori soit prêt, je me ruais dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain.

Un flash me parvint et j'eus l'impression de revivre un autre souvenir. Je me vis entrer dans une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante et saisir un boitier étrange. Il s'agissait d'un épilateur et je m'observai en train d'éradiquer tout poil de mon anatomie.

Je filais à la cuisine pour récupérer un mug de café chaud que je déposais au bord de la baignoire puis me dirigeais vers le dressing pour fouiller dans mes anciennes affaires à la recherche de l'appareil que je venais de voir dans mon souvenir. Je criais victoire en dénichant la boîte tant voulue et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avec l'épilateur à la main.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je me glissais dans l'eau bouillante et me concentrais sur les picotements sur ma peau. Une fois habituée à la chaleur, je relevais une de mes jambes et y déposais l'épilateur en le mettant en marche.

Passé les premières sensations, je ne trouvai pas l'expérience si désagréable et ôtai avec minutie tous les poils de mes jambes, puis de mes aisselles. Je me rappelai ensuite, que mon intimité était remplie de poils. Sans réfléchir, je dirigeai l'appareil à cet endroit. J'avais besoin de voir le haut de mon tatouage.

Je grognai à la sensation. Cet endroit était vraiment douillet. Je pris quand même le temps de tout ôter car une petite voix me rappelait que cette douleur valait mieux que tout le reste. Sans y comprendre quelque chose, je décidai de l'écouter. Je soufflais un bon coup après m'être assurée qu'aucun poil ne subsistait puis avalai une grande gorgée de mon café maintenant tiède.

Je pris mon temps pour savonner et c'est avec un rire victorieux que je me rinçais en observant le jour se lever. J'allais pouvoir sortir. Je saisis mon peignoir et enveloppai mes cheveux dans une serviette tout en me dirigeant vers mon dressing.

Je choisis un pantalon en coton noir et un sweat à capuche. J'attrapais ensuite un débardeur sombre, mes sous-vêtements et mes baskets. En moins de deux minutes, je fus habillée et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon approximatif.

Une fois la porte fermée, je relevai ma capuche et empruntai le chemin menant à la route nationale. Mes hanches étaient maintenant guéries et je pouvais marcher longtemps sans souffrir.

Au fur et à mesure de mon avancée, je ressentis le besoin d'accélérer. Je laissai mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait et me retrouvai à courir à grandes foulées. Une fois sur la grand' route, je pris la direction de Forks. J'accélérai encore le rythme et passai sur un large pont en métal et bois avant de franchir les limites de la ville.

L'air me brulait la gorge et j'étais essoufflée mais quel plaisir. J'avais la sensation d'être libre. Je ralentis pour récupérer mon souffle et savourai la brûlure qui s'étendait dans mes muscles ankylosés.

Il était encore tôt et les rues étaient désertes. Ce calme était plaisant et je flânais devant les vitres des magasins fermés. J'eus un frisson en voyant le reflet d'une camionnette rouge passé sur la vitrine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce véhicule attisait mes craintes oubliées.

Je restai figée face à ce magasin et veillai à ce que ma capuche recouvre bien mon visage. Je vis ensuite la Chevrolet rouge stopper à l'angle d'une rue et me détournai pour retourner vers la villa Cullen en marchant.

Hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur moi, je tentai de refreiner mes tremblements et inspirai lentement pour contenir ma peur grandissante. Je me retournai brièvement pour voir un Indien descendre de la voiture. Il me fixait les sourcils froncés et avança vers moi.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

Cette voix... la voix de mes cauchemars. Je la reconnaissais. Cet Indien était celui de mon flash matinal. Ma capuche préservait mon anonymat et je continuai mon avancée pour bifurquer dans une petite rue.

A peine avais-je franchi l'angle du bâtiment que je mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. A cet instant, je regrettai d'être partie sans argent, ni portable. Je tentai un nouveau coup d'œil et aperçus la silhouette de ma terreur.

Je réprimais un cri et traversai la rue pour emprunter une autre allée. Sans réellement faire attention, je me retrouvai à l'entrée de la ville près du pont qui menait chez moi.

L'Indien était toujours derrière moi et me suivait en marchant. Un des avantages d'être grand était qu'il se baladait là où je courrais un marathon. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'aller plus loin car je fonçai dans un mur à force de fixer derrière moi.

Je fermais les yeux et attendis avec anxiété la douleur liée à ma chute mais rien ne vint. A la place deux grands bras me retinrent et je m'accrochais au torse de mon bienfaiteur.

-Bonjour ma Belle !

J'ouvris subitement les yeux en entendant le doux ténor d'Edward. J'étais dans l'incapacité de parler à cause de la peur. Tout en étreignant mon ami, je jetais un coup d'œil en veillant à rester cacher aux yeux de l'Indien.

Il était toujours là mais semblait inspiré par le décor d'une vitrine. Edward releva sa tête et regarda dans la même direction que moi. Il souffla fortement avant de baisser les yeux sur moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'étais venu chercher notre petit déj'. Je te ramène ?

J'hochais la tête doucement avant de le laisser me mener vers une Volvo argentée. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager et m'aida à m'installer avant de me tendre les viennoiseries.

Il ferma la porte puis fit le tour de la voiture tout en fixant l'Indien qui n'avait pas bougé. Une fois assis derrière le volant, il me regarda en souriant.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non… J'ai eu peur.

-Tu me raconteras tout ça une fois au cottage.

Sans vérifier ses rétroviseurs, il démarra et prit la direction de la villa.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors… Qu'en dites-vous ? Et la presque rencontre avec l'indien ? Bonne semaine et à mardi prochaine pour la suite.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre suivant. On avance encore un peu dans la découverte de qui est Bella… Merci pour vos mises en alerte et vos reviews.**_

 _ **Je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est**_ _ **RATED M**_ _ **et que ce n'est pas pour faire joli… J'y fais mention de situations particulières en des termes assez équivoques qui ne sont pas destinés aux plus jeunes. Donc, les -18 ans peuvent passer leur chemin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 5**

 **POV Edward**

Il m'était plus que facile de passer du temps avec Bella. J'étais rapidement tombé sous le charme de cette humaine si fragile. J'avais mis peu de temps à comprendre les propos d'Alice. Avant son accident, elle cachait qui elle était pour se préserver. A cause de son amnésie, sa vie était plus simple, dénuée de peur.

Elle avait un esprit vif et un sens de l'humour très développé. Je n'avais toujours rien entendu, son esprit restait silencieux face à moi. Je pense que c'est cet état de fait qui m'avait obligé à agir différemment avec elle. J'étais devenu accro à sa vision des choses et j'aimais philosopher avec elle sur des sujets divers et complexes. Tout était simple pour elle.

De plus, son odeur m'intoxiquait. Carlisle avançait la théorie qu'elle était ma _cantante_. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix possible dans l'évolution de notre relation. Soit je la tuais, soit je résistais assez et la transformais.

Il était hors de question qu'un de ces choix devienne une réalité. J'optais pour un choix, celui de la laisser vivre sa vie et de rester ami avec elle autant que faire se peut. J'éprouvais le besoin viscéral de la protéger, y compris de mon espèce.

Alice avait eu une vision à propos de Bella et moi mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser en ma présence. Enfin, dire que ma sœur voyait Bella était un demi-mensonge car elle ne voyait qu'une ombre.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais arrêté d'aller chasser loin. Je me contentais de petites proies pour rester à proximité. Je me persuadais qu'il fallait rester tout près, des fois qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Elle m'avait expliqué que ses souvenirs revenaient souvent durant son sommeil et qu'ils étaient souvent violents.

Je lui avais donné mon numéro afin qu'elle puisse me joindre dès qu'elle le souhaitait mais elle ne l'avait pas encore fait malgré les mois qui défilaient. Certes, elle répondait à mes appels et texto mais n'osait pas me déranger.

Régulièrement, je l'entendais gémir et pleurer dans son sommeil. Carlisle pensait qu'elle avait accès à ses souvenirs par flash durant ses périodes de rêves. Occasionnellement, je l'entendais crier et se réveiller. Cette nuit ne fit pas exception à la règle. Elle hurla vers 4 heures du matin. Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre pour approcher du cottage.

Elle semblait paniquer et écrivait, comme souvent, son rêve. Elle était terrifiée et cherchait à s'occuper pour ne plus dormir. Elle but une tasse de son breuvage infâme avant de plonger dans sa baignoire. J'aperçus pour la première fois son dos et fus horrifié de découvrir d'énormes cicatrices entremêlées à un tatouage.

Une paire d'ailes sombres se déployait sur tout son dos et englobait sa taille. Les plumes noires ressemblaient à des griffes déchirant ses côtes. À croire que c'était le motif du tatouage qui avait causé ces cicatrices. Elle avait mis de la musique violente. Le chanteur vomissait les paroles pendant que les guitares hurlaient leurs accords.

Encore cette fois-ci, elle ne me contacta pas. Je réussis toutefois à me convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait car il était tôt. J'étais censé dormir... Avec un plaisir légèrement malsain, je l'observais en train de s'épiler avec beaucoup de minutie. Soudainement, je m'imaginais être cet appareil pour caresser sa peau douce.

Je me détournai rapidement pour lui laisser son intimité mais restai près d'elle. De ma cachette, je la regardai en train d'observer le jour se lever. Elle rit comme si cette nouvelle journée allait la sauver puis se dirigea vers son dressing pour se vêtir.

Elle enfila une tenue de sport puis sortit du cottage. Elle fixa le chemin d'un regard déterminé puis se dirigea vers la route nationale. Je la suivis discrètement et fus agréablement surpris de voir que malgré son agression, elle avait une très bonne condition physique.

Ses foulées s'allongèrent et la menèrent au pont marquant l'entrée de Forks. Étant en habits de ville, je préférai faire demi-tour pour récupérer ma voiture. Il aurait été malvenu qu'elle me voit à pied aussi loin de la maison. Je fis au plus vite pour avoir la chance de la raccompagner en voiture.

À mon arrivée, je ne fus même pas surpris de voir Alice devant la maison. Elle tenait les clés de ma voiture avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Edward !

-Bonjour Alice. Merci pour la voiture.

Elle me fit la bise avant de disparaître dans les bois. Je secouais la tête et montais rapidement dans la Volvo. En quelques instants, je rejoignis la grand' route qui menait à Forks. Il me fallait maintenant la retrouver. Comme je ne l'entendais pas, il fallait que je me concentre sur son odeur. Si seulement nous étions en pleine journée, j'aurais pu scanner les esprits pour la localiser.

Tout en humant doucement, je fus surpris de sentir l'odeur des loups. Habituellement, ils ne venaient pas en ville. Ils restaient à la réserve. Je cherchais la voix du loup et le trouvais facilement.

 _ **C'est bizarre. Que fait-elle toute seule dehors à cette heure-ci. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est d'ici.**_

 _ **-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?**_

 _ **Elle a l'air bien foutue. J'aimerais bien la voir moins couverte. Je vais tenter de l'approcher. Je connais cette odeur... On dirait Isabella. Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Elle est à Seattle.**_

 _ **Merde, elle est partie. Faut que j'en aie le cœur net.**_

A travers les yeux du loup, je vis Bella se hâter de marcher pour s'échapper. Elle avait reconnu l'Indien. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se connaissent. Elle habitait à Seattle ...

Il fallait que je la sorte de là. Je me rendis à la boulangerie à l'entrée de la ville puis sortis rapidement pour acheter quelques viennoiseries. J'avais trouvé l'excuse parfaite. Le timing était parfait car elle me percuta dès ma sortie du magasin. Elle bascula en arrière et je me hâtai de la rattraper pour lui éviter de se faire mal et pour préserver son anonymat.

-Bonjour ma Belle !

Elle me regarda rapidement et je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était rassurée par ma présence. Elle se blottit contre moi en tremblant.

L'Indien s'était arrêté et grognait doucement en me regardant. Il avait compris qui j'étais et se demandait toujours qui était cette femme. Il ne le saurait jamais, car j'allais la protéger de ces abominations. Je grognais en réponse avant de reporter mon attention sur ma fragile humaine.

-J'étais venu chercher notre petit déj'. Je te ramène ?

Elle ne dit mot mais hocha doucement la tête. Je l'accompagnai à la voiture et l'aidai à s'installer avant de me diriger vers mon côté.

-Ne l'approche même pas si tu tiens à la vie !

J'avais parlé trop bas pour que Bella m'entende mais l'Indien avait très bien compris le message. Il me jeta un regard haineux. Je me recomposai un visage tendre avant de rentrer dans ma Volvo.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non... J'ai eu peur.

-Tu me raconteras tout ça une fois au cottage.

Je fis demi-tour sans douceur en veillant à ce que Bella ne soit pas exposée puis pris la direction de la maison. Ma passagère ne me regardait pas et fixait le paysage qui défilait. Elle tremblait et son corps était secoué par de puissants sanglots. J'arrêtai la voiture devant le cottage et sortis rapidement pour lui laisser quelques instants avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête puis sortit de la voiture et rentra sans se retourner. Toutefois, elle laissa la porte ouverte telle une invitation pour moi. Je fermai la voiture et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour poser les viennoiseries. Je pris le temps de faire du feu avant de m'asseoir près d'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Merci Edward.

-De rien. Tu veux me raconter ?

-Oui, j'en ai besoin. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

-Oh, tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Je serais venu tout de suite.

-Je... tu... je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Eh... que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Les amis c'est fait pour ça, même durant la nuit !

-Promis la prochaine fois, je t'envoie un message.

-Merci. Bon alors quel est le rapport entre ton cauchemar et ta balade en ville ?

-Attends.

Elle se leva en chancelant et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle revint quelques instants après en tenant son carnet ouvert.

-Je ne suis pas encore prête à te faire lire les autres rêves mais celui de ce matin si. Lis.

J'étais heureux qu'elle se confie. Elle semblait si triste. Je respectai son souhait et ne tentais pas de lire les autres rêves en transparence et me concentrai sur la page.

•*´`*•

 _Rêve 15 Mars - 04h03_

 _Je suis dans une vieille grange rouge. Je sens un goût de métal et de cambouis ou de graisse. Je dois être dans une ferme car il y a de la paille au sol et je sens l'odeur des déjections animales._

 _Je suis couchée, recroquevillée dans un coin et un lourd anneau en métal est accroché à ma cheville gauche. Je suis nue, j'ai froid et j'ai faim._

 _Soudainement la porte de la grange s'ouvre en grand et un homme apparait. Il est grand et musclé. De longs cheveux encadrent ses épaules et il avance rapidement vers moi._

 _-Tu n'auras pas du t'enfuir Isabella ! Tu m'appartiens._

 _Les yeux de mon geôlier sont noirs et je vois une de ses mains s'approcher et saisir mes cheveux. Il me tire derrière lui et s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. Il attache mes cheveux avec une corde puis me passe un anneau en métal aux poignets et aux chevilles._

 _Puis il attache de lourdes chaînes aux anneaux et actionne un levier. Je me retrouve suspendue, les membres écartés. La corde qui maintient mes cheveux est balancée au-dessus d'une poutre et l'extrémité est récupérée pour être fixée à un anneau au sol. Je sens mon corps étiré au maximum et mon cuir chevelu souffrir de cette torture._

 _-Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir Isabella. Je t'avais prévenue la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre._

 _J'entends un fouet claqué dans la pièce et je sursaute en gémissant._

 _-Ta gueule ! Tu réfléchiras la prochaine fois. A chaque écart de ta part, je doublerais la punition._

 _Un grand coup s'abat sur mon épaule. J'arrive à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier quand un autre coup strie mon dos. Le bout du fouet m'englobe pour venir attaquer mon sein._

 _Je sens les 5 premiers coups avant hurler en me réveillant._

•*´`*•

Il me fallut quelques instants pour assimiler ce que je venais de lire. Elle avait été battue, traitée comme un animal. Il fallait que je tue ce monstre ! Je relevai doucement la tête et la vis sursauter devant mes yeux noirs. Elle se décala dans le fond du canapé.

-N'aies pas peur Bella. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je suis en colère que quelqu'un ait pu te faire souffrir autant.

-Je comprends... Edward je ne veux plus retrouver mes souvenirs. A chaque fois, c'est quelque chose dans le même genre. Qui étais-je pour mériter tel traitement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux, nous chercherons. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te défendrons.

Elle ne me répondit rien et essuya les dernières larmes qui humidifiaient ses belles joues.

-Peux-tu me dire quel est le rapport entre ton rêve, ta balade et ta rencontre en ville ?

-J'avais peur de me rendormir donc j'ai préféré aller me balader. Au bout d'un moment, je me sentais bien et j'ai décidé de courir jusqu'à Forks. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur en voyant la Chevrolet rouge dans la vitrine, j'ai l'impression de la reconnaître. Pour l'homme qui en est sorti, il m'a fait penser à celui du rêve. Même sa voix était quasiment la même.

-Il va falloir que tu en parles à Carlisle. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je veux juste ne plus me rappeler. Ma vie actuelle me plait bien. Je suis prête à tout recommencer depuis le début.

-Et tes racines ?

-Tant pis. J'en créerai d'autres. Me rappeler me fait trop souffrir Edward.

-Bon alors ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment ma belle. Que dirais-tu d'aller nous balader ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Mange un peu et après nous partons. Je peux t'abandonner quelques minutes pour ramener la voiture et aller me changer ?

-Oui bien sûr. Nous ne partons pas en voiture ?

-Non, nous allons marcher sauf si ça te dérange bien sûr.

-Pas de soucis pour moi. A tout de suite Edward.

Après avoir brièvement posé mes lèvres sur son front, je ramenai la Volvo dans le garage. Alice m'y attendait, ça devenait une habitude.

-Merci beaucoup Edward.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Alice.

-Je le sais déjà ça ! Elle a vraiment besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je suis amie avec ?

-Oui je comprends. C'est juste une belle personne qui a vécu l'enfer sur terre.

-As-tu changé ta vision des choses par rapport à son club ?

-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais je lui laisse le soin de m'expliquer le jour où elle s'en souviendra.

-Tu feras attention tout à l'heure car il y aura quelques passages ensoleillé.

-Merci Alice. A plus tard.

 _ **Au fait, Rosalie et Emmett vont bientôt rentrer. Ce dernier adorerait rencontrer Bella.**_

Ça ne m'étonnait pas venant de mon frère. Je me demande bien ce qu'il avait promis à Rose pour qu'elle accepte de revenir. Je filais dans ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue adéquate puis me dirigeai vers le cottage. Bella m'attendait devant la porte. Elle me fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Prête ?

-Oui ! On va loin ?

-Pas trop loin. Si tu en as marre, je te porterais au retour.

-Eh, je suis pas en sucre hein !

-Très bien Mademoiselle-pas-en-sucre, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

 **POV Bella**

Jamais je ne pourrais remercier assez Edward pour le soutien qu'il m'apportait. Il me rassurait et me consolait rien qu'en étant présent à mes côtés. Il était le seul à qui je voulais montrer mon carnet, enfin pas tout car il avait fait son apparition dans mes rêves.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre ce secret car j'étais quasiment persuadée qu'il me rejetterait. Il prenait soin de moi juste parce qu'Alice le lui avait demandé. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

Je ne pus que sourire en le voyant arriver. Il était habillé de la même façon que moi pour notre promenade et ressemblait plus à un mannequin vantant les mérites des balades en forêt qu'à un randonneur lambda.

J'avais préparé un petit sac au cas où nous aurions faim ou soif en chemin. D'autorité, il le saisit pour le mettre sur son dos.

-Prête ?

-Oui ! On va loin ?

-Pas trop loin. Si tu en as marre, je te porterais au retour.

-Eh, je suis pas en sucre hein !

-Très bien Mademoiselle-pas-en-sucre, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

Il me désigna un chemin assez étroit qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la forêt et passa devant pour ouvrir la voie. Je pus donc à loisir observer son corps magnifique. J'étais en train de développer une passion pour les fesses de mon nouvel ami.

Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne demi-heure à un rythme lent. Mes hanches étaient quelques peu douloureuses à cause de mon jogging du matin mais je m'en fichais royalement. Edward veilla sur moi durant tout le trajet en tenant les branches hors du chemin ou en me soutenant pour franchir des obstacles comme des flaques d'eau ou des rochers.

Rapidement, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière parfaitement ronde et baignée de lumière. Le sol était recouvert de mousse et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Edward sortit une couverture du sac et nous nous installâmes face à face.

-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout dit moi.

-Eh que crois-tu ? Je suis la reine de l'organisation de randonnée.

Il me décrocha un sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice puis dénicha les sandwichs que j'avais préparés plus tôt. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien, puis je me couchais en fixant le ciel.

-Alors Edward… Que fais-tu comme boulot ?

-Je suis pianiste.

-Waou et tu es connu ?

-Dans le monde du classique oui.

-J'espère que tu me donneras un autographe.

-Avec plaisir ma belle.

Je tiquai au surnom mais tentai de ne pas le montrer et me concentrai sur les nuages qui défilaient au-dessus de moi. Au bout d'un certain temps, je regardai mon voisin pour me rendre compte qu'il dormait. Le temps semblait avoir changé et le soleil avait disparu. Je me redressai en entendant un craquement et je blêmis en découvrant l'Indien que j'avais vu en ville. Je me relevai en criant et tentai de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa en deux enjambées.

-Isabella, tu es une salope ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir. Je vais te faire payer.

Je fermai les yeux en criant et en me débattant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait mais il fallait que j'arrive à me libérer. Il continua à m'appeler mais je fus surprise d'entendre que la voix était différente.

-Bella… Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Je fronçai mes sourcils en entendant cette phrase et tentai d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. L'Indien n'était plus là et il faisait beau. J'étais de nouveau avec Edward.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

-Je crois que je viens de faire un cauchemar.

-Raconte-moi …

-J'étais ici même mais l'Indien de ce matin m'insultait en me disant que j'allais payer. Edward, je n'y comprends rien.

-On va rentrer en parler à mon père. Il faudra aussi que tu en parles à la Police, ça pourrait peut-être aider.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je veux retrouver tous mes souvenirs avant. Edward, pouvons-nous rentrer ?

-Bien sûr.

En moins de cinq minutes, nous étions déjà en train de marcher sur le sentier nous ramenant à la maison. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward me cachait quelque chose. Dès que le cottage fut en vue, j'attrapai son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis en train de réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour les prochains jours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je devais partir pour le boulot mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Une pointe d'agacement passa dans mon ventre et je ne sus interpréter ce sentiment.

-Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de vivre pour moi. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Une semaine.

Une sorte de courage sortie de nulle part me força à lui dire de partir et à ne pas me soucier de moi. Après tout, une semaine passerait vite. J'en étais convaincue.

Je fus heureuse de voir qu'il accédait à ma requête et qu'il partait pour son récital et ses différentes présentations prévues. Je savais que j'allais le voir à nouveau bientôt. En plus, rien ne pourrait m'arriver… Ce n'est pas quelques petits rêves qui allaient me chambouler.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Tout se précise pour Bella… La suite, mardi prochain. Bonne semaine à tous.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je passe tout vite pour vous délivrer le chapitre suivant. Il est très important dans l'histoire. Il est un pivot vers la vraie vie de Bella… Encore un petit rappel du RATED M pour cette fois-ci…**_

 _ **Gaellezjey, BellaMcCarthy et missstrardustphotos, je vous remercie pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous envoyer un petit message en MP mais je pense fort à vous :) !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 6**

 **P** **OV Bella**

J'étais en train de devenir folle. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, d'étranges images s'insinuaient dans mon esprit. Depuis ma balade en forêt avec Edward, je revivais ma rencontre avec l'Indien et à chaque fois, il me faisait souffrir.

Cela faisait une semaine que je fuyais le sommeil à grands coup de café et de musique violente. Le pire arrivait toujours la nuit. Après le départ d'Alice et ma première nuit d'insomnie, j'avais tenté de dormir durant la journée mais un nouveau cauchemar m'avait assailli.

 _Rêve 16 Mars – 10h32_

 _Je suis dans la forêt en train de courir pour échapper à la horde qui me poursuit. J'entends plusieurs voix d'homme m'appeler "Isabella, reviens immédiatement", "Tu vas payer sale pute !". Il y a aussi des chiens, on dirait une chasse à l'homme._

 _Il fait sombre et je ne vois pas mes pieds. Je suis nue et je sens la moindre branche sur ma peau et le moindre caillou sous mon pied. Devant moi, il y a une trouée et le soleil s'y engouffre._

 _Une fois sortie de ces bois de malheur, je me suis réveillée._

Dès lors, je n'avais eu de cesse de rester éveillée. Carlisle était passé me voir et je lui avais parlé du rêve avec Edward sans mentionner les autres. Il m'avait dit que ma mémoire cherchait à mettre en rapport le passé et le présent et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète trop.

Je ne fus absolument pas rassurée par ses propos mais tentai de conserver mon calme face à lui. Ensuite, il m'annonça qu'ils devaient s'absenter également cette semaine et que Rosalie restait là. Si j'avais besoin, je pouvais aller la chercher. Il était hors de question que je la contacte. J'arriverai bien à me débrouiller toute seule.

Chaque mini-sieste fut le siège d'un nouveau cauchemar et je me rendis compte que chaque rêve faisait partie d'un beaucoup plus grand. Des lambeaux de mémoire réapparaissaient et me terrorisaient. Mon carnet restait près de moi et heureusement car j'avais beaucoup de choses à y écrire.

Cela faisait sept jours qu'Edward était parti et j'essayai de ne pas trop penser à son retour pour ne pas être déçue. Nous avions échangé quelques banalités par message mais rien concernant son retour ni mes rêves.

J'écoutai pour la énième fois un disque de _**Disturbed**_ quand j'entendis un coup frappé à la porte. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer d'appréhension. Je _savais_ qui était là. J'allais pouvoir me confier à mon ami. Je courais vers la porte et l'ouvris d'un coup pour découvrir qu' _il_ était là avec ses beaux yeux or et son sourire si mystérieux.

Il était revenu dans les temps et voulait me présenter son frère. Impossible de croire qu'il était comme ça naturellement cet Emmett. Il devait soulever de la fonte avec acharnement tous les jours et prendre des anabolisants ou ce genre de truc.

Ma pensée débile me fit sourire et je laissai le passage libre pour mes invités en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je me repris plusieurs fois pour prendre le plateau pour apporter le café. Mes jambes n'étaient plus très stables et je tremblais énormément.

Je réussis à m'asseoir sans accident et je servis un café à Edward.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes sucré Edward. Et toi Emmett ?

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je lui parlais. Il y avait mieux comme présentation tout de même…

-Je le bois bien sucré aussi.

-Je comprends, faut bien du carburant pour tous ces muscles !

Voilà, maintenant il allait me prendre pour une folle. Mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Le manque de sommeil me faisait faire de sacrées conneries quand même. Il rigola à gorge déployée face à ma tentative de blague.

-J'aime bien ton humour petite !

-Ton rire me fait flipper géant !

Ça me faisait du bien de rire pour rien. J'avais eu tellement de mal à gérer mes cauchemars.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te répondre Edward. Ma semaine a été… compliquée.

Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas dormi de la semaine et que j'avais cauchemardé dès que je fermais les yeux.

Emmett avala son café d'un trait en se levant pour attraper son portable qui sonnait. Je le dévisageai brièvement et écoutai distraitement sa discussion en touillant mon café.

-Ouais Bébé !

-….

-Pas de soucis. J'arrive !

Il referma son téléphone en me regardant.

-Désolé Bella, il faut que je parte. Ma Rose a besoin de moi.

-Oh … oui … On discutera plus une prochaine fois. Donne-lui le bonjour de ma part.

-Je transmets. A bientôt !

Il franchit la porte en deux enjambées et le calme revint dans le cottage. Edward me fixait intensément et je mis quelques secondes pour m'autoriser à le regarder.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Bella ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je savais que cette semaine était importante pour ton travail.

-Tu es plus importante que le boulot.

De stupides larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux devant son attachement à ma petite personne. J'étais importante pour lui, il tenait à moi malgré mes défaillances.

Rapidement il se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et je m'autorisais à lâcher prise. Je reposais contre son torse et laissai mes peurs s'échapper. Je pleurai sans m'arrêter pendant un bon quart d'heure et Edward se contenta de me bercer, la joue posée sur ma tête.

Une fois que mes pleurs furent tari, je me redressais et me rendis compte que j'avais ruiné sa chemise. Il cherchait à sonder mon regard et refusait de s'éloigner de moi.

-Désolée pour ta chemise Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas !

Je tentais un petit sourire pour répondre à sa blague et essuyais rapidement mes joues avant de me décaler pour boire mon élixir d'éveil. Maintenant qu'Edward était là, je sentais bien le poids de mes nuits blanches.

-Que s'est-il passé durant la semaine Bella ?

-Ça a débuté la nuit de ton départ. Alice est venue me voir et ensuite je suis allée me coucher.

Je saisis mon carnet et l'ouvris à la page appropriée.

-Je vais te lire mes rêves pour que tu comprennes.

-Je t'écoute ma belle.

Je soufflais un grand coup et débutais ma lecture par le premier cauchemar puis marquais une pause pour observer Edward mais il était impassible et attendait la suite.

-Suite à ce rêve, j'ai essayé de ne plus dormir les nuits. Je me disais que si j'attendais le jour, je serais moins terrifiée. Carlisle est passé me voir et m'a dit que mon cerveau cherchait à faire le lien entre mon présent et mon passé. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ait l'impression que tout allait bien et je l'ai laissé partir.

-Tu aurais dû lui dire pour ce rêve. Il ne serait pas parti.

-Il a autre chose à faire que de me pouponner Edward. Je ne suis pas impotente !

-Ne t'énerve pas ma belle…

-Oui pardon, excuse-moi.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai tenté de faire une sieste et un autre cauchemar fit son apparition. _Rêve 17 Mars – 15h07_ _: Un_ _Indien plus âgé m'attend dans la clairière. J'entends toujours les autres m'appeler et les chiens hurler. Pris dans ma course, je m'approche de lui trop rapidement et stoppe à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Sa voix est basse et menaçante quand il me parle "Tu n'aurais pas dû partir Isabella, tu m'appartiens !" Il me décoche un coup de poing phénoménal et je m'écroule_ au sol.

Edward sursauta à mon récit mais ne dit rien. Il me laissa continuer à énoncer mes cauchemars.

-Ensuite, j'ai lutté pour ne plus dormir et me contentai de fermer les yeux assis sur une chaise. Malgré ça, les flashs ont continué. _Rêve 18 Mars 01h45_ _: Quelqu'un me traîne au sol. J'ai le nez en sang suite au coup de poing reçu. Le vieil Indien me ramène à la maison à travers la forêt en me tenant par les cheveux._

 _Rêve 18 Mars 20h06 :_ _Je suis toujours au sol et mon cuir chevelu me fait souffrir. Je suis toujours traîné par l'Indien et j'entrevois la grange rouge. Un jeune tient la porte ouverte. Il me regarde avec un sourire mauvais. Le vieux me jette sur de la paille et referme violemment la porte._

 _Rêve 19 Mars 07h06 :_ _C'est un jet d'eau glacé qui me réveille. Le jeune Indien est face à moi et se marre. "Faut que tu sois propre souillon. Père veut te voir." Je me noie à moitié quand l'eau atteint mon visage. Il ferme ensuite le robinet puis referme la porte. Je reste là sur place et j'ai froid._

 _Rêve 20 Mars 12h01 :_ _La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et le jeune s'approche avec un collier de cuir. Il l'attache à mon cou et laisse traîner ses mains sur ma poitrine. Il pince un de mes tétons avant d'attacher une chaine. "Il nous attend. N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit de parler et ne regardes personne.". Il me tire hors de la grange et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison. Je ressemble à un chien qui marche sur ses pattes arrière. Il pleut et je glisse dans la boue qui jonche le sol. Nous rentrons dans la maison par la cuisine et il me fait asseoir par terre._

 _Rêve 21 Mars 18h16 :_ _Le vieil Indien arrive et me tend une tenue composée de chaussures à talons et d'une robe très courte noir et un mini tablier blanc. "Tu vas me servir aujourd'hui. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller souillon !". Je tente d'attacher mes cheveux en chignon puis enfile la robe et chausse les talons. "Apporte-moi le café, j'ai soif"._

Je refermai mon carnet pour regarder Edward. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres et j'hésitai à lui conter la suite. J'en avais encore fait un aujourd'hui mais ne l'avais pas noté. J'avais peur qu'en l'écrivant cela devienne réel. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant fortement.

-Edward, ça va ?

Il resta silencieux et j'eus peur qu'il me rejette. D'après le peu de souvenir que j'avais, tous les hommes me rejetaient. Je me levai aussi vite que mes jambes tremblantes le permettaient et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour m'occuper en faisant à nouveau du café. Je mis autant de café dans le filtre que sur le plan de travail et dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour verser l'eau dans le réservoir. Je n'entendis rien provenant du salon et je fus plus que surprise de sentir les bras d'Edward entourer ma taille. Son souffle vint chatouiller ma nuque et j'abandonnai mon eau dans la cruche.

-Arrête de faire du café. Tu en as bu de trop.

-Je ne peux pas dormir…

-Si tu peux. Je resterai avec toi pour t'empêcher de cauchemarder.

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et attrapa mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

-Je ne partirai plus sans toi.

-Et ton travail ?

-Tu viendras avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable.

Je n'avais plus la force de répliquer et encore moins de lui refuser quelque chose.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bon bain et de t'habiller pour te coucher ?

-Je ne sais pas… et mes rêves ?

-Je vais passer chez moi reprendre quelques affaires pendant que tu te laves et après je veille sur toi.

Il embrassa doucement mon front avant de se détourner. Il alla faire couler le bain avant de partir en me souriant. Je laissai tout en plan à la cuisine et allai ranger mon carnet dans la chambre. Une fois mes habits choisis, je filais à la salle de bain pour m'immerger dans l'eau chaude.

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas m'endormir et souris en entendant de la musique classique au salon. Edward était revenu. Il toqua à la porte et je vérifiai que la mousse cachait mon corps. Seule ma tête dépassait de l'eau.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui c'est bon, je suis cachée.

Il s'était changé et était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et me tendit une tasse fumante.

-C'est une infusion spéciale Esmé. Tu verras c'est un régal !

J'attrapais la tasse sans demander mon reste et j'ai bu la mixture aux senteurs fruitées.

-Tu as raison, c'est bon.

-Je te laisse sortir ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Je me rinçai rapidement puis enveloppai mes cheveux dans une serviette. Une fois habillée, je me dirigeai vers le salon et trouvai Edward assis sur un canapé. Il avait fait du feu et me tendit les bras.

Je me ruai dans son étreinte et me rendis compte que mes paupières étaient lourdes. Je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il positionna le plaid sur mes épaules.

\- Endors-toi ma Belle. Je suis là pour te protéger…

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. J'étais bien et me sentais en sécurité.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et m'assis dans mon lit pour me rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit. Je n'avais fait aucun cauchemar et Edward n'était pas là, l'avais-je rêvé aussi ? La porte de la chambre était ouverte et une lumière douce provenait du salon, une délicieuse odeur de soupe flottait jusqu'à moi.

Je m'extirpai du lit avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers le salon avec une démarche digne d'un zombie. Je tentai de surprendre mon cuisinier personnel mais le trouvai les bras croisés face à moi en souriant.

-Bon bah c'est loupé pour la surprise !

-Je te retourne le compliment charmante demoiselle. Moi qui voulais t'amener ton repas au lit.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Plus de douze heures.

-Je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar.

-Tu as parlé des Indiens une ou deux fois mais tu es restée calme. Viens t'installer pour manger.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'attablais pour déguster une soupe qui se révéla succulente. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, juste de profiter de ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi calme et apaisée. Je pris tout mon temps pour déguster mon repas puis essayai de me lever pour ranger un peu. Bien évidemment, je n'eus pas le loisir de le faire car Edward saisit mon assiette et mes couverts d'un geste professionnel.

-T'aurais dû faire serveur, tu maîtrises !

-L'avantage de vivre dans une grande famille. Tu apprends à débarrasser vite !

Je retournais donc dans la chambre pour refaire le lit avant d'aller au salon où Edward m'attendait. Il était quatre heures du matin et je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormir. Sans me poser trop de questions, je me posais juste à ses côtés en prenant appui sur son torse. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et embrassa doucement mon front.

-Tu as dormi un peu aussi toi ?

-Oui mais pas beaucoup. Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur.

-Quelle chance. Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

-Bien mais longue. Je suis content d'être rentré.

Nous passâmes près de deux heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il me raconta ses voyages et je me pris à rêver de partir avec lui pour découvrir tous ces lieux inconnus. A l'écouter, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à voyager. Si j'avais lu ses récits, j'aurais été persuadée qu'il avait plus de cinquante ans. Il me tira de mes pensées en caressant mon bras.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller profiter de la piscine ?

-Pourquoi pas. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas nagé !

-Voilà un prétexte supplémentaire alors. Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoindront certainement. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ça me donnera l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Je fus surprise de ne ressentir aucune crainte. La présence d'Edward à mes côtés apaisait considérablement mes angoisses. Après avoir pris un maillot, mon incontournable paréo et une serviette, j'attrapais la main tendue d'Edward et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa principale. En y pénétrant, je fus surprise du calme qui y régnait. Je n'avais jamais entendu autant de silence dans cette maison, même lorsque j'y habitais.

Par habitude, je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne chambre pour me changer sous le regard surpris d'Edward. En deux minutes, j'étais changée et il m'attendait sagement devant la porte. Il me dévisagea en souriant et me tendit à nouveau la main. J'essayai en vain d'interpréter ce que j'avais aperçu dans son regard et abandonnai rapidement quand il me parla.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais l'habitude de la maison. C'est assez déroutant venant d'une personne extérieure aux Cullen.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il y a peu de personnes qui viennent chez nous assez longtemps pour se comporter aussi naturellement que toi. Tu donnes l'impression d'y avoir ta place et j'adore !

Je ne répondis rien et me surpris à rougir devant l'allusion. Nous traversâmes doucement la maison et Edward prépara un plateau avec gâteau et jus de fruits avant d'entrer dans le jardin d'hiver. Une ambiance tropicale y régnait, à tel point que de la condensation paraît les vitres d'une buée opaque. Les plantes y étaient luxuriantes et pouvaient facilement tenir la comparaison face à la forêt amazonienne.

Nous étions seuls et je décidais d'en profiter pour aller me planquer dans l'eau. J'étais d'accord pour montrer une partie de mon corps à Edward mais pas à son frère et sa copine ! Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié.

J'épiai discrètement Edward qui retirait ses vêtements et lorsqu'il me regarda en souriant, je me hâtai de m'approcher du bord. J'étais allée vers la partie la plus profonde du bassin pour tenter un plongeon. Je soufflais un grand coup en tentant d'oublier le regard qu'Edward posait sur mon corps et d'un mouvement qui se voulait rapide, je dénouais mon paréo pour plonger dans l'eau chaude à souhait.

J'adorais les sensations de l'eau sur ma peau, je me sentais si vivante. Mes cheveux flottaient dans mon dos en me chatouillant. Si j'avais la chance de pouvoir vivre sans respirer, je passerais beaucoup de temps sous l'eau.

Je tenais d'avancer un maximum sous la surface en nageant tel un dauphin et me décidai à remonter avant de manquer d'air. Ma capacité à faire de l'apnée s'était développée depuis la dernière fois et j'en étais très satisfaite.

Edward n'avait pas bougé et me regardait évoluer dans le bassin. Il était en maillot de bain noir et j'eus chaud rien qu'en le détaillant. Mon corps réagissait bizarrement à son approche. Je rejoignis le bord rapidement en le fixant et l'observai sans vergogne lorsqu'il plongea avec grâce pour me rejoindre.

Nous bataillâmes quelque temps dans l'eau avant d'entendre un cri bizarre venant de la maison. Surprise, je m'accrochais avec force aux épaules d'Edward. La différence de températures entre sa peau et l'eau me fit frissonner mais je me réfugiais avec plaisir dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

-Bwwaaaaaah !

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, t'en fait pas, c'est Emmett qui arrive.

-Il agit toujours comme un gamin de dix ans malgré le fait qu'il approche des trente.

Je fus ébahie d'entendre cette jolie voix. Un beau soprano qui donnait l'impression d'un concert de clochettes. En me détachant légèrement d'Edward, je découvris une grande blonde aux formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces qui valait certainement beaucoup plus que toute ma garde-robe réunie.

Elle vint s'assoir près de nous et glissa ses longues jambes dans l'eau. Elle sourit à Edward et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Bonjour Rosalie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Emmett déboula en hurlant et sauta dans la piscine pour faire une bombe. Toutes les plantes aux abords du bassin eurent droit à un bain d'eau chaude et Rosalie fut mouillée.

-Mon brushing !

-Bwwwaaaaah !

-Mais quel crétin. T'essaye de faire aussi bien que les lapins ou quoi ?

Leur conversation était étrange mais très divertissante pour moi. Je n'avais pas quitté les bras d'Edward et j'en fus contente quand la piscine se transforma en un mini océan déchaîné. Il resserra doucement sa prise sur ma taille en me couvant du regard. En un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être à ma place, dans les bras froids d'un homme. La seule différence venait du fait que j'étais persuadée que celui qui me tenait en temps normal n'avait pas cette couleur de cheveux cuivrée si étrange. Je n'étais plus perdue dans mes souvenirs mais en train de passer un bon moment avec des amis.

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à s'amuser dans l'eau tous les quatre avant que je me décide à sortir. Ma semaine de nuits blanches se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et je me retrouvais à espérer dormir rapidement, bien qu'il ne soit que midi. Edward était en train de se chamailler avec son frère et Rosalie semblait concentrée sur ses ongles fraîchement manucurés. J'en profitais pour sortir de l'eau en espérant qu'aucun ne me voit réellement. Je n'avais pas envie de raconter mes cicatrices…

Je continuai à entendre leurs rires et en profitas pour me jeter sur ma serviette. Une fois protégée, je me retournai pour découvrir que Rosalie n'observait plus ses ongles. J'étais grillée, j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Elle me lança un regard d'excuse en se levant pour me rejoindre.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais aller me reposer un peu.

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux. Comme ça on laisse les garçons se battre.

Ils ne nous prêtèrent aucune attention et Rosalie sortit avec une grâce inhumaine de l'eau. J'avalais rapidement un verre de jus de fruit avant de me diriger vers la maison. Elle resta silencieuse à mes côtés et me suivit doucement. Dès que nous eûmes franchi le pas de la porte, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

-Tes tatouages sont magnifiques Bella.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, si tu veux me parler, je suis là.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à parler de tout ça. Le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ça complique encore plus la chose.

-Je ne te force en rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu le voudras, je te raconterai mon histoire.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux.

-Repose-toi, je préviendrais Edward. Nous serons dans le salon à ton réveil.

-Merci Rose. A tout à l'heure.

Elle referma la porte et je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne salle de bain pour prendre un peignoir puis me glissai dans le lit. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je sentis le sommeil m'emporter rapidement. Je plongeais rapidement dans un rêve assez étrange où je me voyais étendue sur le lit. L'environnement était tel que je l'avais vu avant de fermer les yeux.

Il faisait grand jour dans la pièce mais le temps changea en quelques secondes. Il fit sombre d'un coup et de grands éclairs donnèrent une teinte angoissante à la pièce. Un des flashs m'aveugla et lorsque je retrouvai ma vue, l'orage était toujours là mais la chambre avait changé. Le lit avait rétréci et était paré de draps sales et troués. Le sol n'était plus recouvert d'un beau tapis et on pouvait deviner que le parquet était non entretenu et en mauvais état. Pour finir, les murs étaient tachés et la tapisserie d'une autre époque pendait à de nombreux endroits.

J'étais maintenant terrifiée. Ce rêve ressemblait trop au dernier que j'avais fait. J'attendais avec crainte de voir la porte s'ouvrir et d'entendre la voix froide de l'Indien me demander d'être gentille avec lui. Le temps sembla s'étirer en longueur sans que rien ne change. J'eus l'espoir de voir Edward arriver pour me sauver mais malheureusement personne ne vint.

Après que la tempête ait empli ma tête de bruits sinistres, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un homme carré d'épaule et aux cheveux longs. Je n'arrivai pas à voir son visage mais je savais déjà qui il était.

Il avança vers moi en retirant son polo et j'aperçus ses yeux. A l'inverse de la dernière fois, je décidai de crier pour que quelqu'un m'aide. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me faire du mal.

"Isabella, je viens de signer un gros chèque pour que tu vives ici. Maintenant que tu es à moi, nous allons fêter ça !"

Je savais que j'allais bientôt souffrir. Il me restait peu de temps pour lui échapper. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur ma cheville, je hurlai de plus belle et envoyai mon autre pied dans son menton.

Je sentis mes os craquer mais tentai d'oublier la douleur pour réussir à m'échapper. Il avait le menton en sang et grognait de rage en m'attirant à lui. Mes mains fouillèrent le lit pour tenter de ralentir ma progression mais le tissu était en très mauvais état et craquait.

Ses doigts, comparables à des crochets, s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes hanches et je hurlais de douleur. Il avait une poigne phénoménale et je ne pus plus bouger lorsqu'il s'assit sur moi. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour moi et me coupait presque le souffle. Je continuai à agiter mes jambes dans le vide et mettais de grands coups de genoux dans son dos mais il ne broncha pas.

Voilà on y était. Le pire arrivait et personne n'allait me sauver. L'Indien se pencha vers moi et je pus sentir son souffle fétide se répandre sur ma peau. Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne en me vrillant le regard.

-Soit une bonne fille et ouvre tes lèvres.

Je veillai à garder ma bouche fermée et continuai à le défier du regard. Il me lécha la joue et une odeur de cigare et d'alcool me donna la nausée. Puis ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et je sentis ses dents morde ma peau.

Je hurlais de plus belle et il en profita pour pénétrer ma bouche avec sa grosse langue baveuse. J'étouffais maintenant et malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire. Peut-être allais-je tomber dans les pommes avant qu'il ne me fasse autre chose.

Subitement, il se releva et ses yeux s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ma poitrine et il les comprima en rigolant.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a du matos la gamine !

Il continua à pétrir mes seins comme s'ils étaient une boule de pâte à pain puis s'abaissa pour mordre l'un de mes tétons. Il me fixait avec un regard pervers et j'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

 **POV Rosalie**

Mais pourquoi m'obligeaient-ils à me retrouver dans la même pièce que cette humaine à problème. Emmett avait usé de son charme pour me _forcer_ à rentrer à Forks. J'avais tout de même posé mes conditions.

Hors de question que je me retrouve dans la même pièce qu'elle et interdiction qu'elle me parle. Je ne voulais pas tomber aussi bas qu'Alice. Elle m'était en péril toute la famille à cause de sa lubie avec les humains.

Mon homme m'avait dit qu'elle vivait avec nous car elle avait besoin de protection. Carlisle semblait croire que ses dernières blessures résultaient d'une attaque de loup. Hautement improbable, car si le cas s'était avéré vrai, elle serait morte.

A notre arrivée à la villa, je pus la renifler à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle sentait vraiment bon. Je découvris ensuite qu'Edward était également devenu gaga de l'humaine et cela me mit dans une fureur noire. Comment s'y était-elle prise pour faire changer d'opinion mon meilleur soutien ? Lors de notre départ, j'avais assisté à une prise de bec magistrale entre notre lutin et Edward.

Avant même que je puisse poser la question, il proposa à Emmett de suivre les cabots de la Push. Il semblerait que cette Isabella soit connue ici. Nous n'y étions pour rien si elle choisissait mal ses amis. A cause d'elle, mon mari m'abandonna pendant plusieurs jours pour jouer aux espions avec Edward. Bien que l'humaine soit loin de moi, je pouvais toujours la sentir et j'entendais ses gémissements et ses cris. Alice m'avait prévenu qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et je me laissai aller à la curiosité en m'approchant du cottage pour l'observer.

Elle sortait de la douche mais ne semblait pas du tout réveillée. Elle pleurait et paraissait complètement perdue. J'eus tout le loisir d'observer son corps recouvert d'énormes tatouages. Pour en avoir parlé avec Alice, je savais qu'elle aimait le sexe violent et je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir des cicatrices sur presque toutes les parties de son anatomie.

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis attrapa un carnet et se mit à y écrire avec acharnement. Elle ne risquait pas de mourir alors je décidai de rentrer. Pour passer le temps, je décidai de réorganiser mon dressing. Après avoir tout rangé, j'envoyai un message à Alice pour la prévenir d'une sortie shopping imminente. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avant que mon homme m'appelle.

-Bébé, t'es où ?

-Dans notre chambre mon cœur.

En moins de deux secondes, j'étais dans ses bras, en train de profiter de ses lèvres parfaites. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir être colère contre lui mais cela m'était impossible.

-Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

-Je me suis ennuyée et tu m'as manqué.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir Bella ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la voir. Tu sais, j'ai vu son corps dans la semaine. Elle a vraiment des pratiques étranges.

-Elle ne s'en rappelle pas du tout et vit un cauchemar dès qu'elle s'endorme. Edward a raison quand il dit que nous devons la protéger. Les chiens lui ont fait du mal, c'est indéniable !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'humaine débuta son récit en lisant son carnet. Notre ouïe nous permettait de tout entendre et sans le vouloir je brisais la chaise que je tenais en écoutant le détail de ses cauchemars.

-Ces chiens sont des monstres ! Est-ce que tu sais lequel lui a fait ça ?

-Non, nous ne savons pas. Edward a des pistes mais nous devons attendre. D'après Alice, Jacob s'est présenté à son club juste avant son agression.

-Tu es en train de me parler du Jacob auquel je pense ?

-Oui tout à fait. Viens, descendons, Edward revient.

Mon amoureux me saisit la main et nous emmena au salon. Nous y arrivâmes en même temps qu'Edward. Il était dans une colère noire.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Edward que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Contre les loups, rien. Par contre, Bella va avoir besoin de nous. On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je vais y retourner pour rester près d'elle cette nuit. Demain nous viendrons à la piscine et je voudrais que vous y soyez aussi. Il faut qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Jamais je ne permettrais qu'ils l'approchent à nouveau.

-Retournes-y Edward. Nous serons là demain.

Mon frère nous fit un sourire contrit avant de partir se changer pour rejoindre Bella. Pour ma part, j'étais dans une fureur noire. Lorsque Royce m'avait fait souffrir, j'avais eu la possibilité de me venger. Soudainement, j'en voulus moins à Carlisle concernant son choix de me sauver. Bella, elle, ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ces bâtards. Il fallait que je la protège.

Les bras puissants d'Emmett vinrent entourer ma taille et je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il allait m'offrir le meilleur des divertissements pour me calmer.

-Si on allait chasser ma Rose ?

Nous partîmes tous deux au cœur de la forêt pour boire quelques biches avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une semaine sans lui m'était intolérable. Nous étions fusionnels dans notre relation malgré le nombre d'années. Il était ma drogue et j'en étais accro.

Comme toujours mon gros nounours ne fit pas dans la dentelle et me sauta dessus. Ses lèvres franchirent le cap de mes dents pour m'embrasser avec passion et ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mon corps pour le libérer de son carcan.

Une fois nus, il m'adossa contre un rocher en saisissant mes jambes et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Je grognai sous les sensations et mordis son épaule. En deux minutes, le rocher fut réduit à l'état de poussière mais ni lui, ni moi ne nous en soucions.

Nous finîmes parterre dans une position plus qu'acrobatique et je jouis en me perdant dans les beaux yeux de mon homme. Dans une dernière poussée, il me rejoint dans la jouissance et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Tu m'as manqué Bébé. Plus jamais je ne me laisse embarquer par Eddie aussi longtemps.

-T'as intérêt mon Monkyman.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et reprîmes le chemin de la maison peu de temps avant le lever du jour et montâmes dans notre chambre pour nous doucher et nous changer. D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutai l'arrivée d'Edward et de notre humaine. Elle semblait si à l'aise dans une maison emplie de vampires.

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la piscine et nous les laissâmes s'installer avant de les rejoindre. J'avais bien compris qu'Emmett préparait une de ses blagues débiles mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je traversai à mon tour la maison en souriant du cri de mon homme.

-Bwwaaaaaah !

Il semblerait qu'elle ne connaisse pas car je la vis sursauter et se réfugier dans les bras de mon frère. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une toute petite chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

-Bwwaaaaaah !

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, t'en fait pas, c'est Emmett qui arrive.

Je me décidai à intervenir en avançant vers eux.

-Il agit toujours comme un gamin de dix ans malgré le fait qu'il approche des trente.

Je m'installais à leurs côtés en faisant à clin d'œil à Bella pour la rassurer.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Bonjour Rosalie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Emmett continua ses âneries et arriva en courant et sauta pour nous éclabousser. La pauvre Bella fut remuée comme un fétu de paille et s'accrocha à Edward comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

-Mon brushing !

-Bwwwaaaaah !

-Mais quel crétin. T'essaye de faire aussi bien que les lapins ou quoi ?

Elle regarda Emmett comme s'il avait un troisième œil qui était apparu sur son front et commença à rire face à la situation. Il était plus que communicatif et nous nous retrouvâmes tous rapidement à rire des blagues de mon homme.

Près d'une heure après, je vis Bella se diriger vers la sortie en jetant quelques regards vers nous. Les garçons étaient en train de se chamailler et je fis semblant de m'intéresser à mes ongles pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée.

Elle sortit de l'eau en courant pour saisir sa serviette et parut honteuse. J'avais déjà vu ses tatouages et ses cicatrices mais maintenant que je savais ce qu'elle avait vécu, j'envisageais le tout différemment. Je me levais pour la rejoindre en me focalisant sur ses yeux.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais aller me reposer un peu.

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux. Comme ça on laisse les garçons se battre.

Je la laissai se couvrir et boire un verre de jus de fruit. Lorsqu'elle avança vers la maison, je la suivis et posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller.

-Tes tatouages sont magnifiques Bella.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, si tu veux me parler, je suis là.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à parler de tout ça. Le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ça complique encore plus la chose.

-Je ne te force en rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu le voudras, je te raconterai mon histoire.

Il allait falloir être plus que patiente avec elle. Je comptais bien lui confier mon expérience pour qu'elle comprenne que je la protégerais. J'allai à la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux.

-Repose-toi, je préviendrais Edward. Nous serons dans le salon à ton réveil.

-Merci Rose. A tout à l'heure.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi pour rejoindre les garçons qui m'attendaient dans le salon. Nous restâmes silencieux pour l'écouter se coucher. Une fois que nous fûmes certains qu'elle s'était endormie, nous reprîmes notre conversation.

-Que va-t-on faire Edward ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'attends le retour de Carlisle pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Forks n'est pas un lieu pour elle, surtout avec les Quileutes à côté.

-Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui Em', je le sais ça. Je m'inquiète plus de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire s'ils la retrouvaient.

-Ils méritent de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Rose. Le souci c'est que Carlisle refusera l'affrontement, j'en suis plus que sûr.

Nous fûmes interrompus par les gémissements de notre humaine et s'en réfléchir, nous nous levâmes de concert pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais son visage transpirait la peur. Elle agrippait ses draps pour se cacher de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un… Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je pensais qu'elle venait de se réveiller mais malheureusement, elle était toujours plongée dans son cauchemar. Elle hurla à nous glacer le sang et déchira le drap qui la couvrait. Elle donnait l'impression de se battre contre quelqu'un.

-Emmett, retiens là ! Elle va se faire mal.

J'avais mal au cœur pour elle. Elle se débattait comme un diable et lorsqu'Emmett s'approcha, elle lui envoya un coup de pied qui atteignit le menton de mon homme. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et j'eus l'impression de voir sa cheville doubler de volume en quelques secondes.

-Edward, il faut que tu lui parles. Elle se sent en sécurité avec toi.

Je me plaçai en face d'Emmett pour maintenir le corps de Bella pendant qu'Edward s'approchait de sa tête pour lui parler à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Bella, réveille-toi. Je te protégerais à jamais. Tu dois te réveiller pour nous dire qui t'a fait ça. Nous les tuerons pour toi.

Elle avait de la force et cherchait à se soustraire. Ses yeux, toujours grands ouverts, laissaient s'échapper de grosses larmes. Elle cria une dernière fois avant d'étouffer, j'eus la même sensation qu'elle. Je revivais ma dernière nuit humaine en la voyant agir ainsi.

-Bella, s'il te plait, écoutes-moi. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal.

Sa poitrine fut aspirée vers le haut et elle grogna en pleurant. Edward continua sa litanie pour la ramener à nous.

-Bella. Ecoute ma voix. Regarde-nous, tu ne crains rien. Personne ne va te faire du mal.

Ses yeux se refermèrent instantanément et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

-Edward ? Tu es venu me sauver ?

-Oui. Réveille-toi nous allons partir.

-Tu me remmènes à Seattle ?

-Non pas pour l'instant mais je vais te protéger.

-Il faut retrouver Santi.

-Promis, je t'aiderais. Maintenant, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en nous regardant sans comprendre. Je saisis un plaid pour la recouvrir puis me décalai pour lui laisser de l'espace.

-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar…

-Oui Bella.

Elle se remit à trembler en pleurant et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Tu vois Edward, je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais plus dormir.

Il fallait absolument qu'on sache qui lui avait fait du mal. Je souffrais de la voir détruite. A cet instant, je me fis la promesse de tortures ses bourreaux et le hochement de tête d'Edward me confirma qu'il pensait la même chose. Il nous restait juste à savoir qui était Santi maintenant.

 **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

 _ **Alors qu'en dites-vous ? A mardi prochain.**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Nous allons voir une Bella qui s'affirme mais est-ce que cela va plaire à Edward qui finalement aime bien la version amnésique de la brunette… Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 7**

 **POV Bella**

Mon dernier cauchemar avait été le plus violent depuis mon réveil à l'Hôpital après mon accident – ou plutôt devrais-je dire agression. Toutefois, il différait des précédents car je ne m'en souvenais pas. Après avoir vu la tête des Cullen à mon réveil, je fus persuadée que mon rêve n'était qu'une version hard de ma dernière terreur.

Après quelques instants, j'avais réussi à reprendre mon souffle et mon calme. Le cauchemar avait dû être terriblement réaliste car j'avais déchiré les draps et frappé Emmett avec mon pied. Ma cheville était brisée et Edward fut obligé de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour me faire poser un plâtre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comme cela avait pu se produire. Il était, certes, costaud mais de là à résister à un coup de pied sans avoir un seul petit bleu. Je tentais de ne pas trop y réfléchir car j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes en tête.

En allant à Forks pour mon plâtre, nous avions croisé un Indien ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de mes rêves et j'en fus quitte pour une crise de panique énorme. Edward avait dû s'arrêter pour me rassurer et me consoler. Son père était revenu de voyage peu de temps après et avait dit que je n'aurais plus à aller en ville. Il me promit de s'occuper de mon cas – médicalement parlant – à la maison. Il m'avait prescrit des somnifères pour un temps afin que je puisse me reposer sans cauchemarder.

J'étais retournée au cottage mais ne vivais jamais vraiment seule. Edward était là quasiment tout le temps et lorsqu'il devait partir, il était remplacé par son frère ou sa sœur. Rosalie venait souvent avec moi, accompagnée d'Emmett, mais Jasper semblait vraiment trop occuper pour venir et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. J'avais déjà suffisamment l'impression de les empêcher de vivre.

Depuis ce fameux rêve, des images de Seattle s'imposaient à moi et j'espérais secrètement y aller. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le demander à mes amis, j'avais tellement peur de les déranger. L'occasion se présenta d'elle-même lorsqu'Edward m'informa qu'il devait se rendre à un récital à Seattle.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller te balader à Seattle ?

-Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée. Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

-J'ai un récital prévu un soir. Je me disais que nous pourrions y aller ensemble et dormir chez toi. Ça pourrait être pas mal pour une première approche.

-Et si mon appartement déclenche un nouveau cauchemar ?

-Alors nous irons à l'hôtel ! J'en connais un parfait. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je te suis Edward. Quand partons-nous ?

-Demain. Il va falloir que nous te trouvions une belle robe.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon dressing ! J'ai plein d'habits de ma vie d'avant que je n'avais encore jamais envisagé de mettre. Voilà l'occasion de les sortir.

-Alice ou Rosalie pourraient t'aider si tu veux.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de me préparer seule. J'en ai un peu marre d'être assistée.

Ses épaules s'agitèrent sous son rire et je sentis mes entrailles suivre le mouvement. Je ressentais des choses que je n'arrivais pas à nommer, c'était frustrant.

Je passai un temps phénoménal devant mon dressing sans savoir quoi mettre pour ce genre de soirée. Il m'avait parlé de robe, je décidai donc de me diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour atteindre les tenues noires sous housse qui attendaient de servir.

Après avoir ouvert quasiment toutes les protections, je choisis de prendre une robe noire recouverte de strass. J'avais l'impression d'y voir la nuit étoilée. Elle ne comportait pas de manches et le haut se fermait à l'arrière du coup. Elle était plus qu'ajustée mais ne laissait apparaître ni mon dos, ni mon décolleté. Parfaite pour une première. Le tube de la robe frôlait le sol et m'obligeait à porter des talons. Une fente remontant jusqu'au genou droit dévoilait mes jambes.

Après avoir choisi des escarpins noirs au bout pointu recouverts de strass, je sélectionnai des sous-vêtements noirs. Je choisis une guêpière sans bretelle, en dentelle noire, et le shorty assorti. J'ajoutai une paire de bas dans mon sac ainsi qu'une étole noire brodée de fil d'argent.

Je terminai la préparation de mon bagage en choisissant des vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain, du maquillage et mon nécessaire à coiffure. Bien qu'appréhendant cette expédition, j'étais pressée de découvrir _ma_ ville et d'écouter Edward jouer du piano.

Un bref coup à la porte m'annonça l'arrivée de mon chauffeur-pianiste-trop-craquant. En ouvrant, je le découvris dissimulé derrière une énorme boîte blanche.

-Prête ?

-Plus que jamais. C'est quoi ça ?

-Un petit cadeau pour toi.

Il ouvrit la boîte et je fus surprise de découvrir un vêtement sous le papier de soie. Il s'agissait d'un manteau en taffetas noir brodé sur toute la longueur.

-Il est magnifique Edward !

-Il te plait alors...

-Il est parfait. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie. Viens nous devons partir si nous voulons avoir le temps de nous préparer sur place.

J'opinai sans quitter la boîte des yeux et le laissai prendre ma valise pour la placer dans le coffre d'un BMW X6 aux vitres teintées. Avec beaucoup de galanterie, il m'aida à m'installer et s'assura de fermer le cottage avant de me rejoindre. Il démarra la voiture puis emprunta l'allée pour rejoindre la route nationale. Une question me brûlait les lèvres et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour la poser.

-Tu as combien de voitures ?

-Nous en avons beaucoup. En fait, nous nous les prêtons. Par contre celle-là n'est pas à moi.

-Ah bon ? Qui la conduit habituellement ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, cette voiture est la tienne.

-Tu déconnes là…

-Non pas du tout. Regarde dans le vide-poche devant toi. Tu y trouveras les papiers.

J'ouvris la trappe et attrapai la pochette. Je fus choquée de voir mon nom apparaître sur la carte grise de la voiture et sur l'attestation d'assurance.

-A quoi pourrait bien me servir un véhicule aussi gros ? Je suis toute seule.

-Il est très sécurisant. En plus, quand on a les moyens, autant se faire plaisir.

-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai beaucoup d'argent.

-Encore plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Pour le moment, c'est ton avocat qui gère tes comptes en attendant ton rétablissement.

-Mon… avocat ?

Ma voix venait de grimper d'au moins deux octaves. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'Edward me disait. J'étais riche _et_ c'est un avocat qui gérait mes biens. Mais quel genre de vie avais-je avant ? J'avais instantanément un bon millier de questions me venant à l'esprit.

-Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à avoir autant d'argent ?

-Non, même Alice ne connait pas cette information.

-Quel est mon métier Edward ?

-Tu es patronne d'un club. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment. Il va falloir que tu attendes que ta mémoire retrouve l'information pour en découvrir plus.

J'avais déjà essayé de lui soutirer plus de détails mais il semblait insensible à mes différentes attaques. Je décidai donc de bougonner dans mon coin tout en notant que cette – _ma_ \- voiture était très confortable. Edward eut la présence d'esprit de me laisser tranquille.

Malgré la fréquentation de l'autoroute, mon chauffeur se faufila avec aisance entre les différents véhicules présents. Je ne prêtai même pas à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, j'étais juste bien. Juste avant d'arriver à Kingston, un bouchon se forma et sans en comprendre la raison, je sentis des picotements se répandre dans mes jambes et dans mes bras. Je commençai à m'agiter sur mon siège quand je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai des fourmis partout. Ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

Il rit doucement avant de continuer.

-Cela s'appelle l'impatience ma Belle. Je pense que tu as gardé ça dans ta mémoire inconsciente.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Tu n'aurais pas une voiture aussi puissante si tu préférais rouler doucement.

-Ça ne veut rien dire ça Edward.

-Si ça a beaucoup de sens. Sais-tu à combien nous avons roulé ?

-Aucune idée.

-Sauf quand il y avait trop de monde, mon pied n'a pas quitté l'accélérateur et nous avons roulé à 170 km/h.

-C'est censé me faire peur ?

-Pas du tout. Ça pourra juste te confirmer que tu n'as pas peur de la vitesse.

Je ne compris pas grand-chose à son explication et préférai retourner à ma contemplation de la ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Edward s'arrêta au bord du port de Kingston et se justifia devant mon froncement de sourcils.

-Nous allons prendre le ferry jusqu'à Edmonds. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à descendre vers Seattle. C'est plus rapide que d'aller jusqu'au pont. Je vais acheter notre place sur le ferry. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non, je t'attends ici.

Il se pencha doucement pour m'embrasser la joue et sortit en souriant. Je devais ressembler à une petite fille dans un parc à thèmes. Je m'émerveillais de tout et ressentais le besoin de crier. Je devenais comme Alice… merde ! Edward revint dans la voiture dix minutes plus tard avec un billet à la main.

-Nous avons de la chance, il y en a un qui part bientôt. Tu es prête à voguer sur les flots.

-Euh… Joker ! Je te suis, on verra bien. Si je suis malade, ça sera de ta faute.

Je n'avais pas pensé que nous pourrions prendre le bateau et sans savoir pourquoi, cette information me faisait flipper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a quasiment pas de houle aujourd'hui. La traversée sera calme.

-Mouais, je suis pas convaincue.

Il emprunta une passerelle menant à l'intérieur du bateau et suivit un homme vêtu de jaune pour se garer. Incrédule, j'observai Edward sortir de la voiture, la contourner et ouvrir ma porte en tendant la main.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée pendant la traversée. Tu seras mieux sur le pont.

-Il va y avoir du monde.

Mes excuses étaient pitoyables mais je ne savais pas comment gérer cette nouvelle situation. Il s'approcha de moi et m'obligea à pivoter pour que mes jambes soient vers l'extérieur. Il se place au milieu et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'eus chaud en une fraction de seconde et me retrouvai attirée par ses lèvres sans comprendre. Il continua la discussion en chuchotant.

-Je te protégerais. Personne ne t'approchera. Je te le promets.

Il tendit les mains et je les attrapai pour descendre de mon siège. Sans me lâcher, il referma la voiture et me dirigea vers un escalier menant à l'extérieur. Il y avait peu de monde pour le moment. Ma main devint moite en quelques secondes et j'eus la gorge sèche.

Nous étions à l'avant du ferry et je m'accrochais fermement à la rambarde en tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Mon comportement était digne d'une attaque de panique mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'aperçus rapidement les deux mains d'Edward se positionner de part et d'autre de moi et je sentis son corps serrer le mien pour me maintenir.

-Détends-toi ma belle. Tout va bien se passer. Cale-toi sur ma respiration.

Je fermai les yeux et suivis son conseil en l'écoutant inspirer à côté de mon oreille. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon stupide cœur se calma et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver dans un cocon. Je me laissai aller contre Edward et déplaçai mes mains pour les poser sur les siennes.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé et je cherchai à trouver le nom des sensations qui se battaient dans mon corps. Un coup de corne de brume me fit violemment sursauter et flingua tout ce que je venais de faire pour me calmer.

-Nous partons ma belle. Tout va bien.

J'étais heureuse d'être à ses côtés pour franchir cette nouvelle étape dans mon apprentissage. J'avais vraiment une impression de calme et de sérénité à ses côtés. Il saisit mes épaules pour me faire retourner et je sentis la barrière dans mon dos. Je lui fis face et il me demanda de le regarder. Je m'aperçus que le pont était maintenant rempli. Je refermai mes yeux et posai ma tête contre son torse. Je sentis son menton reposer dans mes cheveux mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Mon esprit divagua quelques instants et j'eus l'impression dans un roman de Jane Austen. Tout semblait si simple à cette époque…

-Bella ?

Je sursautai à son appel et ouvris les yeux pour me plonger dans son regard doré.

-Nous devons rejoindre la voiture. Nous allons arriver.

Finalement la traversée avait été beaucoup plus rapide que ce que je pensais et j'en étais heureuse. Sans lâcher la main d'Edward, je le suivis dans les entrailles du ferry pour remonter dans le X6 maintenant familier pour moi.

Quelques minutes après, j'entendis les moteurs du navire se stopper et les hommes en jaunes courir dans les travées. Lorsque notre tour arriva, Edward manœuvra pour sortir du bateau avant de reprendre la route sans s'arrêter. J'avais maintenant envie d'arriver _chez moi_. Dès notre sortie de la ville, il reprit son rythme de croisière soutenu. La seule différence avec le début du voyage fut que maintenant, il me tenait la main en traçant des ronds sur ma peau avec son pouce.

Il profita de ce trajet pour m'expliquer que je possédais un grand appartement dans le nord de Seattle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et je ne pus que me dire que nous allions le découvrir ensemble…Nous franchîmes les portes de la ville en tout début d'après-midi, ce qui nous laissait le temps de nous reposer un peu avant de rejoindre le cœur de la cité.

Edward allait donner son récital en plein centre de la ville, au Paramount Théâtre. Le programme stipulait qu'un cocktail dinatoire se déroulerait à la fin du concert, nous n'avions donc pas besoin de manger avant d'y aller.

Je fus surprise de nous sentir ralentir devant un immeuble au ton ocre. " _Villa Appia_ " était écrit sur une plaque de marbre à l'entrée. A l'opposé de l'entrée se trouvait un accès pour le parking souterrain et nous nous y engageâmes doucement. Il sortit un boitier pour ouvrir la porte du garage et redémarra doucement.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est vaguement familier.

J'observai les places de parking pour la plupart désertent à cette heure de la journée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gauche en utilisa une rampe d'accès menant au deuxième sous-sol. A ce niveau, les emplacements changèrent pour devenir des box plus ou moins importants.

Notre voiture stoppa devant une porte de garage noire entourée d'un mur très épais. Un boîtier clignotait de sa lumière rouge en attendant les codes d'ouverture. Edward sortit une carte magnétique en me la donnant.

-J'espère que tu vas te souvenir du code car je ne le connais pas.

-Eh bien, nous allons essayer tout de suite.

J'attrapai la carte pour sortir de la voiture et me plantai devant le fameux boitier. Sans réfléchir, je l'insérai à sa place et laissai mes doigts composer un code. Je fus surprise de voir le plafonnier s'allumer et la porte basculer. Je regardai Edward avec un sourire victorieux et entrai dans mon garage pour le laisser garer la voiture.

J'entrai de plein fouet dans le monde qui semblait être le mien et je fus ébahie de voir que je possédais autant, voire plus, de voitures que les Cullen. Edward me rejoint rapidement en sifflant, tout en bavant devant une Lamborghini rouge.

-Si tu veux, tu pourras la conduire Edward.

-Avec plaisir ! Bon, il faut qu'on monte jusqu'à chez toi maintenant.

Sans répondre, je lui indiquai le fond de la pièce. Il saisit nos valises et me suivit pour s'arrêter devant les portes d'un ascenseur personnel. Je n'avais pas clairement conscience de tout ça mais tout me revenait au moment où j'en avais besoin… Enfin pour le fonctionnement de mon appartement… Pour le reste, tout était noir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuyai sur le bouton "Terrasse" et après quelques minutes d'ascension sous une douce musique, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un palier bien éclairé. Les murs étaient faits d'un coffrage bois doré et de tentures murales claires. Le sol était en marbre beige et un énorme tapis réchauffait l'espace. Un puits de lumière amenait une chaude clarté qui permettait aux plantes de s'épanouir.

Une seule double porte se trouvait à ce palier, j'y découvris également un boitier comme au sous-sol et m'en approchai pour refaire la même opération. Edward me tendit une grosse clé au dessin bizarre et je l'insérai dans la serrure puis composai le code. Un bip discret se fit entendre et j'ouvris la porte en inspirant pour découvrir les odeurs du lieu. Edward resta en retrait et me suivit discrètement.

Mon appartement se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment et couvrait toute la surface. Je n'avais aucun voisin, bizarrement cela me soulagea. Le sol de l'appartement était fait du même marbre que sur le palier. Les murs du sas d'entrée étaient peints dans un gris clair et les meubles étaient en fer forgé blanc.

J'ôtai mes chaussures et fus surprise de découvrir que le sol était chaud. Pourquoi le chauffage fonctionnait-il lorsque je n'étais pas là depuis un moment ? En continuant mon avancée, je découvris une immense pièce de vie. Sur la droite se trouvait une belle cuisine avec un îlot digne d'un grand restaurant gastronomique et sur la gauche plusieurs canapés tournés vers un écran géant. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table entourée d'une bonne douzaine de fauteuils. En son centre trônait un énorme vase et un bouquet de roses rouge. Qui avait placé ces fleurs fraîches ici ?

Les murs étaient plus clairs ici et tiraient vers le taupe. Les meubles, eux, étaient beiges dans le salon, gris dans la salle à manger et presque noir dans la cuisine. Sur la gauche, un petit couloir menait vers trois pièces et je m'empressai d'ouvrir les portes pour regarder. La première était une bibliothèque avec deux énormes fauteuils en cuir. Il y avait aussi un bureau avec un ordinateur, un bar et une table de billard. La deuxième pièce était une salle de sports et la dernière était une chambre où le sol était fait d'un parquet presque blanc avec un grand lit à baldaquin et une salle de bain blanche.

Une fois revenue dans la pièce centrale, je me dirigeais vers le couloir de droite où se trouvaient deux portes. La première menait à une chambre au parquet foncé. Il y avait aussi un grand lit à baldaquin d'au moins deux mètres de large. Le bois des meubles était quasiment rouge et bizarrement, je m'y sentais bien, à ma place. Derrière le lit, je trouvai une porte menant à mon dressing et à ma salle de bain.

Les armoires étaient emplies de fringues noires et tout était classé. Les chemises puis les pantalons, les T-shirts et top, les jupes et robes, les vestes et manteaux, les sacs, les chaussures et bottes et pour finir de grands tiroirs avec beaucoup mais alors énormément de lingerie. Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'Alice avait pris des vêtements pour Forks … _Waouh_ !

La salle de bain était faite dans un marbre sablé et je découvris une baignoire digne d'une piscine, une douche pour au moins cinq personnes et un sauna. Edward était toujours derrière moi et me regardait avec fascination.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup de goût dans la déco, Bella. Ton appartement est magnifique.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me mis à rougir en baissant les yeux. Ses compliments me touchaient beaucoup trop. Je décidai de changer de sujet pour masquer mon inconfort.

-Allez viens, on va voir la dernière pièce !

Comme dans tout le reste de l'appartement, la porte était ouvragée et la poignée ressemblait à un bec de canne en or. En ouvrant, je fus surprise de découvrir un boudoir sans fenêtre et une porte noire. Un ensemble de canapés et fauteuils meublait la salle. Ils étaient faits d'un bois clair et le tissu des assises, accoudoirs et dossiers était rouge sang. Le sol était le même que dans ma chambre et contrastait habilement avec la décoration. Un porte-manteau en fer forgé attendant dans un coin et un miroir sur pied lui faisait face. Les murs étaient faits d'une tenture de la même couleur que les sièges et des tableaux étaient disposés tel un chemin de croix.

Chaque toile semblait représenter des corps enlacés dans des positions plus qu'exotiques. Seuls deux des six tableaux ne comportaient que deux participants. Sur le reste, on pouvait découvrir un plus grand nombre de corps. Les membres et les troncs n'étaient que des ébauches mais les visages étaient détaillés et démontraient tous une concentration intense ainsi qu'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. J'avais l'impression de bouillir en regardant ces représentations. J'allais devoir me documenter sur tout ça lorsque je me retrouverais seule. Je jaugeais discrètement Edward pour découvrir son ressenti. Je fus surprise de voir son regard affamé. Mon ventre sembla bouillir encore un peu plus, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je saisis la poignée et ouvris la porte noire en grand. Avant de détailler la pièce, je fus assaillie par une odeur assez forte, sucrée et épicée. De l'encens devait être brulé régulièrement ici. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce et fus surprise par ce que j'y vis. Le sol était aussi noir que l'entrée et les murs étaient faits d'un coffrage bois sombre pour moitié et d'une peinture ivoire sur la partie supérieure jusqu'au plafond. Comme dans la pièce précédente, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils disséminés dans la pièce. Certains étaient alignés contre le mur et d'autres occupaient l'espace.

Un grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé trônait au milieu de la pièce et des menottes, ainsi que des cordages et des foulards étaient suspendues aux montants ainsi qu'à la tête. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Plusieurs armoires étaient disposées sur les murs à droite et à gauche. Une énorme croix en X était posée dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs crochets pendaient du plafond en bois. Mes yeux sautaient d'objet en objet et ma respiration se fit haletante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je cherchai à me stabiliser en me retenant à l'une des colonnes du lit.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur de tout ce que je découvrais. J'étais plutôt dans l'expectative. J'avais _envie_ d'être dans cette pièce. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je me retournai pour observer Edward. Il me sembla beaucoup plus sombre qu'à notre entrée. Soudain, j'eus peur de lui poser la question…

-Edward, ça va ?

-…

-Edward ?

Ses poings venaient de se serrer brutalement et sa mâchoire se crispa mais il resta silencieux. Un éclat de fureur brilla dans le fond de son regard. Je fis quelques pas pour le rejoindre et je tentai de lui toucher le bras mais il recula en grondant. Mon cœur se serra devant son rejet et je restai interdite devant cette situation.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Et là… il explosa …

-Et tu oses me poser la question Isabella ! Sais-tu ce qu'on fait de ce genre de pièce ?

Sa fureur m'effrayait et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce, à dormir ? Je n'osai même pas poser la question.

-Réponds-moi immédiatement Isabella ! Sais-tu ce que l'on fait ici ?

Son ordre tomba au fond de mon ventre et je me sentis essoufflée sans avoir couru. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules en me secouant pour m'obliger à répondre.

-Réponds-moi Isabella, je ne le répéterais pas !

Un déclic se fit en moi et ma peur se mua en rage en quelques secondes. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'on pouvait faire dans cette pièce mais je refusais d'être malmenée de cette façon.

-Lâche-moi.

Mon ton était devenu sec, cassant, froid… Edward s'arrêta quelques secondes mais ne retira pas ses mains. _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_

-Retire tes sales pattes de moi.

Sans réfléchir, je fis un moulinet avec mes bras pour me libérer de son emprise et reculai pour me cacher derrière le lit. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction et encore moins la mienne. Sa façon de m'appeler par mon prénom entier me faisait frissonner de terreur et son regard était devenu froid et réactivait mes cauchemars.

Il avança doucement vers moi en gardant ses mains en avant paume vers le haut, comme un signe de reddition. Je n'étais toutefois pas prête à pardonner et reculai au même rythme. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me justifier sur une partie de ma vie d'avant.

-Sors. D'ici. Immédiatement !

Ma voix ressemblait à un fouet et vibrait d'une haine inconnue. Je ne comprenais plus ce que je disais, tout venait comme si c'était une autre personne qui parlait.

-Je n'appartiens plus à personne. Tu as compris crevure ? Dégage de chez moi tout de suite avant que je te tue.

-Bella… S'il te plait excuse-moi de m'être emporté. Laisse-moi rester avec toi.

-Tu travailles pour eux ?

-Mais…de quoi parles-tu Bella ?

-Il n'y a qu'eux qui m'appelaient Isabella …

-Bella, s'il te plait arrête. C'est ton prénom… C'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisé, ce n'est pas pour te rappeler quoi que ce soit.

J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments plus qu'ambigus. Devais-je le haïr ou lui faire confiance ? Il dut voir mon interrogation et en profita pour me rejoindre derrière le lit. Il ne me toucha pas mais avança sa main près de mon visage. Je reculai encore pour être sûre qu'il ne me touche pas.

-Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Tu avais une vie bien différente avant ton accident. Même en le sachant, j'ai du mal à me contenir en découvrant cette pièce.

Son explication n'était que du charabia pour moi. Je fronçai les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de pièce ici. Je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ?

Ma voix venait de se transformer en un chuchotis et j'inclinai ma tête pour atteindre sa main. Mon accès de colère venait de se dissiper d'un seul coup.

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais pas ici.

-Je me sens bien ici, Edward. Etrangement, je m'y sens en sécurité. Ça ne m'ait pas arrivé depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas mes réactions.

Je sentis une énorme boule se former dans le fond de ma gorge et de grosses larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Tout mon corps était en contradiction. Sa main sur ma joue m'apaisait et son pouce écrasait vaillamment mes larmes. Il m'attira brusquement à lui pour m'étreindre et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

Mes sanglots se calmèrent instantanément et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait plus calme mais un fond de colère traînait toujours. Sans me lâcher, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui était recouverte d'un voilage beige et désigna une ottomane de la même couleur que les autres sièges.

Il s'installa contre le dossier et m'attira à lui pour que je m'asseye. Sans le lâcher, je me positionnai à l'autre bout du sofa. J'avais besoin d'espace pour garder mon esprit clair.

-Edward, à quoi sert ce genre de pièce ?

-Ça s'appelle une Play Room. C'est un lieu où les adultes consentants s'adonnent à des pratiques sexuelles particulières. C'est un endroit où tu ordonnes à des personnes ce qu'ils doivent ressentir.

-Euh… ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car je ne connais pas ce milieu.

-Pourquoi étais-tu énervé tout à l'heure ?

-Je… Tu… je ne comprends pas ce mode de vie.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi obtus sur ce point alors que tu as l'esprit ouvert généralement ?

-Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, désolé.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. D'une façon subtile, il venait de m'expliquer que j'avais des activités sexuelles particulières avant mon amnésie. Impossible de savoir si je devais me réjouir ou pas. Son attitude m'avait blessée bien plus que je ne voulais le croire.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça Edward. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Est-ce que tu veux dormir un peu avant ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais venir avec toi.

-Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Je voudrais tellement te faire découvrir mon univers.

-Imagine que je réagisse comme toi ? Tu feras quoi ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire. Il recula comme si je l'avais giflé et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans parler avant de se décider.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement. Esmé va être furieuse si elle l'apprend.

-Je vais aller faire une sieste et nous aviserons de ma venue à mon réveil. Tu peux te servir de la chambre beige si tu le souhaites.

Je me levai sans attendre de réponse. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et me surpris à espérer ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. J'entrai dans ma chambre en ôtant mes chaussures et me jetai sur le lit sans me déshabiller. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. J'entendis la porte de la Play Room se refermer puis ce fut le silence et je sombrais aux limites de ma conscience.

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant un cri pour ce qui me parut être une bagarre dans le salon. J'essayai de me concentrer pour décrypter la discussion animée qui se déroulait à côté de moi.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je suis Edward Cullen._

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _-En quoi ça vous regarde ? Qui êtes-vous vous ?_

 _-Je suis la gouvernante de Madame Swan, Grace._

Quelqu'un qui me connaissait réellement se trouvait ici. Je me levai d'un bond en tanguant et courus dans le salon pour me retrouver face à un Edward de très mauvais poil et à une petite bonne femme en tailleur noir.

Elle était aussi grande que moi et avait des cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon strict. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage et des chaussures sans talon assorties à sa tenue. Elle aussi semblait en colère et toisait Edward en gardant les poings sur les hanches.

Lorsqu'elle entendit mes pas, elle se tourna vers moi et changea du tout au tout. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'une sorte d'apaisement. Ses poings se desserrèrent et ses mains se croisèrent devant elle. Ensuite, elle fit un pas vers moi et baissa la tête pour fixer le sol.

-Bonjour Madame. Je suis heureuse de votre retour.

Je fus surprise de sa réaction mais la masquai.

-Bonjour Grace.

-Je ne savais pas que vous reveniez aujourd'hui. Je m'étais absentée pour faire quelques courses. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Grace, stop ! Savez-vous ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

-Mademoiselle Alice m'a dit que vous aviez eu un souci de santé. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, alors j'ai continué à venir pour m'occuper de votre appartement Madame.

-Vous avez bien fait Grace.

Je ne savais absolument pas comment me comporter face à elle. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me regarder ?

-Dois-je préparer la chambre d'amis pour Monsieur Cullen ?

-Oui mais je dois vous parler avant Grace. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et sembla craindre quelque chose. Je jugeai utile de la rassurer.

-Je ne vais pas vous virer. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Bien. Désirez-vous boire un café Madame ?

-Oui. Ramenez-en pour nous trois.

Elle se détourna immédiatement et nous nous installâmes. Je me mis tout naturellement en bout de table et Edward s'installa à ma droite.

-Tu as réussi à te reposer ?

-Oui Edward.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui…

-Je suis désolé.

-Nous en reparlerons quand nous serons seuls.

J'avais été sèche dans ma réponse, plus que je ne le souhaitais mais j'avais d'autres choses à gérer. Grace revint rapidement avec un plateau rempli de tasses, d'une carafe fumante et de petits gâteaux. Elle nous servit puis se positionna à ma gauche en restant debout.

-Grace, asseyez-vous…

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Madame.

Une autre vague de colère me tordit les tripes et je la laissai s'exprimer face à cette personne qui connaissait mon passé, mes habitudes et qui allait pouvoir m'aider sans aucun doute.

-Assis ! Tout de suite ! Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Elle blanchit instantanément et s'installa en fixant ses doigts. J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait peur de moi. Etais-je un monstre avant ? J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage puis expliquai la situation.

-J'ai eu un accident et me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital dans le coma. A mon réveil, je n'ai pu que constater mes blessures. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien.

-Doux Jésus ! Je suis désolée Madame. Je pensais que vous étiez partie en cure. Si j'avais su, je serais venue vous voir. Être seule ne vous réussissait pas avant.

-C'est toujours le cas, Grace. Pouvez-vous me donner plus d'informations sur ma vie ?

-Non malheureusement. Vous êtes très discrète. Je sais juste que vous êtes patronne d'un club. Vous ne ramenez personne ici, enfin pas quand je suis là.

-Quelles sont vos attributions ?

-Je m'occupe de l'entretien de l'appartement. Je gère le planning de toutes les personnes que vous employez à la Villa Appia.

-Quelles sont ces personnes ?

-Il y a un fleuriste qui passe tous les deux jours pour fleurir votre intérieur, un technicien vient une fois par mois pour nettoyer la piscine et un mécanicien vient entretenir vos voitures régulièrement.

J'avais une piscine ? Où ? Je ne l'avais pas vue…J'avais vraiment beaucoup d'argent, je n'en revenais pas. Une dernière question me taraudait et c'est en rougissant que je la posais.

-Qui entretient la Play Room ?

-Moi Madame. J'ai signé un contrat de confidentialité.

-Y vais-je souvent ?

-Je ne sais pas Madame. Je pense que vous devriez parler à Monsieur Santi.

Encore ce prénom… Edward m'avait dit que je l'avais mentionné lors de mon dernier cauchemar. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à mon voisin. Il m'observait la mine sévère. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il dut voir ma peur car se décida à parler.

-Grace, pour votre information, Mademoiselle Alice est ma sœur.

-Oh… Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Pouvez-vous contacter Monsieur Santi pour lui demander de venir demain ?

-Si Madame le souhaite, bien sûr.

Elle me demandait subtilement l'autorisation.

-Oui Grace, contactez-le. Par contre, ne lui dites pas ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Bien Madame. Autre chose ?

-Non, je n'aurais plus besoin de vous aujourd'hui. Nous sortons ce soir. Proposez un rendez-vous à Monsieur Santi vers 11h. Peut-être pourrions-nous manger avec lui à midi.

-Je vous communiquerai sa réponse. Puis-je avoir votre nouveau numéro ?

-Je n'ai plus de portable Grace.

-Oh… Je vous laisserai un message à côté du téléphone.

-Merci Grace.

Je me levai sans plus de cérémonie et retournai dans ma chambre. Un bref coup à la porte m'informa qu'Edward voulait entrer.

-Oui !

Je tournai en rond dans la pièce, sans savoir quoi lui dire, ni si je devais lui pardonner ses dernières paroles. Il traversa la pièce pour me rejoindre et posa ses mains sur mes bras. Je me tendis immédiatement.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Je restai silencieuse face à son supplice. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de lui pardonner son comportement.

-Je t'en prie parle-moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai juste pris peur devant l'inconnu.

-Refais-moi un truc dans le genre une fois Edward et je t'interdis de m'approcher. Compris ?

-Oui. Tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis désolé ?

-Je dois encore y réfléchir. Nous devons nous préparer me semble-t-il… A notre retour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu sembles en colère dès que je parle à Grace ou lorsque je mentionne le nom de Santi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir mais j'avais promis à Edward et bien que nous ayons eu une prise de bec, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser seul. Il m'embrassa le front avant de sortir pour rejoindre l'autre chambre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je fus surprise de découvrir Grace.

-Madame, je peux vous parler en privé quelques secondes ?

-Oui bien sûr Grace. Entrez.

Elle se hâta d'entrer puis referma la porte doucement.

-Que se passe-t-il Grace ?

-Je m'inquiète pour vous Madame. Ce Monsieur Edward avait l'air en colère…

-Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas aimé la Play Room, Grace.

-Je pourrais demander à Logan de venir. Il vous protégerait.

 _Ah… C'est qui ce Logan ? Putain, j'en ai marre de ne pas me souvenir…_

-Merci mais ça devrait aller. Autre chose ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

-Pas du tout, désolée. Est-ce que je me comporte bien avec vous Grace ?

-Toujours Madame. Je suis juste surprise de vous entendre me vouvoyer.

 _Oups loupé !_

Je restai assise face à elle, le temps de digérer cette information. Elle semblait vraiment proche de moi malgré le fait qu'elle soit mon employée. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je voulais voir ses yeux pour la lire mais elle s'évertuait à fixer le sol, encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi.

-Regarde-moi Grace.

Elle leva les yeux comme si elle avait l'habitude d'attendre mon assentiment pour vivre.

-As-tu eu Santi ?

-Oui Madame, il vient demain. Il était étonné de mon appel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler normalement.

J'avais la sensation que je _devais_ la protéger et que je dirigeais sa vie. Etrangement, je me sentis bien avec tout ça. J'étais à ma place.

-Lui as-tu dit pourquoi tu appelais ?

-Non Madame. J'ai respecté votre demande.

-Bien. Pourrais-tu m'aiguiller pour ce soir ? Je voudrais savoir comment réagir si je croise d'anciennes connaissances.

-Avec plaisir. Puis-je vous laver les cheveux en vous expliquant ?

J'opinai doucement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Elle m'installa sur un fauteuil près d'une des vasques et me demanda de fermer les yeux. Après avoir vérifié la température, elle me fit basculer vers l'arrière et commença à me laver les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur. D'une voix hypnotisante, elle m'expliqua quoi faire.

-Habituellement, personne n'a le droit de vous toucher. C'est toujours vous qui faites la démarche. Dans le monde que vous côtoyez, peu de personnes vous fixeront dans les yeux. Si le cas arrive, rendez le regard sans sourire. Vous êtes l'autorité, vous n'avez pas à vous abaisser pour eux.

J'écoutai son discours sans ciller. Je trouvais ses conseils avisés et si simples à utiliser. Elle se tut quelques instants pour rincer mes cheveux puis reprit après avoir drapé mes cheveux dans une serviette en éponge.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus malheureusement. Monsieur Santi le fera demain. Si quelqu'un vous demande quand vous allez rouvrir votre club, dites juste que c'est en cours. Personne n'oserait vous défier pour avoir des détails.

J'opinai avec vigueur en attrapant son regard dans le miroir. Elle souriait doucement puis continua.

-Voulez-vous un chignon ?

-Fais comme tu veux. Je te fais confiance.

Je l'observai en pleine action et je fus obligée d'admettre qu'elle était très professionnelle. En peu de temps, mes cheveux étaient torsadés sur mes tempes et rejoignaient une queue-de-cheval haute. Après avoir placé un boudin qu'elle nomma "push-up" sur la mèche centrale, elle saisit le fer à friser et des pinces à chignon.

Elle attrapa ensuite une petite poignée de cheveux et les enroula sur son appareil puis lorsque la mèche fit une boucle marquée, elle la plaça sur le boudin. En moins de dix minutes, tous mes cheveux étaient relevés et ma coiffure était magnifique. Grace laqua le tout généreusement.

-Voilà, vous êtes parfaite comme ça.

-Merci Grace.

Elle reprit sa position favorite en regardant le sol et instinctivement je m'approchai d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle soupira d'aise et patienta face à moi.

-J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec toi ?

-Oui Madame.

-C'est une bonne habitude.

Je me détournais sans trop réfléchir et ouvris mon sac pour saisir mes vêtements. Une fois habillée, je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Grace s'activait en silence pour ranger la pièce.

En ouvrant un tiroir, je découvris plusieurs bijoux et je choisis une paire de boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet. Un dernier coup d'œil me fit haleter. J'étais plus femme fatale habillée de la sorte. Je chaussais mes escarpins et me dirigeais vers le salon.

-Bonne soirée Grace. A demain.

Edward patientait en lisant une partition pour son récital et sembla foudroyer lorsqu'il me découvrit. J'haussai un sourcil à son attention.

-Tu es … magnifique Bella.

-Merci Edward. Tu es très élégant. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

-Bien sûr. Merci de bien vouloir m'accompagner.

-Je te l'avais promis. Mais sache que nous avons encore des choses à régler.

Sans un mot de plus nous atteignîmes l'ascenseur et nous nous rendîmes au sous-sol pour récupérer le X6. J'avais peur de cette soirée, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'avais la possibilité de faire face à mon passé.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors que dites-vous de la vraie Bella et ses découvertes à Seattle ? Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain pour la présentation "by himself" du fameux Santi…**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Nous voilà arrivés à un chapitre très important dans l'histoire. Il va vous permettre d'apprendre pas mal de choses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous aidera à trouver quelques indices…**_

 _ **Attention :**_ _ **Ce chapitre fait mention de sexe mais aussi de brutalité. Le Rated M est de rigueur encore une fois.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 8**

 **POV Santi**

Je tentai de discipliner mon érection douloureuse face à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Sacha, une de mes soumises, était aux prises avec un maître Shibari qui terminait son chef-d'œuvre.

Elle était suspendue à un des crochets du plafond et de nombreuses cordes contraignaient son corps magnifique. Ses seins avaient pris une teinte rouge envoutante et ses mains étaient attachées le long de son corps afin qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir.

Ses jambes étaient repliées et écartées, permettant de découvrir ses lèvres intimes impeccablement épilées. Sa tête était maintenue vers l'arrière et un bâillon rouge ornait ses magnifiques lèvres.

Toshiro se redressa puis se présenta face à moi en fixant ses pieds. Lui aussi était dans tous ses états et je savais qu'il espérait se soulager rapidement.

-Merci Toshiro, je n'ai plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

Il se détourna lentement et j'attendis d'entendre la porte se fermer pour me lever. J'écoutai la respiration de Sacha. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et anticipait. Elle fixait le sol et je lui tournais autour pour clairement me rincer l'œil.

-Tu es magnifique chère soumise.

Elle ne fit pas un bruit et je souris en continuant à me balader.

-Bien, garde le silence. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

J'attrapai son genou pour faire pivoter son corps et plaçai Sacha de façon à ce que sa chatte soit face à moi. Je ne pus résister à passer deux doigts entre ses lèvres et elle gémit doucement. Je reculai rapidement en saisissant le martinet.

-Je t'avais prévenu...

Je fis claquer les lanières de cuir dans le vide pour qu'elle appréhende la suite. Elle tenta de serrer les genoux mais ne put rien faire, elle était entièrement sous mon contrôle. Je la contournais pour lui ôter son bâillon.

-Tu connais tes mots sécuritaires ?

-Oui Maître.

Je retournais vers ses fesses tendues et assénai le premier coup. Mon poignet prit de lui-même le rythme et entama une danse ressemblant à un 8. Le martinet tapait tour à tour les cuisses, les fesses et les lèvres de ma soumise. Lorsque je l'entendis soupirer, j'abandonnai le martinet au sol et posai mes mains sur ses fesses rougies. Je repassai un doigt entre ses lèvres et récoltai ses sucs merveilleux.

Elle était trempée. Je savais qu'elle aimait ça, mais à ce point... Je déboutonnai mon pantalon et présentai mon sexe à son entrée. Je ne pus malheureusement pas continuer car quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Je grondai férocement en cherchant à continuer mais les coups s'intensifièrent.

-Désolé Sacha. Je fais au plus vite.

Je refermai mon pantalon et ouvris la porte pour découvrir cette blonde d'Heidi en train de se tortiller face à moi.

-Quoi ?

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'ai une certaine Grace pour vous au téléphone.

-Grace qui ?

-La gouvernante de Dame Isabel.

Je bousculai Heidi pour atteindre le téléphone. Pourquoi est-ce que Grace m'appelait ? Elle n'avait pas le droit !

-Quoi ?

 _-Bonjour Monsieur._

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que tu n'en as pas le droit ?!

 _-Je sais bien Monsieur, mais nous avons une situation d'urgence._

-Je ne manquerais pas de prévenir Dame Isabel de ton insolence…

 _-Excusez-moi d'insister Monsieur. Dame Isabel est au courant, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de vous appeler._

-Tu as une minute pour t'expliquer.

 _-Dame Isabel demande à vous voir demain matin. Elle vous attend à son appartement pour 11 heures._

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé le canal habituel pour me contacter ?

 _-Je ne peux rien vous dire, désolée. Puis-je lui confirmer votre venue ?_

-Bien sûr.

Je raccrochai sans plus de cérémonie et retournai en Play Room avec Sacha qui m'attendait sagement. Son cul était d'un beau rouge soutenu, elle était vraiment bandante comme ça. Par respect pour elle, je ne pouvais pas juste m'en aller, je m'approchai d'elle en ouvrant mon pantalon.

Ses plis étaient toujours très humides et je m'enfonçai en elle brutalement. Elle gémit et je la pilonnais avec force jusqu'à sentir la contraction familière dans le bas du dos et dans mes boules. Je me cramponnai à ses hanches pour me libérer en sentant ses parois comprimer ma queue.

Comme toujours, elle était magnifique dans sa jouissance. J'entrepris de la décrocher et de la libérer de ses liens. Son regard était voilé et un demi-sourire post coïtal ornait ses belles lèvres. Une fois débarrassée de tous les cordes, je la portai jusqu'au lit et attrapai la crème pour masser son corps endolori. Avant de la quitter, je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front puis me dirigeai vers la porte.

Aucune femme n'approchait sa bouche de mes lèvres. Il n'y avait que ma Dame Isabel qui avait le droit…

-Prends ton temps Sacha. Sois prête dans une heure.

-Merci Maître.

J'étais en rogne contre Grace… J'avais dû écourter une séance avec Sacha et ça, ça méritait une sévère punition. Maintenant que j'en avais terminé, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour repenser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit au téléphone.

Dame Isabel, ma Bella, voulait me voir. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas appelé directement ? C'était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Bon, il est vrai que nous ne nous donnions pas beaucoup de nouvelles, c'était notre façon de fonctionner. Elle avait demandé à être indépendante, j'avais donc accédé à sa demande.

J'avais appris que le Black Nails avait brûlé et lorsque j'avais cherché à contacter Bella, je n'avais réussi à joindre que sa messagerie. Je lui avais laissé un message et ne fus pas surpris de n'avoir aucune réponse. Si elle avait eu besoin, elle m'aurait contacté… Enfin, je crois.

J'atteignis l'entrée de ma villa et me dirigeai sans attendre vers ma chambre. Un récital était donné au Paramount ce soir et je devais y assister. Avant de partir, il me fallait me nourrir et je me dirigeais vers la forêt pour dégoter quelques cerfs rapidement. Ensuite je me hâtai d'enfiler mon smoking et montai dans ma voiture pour me diriger vers le pavillon des soumises.

Sacha s'installa en souriant et je lui présentai son collier pour la soirée. Un ras du cou en diamant lui irait à merveille.

Nous arrivâmes quelques instants avant le début du récital et une ouvreuse nous installa en me fixant en rougissant. Je n'y prêtai pas attention car j'étais toujours plongé dans ma réflexion concernant Bella.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et un jeune homme apparut sur scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je fus surpris de sentir l'odeur de Bella. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit là ? Elle qui déteste le classique ? D'un œil rapide, je détaillai toute la salle en écoutant les battements de cœur de chacun et fus presque triste de ne pas percevoir sa douce mélodie.

Je retournai ma main pour que Sacha y pose la sienne et je me concentrais sur le jeu du vampire assis sur le banc du piano. L'écouter équivalait pour moi à une nuit de sommeil. Grâce à la musique classique, j'arrivai à m'évader, comme si je rêvais…

A la fin du récital, il se leva pour saluer avant de se diriger vers les coulisses. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de disparaître. Je lâchai la main de Sacha pour me lever et me dirigeai vers le salon où le cocktail était donné. Ma soumise me suivit en gardant les mains croisées et en regardant par terre. Elle était si docile, je me fis la réflexion qu'elle méritait une récompense en rentrant.

-Bonsoir Santiago !

-Bonsoir Stéphane ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. C'était un de mes amis très connus dans notre milieu. Il était un dominant sévère mais juste. Il était accompagné d'une belle blonde qui fixait le sol sans bouger.

-Nouvelle amie ?

-Oui, l'ancienne devenait trop insolente. Que faites-vous après ?

-Rien de prévu. Et toi ?

-Nous allons à une soirée. Tu veux venir ?

-Avec plaisir, je dois quelques cadeaux à Sacha.

-Peut-être y verrons-nous Dame Isabel … Cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu sais qu'elle participe rarement à ce genre de réception.

-Oui c'est vrai. Elle est pourtant parfaite lorsqu'elle joue avec nous.

-Même plus mon cher Stéphane, même plus !

-Voilà la carte pour tout à l'heure.

Je saisis l'invitation et attirai Sacha dans mes bras.

-Tu as été parfaite ce soir, tu mérites une récompense. Je te la donnerai lors de cette réception.

-Merci Santiago.

Je souris devant sa façon de m'appeler lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui m'appelait autrement et elle était la seule à y être autorisée… J'allais pouvoir m'occuper correctement de ma soumise et cette perspective me réjouit. Non sans avoir salué le vampire-pianiste de loin, je raccompagnai Sacha vers ma voiture.

 **POV BELLA**

J'avais toujours une grande rancœur à l'encontre d'Edward. Ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je le laissai s'occuper de la voiture et l'attendis devant l'entrée des artistes du Paramount. Une jeune femme nous conduisit dans une loge et ne sembla voir que mon compagnon. Le fait qu'elle m'ignore royalement ne fit qu'augmenter ma rage.

-Nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services, merci.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez et contournai Edward pour aller m'installer dans les canapés. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer pour ma tranquillité et pour son bien. Je rêvais de lui en coller une pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas mes réactions.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai poser ses affaires et ouvrir la bouteille de champagne pour nous servir. Il me tendit un verre et s'installa sur la table basse face à moi.

-Bella, je suis réellement désolé et j'espère que tu arriveras à pardonner ma bêtise.

-Je ne sais pas Edward. Tu m'as promis de m'aider à retrouver mon passé et à la première "difficulté" tu t'enflammes comme si j'avais commis un meurtre.

-Je vais t'expliquer, si tu le souhaites. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'on puisse prendre du plaisir à être contraint et battu.

-C'est à ça que sert cette pièce ?

-Pour ce que j'en sais oui.

Cette discussion me mit mal à l'aise et un flash me revint en mémoire. J'étais à nouveau dans la grange rouge, suspendue par des chaînes et nue. Mon corps avait été fouetté et du sang dégoutait de mes pieds après s'être échappé des plaies de mon dos. Soudain, j'eus peur de lui poser la question…

-Tu … tu crois que ce que je prends pour des cauchemars ne sont que des souvenirs d'actes sexuels ?

-Quoi ? Non, non ! Pas du tout … Ecoute ma belle, je sais que tu apprécies ce genre de soirée mais je ne prétends pas que tes cauchemars en font partie. Je suis désolé que tu aies pu croire ça.

Sans un mot de plus, il récupéra mon verre pour le poser et m'attira contre lui. Je m'installai sur ses genoux en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Il me berça doucement en attendant que mon rythme cardiaque se calme. Un coup frappé à la porte nous ramena à la réalité et je me levai rapidement en lissant ma robe et en vérifiant ma coiffure.

-Nous devons y aller. Est-ce que ça va pour toi ?

-Oui Edward, ça va mieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un bisou sur l'arête de sa mâchoire avant de lui saisir la main pour sortir. Nous ne croisâmes personne dans les coulisses à part le personnel du théâtre et je me contentai de faire comme Grace m'avait dit.

-Veux-tu aller dans la salle ?

-Non, je reste ici.

Je tenais à rester dans l'ombre pour le moment. Rencontrer quelqu'un de mon ancienne vie m'aurait trop déstabilisé. J'arrêtai Edward pour l'étreindre et déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je t'écouterai d'ici.

Il me lança un sourire étincelant puis se dirigea vers le piano sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Un assistant m'apporta un siège et j'arrivai à oublier tout ce public. J'eus l'impression d'écouter un concert privé, Edward jouait magnifiquement bien.

Lorsqu'il termina son récital, je me rendis compte que de grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il salua avant de me rejoindre et m'enlaça tendrement.

-C'était magnifique Edward.

-Ne pleure pas ma belle. J'ai joué pour toi.

-Merci…

-Veux-tu venir au cocktail avec moi ?

-Non, je préfèrerais t'attendre dans la loge.

-Je vais te faire livrer quelques petits fours. Je n'y resterai que quelques instants, après nous rentrerons

-Merci Edward.

Il respecta sa parole et ne resta pas plus d'une demi-heure. Il nous ramena chez moi rapidement et me couchai sans demander mon reste. Cette journée riche en émotion m'avait fatiguée. Le lendemain allait certainement me réserver d'autres surprises et je devais réussir à les gérer.

Pour une fois, le rêve qui se déroulait derrière mes paupières closes n'était ni angoissant, ni morbide. J'étais dans une salle à manger inconnue avec une bonne dizaine de personnes. Un grand feu à l'âtre brûlait et donnait des reflets dorés aux murs.

Nous étions installés autour d'un bon repas et tous riaient. J'étais installée en bout de table et mes convives étaient tous parfaitement bien habillés. Une musique classique horripilante s'écoulait des enceintes cachées dans les murs et j'activai une clochette pour commander la suite du repas.

Le gémissement d'un homme sur ma droite me tira de ma contemplation. Il était adossé à son siège et fermait les yeux. Une main aux ongles manucurés apparut sur le ventre de mon invité et je jetai un coup d'œil sous la table.

Chacune des 10 personnes présentes de part et d'autre de moi avait un compagnon sous la table. Ils ne portaient que des sous-vêtements ou des ornements en cuir. Tous semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir de cette situation et un sentiment de manque prit naissance au fond de mon ventre. Personne ne se trouvait à mes pieds.

La porte des cuisines laissa apparaître une petite brune qui portait un collier de cuir et des porte-jarretelles. Elle s'installa à genoux à côté de moi en baissant les yeux. Je ne lui prêtai que peu d'attention et continuai à manger tranquillement.

-Les salles privées sont-elles prêtes Ange ?

-Oui Dame Isabel, tout est prêt selon vos demandes.

-Parfait. Occupe-toi de moi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rampa sous la table pour faire face à mes genoux. J'avançai dans mon siège et basculai vers mon dossier en écartant les jambes. Je l'observai avancer vers mes lèvres intimes et gémis lorsque sa langue tritura mes plis tatoués. Elle ne posa pas ses mains sur moi car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit et tenta de me contenter uniquement avec sa bouche. Elle mordilla en douceur mon bouton de nerf puis se dirigea vers mon antre pour aspirer les sucs qui s'en échappaient. Les gémissements et grognements emplissaient l'air et je sentis ma propre jouissance arriver. Je posai ma main sur sa tête pour l'ordonner d'aller plus vite…

Je me réveillai à ce moment en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le bas de mon corps en feu. Je portai ma main à mes lèvres intimes et fus surprise de les découvrir très humides. J'effleurai dans le vouloir un petit bouton placé là et je sentis des spasmes parcourir mon ventre.

 _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je regardai par la fenêtre et découvris qu'il faisait grand jour, je décidai d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer et de garder ce rêve pour moi. Je descendis du lit avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir les jambes en coton et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me doucher.

Enroulée dans une serviette, je débattis quelques minutes devant mon dressing pour trouver quoi mettre. J'allais revoir quelqu'un que je connaissais _avant_. Autant s'habiller comme _avant…_ Je choisis un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, un débardeur en dentelle et des escarpins de la même couleur. _Une vraie gothique…_

En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, je fus surprise de sentir une délicieuse odeur de viennoiserie et de café. J'avançai doucement et écoutai la discussion joyeuse qui avait lieu entre Edward et Grace.

Dès que j'apparus, le calme se fit dans la pièce. Edward me dévisagea en souriant et Grace avança vers moi en baissant les yeux. Je décidai de faire comme la veille et embrassai doucement son front avant de rejoindre mon ami. Je m'installai sur un tabouret près de l'ilot et souriant.

-Bonjour Madame, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Grace. Oui, je me suis bien reposée, ça fait un bien fou. Et toi Edward ?

-Parfaitement bien. Pas de cauchemar ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Grace se concentrer sur la cafetière et je ne pus que sourire de sa discrétion.

-Non pas de cauchemar, ça fait du bien.

Grace déposa face à nous une tasse de café avant de venir se placer à mes côtés. Soudain, j'eus l'impression de retourner dans mon rêve…

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Santi va bientôt arriver. Où souhaitez-vous déjeuner ?

-Prépare le tout sur la table de la salle à manger. J'ai besoin de place.

-Bien Madame. Autre chose ?

-Je compte sur toi pour aller lui ouvrir.

Elle me sourit en baissant à nouveau le regard et je lui embrassai le front. J'aimais beaucoup cette façon de fonctionner. Je me sentais en sécurité. Edward saisit ma main pour me soutenir et je sursautai en entendant l'interphone.

 **POV Santi**

J'avais passé une nuit magnifique et me prélassai dans mon lit en me rappelant mes activités nocturnes. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'annonça qu'il me restait moins d'une heure pour me préparer et traverser la ville.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de me convier à 11 heures du matin ? Habituellement, elle ne se levait jamais avant 15 heures ! Je trouvais tout ça vraiment étrange et j'avais hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle me voulait.

Je sautai du lit pour me doucher et m'habillai d'un jean et d'un polo. Je ne pris pas le temps de boire un cerf et démarrai mon Audi pour rejoindre la Villa Appia. Je me garai sur la première place visible et me présentai au gardien de l'immeuble.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour. Monsieur Santi pour Madame Swan.

-Je vous laisse prendre l'ascenseur 2. Je la préviens de suite.

Une fois en haut, je sonnais à sa porte et fus encore une fois surpris de découvrir Grace. J'entrai sans un mot et la poussai contre le panneau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Réponds !

Une course en talon se fit entendre derrière moi et je fus surpris d'entendre sa douce voix.

-Santi arrête. Elle n'y est pour rien, je le lui ai demandé.

Je relâchai Grace qui courut pour se placer derrière ma belle. Je fus choqué de ce que je découvris. Le Vampire-Pianiste était là aussi et Bella était beaucoup trop mince et semblait si fatiguée…

-Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à me contacter directement ?

-Je… Ecoute, nous devons parler. Tu veux bien t'asseoir avec nous s'il te plaît ?

 _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand elle demande ?_ Elle me semblait perdue et apeurée. En quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de la retrouver comme avant, comme quand je l'avais trouvée dans la forêt.

Je l'observai marcher jusqu'à sa chaise en boitant légèrement. Elle ne portait pas l'odeur du vampire et dans un sens, j'en fus rassuré. Le pianiste la suivit telle son ombre comme si elle méritait une aide pour se déplacer. Je me décidai à les suivre et m'installai à sa gauche en lui saisissant la main. J'avais besoin de son contact pour savoir si elle allait bien.

Elle sursauta avant de retirer sa main pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement. Le vampire ne me quittait pas des yeux sans être forcément agressif. Il avait les yeux or comme les miens. Finalement, il semblait y avoir plus de végétariens que je le pensais dans le coin.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella et je l'observai en train de boire sa potion anti-somnolence comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle reposa sa tasse de café dans un bruit sec et me regarda en inspirant profondément.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Santi. Je suis perdue.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ma belle ?

-Je pense que je me dois de raconter le début de l'histoire. Intervint le vampire.

Bella semblait lui faire confiance et c'était un fait rare. Je pouvais donc l'écouter avant d'émettre mon jugement le concernant. J'acquiesçais doucement pour l'inviter à débuter histoire.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Ma famille et moi vivons Forks et ma sœur, Alice, est amie avec Bella depuis plus de 2 ans.

La fameuse Alice était donc un vampire. Quoi de mieux pour protéger ma belle des chiens galeux ? A ces mots, je vis Bella se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Edward continua à voix basse.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes des vampires et notre territoire s'étend sur toute la péninsule d'Olympic. Notre souhait est de protéger Bella mais nous ne connaissons pas toute son histoire.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne connais pas son histoire ? Tu peux lire les pensées me semble-t-il …

-Pas les siennes.

Je pouvais détecter les dons des vampires, ce qui m'aidait grandement dans ma vie. Je voulais garder un semblant d'humanité et vivre avec les humains. Mon don me permettait de détecter l'arrivée de mes semblables avant même qu'ils se décident à m'attaquer. Je fus plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire ma protégée. Elle revint avant que je puisse poser d'autres questions. Elle tenait un carnet noir comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux.

-Tu peux reprendre Edward et ne me ménages pas !

Bella avait repris son ton sec, celui que j'adorais tant. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle quand elle parlait comme ça.

-Bon alors, on y va… Bella s'est fait agresser le soir de son anniversaire en rentrant chez elle. Elle a eu une altercation au club avec un certain Jacob avant de partir.

-Jacob … Comme dans Jacob Black ?

-Nous pensons mais n'en sommes pas sûrs. Je peux continuer ?

 _Il commençait à me gonfler celui-là !_ Il me parlait comme à un demeuré et ça me tapait sur le système. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement aller droit au but ?

-Alice a découvert le corps de Bella quasiment sans vie à l'entrée de son appartement. Elle fut transportée à l'hôpital et resta dans le coma pendant plus de 4 mois.

-De … Quoi ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu Santi.

Sa petite voix me ramena sur terre rapidement et je terrai dans un coin ma rage naissante pour connaître le dénouement dans cette histoire. Edward posa sa main sur la sienne mais elle la retira, comme elle l'avait fait pour moi plus tôt.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Le problème est là justement. Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça et la police n'a aucune piste. Pas d'empreinte, ni de fibre ADN.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça.

Bella se décida à lever les yeux de sa tasse et prit la décision de poser sa main sur mon bras. J'adorais toujours autant son contact et fermais brièvement les yeux pour le savourer. Elle m'avait manqué plus que de raison.

-Santi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai perdu la mémoire.

Sa révélation me fit l'effet d'une claque magistrale et j'eus l'impression de pâlir. Finalement, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait… Elle avait pu oublier toutes les tortures subies.

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi. Tu as souvent dit vouloir oublier.

-Le seul souci est que je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus glauques et j'ai la trouille. J'aurais besoin de toi pour me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai peur Santi…

De grosses larmes débordèrent de ses magnifiques yeux et sa main se cramponna à mon bras. Je retrouvai la Bella d'i ans et je fis la seule chose que je savais faire avec elle. Je me levai en l'étreignant puis me réinstallai en la maintenant sur mes genoux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne sursauta pas et se nicha contre mon torse en pleurant.

-Calmes-toi ma belle, je suis là. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt. Nous avons toujours eu l'habitude de nous donner peu de nouvelles, moi qui étais persuadé que tu allais bien.

-Tu… il faut que tu lises mon carnet Santi.

Edward n'avait pas bougé en face de moi et observait la scène derrière ses bras croisés. Il fallait que je parle avec lui rapidement. J'aperçus une lueur de jalousie dans son regard mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Sans la lâcher, j'attrapai le carnet en cuir noir et l'ouvris à la première page.

-Je peux tout lire ?

-Oui…

Comme si son corps en avait gardé l'habitude, elle se cala plus confortablement contre moi et sa respiration se calma. Je savais qu'elle allait s'endormir. Je débutai ma lecture pour découvrir comment elle avait vécu son réveil.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui découvre le monde. Bien trop rapidement à mon goût, elle commença à détailler ses cauchemars, ceux qu'elle m'avait raconté des milliards de fois. Pendant près d'un an, j'avais dû la réveiller quasiment toutes les nuits pour la rassurer de ses terreurs.

Edward se pencha sur la table pour attirer mon attention et je reposais le carnet pour l'écouter.

-Elle n'a pas noté le dernier mais je pense que c'est le pire. Nous avons mis plus de cinq minutes à la réveiller. Elle a même cherché à se débattre et à taper mon frère avec son pied.

-J'y ai eu droit aussi. Elle ne se souvient de rien ?

-Non de rien du tout. Elle a prononcé ton prénom durant son dernier cauchemar mais ne s'en souvenait plus une fois consciente. Elle a réussi à accéder à l'appartement certainement grâce à d'anciens automatismes.

-Je sens que tu as des questions qui te taraudent Edward.

-Un grand nombre oui.

-Elle va dormir pendant un moment, je t'écoute.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Pendant près d'un an, elle s'est endormie sur moi avant que je la mette dans son lit.

-Comment l'as-tu connu ?

-Avant, je dois te raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas lui en parler. J'aimerais pouvoir la préserver encore un peu.

Nous y étions. J'allais devoir raconter le cauchemar qu'était la vie de Bella.

 **POV Edward**

Je fus plus que surpris de découvrir que le fameux Santi était un vampire végétarien, lui aussi connu et réputé sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. Il était un homme d'affaires très influent et je savais aussi qu'il était un dom, enfin… LE dom. J'étais maintenant convaincu qu'il avait initié ma Bella à ses vices. Juste avant son arrivée, j'avais pu me rendre compte de qui Bella était durant quelques secondes. Il me semblait qu'elle entretenait une relation _particulière_ avec Grace. La femme sensible pour qui j'avais de profonds sentiments était une dominante et malgré sa mémoire défaillante, elle avait conservé ce trait de caractère.

Je fus peiné qu'elle refuse ma marque de tendresse. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir la rassurer lorsque Santi avait commencé à parler. Elle avait dit avoir la trouille et elle lui a demandé à _lui_ de l'aide. Lorsque je la vis agripper son bras, puis lorsqu'il se leva pour l'étreindre et la faire asseoir sur ses genoux, une lame de jalousie me terrassa. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Et tout naturellement, comme si elle avait retrouvé sa place dans le monde, elle s'endormit contre lui. Je tentai de me contenir et me concentrai sur ses pensées pour le lire. Il ne cherchait pas à masquer ses interrogations et je l'en remerciais. J'avais besoin de comprendre.

Il abandonna sa lecture pour la dévisager l'air grave. Il déplaça doucement son bras pour que Bella soit mieux installée et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre.

-Avant, je dois te raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas lui en parler. J'aimerais pouvoir la préserver encore un peu.

-Tu as ma parole, je garderais ça pour moi.

-Il y a maintenant presque 4 ans, je revenais d'une de mes chasses au Canada, lorsque j'ai senti une odeur abominable avant d'entendre des bruits et des hurlements. Bien que le goût me donne envie de rester à distance, les cris me rendirent curieux et j'ai foncé vers la source du tapage. Rapidement, je découvris trois groupes de deux hommes qui battaient la forêt avec des chiens. Tous appelaient une certaine Isabella et au début, j'ai cru qu'ils cherchaient une des leurs perdue au milieu des bois. Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de Forks, c'était tout à fait crédible.

-Tu as dû tomber sur les Quileute. Ils habitent à la Push, c'est une réserve Indienne.

Il opina doucement tout en continuant son histoire. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à le lire. Il n'avait à l'esprit que le visage de Bella.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils puaient plus que raison et je fus tenté de me détourner rapidement. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Deux des groupes semblaient vraiment inquiets pour cette femme mais le troisième semblait en colère. Je venais de sauter vers un arbre pour m'enfuir quand je les ai entendus l'appeler. Les "Isabella" avaient été remplacés par des "Viens ici sale pute", "Tu vas morfler"… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je vois parfaitement. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

-J'ai été très intrigué de les entendre parler comme ça. J'ai donc décidé de retrouver cette Isabella pour voir ce qu'il en était. Grâce à mon ouïe, j'ai vite perçu les battements d'un cœur moins vigoureux que les hommes qui la cherchait. Je m'en suis approché et j'ai découvert ce petit bout de femme recroquevillée contre une souche d'arbre.

Soudain, le visage de Bella se transforma dans son esprit pour redevenir celui vu sur place. Elle y était extrêmement maigre. J'observai Santi effleurer le visage de Bella. Elle dormait toujours, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'eus envie de lui retourner le doigt en sachant vers quoi il l'avait emmené après.

-Elle était nue, avec des traces partout. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état et vivant. Ses pieds étaient en sang mais étrangement, elle était tellement mal que mon monstre resta silencieux et ne réclama pas son sang. Sans réfléchir, je rejoignis le sol en ôtant mon manteau et mon pull. Heureusement pour moi, j'eus l'idée de couvrir sa bouche avant tout pour ne pas que les chiens nous entendent. Lorsqu'elle perçut mon contact, elle chercha à se soustraire et à hurler. Elle était si faible …

Il s'arrêta pour regarder Bella encore une fois. Je ne sus dire s'il cherchait à se souvenir de ce jour-là ou s'il cherchait le courage en elle pour raconter cette histoire particulièrement horrible.

-J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patiente avec elle. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne lui voulais pas de mal. D'une toute petite voix, elle m'a dit "Ils vont me tuer cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas mourir". Je lui proposai de l'habiller de mon pull et de mon manteau afin qu'elle n'ait plus froid. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement, j'ai donc choisi la solution la plus aisée pour moi. Je lui ai assuré que je voulais la sauver puis je l'ai portée en maintenant une main sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de résister mais fatigua rapidement et tomba dans une sorte de sommeil. Il m'était plus compliqué de monter aux arbres sans les mains, alors je courus aussi vite que possible.

« J'entendis nos poursuivants parler d'une odeur inconnue mais n'y prêtais aucune attention. J'avais plus urgent à régler. Je pris la direction de Seattle en zigzaguant. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, elle se réveilla en hurlant et scruta l'entrée de ma maison. Je mis autant de distance que possible entre nous deux pour la laisser respirer. »

-Comment as-tu fait pour qu'elle te donne sa confiance ?

-Ce fut très long, je dois te l'avouer. Au début, elle chercha à s'enfuir mais j'avais fermé la porte. Nous étions loin de Forks mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent la retrouver. Je lui proposai de nous asseoir à table pour lui raconter. Au début, elle refusa et je pris le parti de m'installer devant un bon repas, enfin bon pour les humains. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida et entra dans la salle à manger sur la pointe des pieds en fixant le sol. Je lui proposai de s'asseoir mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il souffla un grand coup en secouant la tête puis continua.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient et le jour de son arrivée ne fut pas différent de mes habitudes. Son manque de réaction m'énerva et je tapai du poing en la sommant de s'asseoir et elle le fit. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi soumis. Elle saisit son assiette sans me regarder et alla s'installer à l'opposé de moi, au bout de la table. Elle piocha dans les plats et picora sans me regarder. Je profitai du fait qu'elle mange pour lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité et que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Sans rentrer dans les détails, je lui expliquai que j'étais patron d'un club sur Seattle et que je pouvais assurer sa sécurité. Je lui ordonnais de me suivre car elle ne faisait rien sans ça et je lui fis visiter la maison. Je lui attribuai la chambre située juste à côté de la mienne.

-Elle est restée avec toi longtemps ?

-Plus de deux ans. Elle mit une bonne semaine avant de me parler, enfin parler était un bien grand mot. Elle se contentait de me dire " Bonjour, Merci, Bonne nuit". J'avais pris le parti de faire les mêmes choses aux mêmes moments de la journée pour lui donner des repères. Suite à son premier cauchemar, elle resta terrée dans sa chambre pendant deux semaines sans sortir. Je voulais à tout prix avoir sa confiance et l'aider à remonter la pente pour comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Elle m'a appris sans le vouloir la patiente et nous avons appris à nous connaître en un mois. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où elle a décidé de me répondre. J'étais venu la chercher dans sa chambre pour une visite médicale et elle m'avait asséné un NON digne d'un dominant. J'en fus très impressionné ! Je dus négocier avec elle pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle daigne sortir de la chambre pour sa visite de contrôle.

« Le médecin qui l'a suivi est un ami et n'a jamais posé de questions, je le paye assez pour qu'il reste discret. Il a dû la soigner pour pas mal de chose. Elle était déshydratée et dénutrie à un stade plus que critique. Elle portait des marques d'entraves au niveau du cou, des poignets et des chevilles. Son corps avait été lacéré par des fouets, cravaches, baguettes de noisetier et autres, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. »

-Je croyais que ces marques venaient de sa pratique du SM. Ajoutai-je penaud.

-Pas du tout Edward. Lorsque nous aurons le temps, je t'expliquerais en quoi consiste notre art. Mon principal but est le plaisir de ma partenaire. Les punitions répondent à des critères bien précis. Jamais je ne taperais une femme par sadisme ou juste parce qu'elle a décidé d'échapper à ses bourreaux ou d'émettre son opinion.

Son discours était vibrant et passionnant. Il tenait à me prouver qu'il respectait les femmes. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'encontre de ses convictions maintenant. Je voulais connaître le passé de Bella.

-Plus de jugement hâtif Edward, compris ?

-Oui, compris.

-Une fois que nous avons réglé le problème de la nutrition et de l'hydratation, elle comprit que je disais la vérité et commença à venir plus naturellement vers moi mais sans jamais me toucher. Dans le même temps, un grand nombre d'affiches fut diffusé de Forks à Seattle pour retrouver la petite Isabella. Le jour où Grace revint avec une affiche, je demandai à Bella de me raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle nous fit une crise de panique et sembla se calmer lorsque Grace l'approcha pour la consoler. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est toujours à son service. Elle passa l'heure suivante à nous raconter sa vie et je te prie de croire qu'elle a souffert pour 4 vies au moins.

-Raconte-moi. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Elle s'appelle réellement Isabella Swan. Ses parents étaient de Forks.

Sa phrase fut une révélation pour moi. Je compris que Carlisle en avait déjà parlé. Il qualifiait Charles Swan de sévère et haineux.

-Je… Le chef de notre clan a connu le père. Il était Sheriff.

-Oui c'est ça. Il a épousé Renée car celle-ci était tombée enceinte. Si la mère adorait sa fille, Charles la détestait. Lui ne voulait pas d'enfant. La petite put grandir sous la protection de sa mère mais malheureusement cette dernière mourut d'un cancer. Aux quinze ans de Bella, c'est son père qui mourut dans un règlement de comptes. Il avait déjà terrorisé la petite pendant 4 ans.

« Ce salaud avait tout prévu et du moment où elle se retrouva orpheline, elle fut placée sous la tutelle des Clearwater à Forks. Bella m'a raconté qu'avant sa mort, son père avait essayé de la "dresser" afin qu'elle puisse être docile pour ses nouveaux parents. »

Pourquoi me parlait-il des Clearwater ? Bien qu'ils vivent à la Push, ils étaient voisins avec les Blacks mais c'est tout… Enfin, je crois…

-Dès que la mise sous tutelle fut effective, elle fut emmenée à la Push pour y vivre. Peu de temps après, Jacob la repéra et la trouva plus qu'à son goût. Il demanda à son père de faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle lui appartienne.

J'étais en train de comprendre où il voulait en venir et j'aurais pu démolir un immeuble pour me calmer. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils acharnés sur elle à ce point ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant !

-Billy Black a fait un très gros chèque aux Clearwater pour acheter Bella.

-Je vais les buter !

-Mais tais-toi bordel ! Tu vas la réveiller en beuglant de la sorte ! Il faut que tu restes calme, sinon j'arrête de te raconter ce que je sais.

-Comment peux-tu en parler si calmement. Ils méritent la mort.

-Oh je suis bien d'accord avec toi. J'ai déjà éradiqué une partie des fautifs. Pour les autres, j'ai eu un léger contre temps. Les Black sont des modificateurs.

-Je le sais déjà ça. Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi forts que ça…

-Oh si, je te confirme qu'ils sont puissants. Je n'ai pas pu les tuer. Ton Clan pourrait m'être utile d'ailleurs.

-Nous avons un pacte avec eux. Ils nous laissent chasser les animaux et nous laissent en vie tant que nous ne franchissons pas leur frontière et que nous ne buvons pas d'humain.

-Alors dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas laisser Bella repartir là-bas. Il va falloir que je parle au chef de ton Clan.

-Je vais le contacter afin qu'une rencontre se fasse rapidement. Peux-tu me raconter la suite de l'histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails sur ce qu'elle a vécu pendant sa captivité chez les Blacks. L'essentiel se trouve dans ce carnet. Sache juste qu'elle a été rabaissée, humiliée, battue et violée à plusieurs reprises. Elle a cherché à s'enfuir plusieurs fois et je fus plus qu'heureux de l'avoir trouvée.

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'emballa et nous arrêtâmes de parler pour l'observer. Je ne savais encore si elle allait se réveiller ou faire un cauchemar. Santi la maintenait plus fermement et quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, il se leva en s'éloignant de la table.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Le passé de Bella est vraiment sombre… Et cette rencontre avec Santi ? A vos claviers pour vos avis.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à tous !**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour les commentaires et les mises en alerte pour cette histoire. Je suis contente e voir qu'elle vous plait toujours. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la rencontre entre Bella et Santi …**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 9**

 **POV Bella**

Du moment où j'avais vu Santi, j'eus l'impression d'être plus légère, plus calme, en sécurité. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si intransigeant. Etrangement, je n'eus pas peur de lui et dus résister pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Tout était si différent de mes ressentis envers Edward. Santi était comme la deuxième partie de mon aimant.

Après lui avoir proposé de s'asseoir pour parler, j'avais préféré fixer mon attention sur mon café plutôt que de le regarder. Je ne savais pas comment lui poser la question sur mon problème et j'avais peur de sa réaction. De plus, je sentais son regard sur moi, j'avais l'impression de revivre. Je me faisais l'effet d'être un phénix revenant à la vie. Tout cela grâce à Santi.

Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la mienne, j'avais préféré la retirer pour garder les idées claires. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rappeler de notre façon de nous comporter ensemble. Edward semblait ne pas accepter notre relation et je tachais de maintenir un équilibre pour ne vexer personne.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Santi. Je suis perdue.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ma belle ?

Ma belle… J'aimais bien la façon dont il m'appelait. J'avais l'impression de me réchauffer. Edward m'appelait aussi comme cela mais étrangement mes réactions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Pour l'un, je rêvais de me coller à lui et pour l'autre j'avais envie de l'étriper lorsque ce nom "Ma Belle" était utilisé. C'est Edward qui prit la parole et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-Je pense que je me dois de raconter le début de l'histoire. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Ma famille et moi vivons Forks et ma sœur, Alice, est amie avec Bella depuis plus de 2 ans.

Soudain, je me dis qu'il serait plus aisé pour moi de le laisser lire mon carnet plutôt que de parler. Sans prévenir personne, je me levai pour retourner dans ma chambre. A mon retour, ils étaient toujours dans la même position, assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler. Ils se mesuraient du regard et semblaient trop figés. Je posai le carnet devant moi et me réinstallai.

-Tu peux reprendre Edward et ne me ménage pas !

Santi lâcha un petit sourire en coin et arrêta de regarder Edward pour me fixer.

-Bon alors, on y va… Bella s'est fait agresser le soir de son anniversaire en rentrant chez elle. Elle a eu une altercation au club avec un certain Jacob avant de partir.

-Jacob … Comme dans Jacob Black ?

Lui aussi connaissait ce nom. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou partir en courant.

-Nous pensons mais n'en sommes pas sûrs. Je peux continuer ?

Edward semblait énervé d'être interrompu et Santi agacé par le premier. _Quels caractères de merde …_

-Alice a découvert le corps de Bella quasiment sans vie à l'entrée de son appartement. Elle fut transportée à l'hôpital et resta dans le coma pendant plus de 4 mois.

-De … Quoi ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu Santi.

Lorsqu'il m'entendit confirmer, il se calma instantanément et tenta un sourire compatissant.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Le problème est là justement. Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça et la police n'a aucune piste. Pas d'empreinte, ni de fibre ADN.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça.

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pensait-il que nous étions en train de l'accuser ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je décidai d'enfreindre ma propre limite et posai ma main sur son bras frais.

-Santi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai perdu la mémoire.

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi. Tu as souvent dit vouloir oublier.

Je fus choquée d'entendre que je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Finalement, le destin m'avait accordé un vœu. Etrangement, je ne me sentis pas plus joyeuse.

-Le seul souci est que je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus glauques et j'ai la trouille. J'aurais besoin de toi pour me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai peur Santi…

A peine ces mots sortis de ma bouche, mon esprit se décida à rejouer mes derniers cauchemars et je ne pus refreiner mes larmes. Il se leva rapidement pour m'étreindre puis se réinstalla en me calant sur ses genoux. J'eus l'impression de retrouver mon monde en un instant. Il restait plusieurs parts d'ombre dans ma mémoire mais j'avais la certitude que ma place était à ses côtés. Il était mon soutien indéfectible. D'une manière plus que naturelle, je me calais contre lui en plaçant ma tête sous son menton.

-Calmes-toi ma Belle, je suis là. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent plus tôt. Nous avons toujours eu l'habitude de nous donner peu de nouvelles, moi qui était persuadé que tu allais bien.

-Tu… il faut que tu lises mon Carnet Santi.

-Je peux tout lire ?

-Oui…

Ses bras formaient un cocon autour de moi et je fermai les yeux pour copier sa respiration et écoutai d'une oreille distraite les pages qui se tournaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis contre mon ami et un souvenir s'imposa à moi.

J'étais dans une énorme propriété avec Grace. Le parc était magnifique et une profusion d'arbre donnait l'impression d'être dans une forêt. Nous marchions toutes les deux sur un sentier et je sentais les graviers crisser sous nos pas. Il faisait un temps magnifique et le soleil réchauffait ma peau. Grace tenait un panier en osier remplis de fleurs fraîchement coupées et nous faisions chemin vers la maison principale.

-Alors Grace, tu es prête à partir avec moi ?

-Oui Madame. L'appartement est prêt et j'ai fait transférer toutes vos affaires hier.

-Il faudra que tu y ailles dès demain. J'arriverais un peu plus tard car j'ai encore à faire avec Santi. Laisse-moi les fleurs, il faut que tu finisses de cuisiner. Nous avons du monde ce soir et tu sais que Monsieur déteste le retard.

Elle inclina doucement la tête et je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de saisir le panier et de rentrer dans la maison. La table était déjà mise en place et je peaufinai la décoration en plaçant les fleurs cueillies plus tôt.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, je sentis un souffle dans mon cou et deux bras forts enserrer ma taille. Je soupirai d'aise et m'accrochai à ces mains fraîches.

-Bonjour ma belle. Tu es prête pour ta dernière soirée au manoir ?

-Bonjour Santi. Oui je suis prête…

Il passa une main pressante dans mes cheveux et ramena brusquement ma tête vers son épaule. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille pour y murmurer.

-Soit ma soumise une dernière fois, juste toi et moi.

Sans un mot de plus il me relâcha et je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je croisais les mains dans mon dos et baissai la tête pour lui montrer son accord. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers notre "donjon". L'entrée était dissimulée sous l'escalier principal. Il ouvrit la lourde porte en fer forgé et bois massif et me précéda. Sans lever la tête, je le suivis en me calant sur ses pas et stoppais mon avancée sur le palier du sous-sol. J'entendis un cliquetis et son ordre fusa.

-Lève la tête.

J'obéis prestement en plantant mon regard dans le sien. J'y lus la faim et le désir. Je réprimai un gémissement en mordant ma lèvre et l'observai amener un collier de cuir à mon cou. Dès qu'il fut attaché, Santi se décala et je fixai à nouveau le sol en tentant de réguler ma respiration.

-Bonne fille. Tu as 5 minutes pour te mettre en position. Après quoi je viendrais te chercher pour te soumettre une dernière fois.

Il disparut et je me hâtai d'ôter mes vêtements en conservant mes talons et mes jarretelles avec leurs bas. Je m'agenouillai sans aucune crainte et veillai à maintenir mes genoux écartés en croisai mes mains dans le dos pour me contraindre à rester droite. Ma poitrine pointait fièrement et je fixai à nouveau le sol pour attendre mon Maître pour la dernière fois.

Des pas se firent entendre et ma respiration accéléra en rythme. Mon ventre débuta sa danse et un feu se mit à couver dans mes entrailles. Son pas me sembla différent et j'en fus surpris. Avec horreur, je vis apparaitre des baskets trouées. J'eus peur de relever la tête et c'est en frissonnant que je découvris le jean taché de graisse et les cheveux longs de l'Indien de Forks. J'abandonnai ma position en hurlant et remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Tu peux toujours courir sale pute ! Tu vas morfler. Attends que je t'attrape !

La porte menant à l'entrée était verrouillée et je tambourinai contre comme une sauvage en hurlant.

-SANTI ! AIDE-MOI !

Un murmure perça les pulsations de mon sang dans mes oreilles et je tentai de le comprendre.

-Je suis là Bella. Ouvre les yeux.

-Santi, j'ai peur. Tu es où je t'ai perdu, il fait noir.

-Ouvre les yeux ma Dame Isabel.

Ce prénom me fit réagir et j'ouvris instantanément les yeux pour découvrir Santi assis au sol. Il me maintenait fermement contre lui et Edward nous regardait de loin, l'air anxieux et jaloux.

-Ça va ma Belle.

-Non…

-Tu veux nous raconter ?

-J'ai revu l'Indien de Forks.

-Il faut que tu me racontes tout ton rêve. Je veux comprendre comment il est apparu.

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre et je jouai avec les boutons de sa chemise en racontant le tout en murmurant. Une fois mon explication terminée, j'attendis avec angoisse qu'un des deux hommes présents se mette à rire mais rien ne vint. L'histoire n'était pas peut-être pas aussi irréaliste que ça. Santi se releva en me gardant dans ses bras et se réinstalla sur un des canapés du salon. Edward suivit le mouvement et se posa à mes côtés.

-Ton rêve est un souvenir de chez moi. Le jour de ton départ pour ton appartement, nous avons effectivement organisé un repas. Tu étais partie avec Grace pour cueillir des fleurs pendant que je terminai de faire la compta du club et je t'ai rejoint pour te proposer d'être ma soumise une dernière fois.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ma Play room ?

-Sais-tu ce qu'on y fait ma Belle ?

Je décidai de passer sous silence ma discussion avec Edward et secouai la tête.

-Je te l'expliquerais en temps voulu. Sache juste que cette pièce et ce que l'on y fait sont ta solution pour combattre ta peur panique des hommes. Tout ce que tu as subi avec l'Indien t'a fait beaucoup de mal et tu as cherché un moyen de vivre sans y penser perpétuellement.

Sans me rappeler de tous mes souvenirs, je trouvai cette idée plus que correcte même si je ne savais toujours ce qu'on pouvait y faire. Il me tira de mes pensées en posant un doigt sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-Que s'est-il passé après avoir ouvert la porte du donjon ?

-Tu es passé devant moi et tu m'as posé un collier en cuir avant de me demander de me mettre en position puis tu es parti.

-Et ensuite ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va te juger.

-Je me suis déshabillée en gardant mes bas et mes chaussures puis je me suis placée à genoux pour t'attendre.

Je tentai de ne pas prêter attention à la tête d'Edward. Il semblait en colère ou quelque chose dans le genre. Santi, lui, avait cette fameuse lueur au fond des yeux, celle qui me donnait chaud. Je soupirai un grand coup et terminai rapidement mon histoire.

-Quelque temps plus tard, j'ai entendu des pas et j'ai pris peur en découvrant des baskets trouées à la place de tes chaussures de ville. En levant les yeux, j'ai découvert que c'était l'Indien de Forks. J'ai essayé de fuir en hurlant puis je me suis réveillée.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, il ne te touchera pas. Je te le jure !

Il me déposa sur le canapé puis se leva pour me faire face. Je me retrouvais collée à Edward et j'attrapai sa main. Ils avaient tous les deux le même contact frais mais je ne m'en souciais guère, j'avais des choses plus importantes à l'esprit.

-Je vais demander à Grace de nous refaire du café. Je reviens.

Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas tout simplement ? Je trouvai tout de même étrange le comportement des hommes qui m'entouraient. Edward mit un terme à mes spéculations silencieuses en posant la main sur ma joue.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

Je refreinais mon envie de reculer pour ne plus qu'il me touche et j'essayai de lui répondre sans le regarder, histoire de garder mon contrôle.

-Je me sens encore plus perdue maintenant Edward.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir alors…

-Il fallait qu'on le fasse. Je te remercierais pour ça pendant longtemps. Tu comprends tout de même ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux. Tu avais une vie avant, tout comme moi.

Sa phrase allait me donner matière à réflexion… Pourquoi parlait-il de jalousie ? Nous étions amis depuis quelques mois, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être envieux d'autres amis. Il lissa ma ride d'anxiété du front en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à te tracasser pour ça. Santi peut t'aider pour ta mémoire, il faut donc en profiter. De plus, il pourra répondre à beaucoup plus de questions que moi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front et durant quelques secondes, j'espérai plus mais pas de lui. Santi réapparut accompagné de Grace qui portait un nouveau plateau avec du café. Je me demandai d'où elle venait car j'étais persuadée qu'elle était partie. Peut-être y avait-il des pièces encore inconnues pour moi dans mon appartement.

-Tiens ma belle, bois ça.

J'attrapais la tasse de café au goût plus doux que le précèdent. J'avais repris ma place contre Santi sans lâcher la main d'Edward. Il me fallait un compromis, garder l'équilibre. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être protégée, dans un cocon d'ouate. Je soupirai d'aise et m'abandonnai au plaisir d'être en présence de mes amis les plus chers.

 **POV Santi**

En un instant, j'avais basculé dans la peur qui accompagnait chacune de ses périodes de cauchemars. Elle m'avait avoué que ses terreurs étaient très réalistes et qu'elles lui déchiquetaient l'âme. La comparaison était peu flatteuse mais semblait très à propos dans le cas de Bella.

Lorsque j'avais prononcé son mot sécuritaire maximum "ma Dame Isabel", elle s'était réveillée. Je fus extrêmement content de voir que tout le travail que nous avions fait ensemble fonctionnait toujours. Nous avions décidé d'utiliser son nom de dominante comme mot sécuritaire. Il était son rempart face aux hommes qui l'entouraient.

Son rêve était le dernier souvenir de sa présence au manoir. Nous avions passé un très bon moment et ses fesses avaient pris une teinte rouge plus qu'adorable à la fin de notre scène. J'étais le seul homme qui pouvait l'approcher, la toucher et la contraindre sans qu'elle ne panique. J'avais mis plusieurs mois à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne souffrirait pas de mes actes. Notre relation SM avait été un exutoire pour elle.

Sa mémoire endommagée avait réuni un souvenir de ses années de souffrance avec l'un de nos moments et j'allais devoir prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce que nous faisions dans le Donjon pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Elle devait rapidement réussir à faire la part de chose, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre encore.

Nous devions régler le cas "Jacob" rapidement pour l'aider à avancer. Je devais m'entretenir avec les Cullen au plus vite. S'ils ne voulaient pas compromettre leur traité, je ferais sans eux. J'avais beaucoup de contacts qui aimaient éradiquer des chiens surtout lorsqu'ils étaient des tortionnaires.

Je trouvai l'excuse d'aller chercher du café pour trouver Grace. Il fallait que je fasse dormir Bella pour pouvoir parler librement avec Edward. Elle en avait grandement besoin et j'avais utilisé ce stratagème plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle vivait avec moi. Au moins, elle pouvait se reposer sans rêver.

Elle attendait sagement dans son espace dédié, un étage en dessous. Son appartement était relié à celui de Bella par un escalier caché dans la buanderie.

-Grace ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-As-tu toujours les somnifères de Dame Isabel.

Elle me montra la boîte directement en souriant discrètement.

-Fais-lui un café. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Bien Monsieur.

Je remontai rapidement et saisis mon portable pour prévenir le Manoir. Je voulais que tout le monde parte. Je devais y être seul avec Bella et nos possibles invités. Je tapai un texto bref à Sacha pour la prévenir ainsi que mon service de sécurité.

 _ **"Merci de quitter le domaine. Attendez mon message pour revenir. Le délai risque d'être long"**_

Grace me rejoint au salon et je donnais la tasse de café à Bella. Elle but immédiatement en se calant contre moi et je saisis le mug avant qu'il n'atteigne le canapé lorsqu'elle le lâcha. Edward me fixa avec un mélange de rage, de jalousie et d'incompréhension.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Que du bien Edward. Je vais la coucher dans sa chambre et après nous discuterons. Grace, rentre chez toi. J'attendrais que Dame Isabel se réveille pour lui proposer de venir au manoir. Si elle accepte, je te préviendrais pour préparer ses affaires.

-Bien Monsieur.

Elle se détourna sans attendre et disparut dans la buanderie. Il me fallait maintenant affronter le vampire qui se tenait face à moi. Je sentais que la discussion allait être animée.

-Asseyons-nous, cela sera plus aisé.

Il ne dit mot et s'installa dans le canapé près de la baie vitrée. Je choisis l'autre par habitude et croisai les jambes en attendant ses questions.

-Tu l'as drogué !

-Oui et je ne m'en cache pas. C'est la seule solution que nous avions trouvé à l'époque pour lui assurer des nuits paisibles après ses cauchemars.

-Tu aurais pu le lui proposer au lieu de le faire en cachette !

-Ecoute Edward, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, ni passer pour le coq de la basse-cour, mais je suis celui qui la connait le plus ici. Si tu veux, je le lui dirais lorsqu'elle se réveillera et elle choisira de m'engueuler ou pas.

-On verra à son réveil alors. En attendant, veux-tu bien me raconter la fin de l'histoire ?

-C'est également pour ça que j'ai préféré qu'elle dorme. Elle n'a pas à l'apprendre tout de suite. Chaque chose viendra en son temps.

-Tu as honte de ce dans quoi tu l'as embarqué ?

-Je te conseille de te surveiller Edward ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter les critiques sans répliquer. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Soit tu veux savoir et tu écoutes sans médire, soit je pars maintenant.

-Je te promets d'essayer. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Après 4 mois, elle a commencé à reprendre une vie presque normale. Elle se nourrissait et s'hydratait sans que je doive le lui rappeler. Elle avait décidé de se mettre au sport pour se défendre comme elle le disait. Elle courait sur le domaine 3 fois par semaine et nageait tous les matins pendant deux bonnes heures. En dehors de ça, elle restait enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour lire ou écouter de la musique. Lorsque Grace est revenue avec l'affiche de recherche de la petite Isabella, j'ai pris le parti de contacter le fameux Billy Black pour lui proposer un marché. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais trouvé la petite dans la forêt et que je la trouvais très à mon goût. Je lui ai donné un rendez-vous à Tacoma pour négocier.

Le grondement d'Edward me tira de mes souvenirs et je levai les mains en signe de paix

-Je n'ai jamais vu Bella comme ça mais il fallait bien que je joue le jeu pour réussir à la libérer. Lorsque l'Indien me vit, il devina instantanément qui j'étais. Il n'avait pas le gène lupin dans ses veines. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais retrouvé Isabella lors de sa dernière fugue et que je voulais la garder pour moi. J'ai dû faire preuve de noirceur d'âme durant l'entretien pour qu'il voit que je ne reculerais devant rien pour la faire mienne. Il m'expliqua qu'elle était la fille d'un de ses grands amis et qu'il avait payé très cher pour en faire cadeau à son fils.

La tasse que je tenais explosa sous l'effet de la colère. Ce Billy Black était vraiment quelqu'un de vénal et rien que le fait de penser à lui ravivait ma colère. Edward s'en rendit compte et m'interrogea du regard.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi accro au fric que lui ! Il n'a même pas réfléchi deux secondes quand je lui ai proposé de racheter Bella le double du prix qu'il avait payé. Il ne s'est pas inquiété non plus de ce que je comptais faire de la demoiselle…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de la fin de notre entretien…

-J'avais prévu une assez grosse somme en liquide pour pouvoir le lui donner. Lui aussi avait tout prévu et me ramena le contrat de propriété d'Isabelle Swan. A la fin de l'entretien, elle n'appartenait plus à ces chiens. Je prévins toutefois Black de rester loin d'elle et de retenir son fils également. Il m'assura de garder ses distances puis se dirigea vers son pick-up pour retourner chez lui.

-Et tu l'as laissé partir ? Comment as-tu pu ?!

-Tu parles vraiment trop vite ! Ça se voit que tu es jeune.

-J'ai plus de cent ans.

-C'est jeune. J'en ai six fois plus. Devant tous les témoins présents, je l'ai laissé partir après une poignée de main cordiale et amicale. Les humains ont dû penser que nous étions de grands amis. Je fis mine de partir vers le sud car il ne savait pas d'où je venais et il était hors de question qu'ils découvrent que j'habitais Seattle. Lorsqu'il partit en voiture, je le suivis à distance et saisis ma chance dans une forêt. Même lui ne vit pas mon attaque et les autorités ont pensé qu'il avait trop bu…Son pick-up plongea dans un petit ravin et s'encastra dans un énorme cèdre.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es la cause de sa paralysie ?

-Tout à fait. Je trouvais que cela ferait une excellente mise en garde.

-Pas suffisante vu que le fils a retrouvé Bella et l'a menacé.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Edward. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu sans avoir à éradiquer tout un clan qui ne m'avait rien fait. Maintenant que je sais que Jacob l'a menacé, je vais le tuer. Son père était pourtant prévenu.

-Tu sais que nous avons un pacte avec eux. Si tu t'en prends à Jacob, tout le clan va entrer en guerre.

-C'est donc pour cela que je souhaite rencontrer le chef de ton clan. En plus de ce souci, nous devons trouver qui l'a agressé. Je ne peux pas la laisser vivre ici en sachant que quelqu'un peut s'y introduire sans que personne ne le découvre.

-Elle pourrait rester chez nous à Forks, nous la défendrons.

-Tu peux toujours le lui proposer mais la connaissant je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte d'être couvée.

-Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais refusé.

-Tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire, ça peut fonctionner mais connaissant son caractère…Il va falloir attendre son réveil pour le lui proposer.

-Tu sais que nous pouvons l'obliger.

-Je ne crois pas non ! As-tu réellement compris tout ce qu'elle avait subi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward pensait pouvoir la contraindre à faire quelque chose. Il me donnait envie de le frapper très violemment … Je m'étais battu pour que Bella puisse retrouver un semblant de vie et de confiance en elle. Hors de question, qu'elle reperde pied.

-J'aurais une dernière question avant qu'elle se réveille.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu entraîné dans le monde SM ?

-Je ne l'ai entraînée nulle part Edward. De plus, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre mais à Bella. Elle le fera si elle le souhaite lorsqu'elle retrouvera sa mémoire. Et ne cherche pas à trouver la réponse dans ma tête car tu n'y arriveras pas.

A son air, je vis qu'il était surpris par ma dernière requête mais réussit à se ressaisir rapidement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler mais la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit au même instant. Je tournai la tête pour découvrir ma délicieuse petite humaine à peine réveillée. En la regardant, j'eus l'impression de retourner en arrière lorsqu'elle vivait avec moi.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un nid d'oiseau et elle avait une moue des plus adorables. Ses yeux étaient quasiment fermés et elle avançait en marchant comme un zombie. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je dors autant que tu es là Santi ?

-Je t'ai fait boire un léger somnifère pour que tu puisses te reposer sans rêver. Nous le faisions quand tu étais très fatiguée dans le temps.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me demander. Je déteste qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place. Je suis sûre que vous en avez profité pour parler de ma petite personne.

-Oui un peu, j'avoue, mais rien que tu ne saches déjà.

Elle se retourna en grognant quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en claquant la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix gutturale du chanteur de _Rammstein_ se fit entendre en même temps que l'eau s'alluma.

-Euh… je vais appeler mon père pour organiser un rendez-vous.

-Lâcheur va !

J'eus la confirmation qu'il découvrait la vraie Bella et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment la gérer. J'esquissai un léger sourire de satisfaction et pénétrai dans la chambre de notre furie sans toquer. Elle était dans la salle de bain en sous-vêtements et ne s'aperçut de ma présence que lorsque je passai devant son miroir. Elle se figea en gardant sa brosse à la main. J'eus tout le loisir d'observer son corps et je m'approchais d'elle pour détailler ses nouvelles cicatrices, preuves de son agression. De mon index, je traçais les nouvelles traces qui lacéraient son corps magnifique.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de te protéger ma belle.

-Pourquoi ne vivons-nous pas ensemble Santi ? Nous avons l'air si proche …

-Tu as préféré vivre seule, je me suis donc assuré que tu aies tout ce qu'il te faut dans cet appartement.

Je continuai mon inspection en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle me fasse face. Je m'agenouillai pour étudier le haut de ses jambes et posai délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle haleta brusquement en se mordant les lèvres et je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Elle était toujours aussi réceptive. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle s'agenouilla face à moi et s'installa sur ses pieds dans une position que j'adorais. Elle saisit mes mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Santi, j'ai besoin d'apprendre mon passé.

-Je te raconterais tout ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ?

-Non…

Sa voix était devenue sourde et son regard s'égara certainement vers un de ses cauchemars.

-Veux-tu retourner à Forks ?

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, ma vie est ici. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes employés. Veux-tu revenir chez moi ?

-Tu n'as pas de femme jalouse ?

Sa réflexion eut le mérite de me faire rire. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et elle appuya sa tête pour apprécier la caresse.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de mon mode de vie ?

-Non, désolée.

-Ne le soit pas ma belle. Alors veux-tu ?

-Oui mais je ne veux pas abandonner les Cullen.

-Nous avons à parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec eux. Je pensais les inviter chez moi pour quelques jours. Edward est en train d'appeler son père.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont accepter ?

-Nous verrons bien. En attendant, mets-toi dans ton bain. Je vais te laver les cheveux.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et sans aucune gêne, elle retira ses sous-vêtements en plongeant dans la baignoire remplie de mousse. Lorsqu'elle vivait avec moi, j'adorais m'occuper de ses cheveux. Je fus heureux qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance alors qu'elle paraissait si distante avec les Cullen.

Avec une délicatesse infinie, je lui mouillai la tête et débutai un massage crânien avec le shampooing. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs et atteignaient la courbe de ses fesses. Je l'entendis gémir doucement et continuai à faire de légers mouvements circulaires pour la relaxer. Après avoir rincé ses longueurs, je lui embrassai tendrement le cou et remontai doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle inclina la tête pour me faciliter l'accès et je dus me flageller intérieurement pour stopper.

-Je vais te laisser te laver ma Belle.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux interrogatifs et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Dans un souffle je repris la conversation pour être sûr qu'Edward n'entende pas.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas. Nous reprendrons au manoir.

Elle sourit et m'attira à elle pour déposer un baiser léger sur ma joue. Je me détournai en me félicitant de mon contrôle et également d'avoir mis un sous-vêtement qui me maintenait bien. Il aurait été déplacé de faire face à un ami de Bella en ayant une gaule phénoménale. Edward attendait presque sagement dans le salon en faisant des allers-retours. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il leva sur moi ses yeux sombres.

-Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a peu. Que faisais-tu avec elle ?

-Je lui ai demandé où elle voulait être. Elle veut venir avec moi mais sans te donner l'impression de t'abandonner.

-Toujours aussi peu encline à être égoïste…

-C'est ça oui. Tu as pu parler à ton père ?

-Oui, toute la famille voudrait te rencontrer.

-Je comptais vous inviter au manoir. Nous y serons tranquilles.

-Je vais l'en informer. Quand pouvons-nous venir ?

-Dès ce soir si vous le souhaitez. Je pensais y emmener Bella rapidement.

-Si tu as besoin d'une de mes voitures pour rentrer Edward, prends celle qui te plait.

La voix de Bella nous fit sursauter. Elle se tenait juste à côté de son ilot les bras croisés.

-Vous étiez encore en train de parler de moi, hein ?!

-On parlait de la venue des Cullen chez moi.

-Je préfère. On y va quand ?

-On va y aller bientôt. Je vais prévenir Grace pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. Tu devrais préparer tes affaires ma belle.

Elle s'avança doucement vers Edward et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

-Tu reviens, hein ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'on s'arrange et qu'on prenne quelques affaires.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner et lui proposa une voiture pour retourner à Forks.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper a déjà pris la route pour venir me chercher.

Je décidai de les laisser parler un peu et descendis prévenir Grace de notre départ. Elle parut ravie et prépara ses affaires devant moi pour me suivre. En remontant, Edward était à l'entrée de la chambre de Bella et celle-ci finissait sa valise pour me suivre. Elle ferma la porte en nous souriant pour s'habiller et j'en profitai pour donner ma carte avec mon adresse et mon numéro pour la suite.

Il fut décidé que les Cullen arriveraient dans la nuit et je savais qu'Edward allait rentrer en courant chez lui. Elle ouvrit à nouveau sa porte et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle avait mis un slim noir taille basse avec une veste en cuir cintrée et un top en dentelle rouge. Comme toujours, elle était perchée sur des escarpins Manolo Blahnik noires, ornés d'une dentelle rouge sang sur le dessus. Edward la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ce qui me confirma qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce genre de tenue.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, elle chercha mon assentiment sur son choix vestimentaire en me fixant. Je compris à cet instant, qu'elle s'habillait comme ça pour moi. Elle cherchait sans doute à masquer son manque de souvenir.

-J'ai toujours adoré ton style vestimentaire ma belle !

Par cette petite phrase, je lui confirmai qu'elle était parfaite et son sourire m'informa qu'elle avait compris le message caché. Grace arriva au même moment avec un sac et me détourna de mon attention trop appuyée sur le corps de mon humaine préférée. Je notai toutefois qu'Edward avait vu mon regard et il grogna doucement comme pour me mettre en garde. Je choisis de l'ignorer.

-Bella, veux-tu prendre une de tes voitures pour me suivre ?

-Je ne sais pas conduire Santi, enfin je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas monter avec moi et Grace nous suivra avec sa voiture.

Edward avait déjà récupéré toutes ses affaires et attendait sagement dans l'entrée, à côté de Grace. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella pour prendre sa valise et nous sortîmes tous de l'appartement pour prendre l'ascenseur. Grace nous laissa passer et Bella entra la première pour se placer dans l'angle du fond de la cabine. Telle une tradition, je me plaçai devant elle pour faire face aux portes en mettant une main dans mon dos. Elle la saisit sans aucune hésitation et sourit à Edward qui se positionna à ses côtés.

Grace entra ensuite et fixa les portes. Habituellement, je ne l'autorisais pas à monter avec moi mais là, la situation n'était pas la même. Elle avait la capacité de calmer et de rassurer Bella. C'est ce qu'il nous fallait actuellement. La descente fut assez rapide et juste avant que les portes s'ouvrent, j'entendis un grand soupir venant de ma Belle. Elle se mettait en condition pour affronter le monde.

Grace sortir la première et s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Edward secoua la tête devant ces manières et se décida à rejoindre notre servante pour tenir les portes ouvertes. Je me retournai pour encourager Bella et je fus surpris par ce que je découvris. Ce n'était plus la jeune humaine apeurée que j'avais découvert plus tôt mais la femme fatale et sûre d'elle que j'appréciais énormément.

-Prête ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue sans répondre et dégaina un sourire carnassier. Je sortis pour me diriger vers le gardien et l'observai en rigolant. Il blanchit en découvrant Bella et j'entendis clairement son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Même Edward parut choqué par la transformation et Grace encouragea ma Belle discrètement comme toujours.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et avança d'une démarche chaloupée sans un regard pour le pauvre bougre qui bavait derrière son comptoir. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas et Grace attrapa la valise de Bella pour la placer dans son coffre. Edward détailla avec envie ma Ferrari et je tentai de me convaincre psychologiquement que je pourrais le laisser la conduire… plus tard. Bella se planta face à lui et il la couva instantanément du regard.

-Tu reviens, hein ?

-Bien sûr Bella. Je serais là ce soir avant que tu te sois endormie.

-Tu veux qu'on attende Jasper avec toi ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas tarder. Va t'installer avec Santi et je te rejoins ce soir.

Il l'enlaça tendrement en embrassant son front puis me serra la main avec un regard qui disait "prends soin d'elle sinon… ". J'opinai doucement du chef et ouvris la porte pour ma passagère. Elle s'y installa en souriant et je refermai la porte en serrant la main d'Edward.

-Rentre bien et à ce soir. Je prends soin d'elle en attendant.

Il ne répondit rien et se détourna doucement. Je montai dans la voiture et démarrai sans attendre pour rejoindre le manoir. J'allais avoir quelques heures avec ma belle pour parler de ce qu'elle voulait.

 _ **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**_

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires et si vous êtes sages, peut-être que le Père Noël vous offrira un chapitre en fin de semaine ! Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire… Reviews ! ! ! )**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Comme promis et surtout parce que vous avez été sage, voici un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau de Noël ! J'en profite pour vous souhaitez un Joyeux Noël, passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années avec votre famille et vos amis.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 10**

 **POV Bella**

J'avais hâte de redécouvrir le manoir de Santi. Je ne m'en rappelais absolument pas et ma curiosité était piquée au vif. Grace venait avec nous et Edward allait nous rejoindre avec toute la famille. Depuis l'arrivée de Santi en fin de matinée, j'étais tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments et je ne savais absolument pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Je ressentais le besoin urgent d'être proche de lui, avec lui. Lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de repartir à Forks, j'avais eu l'impression qu'un gouffre se formait au fond de mes entrailles. Je ressentis d'ailleurs le même lorsque je crus qu'Edward allait m'abandonner. J'avais besoin d'eux deux. Le compromis proposé était plus que parfait pour moi et semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Dès notre départ de la Villa Appia, j'oubliai où je me trouvais et me concentrai sur ce qui défilait sous mes yeux. J'avais entrevu la ville hier avec Edward mais là, je pouvais tout voir car il faisait jour. La ville était immense tout comme les buildings qui semblaient crever le ciel. Santi m'expliqua qu'il n'habitait pas à Seattle mais dans la banlieue de Redmond. Nous traversâmes le Lac Washington via le pont. Il roula très vite et nous arrivâmes sur place rapidement.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en découvrant le centre-ville plus que pittoresque et me laissai porter vers la forêt. Il s'aventura sur un chemin bien aménagé et au bout de quelques kilomètres, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grille ouvragée. Mais pourquoi les gens que je côtoyais adoraient se planquer dans les bois ?

Une allée assez large pour permettre à deux camions de se croiser serpentait vers une énorme villa faite de pierres de taille beiges. Sur la gauche, je pus apercevoir une maison plus modeste faite du même matériau. Tout autour, je ne distinguai rien d'autre que la forêt. Les sentiers pédestres étaient en gravier et je pus dire par où il fallait aller pour cueillir des fleurs. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas perdue et c'était un réel plaisir.

Santi stoppa la voiture devant le porche et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir. Je vis la voiture de Grace continuer sur la gauche, certainement pour rejoindre son appartement. Il me proposa de rentrer avant de visiter le domaine et j'acquiesçai en saisissant sa main.

Comme dans mon dernier rêve, je découvris un hall d'entrée gigantesque et très haut de plafond. En me dirigeant sur la gauche, je trouvais la fameuse salle à manger que j'avais fleurie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une double porte menant à un jardin d'hiver luxuriant. La cuisine était attenante à ces deux pièces et était digne d'un restaurant. Sur la gauche de l'entrée, il y avait une grande pièce avec une énorme cheminée et plusieurs canapés. Un grand écran devait servir de télévision mais je ne voyais pas comment. Sur l'arrière, il y avait une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau.

Le premier étage était composé d'un hall et d'une multitude de portes menant à des chambres. Santi m'annonça qu'il y avait 8 suites. Chacune avait sa propre salle de bain. Le deuxième étage était séparé en deux. La partie droite était celle de Santi et celle de gauche était la mienne. Je fus surprise de savoir que j'avais un appartement ici alors que je n'y vivais plus mais mon ami se contenta de sourire en me montrant mon chez moi.

Etrangement, j'eux l'impression de me retrouver dans mon appartement de Seattle. La disposition y était identique et les couleurs étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Ma valise trônait dans le dressing et je fus surprise de voir que celui-ci était déjà rempli. Il semblerait que j'y aie laissé des vêtements au cas où. Santi m'annonça que personne ne venait ici.

Ensuite, nous retournâmes à l'extérieur pour voir l'arrière de la maison. Il s'y trouvait une grande terrasse et ensuite, il y avait une piscine digne d'un bassin olympique et une Pool House. Je n'arrivais à percevoir aucun bruit de voiture, j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Il y avait une dernière pièce que je voulais découvrir maintenant mais je ne savais pas comment demander. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de le fixer.

-Santi ?

-Oui ma Belle.

-Est-ce que je peux voir le Donjon ?

-Tu y tiens ?

-Oui ! Même si je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'on y fait. Ça doit ressembler à ma pièce…

-Elle lui ressemble. Il y a juste beaucoup plus de place.

Il se dirigea doucement vers la porte en fer forgé et bois. Comme dans mon rêve, elle était cachée sous l'escalier et j'observai Santi l'ouvrir doucement. Il me précéda comme dans mon rêve mais ne s'arrêta pas en bas, il continua à avancer et accrocha les rideaux pourpres aux embrasses sur les murs.

Le sol était en béton ciré noir et recouvert de tapis à plusieurs endroits. Différents espaces étaient créés par des voilages, des grillages et des paravents en bois exotiques. Malgré toutes ces séparations, j'avais la possibilité de voir toute la pièce sans aucun problème. J'arrivai à deviner des cages posées au sol ou suspendues, des sièges percés, des chevalets et même de lourdes chaînes étaient accrochées au plafond et effleuraient le sol. Il y avait également les mêmes crochets que chez moi.

Un énorme lit trônait dans le fond de la pièce et je distinguais sans peine une grande croix en X dans un coin sous une lampe assez vive. Sur les murs, il y avait des alcôves éclairées qui donnaient à la pièce une ambiance tamisée. Pour finir, il y avait plusieurs grandes armoires faites dans le même bois que les paravents et les différents sièges de la pièce.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur de cette pièce. Je m'y sentais bien…Je lâchai la main de Santi et me dirigeai vers la table recouverte de cuir et la frôlai de mes doigts. Je savais qu'il m'observait mais qu'il gardait le silence pour me laisser redécouvrir ce lieu. J'avais espéré qu'en me retrouvant ici, j'arriverais à avoir des flashs de mon ancienne vie mais rien ne vint.

-Est-ce que cette salle a quelque chose à voir avec mes cicatrices ?

-Non Bella.

Il s'était rapproché de moi en silence et se tenait contre mon dos. Sa réponse fut chuchotée à mon oreille et son souffle déclencha une tempête dans mon ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que j'attendais de lui mais j'avais envie de devenir brutal et sauvage. Je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout. Je m'appuyai allègrement contre lui pour savourer son contact sans lâcher la table. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et mes jambes se transformèrent en coton ou en guimauve, je ne saurais trop dire.

Comme dans ma salle de bain, il frôla mon cou avec son nez en me respirant et je fermai les yeux pour savourer. D'un geste rapide et sûr, il retira ma veste et la déposa sur la table. Il dégagea mes cheveux sur le côté puis reposa son nez sur mon épaule. Je _voulais_ qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite mais il garda son calme et sa maîtrise en se concentrant sur mon cou. Je ne pus réprimer un grondement qui le fit rire puis il me fit pivoter pour que je lui fasse face.

-Tu sens tellement bon ma belle.

Je me foutais royalement de ses paroles, j'étais trop concentrée sur ce qui se passait dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être traversée par un courant électrique intense. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et j'inclinai la tête pour intensifier la caresse.

-Nous allons devoir parler de beaucoup de choses tous les deux Bella. Il y a des détails qui ne regardent que nous et je voudrais le faire avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Enfin, sauf si tu veux leur dire après.

-Pour le moment, je ne veux pas parler d'ici avec eux. Quand je vois la réaction qu'a eu Edward à l'appartement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Merde… J'en avais trop dit. Je me sentais trop en confiance avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant, je devais lui raconter. Il interrompit le flot de mes pensées en saisissant ma main puis se détourna en attrapant ma veste. En moins d'une minute, nous étions retournés au deuxième étage et nous nous installâmes dans son appartement cette fois-ci. Il me donna une tasse de chocolat chaud puis se posa à mes côtés sur le canapé en cuir noir.

-Quelle réaction a eu Edward dans ta Play Room ?

-Promets-moi de ne pas crier Santi…

-Je te jure de rester calme. Je n'ai jamais élevé la voix sur toi, pourquoi penses-tu que je le ferais ?

-Il semblerait que l'évocation de mon ancienne vie et de la Play Room déchaîne les passions.

-Raconte-moi s'il te plait ma belle.

Je soupirai un grand coup et énonçai l'histoire tout en fixant ma tasse fumante. Je tentai d'ignorer ses plaintes quasi silencieuses.

-J'étais vraiment heureuse de venir à Seattle avec Edward. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer à Forks et mes cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents, réalistes même. J'ai eu un coup de stress sur le Ferry.

-C'était déjà le cas avant. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes arrivés près de la Villa Appia, j'ai réussi à trouver instinctivement les codes pour accéder à mon garage puis à l'appartement. Edward n'y était jamais venu et nous avons fait la visite à deux. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à la dernière pièce…

Je stoppais net mon explication pour boire une gorgée de chocolat et fixai obstinément la fenêtre sans parler. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Je me décidai à regarder Santi qui patientait sagement face à moi.

-Il a détaillé la pièce avec moi et j'ai pu voir ses poings se serrer brutalement. Lorsque j'ai voulu me rapprocher, il m'a repoussé en s'éloignant. Puis il s'est emporté en criant « Et tu oses me poser la question Isabella ! Sais-tu ce qu'on fait de ce genre de pièce ? ».

Ce fut au tour de Santi de s'énerver et je me hâtai de me lever pour fuir. Lui ne bougea pas mais se mit à grogner comme un animal. Je réussis à atteindre la porte et lorsque je l'ouvris, sa voix me retint de partir.

-N'aies pas peur Bella. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre Edward. Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça. Es-tu d'accord pour te rasseoir et me raconter la suite ?

Je me retournai sans lâcher la porte et décidai de continuer mon explication d'ici. Il fallait que je garde une échappatoire.

-Il a ensuite saisi mes épaules pour m'ordonner de lui répondre « Réponds-moi immédiatement Isabella ! Sais-tu ce que l'on fait ici ? » puis « -Réponds-moi Isabella, je ne le répéterai pas ! ». Il m'a fait peur, vraiment peur sauf qu'elle s'est transformée en rage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi virulente envers lui. A mon tour, je lui ai ordonné de me lâcher. Je n'ai pas supporté d'entendre mon prénom en entier, il me fait frissonner.

Santi se leva pour me rejoindre et encore une fois, il me saisit la main et descendit en me tirant les deux étages nous permettant de nous retrouver au salon.

-Tu ne te sentiras plus enfermée ici. Si tu as peur, tu pourras partir de la pièce ma belle.

J'opinai en silence et me dirigeai vers un fauteuil près de la porte. Il s'installa sur un canapé à proximité tout en me laissant mon espace de protection.

-Ensuite je me rappelle lui avoir ordonné de sortir de la pièce. J'ai été choquée d'entendre ma voix.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-On va dire que j'ai été plus que virulente. Je lui ai dit « Je n'appartiens plus à personne. Tu as compris crevure ? Dégage de chez moi tout de suite avant que je te tue. ». J'étais même convaincue qu'il avait été engagé par les monstres de mes cauchemars. Il s'est excusé pendant bien 5 minutes en me disant que ma vie d'avant était différente et qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais ce genre de pièce. Il a même voulu que nous en sortions pour continuer à parler car il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon et il m'a expliqué que cette pièce s'appelait une Play Room et c'était un lieu où les adultes consentants s'adonnaient à des pratiques sexuelles particulières.

-Tu plaisantes là ?

-Pas du tout. Est-ce que la Play Room sert aux pratiques sexuelles ?

-Oui tout à fait. Mais il n'avait pas à te parler comme il l'a fait.

-Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a dit. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être une désaxée sexuelle ou un truc du genre.

-Ecoute ma belle. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter maintenant surtout parce que tu n'as pas recouvré la mémoire. Chaque chose doit arriver en son temps. Je ne veux pas te brusquer ni te faire peur. En plus, les Cullen vont bientôt arriver et je ne veux pas qu'ils écoutent nos conversations privées.

-Promets-moi de m'expliquer Santi.

-Je te le jure même. Que veux-tu faire en attendant les Cullen ?

-Pas le temps de me raconter ?

Je tentai une moue à la "Alice Cullen" mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Notre discussion prit fin à cet instant et il me confia que j'en avais appris beaucoup pour une journée. Il me proposa de me détendre en attendant qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires professionnelles. Je décidai d'aller me baigner pour faire passer le temps et remontai avec lui pour me changer dans ma chambre.

J'avais une collection de maillots de bain plus qu'impressionnante et fus dépitée en ne trouvant que des bikinis minimalistes. Je retournai voir Santi et il rigola doucement en me confirmant que je ne me souciais pas de ça ici. Personne ne pouvait me voir car j'étais la seule à y vivre avec lui et surtout que j'étais la seule à profiter de la piscine.

C'est avec un regain de courage et de confiance en moi, je choisis un micro-shorty noir et un haut de maillot à lacer autour du cou dans la même teinte. Une fois habillée, je remarquais que cet ensemble m'allait parfaitement et mettait en avant ma poitrine. J'avais même l'impression d'en avoir plus. J'attrapai une paire de sabots à semelle compensée recouvertes de perles noires et une grande chemise transparente.

J'accédais à la piscine par le jardin d'hiver et je me jetai à l'eau sans attendre. Je fus surprise qu'elle soit aussi chaude et m'y prélassai pendant un moment avant de faire quelques longueurs. Le soleil brillait toujours et j'en profitai pour faire le plein de vitamines D. Je m'accoudais au bord pour lézarder sans quitter cette eau chaude fabuleuse quand j'entendis des petits pas près de moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Grace qui patientait devant moi.

-Madame, vos invités vont bientôt arriver. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant ?

-Oui Grace, j'ai soif et faim. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

-Je vous apporte une collation dans le jardin d'hiver.

Je sortis du bassin sans me presser et me séchai avant de rejoindre Grace. Le soleil se cacha derrière les arbres lorsque j'entrai dans la véranda et je ris devant cette scène. Quelle synchronisation parfaite !

J'eus juste le temps de rentrer et Grace arriva avec un plateau rempli de victuailles pour moi. Il y avait un jus de fruit frais et des pancakes fumants. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et elle me sourit en partant. Je me séchai et dévorai mon encas rapidement lorsque j'entendis un rire discret derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement pour faire face à un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je conservai un visage impassible en le détaillant. J'étais persuadée qu'il me connaissait d'avant et je me remémorais les paroles de Grace.

Il était grand et musclé avec des cheveux bruns plaqués vers l'arrière. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noirs et je devinais un polo assez moulant en dessous. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec envie et j'attrapai ma serviette pour me cacher dessous. Mais qui était-il ?

-Bonjour Dame Isabel.

J'ajustai ma serviette sur mon corps devant son air béat mais restai silencieuse. Je devais être seule ici, pourquoi était-il face à moi ? Grace choisit d'apparaître à cet instant et blanchit instantanément. Elle me mima LOGAN pour que je ne sois pas perdue.

-Bonjour Logan. Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Santi.

Heureusement pour moi Grace se décida à intervenir. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'obligea à se tourner.

-Mais que faites-vous ici Logan ? Pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas dans l'entrée ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit.

Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné d'être là et cherchait encore à se retourner pour me regarder. J'avais profité de l'intervention de Grace pour me vêtir mais n'arrivai pas à me décider à partir. J'étais terrorisée par cet homme.

Santi se matérialisa à mes côtés en quelques secondes et se plaça devant moi avant que le fameux Logan ne se retourne pour essayer de me regarder à nouveau. Il changea radicalement de comportement en découvrant qui était là.

-Bon… Bonjour Monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Logan ?

-Nous avions rendez-vous.

-Je le sais ça ! Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'entrée pour m'attendre ?

-Je…

-Non pas la peine de répondre. Je connais déjà ton excuse pitoyable. Vire ton cul d'ici maintenant ! Tu m'attends dans l'entrée sans bouger sinon je romps ton contrat ! Grace tu restes ici.

Logan ne répliqua pas et se hâta de retourner dans l'entrée. Santi avança vers Grace d'une manière bien trop empressée à mon goût mais je ne bougeais pas, j'avais encore peur.

-Comment a-t-il réussi à venir ici ?

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là Monsieur. Garrett a dû lui ouvrir mais il ne m'a pas prévenu.

-Tu devais rester avec Dame Isabel.

-Je venais de lui apporter une collation, j'étais retournée à la cuisine pour terminer la cuisson de repas de ce soir.

-Change de ton tout de suite Grace !

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées et je sursautai en entendant le ton de Santi. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait à ce Logan mais pas à elle.

-SANTI ! STOP !

Il se retourna sans lâcher le bras de Grace et haussa un sourcil à mon attention.

-Frappes Logan si tu veux, engueule-le, fais-en ce que tu veux mais laisse-la tranquille. Elle m'a aidé pour son prénom pour que je ne passe pas pour une demeurée finie. C'est qui ce mec et que fait-il ici ? Tu m'avais dit que personne ne venait et que je serais tranquille !

Il se décida à rendre sa liberté à Grace et vint se planter devant moi en levant les mains vers moi. Je tendis les mains à ma merveilleuse aide et embrassai son front en la congédiant lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur.

Dès que nous fûmes seuls, je giflais Santi pour me calmer un tant soit peu avant de reprendre. Il ne m'arrêta pas et n'eut même pas la décence de se frotter le menton.

-Tu vas me répondre maintenant Santi ! C'ÉTAIT QUI LUI ?

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance que je t'aime toi ?

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES SENTIMENTS DE MERDE ! C'EST QUI CE PERVERS QUI BAVAIT DEVANT MOI ?

-Ma puce, il va falloir que tu te calmes si tu veux que je te réponde.

-J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER ! JE DETESTE ÊTRE SURPRISE !

-Ça je sais, je suis bien informé de cette particularité. S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE REPETER TOUJOURS LA MÊME CHOSE !

J'avais conscience d'agir comme une gamine capricieuse mais la coupe était pleine, j'avais eu peur face à un homme qui se trouvait bien trop près de moi. Il avait pénétré mon espace personnel sans autorisation et ça me foutait en rogne. De plus, j'en avais marre de ma mémoire défaillante. Je levai à nouveau la main pour le gifler mais il l'attrapa brusquement et m'attira à lui.

-Une ça passe encore mais pas plus. Je vais te raconter qui il est, mais tu dois te calmer avant.

-MAIS VA TE FAIRE…

Sa bouche entra en collision avec la mienne et la fin de mon insulte fut étouffée. D'une main sûre et ferme, il m'attira contre lui et j'eus l'impression de me fondre à son corps comme s'il était un moule. Brutalement, sa langue viola l'accès de mes lèvres et je répondis à sa demande sans attendre. Je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir de comment faire mais je me laissai guider par l'instinct et passai une main dans ses cheveux, en tirai violemment une poignée pour le contraindre à continuer sa douce torture. S'il débuta la caresse, ce fut également lui qu'il la stoppa. Il continua à me fixer d'un regard noir où dansait un feu sauvage.

-Je peux t'expliquer maintenant ?

J'étais trop à l'ouest pour émettre une réponse alors je me contentai d'opiner de la tête en tentant un petit sourire. Il me porta et s'installa sur un canapé en rotin. Mes mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux et je n'avais pas l'intention de les retirer. Son pouce caressa mes lèvres et se mit à sourire avant de parler.

-Logan était ton bras droit dans ton club à Seattle. Enfin, c'était celui qui était le plus proche de toi. C'était ton garde du corps, celui qui gérait le club quand tu étais absente.

-Il a dû me prendre pour une folle tout à l'heure.

-Non pas du tout. Tu as toujours été distante avec ton personnel, sauf avec Grace. J'ai toujours adoré le rapport que vous avez toutes les deux.

-Heureusement qu'elle est arrivée pour me donner le nom de Logan, sinon je n'aurais pas su quoi dire.

-Tu as su conserver une attitude froide et distante comme avant. Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte, c'est bien joué.

-C'est Grace qui m'avait donné quelques tuyaux pour ma sortie au Paramount avec Edward. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Il travaille pour moi maintenant. Depuis que le club a brûlé, tous tes employés ont été libérés avec une bonne compensation. J'ai réembauché les meilleurs jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à rouvrir un établissement.

-Je ne sais pas Santi… Tant que je ne me souviens de rien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de retourner dans mon ancien monde.

-Rien ne presse ma belle. Je vais devoir aller le rejoindre. Veux-tu te venir avec nous ?

-Je ne comprendrais certainement rien à la conversation et je ne saurais quoi lui dire.

-Il est au courant que tu avais décidé de te retirer pour une cure ou un truc du genre. Alice avait veillé à garder secret ton agression. Dis-lui juste que tu vas mieux s'il te pose la question mais je doute qu'il le fasse. On fait le test si tu veux…

-Et je dois faire quoi ?

 _Rooo je vous jure, pire qu'un gamin ! Je ne sais vraiment plus rien, ça me gave !_

-Soit juste toi-même, comme celle que tu étais dans ton ascenseur.

J'avais envie de relever le défi. J'avais adoré le sentiment de puissance que j'avais en sortant de chez moi avec Santi et je voulais le retrouver.

Il se leva en me gardant contre lui et se dirigea vers l'escalier de service à côté de la cuisine. Il avait demandé à Grace d'installer Logan dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée et insista pour qu'elle le surveille puis gravit les étages pour me déposer dans ma chambre.

-Passe des fringues ma Belle. Je veux qu'il parte rapidement alors autant que l'entretien se termine au plus vite.

Je quittais son étreinte pour me ruer sur mon dressing. J'attrapais la première jupe venue et saisis un chemisier cintré pour l'accompagner. Je m'appuyai contre lui pour enfiler mes escarpins et attrapai sa main pour descendre rencontrer le fameux Logan.

Je rêvais d'en finir avec tout ça et de passer du temps avec Santi. J'avais envie de cela. C'était à en devenir dingue, surtout que je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Avec Edward j'avais envie de le remettre en place comme si ses jugements avaient été un poison s'infiltrant en moi, avec Santi c'était autre chose et beaucoup plus intense.

 **POV Logan**

Notre rendez-vous mensuel avec Monsieur Santi était devenu une habitude mais je détestais toujours autant le rencontrer. Je préférais mille fois travailler avec Dame Isabel mais elle avait disparu de la circulation depuis son agression au club. Jacob m'avait assuré n'avoir rien fait et je ne pouvais que le croire. J'avais essayé de me rendre chez elle pour la voir mais elle n'y était plus et son numéro de téléphone n'était plus attribué.

Après que le club ait brûlé, nous avions tous été convié dans un hôtel par Dame Lise. Les avocats nous avaient annoncé la volonté de notre patronne de se ressourcer. Ils nous lurent une lettre et nous assurèrent d'un dédommagement financier. Il ne fut jamais question qu'elle revienne un jour.

Monsieur Santi avait proposé de m'embaucher pour la gestion de son nouveau club à Seattle. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Black Nails sauf que la partie privée était plus petite et n'accueillait pas de repas. Les scènes étaient plus intimistes.

Mon nouveau patron ne venait jamais et je devais lui apporter les livres de compte ainsi que mes rapports régulièrement. Garrett vérifia son ordinateur avant de m'ouvrir le portail en me précisant que je devais attendre dans le hall d'entrée.

Le domaine semblait vide et je fus surpris de ne voir personne m'ouvrir la porte. Je patientai dans le hall comme demandé par Garrett quand j'entendis une discussion féminine. Ma curiosité prit le dessus et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Je crus reconnaître la voix de ma Dame Isabel et je me hâtai de rentrer dans ce que je pensais être un jardin d'hiver.

C'était elle, MA Dame Isabel. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Elle était en maillot de bain en train de manger des pancakes. Elle me semblait beaucoup plus fine que dans mon souvenir et j'eus le loisir de détailler son corps et ses magnifiques tatouages. Ma queue vibra de désir dans mon boxer et je ne pus réprimer un rire. Elle se retourna brusquement et se cacha derrière sa serviette en me détaillant avec méfiance.

-Bonjour Dame Isabel.

Elle ne m'adressa même pas un sourire et continua à s'emmitoufler dans sa serviette en me fixant d'un air sévère. Moi qui espérais qu'elle me reconnaisse comme celui qui l'avait protégé la dernière fois… Elle était injuste avec moi et me traitait vraiment mal. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'elle me domine comme ça.

-Bonjour Logan. Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Santi.

Sa voix était froide et j'eus du mal à la reconnaître. Elle semblait à mille lieues de notre dernier entretien avec l'Indien au Black Nails. Soudainement, je sentis une petite main me détourner de mon admiration perverse et je découvris Grace qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais que faites-vous ici Logan ? Pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas dans l'entrée ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit.

Elle m'emmerdait royalement avec ses questions à la con. Si seulement elle était aussi serviable qu'Angela, j'aurais pu l'envoyer péter pour rester seule avec celle qui occupait mes rêves depuis trop longtemps. J'adorais les brunettes mais elles ne remplaçaient jamais Isabella. Aucune n'avait sa classe et sa prestance.

Malheureusement pour moi, Grace était tenace et dévouée à ma belle brune. Je tentai un regard en arrière et pris peur. Monsieur Santi était là et se tenait devant Isabel tel un bouclier. Il me foutait vraiment la trouille, il était si possessif avec elle.

-Bon… Bonjour Monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Logan ?

-Nous avions rendez-vous.

-Je le sais ça ! Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'entrée pour m'attendre ?

-Je…

-Non pas la peine de répondre. Je connais déjà ton excuse pitoyable. Vire ton cul d'ici maintenant ! Tu m'attends dans l'entrée sans bouger sinon je romps ton contrat ! Grace tu restes ici.

Je retournai dans l'entrée en me pressant sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître. Grace allait morfler par ma faute, si seulement ça pouvait la calmer. Peu de temps après, je la vis débouler dans le hall. Elle était furax et se planta devant moi avec les poings sur les hanches.

-T'abuse Logan ! Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le droit de t'aventurer dans la maison tout seul.

-Oh ça va… Je savais pas qu'Isabel était là.

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Suis-moi, je dois te conduire au bureau.

Je la suivis de mauvaise grâce et la laissai m'enfermer dans le bureau donnant sur l'avant de la maison. Il m'avait semblé entendre une discussion animée entre Monsieur et Isabel mais je n'avais pas réussi à saisir le détail. Je dus patienter encore dix minutes avant d'entendre du bruit derrière la porte. Je me plaçai devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

Je laissai mon esprit divagué sur le magnifique corps d'Isabel. Cela faisait presque un an que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'avais toujours envie d'elle. Comme un peu plus tôt, je sentis mon sexe durcir et je laissai cette sensation se développer au fond de mes tripes. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir me soulager en rentrant.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et me remit les idées en place. Je me retournai pour voir Monsieur Santi entrer en tenant la main de ma belle brune. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers moi et s'installa dans le siège en cuir derrière le bureau du boss. Lui se posa à ses côtés. Elle croisa ses jambes et me jeta un regard sévère avant de saisir à nouveau la main de Santi. J'allais lui demander de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il m'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Logan pour faire ton rapport ?

-Euh… oui… pardon. Voilà Monsieur.

Il alluma son ordinateur et énonça ses questions.

-Nombre d'entrée sur le mois ?

-En augmentation de 10%.

-Consommation ?

-En augmentation de 20%

-Fréquentation du privé ?

-En régression de 5%. Nos invités souhaiteraient vous voir plus souvent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ce week-end ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire. As-tu d'autres nouvelles à me communiquer ?

-Nous avons une inspection sanitaire cette semaine et le contrôle fiscal aussi.

-Tu as tout regroupé sur une journée.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Parfait, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux partir, je viendrais mercredi pour les rendez-vous.

Isabel n'avait pas parlé et ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard. Elle détaillait les papiers que j'avais ramenés plus tôt et lorsque je me levai, elle fit pareil et se dirigea vers la sortie avec cet air hautain qui m'excitait tant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui saisir le bras pour la retenir.

Elle posa enfin son regard sur moi et je fus choqué par ce que j'y vis. Elle avait l'air dégouté de mon contact et murmura d'une voix emplie de haine.

-Qui t'a autorisé à me toucher ?

-Pardon Madame. Je voulais juste savoir si tout va bien.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de savoir ?

-Je…

-Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Santi n'avait pas bougé et regardait notre échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il semblait si fier d'elle. Elle me repoussa brusquement en me fusillant du regard.

-Ose me toucher encore une fois et je te tue !

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la pièce de la même manière chaloupée qu'avant et je me retournais vers Santi pour m'excuser.

-Je voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle déteste être touchée. Je te vois mercredi au club.

Il me contourna et s'arrêta près de la porte.

-Au fait, recommence ça encore et je te démonte la tronche !

La porte claqua et je restais comme deux ronds de flan dans le bureau. Je n'eus pas le loisir de me poser plus de question car Grace débarqua comme une furie et me désigna la sortie sans parler. Je me décidai à la suivre sans répliquer. La maison était à nouveau déserte et silencieuse. Je me demandai quand j'aurais l'occasion de la voir. Je savais qu'ici c'était impossible, j'allais devoir soudoyer le gardien de la Villa Appia pour savoir quand elle rentrerait pour la rejoindre discrètement.

-Il te faudra attendre l'appel de Monsieur pour votre prochain rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas besoin de raison, va-t-en !

Elle me poussa dehors sans ménagement et me claqua la porte au nez.

Je commençais à en avoir marre de ces femmes qui me traitaient comme de la merde ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Ma Belle était inaccessible, j'allais donc me rattraper sur Grace. J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait un appât merveilleux pour attirer ma Dame Isabel. J'allais devoir m'organiser avec mes associés pour la suite.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires. A mardi : )


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël et que Santa a été généreux avec vous ! Voici le prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte.**_

 _ **Nous allons en apprendre plus sur le passé de Bella et son caractère va venir faire un petit coucou aussi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 11**

 **POV Bella**

Les chiffres concernant le Club de Santi étaient vraiment très bons. Ce Logan gérait l'affaire d'une main de Maître. Je sentis son regard sur moi durant tout l'entretien et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas lever les yeux. Quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi exactement.

Lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras, je ressentis une décharge électrique mais à l'inverse de la dernière fois avec Santi, ce contact m'écœura. Il émanait de ce Logan une aura de méchanceté et de perversité. Mon mentor m'encouragea du regard et j'eus à nouveau l'impression d'être cette femme sûre d'elle sortant d'un ascenseur dans le nord de Seattle. Je venais de trouver un exutoire à ma peur panique…

-Qui t'a autorisé à me toucher ?

Ma voix était devenue froide et autoritaire. J'avais l'impression d'être un caméléon. Il prit peur devant mon ton mais ne me lâcha pas.

-Pardon Madame. Je voulais juste savoir si tout va bien.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de savoir ?

-Je…

-Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Je le repoussai violemment en refreinant mes envies de meurtre.

-Oses me toucher encore une fois et je te tue !

D'un pas énervé, je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis ma chambre sans attendre. Il fallait que j'arrive à me calmer avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Ils devaient être persuadés que j'étais bien ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'obligent à les suivre à Forks. Je ne l'avais encore dit à personne mais j'avais décidé de rester ici avec Santi jusqu'au retour de tous mes souvenirs et peut-être même après. J'avais l'impression que lui seul avait assez de franchise pour me parler sans retenue. Edward avait des préjugés et m'accusait de trop de chose pour le moment.

Je montai dans ma chambre en courant après avoir ôté mes talons et fermai la porte en la claquant. Les escarpins volèrent contre le mur et je tournai en rond en cherchant à me calmer. Je ne trouvai pas la vraie raison de cette rage et je savais encore moins comment stopper ce flot de haine qui s'écoulait dans mes veines.

Santi entra sans frapper et s'installa sur un des canapés sans parler. Pour le coup, ça m'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu dans le bureau pour empêcher ça et pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de me parler ? Je tentai un regard vers lui et eus envie de le frapper. Il me fixait en souriant.

Je lui fis mon plus beau majeur avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me calmer. En passant dans mon dressing, j'aperçus des baskets noires et je stoppais net mon avancée. Voilà, j'avais trouvé une solution. Je déposai tous mes vêtements dans une panière en osier et attrapai un short, des guêtres en coton, un sous-pull et une veste sans manches. Une fois habillée, je chaussai mes baskets et attachai mes cheveux en une queue haute puis me décidai à sortir sans regarder Santi. Je débutai ma course dans l'escalier et je l'entendis juste avant d'arriver dehors.

-Attends Bella. Prends ce portable au cas où et suis le sentier. Il est éclairé.

J'attrapai le téléphone, le fourrai dans une poche et empruntai le fameux chemin encadré par de petites lampes. La nuit était en train de tomber mais je m'en foutais. Il fallait que je laisse sortir ce trop-plein, quitte à courir jusqu'au petit matin.

 **POV Santi**

Elle avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, son caractère était resté intact. Je fus plus que surpris de découvrir sa réaction face à Logan. Elle l'ignora royalement avant de le remettre à sa place comme le simple employé qu'il était. Si sa voix avait été nocive au sens propre du terme, mon portier serait mort. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle lui avait craché sa rancœur à la tronche.

Je me décidai à enfoncer le clou en prévenant Logan. Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de Bella. Il prenait un peu trop de libertés depuis quelque temps et aujourd'hui avait été le summum. Il eut en plus la bonne idée d'essayer de justifier son acte déplacé.

-Je voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle déteste être touchée. Je te vois mercredi au club.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et pris le même chemin que Bella. J'assénai ma dernière menace avant de sortir de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me servir de mes talents vampiriques pour l'effrayer… Le but, pour le moment, était qu'il continue à s'occuper du club pour moi.

-Au fait, recommence ça encore et je te démonte la tronche !

Je filai vers la cuisine pour prévenir Grace qu'elle devait raccompagner Logan.

-Grace, raccompagne Logan à la porte et préviens-le que je le recontacterai pour notre prochain rendez-vous. Il a été plus que discourtois avec Dame Isabel et je ne veux plus qu'il l'approche. S'il résiste, appelle Garrett.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Je savais qu'elle ne donnerait aucun détail, elle cherchait à défendre Bella envers et contre tout. Je montai directement au second et entrai dans son appartement sans frapper. Elle tournait en rond dans le salon et j'aperçus ses talons contre le mur. Je grimaçai en sachant que j'allais devoir faire appel à un maçon.

Comme avant, il valait mieux que j'attende que la tempête se calme. Je ne tenais pas à prendre pour l'autre con et je ne voulais pas l'emmener au Donjon pour l'occuper. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça et je ne tenais pas la traumatiser. Avant son amnésie, lorsqu'elle s'emportait comme en ce moment, elle descendait d'elle-même au sous-sol et déversait sa rage dans une relation sexuelle battant tous les records en intensité. Jamais, elle ne se vengeait sur sa soumise.

Avec le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi dans sa jeunesse, elle n'envisageait aucun rapport avec un homme, sauf moi évidemment. Angela était sa soumise depuis plus de deux ans et cela lui permettait de tempérer sa rancœur. Leurs ébats étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Elle gardait sa violence pour moi, elle savait que je ne la ressentais pas de la même façon, enfin que je ne craignais rien ou presque.

Elle se décida à me regarder et je tentai un sourire mais elle me fit un doigt avant de s'expatrier dans son dressing. Ma main me démangeait sérieusement et je dus me répéter plusieurs fois qu'elle avait une mémoire défaillante. C'est son instinct qui parlait, elle ne filtrait plus rien. Soudain, je me dis qu'elle ferait un nouveau-né vampire terrible et destructeur. Elle savait qui j'étais, elle était bien trop perspicace pour passer à côté mais son agression avait effacé cette information pour le moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de moi malgré ma nature et m'avait même confié vouloir me rejoindre dans l'immortalité plus tard.

Finalement, j'aurais dû la mordre, ça lui aurait évité de souffrir lors de l'agression. Enfin… qui étais-je pour la contraindre à souffrir pendant trois jours pour vivre éternellement ?

Elle se décida enfin à sortir vêtue de sa tenue de sport et se rua vers l'escalier sans un regard. Je la rattrapai avec aisance car je voulais absolument la prévenir.

-Attends Bella. Prends ce portable au cas où et suis le sentier. Il est éclairé.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et reprit sa course. Si elle tenait aussi longtemps qu'avant, elle ne reviendrait que dans 2 heures. J'allais donc devoir accueillir les Cullen sans elle.

Près d'une demi-heure après le départ de Bella, Garrett m'appela pour me prévenir de l'arrivée des Cullen. J'autorisai leur entrée et me plaçai sur le perron pour observer le convoi qu'ils formaient. En premier venait une Mercedes noire, puis une BMW Cabriolet rouge cerise et pour finir une Volvo grise. Ils ne se refusaient rien…

Les trois voitures s'arrêtèrent devant moi et j'observai le clan au complet sortir. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien végétariens. Leurs yeux et leurs odeurs ne mentaient pas. Je les avais déjà senti lors de mes balades près de Forks mais j'étais loin du compte quant au nombre de vampires présents dans ce clan.

Je reconnus la tête blonde de Jasper dans le lot. Je l'avais rencontré une fois lors des guerres de territoires dans le sud. Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un clan moins violent et plus en adéquation avec sa vision des choses. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'était lié à une jeune femelle vampire à l'opposé de Maria. Il s'avança pour me faire face en souriant. Lui qui était assez dominant dans ses relations semblait apprécier de se laisser diriger par la naine branchée sur du 2000 volts, qui devait être Alice.

-C'est donc toi le fameux Santi… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vas-tu mon ami ? A ce que je vois, tu as enfin trouvé ta place dans notre monde.

-Oui et je le dois à Alice.

Elle était vraiment petite, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Ses cheveux formaient une couronne de pics noirs comme une nuit sans lune et elle semblait monter sur ressort. Les autres attendaient la fin de notre conversation et je me dirigeais vers la porte pour les convier à entrer.

-Installons-nous à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

-Où est Bella ?

Forcément, il fallait qu'il la réclame. Edward semblait beaucoup trop attaché à mon humaine favorite. Il avait même l'indécence de croire qu'elle allait être sienne… S'il savait !

-Elle est en train de courir dans le parc. Logiquement, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-Tu l'as laissé seul ? Mais t'es fou !

-Parle-moi autrement Edward. Elle ne craint rien ici. Le parc est clôturé et sécurisé. Je lui ai confié un portable au cas où.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais le chef de clan intervint en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Edward. Nous sommes tous là pour la même chose, pas besoin d'entrer en conflit pour rien. Ne nous trompons pas d'ennemi.

Tout le monde se décida à entrer et je les précédai dans la salle à manger. Chacun s'installa et pour faire bonne figure, je choisis de me mettre en bout de table. Le chef de Clan choisit la chaise à l'opposé de moi et les autres s'installèrent dans un ordre qui sembla défini à l'avance.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je pense qu'Edward a dû vous parler de moi mais, je tenais à me présenter dans les formes. Je suis Santiago. C'est moi qui ai découvert Bella dans la forêt de Forks et qui l'ai ramené ici.

-Merci pour ton accueil Santiago. Je me présente à mon tour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon épouse, Esmé ainsi que mes enfants, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward.

Je tiquai légèrement face à l'énonciation du terme "famille" mais ne dis rien.

-Alice a rencontré Bella, il y a plus de deux ans dans un centre commercial et elles sont devenues amies.

-Je sais oui. Elle m'avait parlé de cette rencontre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vampire Alice.

-Elle ne l'a jamais découvert.

\- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus. Elle a toujours été très perspicace.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais que nous abordions le sujet des Black tant que Bella est absente. Santiago, peux-tu nous raconter ?

-Je ne vous raconterai pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit à Edward. Il y a des points de détail qui ne doivent pas être dits. Bella m'avait demandé de garder secret certains aspects de son existence.

-Que t'a-t-elle autorisé à dire ?

Je scrutais doucement toutes les paires d'yeux qui me fixaient autour de la table avant de m'arrêter sur le chef, Carlisle, pour réciter mon texte. J'allais évidemment dire la vérité mais j'allais occulter certains passages. Bella m'avait déjà donné ses indications au début de notre relation.

-Elle se prénomme Isabella Marie Swan. Elle est née le 13 Septembre 1989 à l'hôpital de Forks. Ses parents étaient Renée Higginbotham et Charles Swan. Ce dernier avait engrossé la jeune Renée lors d'une soirée alcoolisée à Port Angeles. Lorsqu'il le découvrit, il l'épousa par obligation uniquement. Il devint un père froid, violent et la petite fut protégée tant que sa mère vécut. Malheureusement, celle-ci décéda d'une tumeur au cerveau, le jour des 11 ans de Bella. Elle resta sous le joug de cet enfoiré jusqu'à ses 15 ans. »

« Lorsqu'il mourut lors d'un règlement de comptes, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il avait tout organisé pour la suite. Harry Clearwater vint la chercher le lendemain du décès de son père. Cette famille n'était pas si mauvaise que ça mais une fois à la réserve, elle attira l'œil de Jacob Black. »

Comme à chaque fois que cette histoire me revenait en mémoire, je bloquai à ce moment. Comme si la vie avait décidé de s'acharner sur ma belle, chaque évènement majeur arrivait le jour de son anniversaire. Edward dut entendre une partie de ma réflexion car il m'interpella à ce sujet.

-Pourquoi penses-tu à l'anniversaire de Bella ?

-Tu n'arrives qu'à lire ça dans mon esprit ?

-Oui. Ton esprit n'est pas très clair.

Je souris intérieurement face à cette information. J'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir préserver mes pensées.

-Je me disais que chaque traumatisme vécu par Bella s'était déroulé le jour de son anniversaire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sa mère est morte un 13 Septembre, elle fut vendue également un 13 Septembre et pour finir, elle s'est fait agresser à la même date.

-Nom de …

-Emmett, ton langage !

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Esmé parler. Elle tenait vraiment la place de mère dans ce clan. Ils étaient réellement une famille, c'était inédit pour moi.

-Que lui est-il arrivé après ?

-Billy Black a offert une très grosse somme à Harry Clearwater pour acheter Bella. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais la famille Black régente toute la réserve. Ils ne sont pas réputés pour être nets. Ils trempent dans pas mal d'affaires illicites.

-Nous ne savions pas, intervint Carlisle, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Blanchiment d'argent sale, vente d'armes et drogues. Une mini mafia Indienne en soi.

-Et ils prétendent vouloir protéger les humains des affreux vampires que nous sommes…

-Attention, tous les Quileute ne trempent pas de ce trafic. Je vous parle uniquement des Black. Le Père est un monstre de cruauté et de violence et malheureusement son fils est encore pire.

-Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tués ?

-Je pensais avoir fait le nécessaire en rachetant Bella et en m'arrangeant pour que le père ait un léger accident. J'avoue que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'une meute de loups ressemblant à des chevaux me pourchasse. Maintenant, la donne a changé et c'est le pourquoi de cette réunion.

-Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'elle a subi avec les Black ?

-Malheureusement non. Elle a écrit ses cauchemars dans un carnet et je pense que vous aurez tous l'occasion de le lire quand elle le désirera. Ce n'est pas à moi à parler de ça. Sachez juste qu'elle a souffert plus que de raison et qu'elle en porte des séquelles physiques, mentales et émotionnelles très importantes et irréversibles.

Tous me fixèrent consternés et Edward opina pour approuver mes derniers mots. A l'extérieur, les pas de ma belle s'étaient stoppés et nous l'entendîmes reprendre son souffle. De toute évidence, elle retint un sanglot avant de parler pour elle.

 _-Pourquoi me pourris-tu la vie comme ça ? T'es qu'un enculé de me faire chier comme ça !_

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en entendant son langage fleuri. Elle faisait déjà ça avant sa perte de mémoire. Dès qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle paniquait, elle partait courir en gueulant sur à peu près tout, des cailloux aux oiseaux en passant par le ciel. Edward se leva tel un beau diable mais fut rattrapé par Jasper avant de penser à faire un pas.

-Non Ed', tu ne peux pas y aller. N'oublies pas qu'un humain n'entend pas si loin.

Il se rassit en grognant et se concentra sur les foulées de Bella. Elle approchait de la maison, ce qui signifiait la fin de notre discussion. Nous devions jouer la fable humaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne. Avant que je puisse faire un geste, Grace entra avec un couvert qu'elle plaça à la place libre à ma droite.

D'une manière plus que naturelle, elle plaça des verres à moitié remplis devant nous puis des serviettes de table légèrement froissées et termina son installation en plaçant des tasses à café presque vides devant chacun. Bella avait fait du bon boulot avec elle avant son amnésie.

Elle lui avait appris à sauvegarder les apparences. Je savais que Grace connaissait mon secret mais elle restait toujours très discrète et savait tenir sa langue. Je savais que les Volturi étaient contre cette pratique. Pour eux, les humains ne devaient pas savoir qui nous étions mais je m'en foutais royalement. Les Cullen furent surpris de la voir "mettre la table" mais restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de la pièce.

-Elle est au courant ? Demanda le Quarterback de la famille.

-Oui. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle travaille pour moi.

Il partit dans un fou rire homérique au moment même où Bella entra dans le jardin d'hiver. Nous l'avions tous entendu et entamâmes une discussion futile et superficielle pour donner le change. Je l'entendis rejoindre le deuxième étage en passant par l'escalier de service de la cuisine puis prendre une douche avant de redescendre pour nous rejoindre.

-Bonsoir à tous.

Elle marcha doucement pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés et comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Malgré son petit souci de mémoire, elle avait conservé ses goûts vestimentaires. Au tout début, quand je l'ai ramenée ici, elle ne voulait s'habiller qu'avec des vêtements à moi. Plus précisément, il fallait que je les lui donne chaque matin. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de revendiquer ses choix, ni de pouvoir sélectionner ses propres habits.

Dès qu'elle eut intégré le fait qu'elle était libre et qu'elle pouvait avoir des idées et opinions, elle s'était lâchée. On avait débuté par de petites choses et au fil des mois, elle avait trouvé son propre style et s'était découvert une passion plus que dévorante pour les chaussures. J'avais bien conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice mais que pouvais-je refuser à une jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu de vie avant ?

Elle s'installa à mes côtés et me sourit discrètement comme pour se faire pardonner. Je lui répondis plus franchement pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mon regard dériva vers sa poitrine et je déglutis difficilement en apercevant une dentelle noire sous son chemisier beige. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle me faisait éprouver et c'était à la limite de la torture pour moi. Dans cette scène, qui n'en était pas une, les liens qui m'empêchaient de l'approcher s'appelaient les Cullen et l'objet me faisant dangereusement tanguer entre la passion et la haine, n'était pas une cravache ou un martinet mais tout simplement Bella et sa lingerie noire.

 **POV Bella**

Le gravier du sentier craquait à chacun de mes pas mais je m'en foutais. J'avais juste besoin de me vider la tête. Comme me l'avait dit Santi, le chemin était éclairé et facile à suivre. Je ne pensais pas que la propriété fut aussi grande. Je courais à présent dans une petite forêt très bien entretenue et j'eus même le sentiment d'avoir la possibilité de rencontrer du gibier.

A bien réfléchir, je savais que ma réaction envers mon ami avait été démesurée mais je devais me battre contre mon instinct ainsi que mes peurs et je ne savais pas comment faire. Le condensé de mes cauchemars me fournissait une excellente idée de mon passé mais je ne me rappelais toujours pas comment j'avais réussi à échapper à ces monstres. Il me restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

La réaction d'Edward lors de la découverte de ma Play Room m'avait fait plus de mal que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais placé toute ma confiance en lui et son étroitesse d'esprit m'avait fait douter. J'avais ressenti le besoin de me protéger. J'avais préféré faire marche arrière dans notre relation.

Lorsque j'avais vu Santi dans l'entrée de mon appartement, j'avais eu le sentiment d'être en paix. Je n'avais plus peur. Son contact m'avait instantanément apaisé et sans le vouloir je l'avais recherché. Là où Edward me faisait me sentir mal, Santi me rendait plus forte, plus sûre de moi et plus puissante. Pour l'un, j'étais une petite fille et pour l'autre, j'étais une femme.

Ma dernière rencontre avec la gente masculine m'avait valu une peur irraisonnée. Logan avait un regard pervers qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Son contact m'avait effrayé et ma petite voix m'avait crié de partir en courant.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin pour souffler un peu. Je détestais être aussi embrouillée dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Je voudrais tellement que ça soit facile, juste une fois. Je réprimai un sanglot en basculant la tête en arrière.

-Pourquoi me pourris-tu la vie comme ça ?

Je ne savais absolument pas à qui je parlais mais ça me fit du bien.

-T'es qu'un enculé de me faire chier comme ça !

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se vida en quelques secondes. J'étais bien, en paix avec moi-même. Je restai statique encore quelques minutes en écoutant les bruits de la nuit puis me décidai à reprendre la route à grandes foulées. Je savais que les Cullen étaient déjà arrivés mais j'avais encore besoin de calme avant de rentrer.

Un coup d'œil au portable m'informa que j'étais partie depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Il faisait maintenant nuit noir et la pluie commençait à tomber sur la ramure des arbres. J'accélérai encore un peu et aperçus rapidement le bleu illuminé de la piscine.

J'entrai par le jardin d'hiver et entendis distinctement les discussions dans la pièce voisine ainsi que le rire sonore d'Emmett. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour emprunter l'escalier de service. Ma chambre était allumée et il y faisait bon chaud. Je retirai mes vêtements et entrai dans ma douche sans attendre. Je dus même battre un record de vitesse pour me laver. Je voulais rejoindre les autres rapidement et surtout tenter de m'excuser auprès de Santi pour ma crise.

Je démêlai mes cheveux mouillés et m'habillai d'un jean sombre et d'un corsage ajusté beige. Je vis un serre-taille noir et je tergiversai quelques secondes avant de le reposer. Le laçage était un peu trop complexe pour moi. J'avais besoin d'aide pour le poser et je ne voulais pas demander à Grace ce soir. Par contre, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre des sous-vêtements noirs et de laisser les deux premiers boutons de mon haut ouvert.

Après avoir choisi des Jimmy Choo beiges ouvertes et les avoir mises, je me dirigeai vers le rez-de-chaussée en passant par le grand escalier. Mes talons firent un bruit énorme sur le marbre et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi dès que j'ouvris la porte.

-Bonsoir à tous.

J'eus droit à de grands sourires et me dirigeai vers le fond de la salle pour m'asseoir à la droite de Santi. Ils avaient déjà mangé et il restait uniquement mon couvert sur la table. Je risquai un petit sourire vers mon ami et il me le rendit comme pour m'informer qu'il pardonnait mon écart de conduite. Grace apparut comme par magie et me servit une blanquette de veau avec du riz. L'odeur déclencha les grognements de mon ventre. Il semblerait que j'avais faim. J'attrapai ma fourchette et les discussions reprirent de plus belles. Je les écoutai se parler de leur vie d'une oreille distraite. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui continuait à me regarder en sautillant et en tapant des mains. Elle eut tout de même la bonne idée d'attendre que je lui parle pour attaquer avec ses questions.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive Alice ?

-Je suis trop contente de te voir. En plus, tu as retrouvé ton style vestimentaire ! Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire du shopping.

-Je ne pense pas non. Tu sais, j'ai d'autres choses à gérer avant.

-Oh allez, ça te fera du bien.

-Même pas en rêve Alice ! J'ai assez de fringues pour ouvrir un magasin donc ça peut attendre.

-S'il te plait ?

-Non.

Elle croisa les bras en me lançant une moue triste mais je ne m'en souciai guère. J'étais même agacée par son comportement pour la première fois. J'abandonnai notre conversation pour écouter les autres. Carlisle était en train de raconter sa jeunesse et sa venue aux Etats-Unis et Santi expliquait qu'il venait du sud du Mexique. Une fois le repas terminé, Edward prit la parole. Il était installé à mes côtés et se tourna légèrement pour me faire face.

-Alors Bella, tu t'es rappelé de tes souvenirs en arrivant ici ?

-Non pas vraiment. J'ai juste l'impression d'être chez moi. Encore plus que dans mon appartement.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je ne comprends pas ta question Edward.

-Est-ce que tu veux reprendre ta vie comme avant ton accident ou est-ce que tu veux repartir avec nous ?

J'étais bien emmerdée face à sa question. Je ne voulais vexer personne. J'avais terminé de manger et faisais tout mon possible pour éviter les regards que je sentais sur moi. Je ne voulais pas retourner à Forks car je savais que mes anciens bourreaux s'y trouvaient. Santi posa sa main fraîche sur la mienne, juste à côté de mon assiette, pour attirer mon attention.

Je me décidai à le regarder et je plongeai dans son regard doré. Encore une fois, je me sentis apaisé, à ma place.

-Bella, personne ne va te faire du mal parce que tu tiens à tes opinions. Dis-nous juste ce que tu souhaites et nous te dirons si c'est possible.

En soupirant, j'écartais mes doigts pour qu'ils soient enlacés à ceux de Santi puis pris une grande inspiration pour répondre.

-Jeveuxresteravectoi.

Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement et c'est avec beaucoup de mal que j'osais lever les yeux.

-Désolé Bella, nous n'avons rien compris de ce que tu as dit.

Carlisle me regardait d'un air bienveillant et je prononçai la même phrase un peu plus fort mais aussi rapidement. Une tension dans la main de mon ami m'informa qu'il avait compris ma demande et qu'il acceptait.

-Je trouve que ta demande est raisonnable, continua le patriarche Cullen. Santi te connait bien et pourra t'aider sur le chemin de ta mémoire. En plus, il nous a informés que vous possédiez le club que tu dirigeais avant ton accident. Il pourrait t'aider à reprendre le travail à ton rythme.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas Bella, affirma Esmé. Seattle n'est pas si loin de chez nous que ça. Nous viendrons te voir et dès que tu arriveras à reconduire, tu viendras nous rendre visite.

J'opinai en silence en écoutant les commentaires d'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. Tous semblaient d'accord avec mon point de vue. Je me retournai vers Edward et fus choquée en le découvrant. Son visage était froid, dur, fermé et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte noire. La main de Santi se crispa sur la mienne. Je tendis mon autre bras vers mon nouvel ami et il se recula pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Il me rejetait…

Je laissai mon bras redescendre et baissai les yeux son assiette sans rien dire. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de parler, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec mon choix.

-Parle-moi Edward. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu as choisi de retourner dans le monde qui t'a fait tant souffrir. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça ! Tu es maso, pauvre petite fille ! Tu voulais qu'on te protège mais je suis sûr que tu adores souffrir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi !

Santi se leva d'un mouvement brusque pendant qu'Esmé cacha sa bouche avec sa main. Carlisle s'approcha d'Edward pour le sermonner mais je n'écoutais plus. Les mots avaient été dits. Grace arriva à ce moment précis et m'interpella.

-Désirez-vous un dessert Madame ?

-Non, merci Grace.

Elle commença à ranger la table mais je l'en empêchai.

-Tu peux y aller Grace. Je vais m'en occuper.

Je me levai sans attendre et déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et retourna vers son appartement. J'attrapai le plateau qu'elle avait emmené et regroupai les verres, tasses, serviettes ainsi que mon couvert avant de retourner en cuisine.

Personne ne parlait mais je sentis les regards des Cullen dans mon dos. Je chercherai quoi faire. Il venait de dire que j'avais choisi de souffrir. Je ne savais pas s'il avait raison ou non. Je me sentais mal d'avoir énervé un ami. J'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre nous séparait depuis notre arrivée à Seattle. Il semblait déçu par ce qu'il découvrait sur moi. Comme si je n'en valais pas la peine.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Non merci Esmé. Je devrais m'en sortir. Je vous laisse discuter. Je n'ai rien à rajouter ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain.

Je n'attendis même pas la réponse et franchis la porte de la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Plus je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer, plus je m'énervais. Pourquoi Edward prenait-il les choses comme ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il diriger ma vie ?

Dans un accès de rage, je jetai le plateau sur l'îlot et laissai tout en plan pour rejoindre mon appartement au deuxième étage. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'on voulait me diriger encore une fois ? _Il ne vaut pas mieux que Jacob._ Cette pensée me traversa et je ne savais d'où elle venait mais j'étais convaincue qu'elle était belle et bien vraie. Mon cœur se serra en réalisant qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais aimé… Il s'était juste donné la mission de me changer pour me modeler à son image…

 _Comme ton père Isabella…_

La tête me tournait devant cette vérité et je franchis les portes de ma chambre sans entendre la moindre conversation, ni le moindre mouvement dans la salle à manger et claquai la porte avant de la verrouiller. Je ne tenais pas à être dérangée.

Je me dirigeai vers ma stéréo et je la mis en route. Une clameur digne d'un grand stade se fit entendre avant qu'un riff aigu débute. La platine annonça " _ **Thunderstruck – AC/DC**_ ". Rien de tel qu'un groupe au nom synonyme de courant électrique pour qualifier ma soirée.

J'éteignis les lumières et abandonnai mes talons pour me vautrer sur le canapé. Je tentai de me perdre dans la musique pendant quelques minutes en me disant que finalement ma course n'avait servi à rien. J'étais aussi énervée que plus tôt dans la journée.

Lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte, j'augmentai le son comme toute bonne garce qui se respecte et je me levai pour choisir un autre CD plus violent. Je tombai sur une pochette noire où trônaient 3 têtes de mort. Elle semblait soutenir le nom du groupe " _ **Amon Amarth**_ ". Je laissai la musique se déverser des enceintes et ne pus réprimer un sourire en me rendant compte qu'elle couvrait sans problème les coups à la porte. Au bout d'une bonne heure, la musique cessa mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'épiai les bruits environnants pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait toujours derrière ma porte mais rien ne vint.

Il semblerait que le monde ait décidé de me laisser en paix.

Je me relevai pour aller dans ma salle de bain. Après un démaquillage rapide et un brossage intensif de mes cheveux, j'attrapai un shorty dentelé et un top blanc puis entrai dans ma chambre. Il y faisait sombre et j'allumai la lumière. En faisant face à mon lit, je sursautai en découvrant que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce.

-Comment es-tu rentré ?

-N'oublies pas que c'est ma maison Bella. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra !

-Es-tu d'accord pour que je reste ici ?

-Bien évidemment. Tu as et auras toujours ta place ici, à mes côtés.

Je franchis rapidement l'espace qui nous séparait pour me coller à lui dans une étreinte de remerciement. Ses grands bras capturèrent mes épaules et son menton se posa dans les cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que mes questions existentielles reprennent.

-Où sont les Cullen ?

-Ils se sont couchés après que tu sois partie. Carlisle n'était pas du tout content de la façon dont Edward t'a parlé. Je n'ai pas apprécié non plus, soit dit en passant.

-Oh, cela ne fait que deux fois qu'il me rejette en peu de temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me diriger, me contraindre à faire quelque chose qui n'est pas moi.

-Chut, calmes-toi. Il faudra que tu lui en reparle. Il ne sait peut-être pas comment agir avec la nouvelle toi. N'oublies pas qu'il t'a connu sans souvenir donc ton évolution doit surprendre.

-Tu prêches pour sa paroisse maintenant ?

-Bella... arrête ! T'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu sois compréhensive avec les autres.

-Ouais bah on verra une autre fois. Je veux dormir maintenant.

Il me relâcha en riant profondément et ouvrit le lit en me faisant une courbette.

-Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine...

-Merci très cher.

Je ris comme une petite fille et sautai dans le lit. Il embrassa mon front en me couvrant puis retourna vers une porte entrouverte que je n'avais pas encore vue.

-Bonne nuit Bella et à demain. Si tu as besoin, je serais à côté dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

Il revint en souriant et ôta son pantalon ainsi que son pull pour se coucher à mes côtés. Je m'accrochai à lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras vint m'étreindre et il éteignit la lumière en embrassant mon front puis mon nez. Encore une fois, mon corps attendait plus…

-Bonne nuit Santi. Merci d'être là.

-Pour toujours ma belle, pour toujours.

 _ **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**_

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ! Rendez-vous en 2016 pour le prochain chapitre…**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016. J'espère qu'elle sera signe pour vous et vos famille de joie, de bonheur et d'une multitude de fictions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 12**

 **POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais revenue chez Santi. Deux mois que les Cullen étaient repartis à Forks et deux mois qu'Edward m'évitait. Toute la famille était venue me rendre visite sauf lui. Santi m'avait même accompagné là-bas un dimanche pour un repas mais Edward n'était pas là. Soi-disant en déplacement professionnel.

J'avais tout essayé pour le contacter et pour dissiper notre dispute. Je lui avais envoyé des courriers, des mails, je l'avais appelé mais rien n'y faisait. Son rejet me frappa en pleine tête et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était fissuré encore un peu plus.

Après la tristesse, je ressentis beaucoup de colère à son égard. Puisqu'il ne daignait plus me parler, j'allais faire de même. J'avais envie d'oublier ça car sans me souvenir réellement de tout mon passé, j'étais persuadée que sa façon d'agir pouvait entrer dans la case "Bordel du Passé" et j'avais envie d'aller de l'avant.

Pour ne pas changer des nuits précédentes, j'avais fait des cauchemars quasiment tous les soirs. Les mêmes images de grange rouge, de courses poursuites dans la forêt et d'agression dans une chambre miteuse se répétaient sans cesse.

A chaque fois, je me réveillais en hurlant et découvrais une chambre aux lumières allumées et un ami assis face à moi avec la mine sombre. Au bout d'une semaine de sommeil chaotique et très bref, Santi m'avait proposé de dormir avec lui. J'avais accepté après quelques nuits cauchemardesques supplémentaires. Grâce à sa présence, je ressentis un léger apaisement qui me permit d'augmenter mon quota d'heures de sommeil. A présent, j'annonçai fièrement que j'arrivais à dormir 4 heures par nuit au lieu de 2.

Je réapprenais doucement à vivre en dehors du cocon Cullen et je me sentais bien, à l'aise, en paix avec moi-même. Aucun élément de mon ancienne vie n'avait daigné me revenir en mémoire mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Un ami médecin de Santi venait me voir toutes les semaines pour vérifier mes constantes, comme il disait.

En plus de tous ses examens étranges, il vérifiait que mon corps réagissait correctement. Bien que mes hanches soient guéries, il disait qu'il fallait s'assurer que je ne perde pas ma mobilité, ni ma souplesse. Lors de mon agression, le nerf cubital de mon bras gauche avait été endommagé. D'après les médecins, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne soit pas sectionné. Personnellement, je n'appelais pas ça de la chance car j'avais perdu quasiment toute sensation sur l'annulaire et l'auriculaire.

Donc mon cher docteur me faisait faire des exercices d'étirement pour éviter que ma main devienne un poids mort. Il est impossible que je récupère toutes mes capacités mais grâce à ce que l'on faisait, ma main conservait un aspect vivant et naturel. Je ne voulais pas que mes doigts se recroquevillent.

En dehors des visites du médecin, je ne voyais personne sur le domaine. Bien sûr, il y avait un service de sécurité à l'entrée mais je ne leur parlais pas du tout. Mon seul autre contact était Grace qui était aux petits soins pour moi.

Santi partait quasiment tous les après-midi pour le club et revenait vers minuit, au moment où j'allais me coucher. Je passai donc tout mon temps avec Grace et malgré ses réticences, je l'aidai dans l'entretien du domaine. J'en profitai également pour me balader dans le parc immense qui devait dépasser les 10 hectares.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le Samedi 13 Septembre. Je savais que c'était mon anniversaire mais je n'avais pas envisagé de faire quelque chose. J'étais réveillée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais je n'avais pas envie d'être à cette date. Un malaise grandissant étreignait mes tripes et j'envisageai sérieusement de me bourrer de somnifères pour atteindre rapidement le lendemain.

Santi s'était levé un peu plus tôt et bien que cela m'ait étonnée, je ne m'en souciais guère. J'étais focalisée à 100% sur le mal qui me donnait la nausée. Un léger coup donné contre la porte me tira de mes pensées et j'ouvris les yeux. Mon ami était debout au bout du lit et tenant un plateau. Il me fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui me donnait chaud, puis déposa le tout devant moi avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

-Bonjour ma Belle ! Joyeux anniversaire !

-Bonjour Santi.

En veillant à garder le plateau en place, je me décalai pour embrasser la joue de mon ami. Il m'enlaça tendrement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Je savourais son contact de plus en plus et mes cauchemars avaient même été remplacés par d'étranges rêves où apparaissait Santi. J'entendais les mêmes gémissements que dans mon expérience subconsciente dans une salle à manger avec quelqu'un à mes genoux.

Depuis la fois où j'avais rêvé du Donjon, Santi m'avait demandé de lui raconter tout pour qu'il puisse m'aider à faire le point sur mes souvenirs. J'étais encore trop mal à l'aise avec les sensations de ces rêves pour lui en parler. Sa voix grave me tira de mes pensées.

-Ton petit déjeuner va refroidir.

A regret, je quittai ma place dans ses bras pour retirer la cloche du plateau. Mon repas se composait d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, d'une assiette de pancakes, d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'une rose rouge.

-Merci beaucoup Santi.

-Tu me diras merci ce soir ma belle. La journée n'est pas terminée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas bouger. Je me sens mal, je veux me reposer.

-Tu es malade ?

-Oui j'ai mal au ventre.

-Ce n'est pas une maladie ma belle. Tu as juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer aujourd'hui. C'est de l'appréhension. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tous les malheurs que tu avais eus s'étaient déroulés à cette date. Même si tu as perdu la mémoire, ton corps lui se souvient.

Il était extrêmement patient avec moi et heureusement car j'avais un besoin perpétuel d'être rassurée. J'avalai mon petit déjeuner rapidement et l'observai se lever pour sortir le plateau. J'en profitai pour regarder l'heure.

-Impossible !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Oui …et ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et se réinstalla à mes côtés.

-Il est 13 heures passées ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant !

-Si tu as dormi si longtemps, c'est que tu en avais besoin. Maintenant, il faut te lever car nous avons un programme de prévu.

Depuis quelques semaines, mon organisme avait repris un rythme légèrement décalé. Santi et moi nous couchions toujours vers 2 heures du matin et je me levai de plus en plus tard. Il m'avait rassuré sur le fait que je faisais toujours ça avant mon accident. J'étais une femme de la nuit. Il est vrai que je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise pour dormir une fois le soleil couché.

Je m'extirpai du lit avec beaucoup de mal et tanguai dangereusement jusqu'au dressing de mon ami. C'était là que se trouvait la porte dérobée qui menait à mon appartement. Je pouvais donc atteindre ma propre salle de bain et mon stock pharaonique de fringues sans passer par le couloir. C'était devenu un rituel de franchir ce passage tous les matins. Je n'allumais même plus la lumière.

En entrant chez moi, je fus surprise de buter contre une boîte posée au sol. J'actionnai l'interrupteur et contemplai le paquet blanc avec un énorme flot rouge, la bouche ouverte. Je m'assis en tailleur et me frottai les yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Je tirai sur le galon qui composait la décoration sur la boîte puis retirai le carton. Je vis une enveloppe avec mon prénom calligraphié. Il reposait sur du papier de soie noir. Je saisis le pli pour lire la lettre de mon ami. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Santi.

 _ **Ma très chère Bella,**_

 _ **Par ce présent, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Il fait partie intégrante de notre programme pour cette journée.**_

 _ **Je te promets que celle-ci sera remplie de bonheur et de joie.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour.**_

 _ **Santiago.**_

Je lus la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois en frôlant chaque mot comme pour les imprimer dans ma mémoire, puis la déposai au sol pour saisir le papier de soie. Il vola vers le fond de la pièce et je restai béate pendant quelques secondes.

Je saisis doucement l'étoffe de la robe noire en me relevant et courus me placer devant le miroir. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, en velours ras noir. Je la posai contre moi et commençai à tourner sur moi-même pour apprécier la coupe. Le rire profond de Santi me sortit de mon tourbillon et je me jetai à son cou pour le remercier.

-Merci, merci, merci Santi !

-Elle te plait alors ?

-Elle est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Tous les ans depuis qu'on se connaît, je t'offre quelque chose. Je n'allais pas déroger à la règle. En plus, ça me plaît de te voir sourire.

Je me décidai à tenter quelque chose de mon propre chef et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. La seule fois où il l'avait fait m'avait permis de me détourner de ma colère et c'était lui qui avait pris les devants. Là, j'avais voulu essayer pour le remercier et aussi parce que mes tripes en mouraient littéralement d'envie.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et soupira d'aise avant de bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Les sensations étaient divines et je fermai les yeux pour les apprécier. Je le laissai mener la danse, totalement novice et surtout submergée par des sentiments nouveaux. Sa langue effleura ma lèvre et j'entrouvris la bouche pour répondre à sa caresse. Un feu étrange était en train de crépiter dans mon ventre et j'avais l'impression que mon entre-jambe s'était liquéfié. J'agrippai fermement ses cheveux en gémissant et envisageai d'abandonner la robe que je tenais encore d'une main.

Il mit fin à notre baiser en reculant légèrement et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je plongeais dans ses iris flamboyants. Lui aussi semblait ressentir la même chose que moi et j'en fus ravie. J'aimais avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

-Bella, j'aimerais tellement que ta mémoire revienne…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et fondit sur mes lèvres avec un peu plus de brutalité et de passion. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre et nous nous séparâmes pantelants. Il grommela quelques insultes avant de se détourner vers sa chambre. J'en profitai pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits et déposai avec mille précautions la robe. Sans en avoir la certitude, je savais que j'allais la porter ce soir. Je me décidai à entrer dans la salle de bain et abandonnai mes vêtements pour entrer dans ma douche. L'eau chaude sur mes épaules me fit un bien fou et j'en profitai sans me soucier du temps passé. Après m'être lavée, j'entrepris de m'épiler. Finalement, j'étais d'accord pour que cette journée soit parfaite.

Je sortis en m'emmitouflant dans un peignoir et en emmêlant mes cheveux dans une grande serviette puis je partis à la recherche de Santi. Il était installé dans son salon, au téléphone. Sa mine semblait sévère et ses sourcils formaient une ligne quasi continue.

Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, il retourna la main qui était posée sur son genou et je me hâtai de le rejoindre pour la saisir en m'asseyant à même le sol devant lui. Du moment où je me retrouvai devant lui, son attitude changea radicalement. Il avait l'air apaisé.

-Il en est hors de question Logan.

Ah… Encore lui… Santi semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais revu le gérant du nouveau club même lorsque nous y étions allés ensemble un après-midi avant l'ouverture. J'avais demandé à Santi de m'y emmener pour voir dans quel monde j'évoluais avant et découvris sans grande surprise une boîte de nuit. Je n'y avais vu personne et il m'avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Rapidement, j'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer et j'avais supplié mon ami de sortir.

Il m'avait ramené à la maison en un temps-record et j'étais restée prostrée dans ma chambre pendant quelques jours. Cette petite découverte du monde de la nuit avait ravivé quelques souvenirs et je fis, par la suite, des rêves bizarres d'un grand bureau et d'écrans de télévision donnants sur une piste de danse et une salle à manger.

Grace m'avait avoué, lorsque nous étions seules, qu'elle avait surpris Logan pendant qu'elle faisait les courses. Il la suivait en espérant être discret. Elle ne sembla pas en avoir peur mais pour ma part, j'étais terrorisée de savoir qu'il pistait nos sorties. J'en avais parlé à Santi qui était parti dans une fureur noire. Depuis ce jour, elle ne partait plus jamais seule et mon ami avait rétrogradé Logan à son rôle de portier. Il essayait d'appeler régulièrement soit pour supplier mon ami afin de récupérer sa place, soit pour me parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne répondais jamais à ses appels, d'une part pour conserver la santé mentale de Santi et d'autre part car je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à lui, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Le bruit du téléphone tombant au sol me sortit de mes pensées et j'observai Santi discrètement. Je n'étais pas habituée à le voir en colère et je ne savais pas du tout comment gérer ça. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et il avait fermé ses yeux. Je me relevai doucement pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et posai ma tête dans son cou en attendant que l'orage passe. Malheureusement rien ne vint et je dus trouver une solution. Je commençai par d'innocentes caresses sur la nuque mais il resta de marbre. J'ajoutai ensuite de petits bisous sur son front. Il soupira mais ne bougea pas. Suivant un chemin purement imaginaire, je continuai mes baisers sur sa tempe puis me concentrai sur son oreille. Je léchai doucement son lobe avant de murmurer.

-Il me semble que ton programme prend du retard.

Un léger rire monta dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ce fut le seul mouvement qu'il fit et je continuai mon manège en suçant son lobe comme s'il était un bonbon. Je me sentis telle une aventurière à la découverte des sensations corporelles et décidai de continuer mon nouveau petit jeu. Je traçai un chemin humide avec ma langue de son oreille à sa bouche en passant par son cou et sa joue.

-Tu es la pire des tentatrices Bella.

Je gloussai comme une petite fille ayant fait une bêtise et le sachant parfaitement. Il n'était plus tendu et ses mains s'étaient posées sur moi. L'une sur ma jambe et l'autre dans mon dos. Je tentai de ne pas penser à ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur et continuai notre charmante conversation.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça. Il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen de te faire réagir. Je ne sais plus comment je faisais avant et te voir en colère me fait peur.

-Ce n'était pas contre toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je le sais mais ça n'empêche que je n'aime pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Qui ?

-Bah Logan … C'est bien lui qui t'appelait ?

-Ah… Oui c'était lui. Il voulait te parler.

-Euh… pourquoi ?

-Pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

-J'en veux pas de son souhait.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée comme si j'avais raconté une bonne blague avant de continuer.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que le ton de la conversation est monté. Je m'occuperais de lui demain, aujourd'hui c'est ta journée.

Je me relevai doucement et attrapai le portable pour le rendre à son propriétaire. En y jetant un coup d'œil, je m'aperçus qu'il était près de 15 heures.

-Alors que me réserves-tu Santi ?

-Plusieurs surprises ma Belle. La robe est pour ce soir, enfin si tu veux bien la mettre.

-Bien sûr, je vais la mettre ! On va faire quoi ?

-Tu verras…

Je savais déjà qu'il était vain de lui faire avouer, une tombe aurait été plus loquace. Je lui tirai la langue en souriant et retournai dans ma salle de bain en courant à moitié. Je savais qu'il me suivait et qu'il jouait autant que moi. J'adorais cette insouciance !

Pour le ralentir, je lui balançai ma serviette dans la tête et courus me cacher derrière mon canapé. Nous jouâmes à "chat" pendant 5 minutes avant que je me laisse attraper. Il me balança sur son épaule et traversa l'appartement pour me ramener dans le dressing.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te courir après mais nous allons être en retard ma belle.

-Donne-moi au moins un indice pour ce soir.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît…

-On sort. T'auras rien de plus ! Mets-toi sur ton 31.

Je m'apprêtai à bouder comme une gamine de 5 ans mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Comme plus tôt, il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras et caressa ma joue avec son nez.

-Je vais te faire tâter de ta médecine ma tentatrice.

Sa langue remplaça son nez et atteignit mon oreille. Il attrapa mon lobe en le mordillant et je compris instantanément ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsque je lui avais fait cette caresse. Les sensations étaient incroyables et je resserrai les jambes inconsciemment pour soulager la tension qui grossissait en moi. Je gémis sans vergogne et il lâcha mon oreille immédiatement.

-Shhtt… Veux-tu que je continue ?

-Oui Santi.

-Alors reste silencieuse.

Ses paroles déclenchèrent un feu nouveau en moi et je me contentai de hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Il retourna à son activité et je me mordis la langue pour conserver le silence. Son jeu le mena vers mon cou et sa langue se joignit à ses lèvres. Il se mit à mordiller ma clavicule, ce qui déclencha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais décidé d'obéir à sa demande et restai silencieuse. Par contre, je ne pus réprimer ni les soupirs, ni le mouvement de mes mains. Je faisais tout mon possible pour le tenir collé à moi. Je ne voulais pas que sa caresse cesse.

Ses mains tenaient mes épaules à proximité de sa bouche et sa langue naviguait sur mon buste sans pour autant approcher de ma poitrine. Etrangement, je _voulais_ que ses lèvres aspirent mes tétons fièrement érigés. Je grognai lorsqu'il s'en éloigna et tout contact cessa. Santi m'avait lâché et avait reculé de deux pas. Ses yeux étaient sombres, emplis de passion.

-Je t'avais prévenu ma Belle. Tu parles, j'arrête.

-Il est débile ton jeu !

-Oh non, tu l'as adoré même, comme avant d'ailleurs…

Je croisai les bras en continuant à le fixer et surtout en essayant de me calmer. Son jeu n'était pas aussi débile que ça mais il me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'arrivais pas à gérer. J'avais envie de plus sans savoir de quoi je parlais.

-La prochaine fois, je te retournerai la politesse mon ami.

-Nous n'avons jamais procédé de la sorte.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

Puisqu'il voulait jouer, nous allions le faire à deux. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée précise sur comment faire mais j'allais le prendre à son propre jeu. Je reportai mon attention sur mon dressing et sélectionnai mes sous-vêtements avec une lenteur abusive. Je sentis son regard brûlant mais tentai de l'oublier par pure vengeance. Je déposai un string dentelé et ses jarretelles noires sur le pouf au centre de la pièce puis je retournai dans la salle de bain sans le regarder. Il me rattrapa avant que je puisse faire deux pas.

-Tu me boudes ?

-Oui !

-Ce n'était pas le but, tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout ça. Mon corps me dit une chose et ma tête une autre. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai peur de ce que je ressens mais je ne sais pas où ça va me mener.

-La finalité de tout ça te fera découvrir des sensations mille fois plus puissantes que ce que tu ressens actuellement.

-Comment je fais pour les gérer ?

-Ne te pose pas tant de questions ma belle. Laisse ton corps mener la danse et ressens juste. Nous aurons l'occasion de tester cette théorie plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas de reporter de quelques heures.

-Nous avions l'habitude de faire ce que nous venons de faire avant ?

-Oui et même plus. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il va falloir s'activer maintenant sinon, nous serons en retard !

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner chez lui pour s'habiller, me laissant seule face à mes craintes et mes doutes. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir vers quoi ces jeux nous menaient et mon cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher prise. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais pris l'habitude de tout rationaliser et de trouver une explication à tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était ma façon de ne pas perdre pied. Il me faudrait certainement en parler avec Santi.

J'appelai Grace pour qu'elle vienne m'aider avec mes cheveux. Nous avions passé plusieurs après-midi à tester des coiffures en fonction de magazines people. Ce soir était l'occasion rêvée de recommencer. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de mes ongles. J'avais déniché tout un stock de vernis et avais sélectionné un coloris prune que j'appliquai avec précision sur mes mains et mes pieds.

-Vous avez besoin de moi Bella ?

-Oui Grace, pourrais-tu me faire une belle coiffure pour ce soir ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa une petite boîte sur la coiffeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bon Anniversaire ma Dame.

-Il ne fallait pas Grace.

J'ôtai avec précaution le papier pour découvrir une boîte contenant un porte-clés original. Il était composé de plusieurs chaînettes. Au bout de chacune d'elles se trouvait un mousqueton où pouvait être accroché un pendentif.

-Il représente votre nouvelle vie. Chaque chaînette peut contenir un élément important pour vous. En plus, grâce à lui, vous n'aurez plus de problème avec vos clés.

-C'est une excellente idée Grace. Merci beaucoup.

Je me relevai rapidement pour l'étreindre et lui embrassai le front puis me réinstallai en fixant son cadeau, la larme à l'œil.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve ce qui te représente le mieux.

Elle ne dit rien et se concentra sur mes cheveux. Je continuai à regarder ce cadeau si précieux et choisis instinctivement quoi y mettre pour raconter ma nouvelle vie. Le Lion pour les Cullen. Il était la pièce maîtresse de leur blason et représentait le courage. La croix Ankh égyptienne pour Santi, car elle symbolisait la protection et c'est ce qu'il était pour moi dans tous les sens du terme. Deux mains aux doigts enlacés pour Grace. Cette symbolique représentait à merveille la complicité qui nous liait.

Pour l'instant, je n'envisageais pas d'ajouter d'autres éléments. Ma vie était aussi simple que ça.

Grace posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me prévenir qu'elle avait terminé et je scrutai ma nouvelle coiffure la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'était encore surpassée.

L'ensemble de mes cheveux avait été tiré vers l'arrière, sauf une mèche ondulée qui passait sur mon front puis terminait sa course derrière mon oreille. Tout le reste donnait l'impression que ma tête était un océan. Des vagues régulières partaient de mes tempes vers l'arrière de mon crâne. Sur le dessus, les boucles étaient un peu plus fines et rejoignaient aussi l'arrière. Le plus gros de mes cheveux avaient natté vaguement et le tout avait été enroulé en un chignon sur la nuque. L'ensemble était plus qu'harmonieux et conservait du volume.

-C'est magnifique Grace. Tu aurais dû être coiffeuse.

-Merci Madame. Vous me le dites à chaque fois mais je préfère être à votre service.

Je me levai pour l'embrasser à nouveau et réajustai mon peignoir pour rejoindre le dressing. Après avoir enfilé mes sous-vêtements, je retournai dans ma la salle de bain pour me maquiller. J'avais encore du mal à me regarder dans un miroir. Mes cicatrices semblaient bondir à mes yeux et je ne voyais qu'elles à chaque fois. Certes, j'arrivai à observer mes tatouages et réussis même à trouver mon visage joli, ce qui équivalait à un pas-de-géant pour moi.

J'optai pour un maquillage charbonneux et peaufinai mon regard avec un trait d'eye-liner noir. Pour finir, je choisis le même rouge à lèvres que mon vernis et le plaçai dans la pochette que j'avais prévu de prendre ce soir. Maintenant que j'étais prête, je détaillai un peu plus la robe. Le haut était en fait un corset avec des liens en cuir. Entre les deux balconnets était logé un bijou fait d'une centaine de strass. L'ensemble formait un losange imposant et brillant. La jupe évasée était raccordée au haut en une ceinture de strass également.

De subtils dessins argentés apparaissaient sur le bas du vêtement. Même avec des talons, le tomber du tissu ne permettait pas d'apercevoir mes jambes, ni même mes pieds. Pour accompagner ce vêtement, je choisis une paire d'escarpins noirs cloutés. Ils avaient des talons plus que vertigineux mais j'aimais me sentir grande.

Grace m'aida à mettre la robe et laça fermement le bustier. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer car je n'avais plus la même aisance à respirer. Elle me faisait une taille très fine et comprimait légèrement mes poumons. Cela ne me gênait pas outre mesure. C'était juste différent.

Je plaçai un collier reprenant la même forme que le bijou sur ma robe ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assez longues qui donnaient l'illusion que mon cou était très long. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir me laissa songeuse. Je ne me retrouvai plus vraiment dans cette tenue mais me trouvai _belle_.

-Vous êtes magnifique Bella. Vous devriez mettre cette veste pour ce soir, il fait toujours frais à cette période de l'année.

J'enfilai le boléro et saisis la pochette avant d'embrasser le front de Grace une dernière fois pour la remercier. J'allai atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle m'interpela une dernière fois.

-Surtout n'oubliez pas. Vous êtes Dame Isabel et vous ne répondez à aucun autre nom. Vous ne faites jamais aucun pas vers les gens, c'est toujours eux qui viennent à vous. Personne à part Monsieur n'est autorisé à vous toucher et pour finir, vous ne devez pas baisser les yeux lorsque quelqu'un vous fixe.

-Compris… J'espère y arriver. Merci Grace.

Elle passa devant pour ouvrir la porte et me fit une courbette digne de la cour de France. Je ris doucement en avançant vers le hall. Une douce musique se faisait entendre au rez-de-chaussée et je descendis l'escalier pour en trouver la source.

J'étais toujours épatée de ma facilité à me mouvoir avec des chaussures ressemblant plus à des échasses qu'autre chose. Une fois arrivée à bon port, j'avançai vers le jardin d'hiver. J'eus un choc en découvrant Santi.

Il me tournait le dos mais j'arrivai facilement à deviner sa tenue. Il était habillé d'un costume noir en velours ras. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et j'eus encore plus chaud que plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne savais rien de ce que nous allions faire durant cette soirée mais j'allais faire tout mon possible pour le remercier par la suite car j'étais persuadée que cette nuit allait être mémorable.

 **POV Santi**

J'observai discrètement Bella en train d'interagir avec Alice et Rosalie. Elle semblait si à l'aise et tellement différente de celle que j'avais connue. Je savais parfaitement que ses démons la taraudaient chaque nuit et je la suspectais de minimiser le tout pour me préserver. Nous étions actuellement dans le salon privé de chez Marcello. C'était un grand restaurant italien en plein cœur de Seattle et accessoirement, la cantine préférée de Bella. Tous les Cullen étaient présents, même Edward et nous étions tous en train de boire un verre avant de passer à table.

Les filles semblaient subjuguées par le style vestimentaire de ma Belle. Alice n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé son goût pour les beaux vêtements. Rosalie, elle, s'émerveillait devant les escarpins noirs. Elle aussi en était folle.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier Bella ce soir. Elle était magnifique, sublime. J'avais eu du mal à rester calme lorsqu'elle m'avait rejoint dans le jardin d'hiver en fin d'après-midi. Sa robe donnait l'impression d'avoir été créée pour elle et cousue sur elle. Le corset affinait sa taille et mettait en valeur ses magnifiques hanches. Sa poitrine était également comprimée et formait un cœur où j'aurais voulu y faire coulisser une partie de mon intimité. J'avais réprimé avec beaucoup de mal l'envie de lui sauter dessus et avais tendu les mains pour l'accueillir contre moi.

Il m'avait fallu envisager la possibilité que sa mémoire reste défaillante à certains niveaux et j'avais décidé de faire comme 4 ans plus tôt. Je voulais me contenter d'être le bon ami, le confident et le soutien indéfectible. Tant pis pour le sexe avec le meilleur parti que je connaisse, si ça permettait de la protéger. Sacha n'était pas si nulle que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle ne détenait pas mon cœur. Il se réservait à Bella.

Dire que j'avais été surpris par son comportement était un faible mot. J'avais été choqué de la voir sauter partout comme une puce en tenant la robe que je venais de lui offrir. Habituellement, elle était beaucoup plus réservée dans ses réactions et se contentait de me remercier de la plus belle manière qu'il soit en me permettant d'emplir son intimité détrempée.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser, je n'avais pas pu résister à prolonger notre baiser et cette étreinte si parfaite. C'était son instinct qui parlait et il était toujours aussi doué ! Son regard s'était allumé d'un feu que je connaissais bien. La sonnerie du téléphone m'avait coupé dans mon élan et je m'étais promis de punir celui ou celle qui était en train de nous déranger. Sa tentative de me détourner de ma colère envers Logan avait été parfaite. Cet abruti espérait toujours pouvoir approcher de ma Belle mais il était évident que je ne le laisserais jamais faire. Depuis que j'avais appris qu'il suivait Grace, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour qu'il n'ait plus accès à rien. Il était redevenu un simple portier sans aucune responsabilité. Je ne l'avais pas viré car je voulais le garder à l'œil.

Bella m'avait fait reprendre pied avec la réalité en me prodiguant une caresse merveilleuse avec sa langue et je dus faire preuve de tout le contrôle à ma disposition pour ne pas la dévêtir sur-le-champ. J'adorais celle qu'elle était devenue et je ne me lassais pas de la voir réagir avec virulence à tout. Elle était la pire des tentatrices que cette terre ait jamais portée et je ne pouvais que me ravir de la connaître. Je la laisserais mener la danse de nos ébats jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne.

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par l'arrivée du serveur. Chacun s'installa à table en respectant le même ordre que lors de leur venue au manoir. Même Edward le respecta en s'installant à côté de Bella. D'un œil discret, j'observai leurs rapports et ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'elle était froide et distante avec lui. L'expérience m'avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements et surtout ne pas la blesser car elle avait la rancune tenace. Edward ne semblait pas au courant de ça et avait agi d'une manière, fort peu cavalière, en la rejetant et en l'ignorant. Maintenant, il allait payer le prix fort. Il chercherait perpétuellement son regard mais elle l'ignorait royalement. Le corset de sa robe l'obligeait à se tenir droite et cela renforçait la sévérité de sa posture et de ses traits. J'observai discrètement Edward se tourner vers ma Belle et émettre un raclement de gorge pour la prévenir qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle déposa sa fourchette doucement et lui répondit sans le regarder.

-Quoi Edward ?

-Pourrions-nous discuter tous les deux ?

D'une façon très hautaine, elle se leva en me souriant d'une façon sadique et se dirigea vers la porte pour attendre le vampire irrespectueux. Il la suivit comme un petit chien et ils disparurent tous deux dans le couloir. Notre ouïe vampirique nous permit de suivre la conversation malgré le panneau de bois.

 _-Que veux-tu ?_

 _-Te demander de me choisir._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je suis sûr de pouvoir t'apporter beaucoup plus que lui. Rappelle-toi comment nous étions complices avant Seattle. Tout était simple et beau. Regarde ce que ce Santi a fait de toi. Tu portes à nouveau des habits vulgaires et ostentatoires. Il te pervertit l'esprit._

Nous entendîmes le bruit d'une claque puis un froissement de tissu avant que la voix rauque et emplie de haine de Bella se fasse entendre.

 _-Ecoutes-moi bien espèce de connard, je ne retournerais jamais avec toi. Ta famille est adorable mais toi, tu dois avoir subi une tare à la distribution de l'intelligence. Tu ne m'as sauvé de rien du tout. J'avoue avoir apprécié ta compagnie avant de redécouvrir ma vraie vie. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon existence, je ne changerais rien pour tout l'or du monde._

Un bruit de talon se fit entendre puis la poignée de porte grinça.

 _-Ah, dernière chose. Mes habits de salope t'emmerdent ! J'adore ce genre de fringue, au moins comme cela je me sens femme. Tes sœurs vont être ravies de savoir ce que tu penses de mes vêtements. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir._

Nous reprîmes notre discussion sur un sujet marrant et encore une fois le rire bruyant d'Emmett accueillit l'arrivée de Bella. Elle ne dit rien à propos de sa discussion privée et remit bien vite son masque de dominatrice sûre d'elle. Elle continua à rire et à parler avec le restant des Cullen durant tout le repas. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je retournai ma main, paume en l'air, pour lui proposer d'y placer la sienne et elle y répondit sans hésiter. Mon cœur déborda de joie lorsque je compris qu'elle faisait attention à moi et qu'elle réagissait à mes demandes. Durant le dessert, tous les Cullen sans exception lui donnèrent un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Elle remercia tout le monde sans quitter sa place et ouvrit tous les présents doucement. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ce qu'elle reçut car ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de voir ses réactions sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il fut l'heure de partir pour la suite de notre soirée. Elle se rua dans les bras de chacun pour les remercier d'être venu et pour finir se planta devant Edward.

-Merci pour ton cadeau et ta venue Edward. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. A jamais.

Sa voix débordait de haine pour cet homme maintenant. Je la connaissais assez pour le savoir mais j'étais le seul. Lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher, elle recula en gardant un visage impassible et vint saisir ma main avant de continuer à parler.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir. J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt passer du temps ensemble.

Je pressai doucement sa main pour la prévenir que nous devions partir. Je voulais l'emmener à l'Opéra. Elle embrassa une dernière fois presque tous les Cullen et étreignit plus longtemps Alice en lui promettant de se voir rapidement. Leur amitié était vraiment profonde.

Je l'aidai à mettre son manteau puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie en tenant tous ses cadeaux dans ses mains. Elle avait été gâtée. Nous déposâmes tous les paquets dans mon coffre puis je lui ouvris la porte pour qu'elle s'installe. Je démarrai rapidement afin de ne pas être en retard pour la suite de notre programme et fus surpris de sentir sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Encore une fois, elle était en train de me surprendre. Elle semblait rechercher les contacts, alors qu'avant elle voulait les fuir.

-Où va-t-on maintenant Santi ?

-A l'opéra.

-Ce sera le premier que je vois depuis mon réveil. J'adore cette soirée.

-Je suis content de l'entendre ma Belle. Puis-je te poser une question avant notre arrivée ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi distante avec Edward ?

-Je déteste être rejetée. Il a fait un choix, moi aussi.

Elle détourna la tête pour me signifier la fin de la discussion et s'émerveilla en découvrant l'opéra. J'espérai secrètement que nous ne croiserions personne. Si tout se passait comme je l'espérais, nous serions les derniers à nous installer avant le début de Carmina Burana.

Un portier en livrée noire ouvrit la porte de la voiture dès que je m'arrêtai et avant que je puisse la mettre en garde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle commette d'impair si nous venions à rencontrer des personnes de notre monde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre par la suite. Je lançai un regard noir au portier en lui tendant les clés et le dépassai pour proposer mon bras à Bella. Elle souffla un coup en souriant puis posa sa main sur mon avant-bras pour se laisser guider.

Comme je l'espérais, nous ne croisâmes personne et empruntâmes le grand escalier pour atteindre notre loge privée sur le premier balcon. Les lumières s'éteignirent dès que nous fûmes installés. Quelle synchronisation parfaite.

Bella se concentra instantanément sur la scène pour découvrir cette Cantate scénique composée par Karl Orff. Pour ma part, je me concentrai sur elle pour connaître son ressenti. Elle semblait subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. J'avais noté que notre arrivée avait déclenché un intérêt tout particulier de certaines personnes présentes dans la salle. J'avais aperçu plusieurs visages connus qui me faisait craindre notre sortie plus tard. Je savais déjà qu'ils allaient venir me voir et surtout venir voir la plus grande dominatrice de la ville, voire de la côte Ouest.

Je n'avais pas pu lui donner des conseils sur la façon de se comporter en public et je ne pus que croiser les doigts en priant pour avoir assez de temps pour nous éclipser sans les voir. Bella ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle était toujours aussi droite et avait posé son poignet sur le muret recouvert de velours rouge qui nous protégeait du vide. Elle semblait tellement à sa place dans ce monde que même moi, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était amnésique.

Stéphane et Peter étaient assis ensemble et étaient accompagnés par leur soumise respective. Celles-ci regardaient la scène en gardant un œil sur leur Maître pour s'assurer de répondre rapidement à leurs éventuelles demandes.

-Tu t'ennuies Santi ?

Bella s'était légèrement penchée vers moi pour me chuchoter sa question et je lui souris doucement.

-Non pas du tout. Je regarde qui est là.

-Et ?

-Il y a d'anciennes connaissances en bas. Il va falloir…

Je n'eus pas le loisir de pouvoir continuer car les lumières se rallumèrent et une ovation bruyante me coupa la parole. Bella s'était également levée et applaudissait en conservant un visage impassible. Je me joignis à elle en guettant nos amis du coin de l'œil. Il était maintenant clair que nous ne pourrions pas les éviter, ils allaient nous attendre. Je l'aidai à remettre son manteau puis lui offris mon bras pour sortir. Elle le saisit doucement et se pencha vers moi à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire.

Je fronçais les yeux et elle me répondit par un magnifique sourire. Celui-ci disparu dès qu'elle franchit la porte de notre loge et j'entraperçus la dominatrice qu'elle était. Nous rejoignîmes l'entrée et je vis immédiatement Peter et Stéphane. J'entendis Bella inspirer profondément à mes côtés mais aucun signe de stress n'était visible.

-Peter, Stéphane ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Ça faisait longtemps.

-On se disait la même chose Santi. Bonsoir Dame Isabel.

Elle les fixa intensément tous les deux avant de se remettre à parler d'une voix douce mais lourde de sens pour un public averti.

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

Elle n'adressa pas un regard aux deux soumises en arrière-plan et attendit patiemment la suite des évènements sans parler.

-C'est un grand plaisir de vous voir Dame Isabel. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas vous voir.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Messieurs. Santi, allons-y, nous sommes attendus.

Elle était parfaite. Elle ne montrait aucun sentiment devant eux et menait la danse à la perfection. Elle était réellement faite pour ce monde. J'opinai brièvement avant de regarder nos amis.

-Messieurs, bonne soirée. Au fait, l'anniversaire du Club approche, nous espérons vous y voir.

-Avec grand plaisir Santi. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous y voir Dame Isabel ? Vos talents nous manquent.

Une envie irrépressible de corriger l'affront me fit bouillir mais je fis tout mon possible pour rester stoïque. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole. Je ne devais pas parler pour elle, ni prendre sa défense. Je voulais qu'elle garde le même contrôle et le même pouvoir sur notre monde. Elle fixa Peter d'un œil froid et meurtrier et j'aperçus son petit tic sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle était agacée ou énervée, une fossette apparaissait sur sa joue gauche.

-Je ne manquerais pas de vous remettre à votre place le moment venu. Bonne continuation Messieurs.

Elle se détourna dans une envolée de tissu et je la suivis rapidement en saluant rapidement Stéphane et Peter. Ce dernier avait l'œil flamboyant et semblait ne pas du tout apprécier la promesse de Bella. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il devrait se soumettre à elle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était la Maîtresse de cérémonie de mes clubs et elle était très intransigeante.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? On approche de la fin de la fiction, il me reste quelques chapitres ainsi que trois outtakes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Voici la suite. J'en profite pour remercier également les non inscrits pour leurs reviews adorables.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 13**

 **POV Bella**

Quel sentiment de puissance... Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. Il m'avait été aisé de répondre à ses hommes au sortir de l'Opéra. J'avoue avoir eu quelques craintes en comprenant que nous allions sortir pour mon anniversaire.

Santi m'avait vraiment gâté et j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu manger avec les Cullen. Même Edward avait daigné faire le déplacement. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre en le voyant et je fus surprise de ressentir un mépris certain pour cet homme. Je ne me savais aussi rancunière et j'essayai de gérer ça en gardant un visage impassible. Je vivais son rejet comme une trahison et n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner ses deux mois de silence et sa vision si stupide des choses. Il me prenait pour une salope qui se faisait manipuler par Santi. Qu'il aille au diable !

Durant toute la soirée, j'avais veillé à respecter les conseils de Grace. Le repas au Marcello s'était déroulé dans un salon privé et je m'étais laisser allée à être moi. Par contre, du moment où nous nous étions retrouvés à l'extérieur, j'avais enfermé la petite fille qui était en moi. Le corset de la robe me permettait d'être droite, ce qui me conférait une attitude stricte tout à fait à propos.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre loge pile avant le début de Carmina Burana. J'avais déjà entendu cette Cantate sur CD mais j'étais subjuguée de pouvoir l'écouter en _vrai._ L'acoustique de la salle développait magnifiquement les voix et instruments présents sur scène. Je dus même me retenir à la rambarde de la loge. J'eus la chair de poule du début à la fin et tout le reste disparut. Il n'y avait plus que les artistes sur scène et moi.

Peu de temps avant que les lumières se rallument, je vis que Santi ne regardait pas la scène. Il jaugeait d'un œil sévère deux couples assis au dixième rang du parterre. Je voulus lui demander si tout se passait bien mais fus interrompue par l'ovation du public pour l'œuvre qui venait de s'achever. Mon ami sembla énervé de voir ses connaissances mais il m'aida à passer ma veste avant que je puisse lui parler. Je savais qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir me prévenir de la façon d'agir avec des personnes de _notre_ monde. Heureusement que Grace m'avait conseillé. Je me penchai doucement vers lui pour le rassurer en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et m'offrit son bras pour m'aider à sortir. J'abandonnai mon air juvénile et souriant pour redevenir la femme de l'ascenseur. Tant que je n'étais sûre de rien, je devais préserver le moi public.

Deux hommes en smoking nous attendaient en bas des marches. Ils étaient accompagnés par de belles femmes en robe sombre. Toutes deux avaient un collier autour du cou qui me fit immédiatement penser à celui que portait la brunette à mes genoux dans l'un de mes rêves. Elles fixaient le sol sans sourcier et je décidai de les ignorer pour l'instant.

-Peter, Stéphane ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Ça faisait longtemps.

-On se disait la même chose Santi. Bonsoir Dame Isabel.

Je remerciai silencieusement mon ami d'avoir lancé une discussion. Ils m'avaient carrément adressé la parole en me testant. Je me contentai de les dévisager en comptant lentement jusqu'à dix pour chacun avant de répondre.

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

Ils ne semblèrent pas surpris par ma réponse, ni par le ton employé. L'un d'eux continua la discussion comme si nous étions des amis de longue date.

-C'est un grand plaisir de vous voir Dame Isabel. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas vous voir.

Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour masquer le très gros mensonge qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de moi, ce qui l'intéressait c'était les ragots sur ma trop longue absence.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Messieurs. Santi, allons-y, nous sommes attendus.

J'avais répondu d'une voix froide et détachée que je commençais juste à maîtriser et je fus contente de les voir écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Je regardai Santi qui opina du chef face à ma demande.

-Messieurs, bonne soirée. Au fait, l'anniversaire du Club approche, nous espérons vous y voir.

-Avec grand plaisir Santi. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous y voir Dame Isabel ? Vos talents nous manquent.

Je n'en revenais pas du culot qu'avait cet homme. Une envie exacerbée de le frapper prit naissance au fond de mes tripes et je serrais subtilement le bras de Santi pour éviter de gifler l'autre con.

-Je ne manquerais pas de vous remettre à votre place le moment venu. Bonne continuation Messieurs.

Je laissai planer volontairement la menace avant de me détourner pour sortir. Plus aucun son ne s'échappa de la bouche des deux pingouins et Santi resta silencieux en tentant de conserver une mine impassible. Etrangement, je me sentis apaisée d'avoir remis en place ce Peter. Je risquai un regard vers Santi qui restait sérieux et fus rassurée de le voir me faire un clin d'œil. Nous patientâmes quelques minutes le temps que le voiturier arrive avec le SUV. Nous nous y installâmes rapidement et Santi éclata de rire dès que nous passâmes le coin de la rue.

-Tu as été parfaite Bella ! Rien à rajouter. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Peter dans cet état. Il méritait d'être remis en place.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ?

J'étais rassurée maintenant. J'avais eu tellement peur de commettre un impair.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire. Grace m'a donné quelques conseils...

-Pourquoi lui as-tu posé la question à elle ? J'aurais pu te guider.

-Ne songe même pas à t'en prendre à elle Santiago ! Je lui ai posé la question juste avant ta visite chez moi. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagit, même avec toi.

-Je ne lui ferais rien, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Ses conseils ont été efficaces. Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as remis Peter à sa place.

-J'ai eu envie de le frapper pour m'avoir parlé comme ça.

-C'est à peu de chose près ce que je voulais faire aussi et c'est ce que tu aurais fait, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Je fixai Santi la bouche ouverte face à cette révélation. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Enfin, peur pas vraiment... Ce n'était pas le mot juste. Le puzzle était en train de se mettre en place dans ma tête mais pas encore assez vite à mon goût.

-Tu es prête pour la fin de la soirée ?

-Ce n'est pas fini ?

-Oui et non... Je voulais te proposer de passer au club. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Que va-t-on y faire ?

-Je veux juste te montrer ce que ça donne quand il est plein. Nous n'irons pas en privé. Je voudrais juste que tu voies l'ambiance depuis mon bureau.

-Je suis partante...

Je n'osai pas lui dire que je mourrai d'envie d'y aller et surtout de voir si lui aussi avait des télévisions qui montraient des scènes plus que torrides. Santi se gara sur une place pile devant l'entrée du club. Un cordon rouge était déployé sur le côté pour contenir la foule qui désirait entrer. La silhouette maintenant familière de Logan se détachait du lot. Il se tourna vers nous lorsqu'il vit la voiture. Mon ami sortit de son côté et contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir ma portière. Il tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'approchera pas.

-J'espère bien !

Il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes avant d'avancer vers l'entrée du club. Je conservai la même posture qu'à l'Opéra et gardai un visage sévère en détaillant les jeunes qui nous fixaient. Logan se pencha en avant dans une posture tout simplement grotesque et nous ouvrit la porte en grand pour nous permettre d'entrer.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, Bonsoir Madame. Bienvenue au Black Blade.

Je ne le regardai même pas et laissai Santi être poli pour moi. Je savais qu'il espérait un regard ou un geste de ma part mais il était hors de question que je lui donne satisfaction. Cet homme me faisait peur sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi.

Le club semblait plein à craquer et paraissait totalement différent. A chaque fois que nous étions venus, les lampes de service étaient allumées et l'espace était vide. Ce soir, de faibles lumières sur des candélabres gigantesques conféraient une teinte angoissante aux murs noirs. Les colonnes du bar semblaient animées d'une lave rouge sang et la piste de danse était remplie de jeunes en train de s'agiter sur une musique techno très désagréable. Une brume opaque se répandait et donnait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Les podiums, eux aussi, étaient remplis de monde et les cages étaient éclairées pour mettre en valeur les gogos danseuses présentes pour la soirée.

Tous les serveurs étaient habillés en noir. Les hommes étaient en pantalon droit et portaient un veston sans rien en dessous. Les femmes étaient en short ultra court et en corset. Il se dégageait d'eux une aura de luxure qui devait être préméditée au vu des réactions des clients. Ils étaient tellement différents des fois où je les avais vu durant la journée que j'avais du mal à les reconnaître.

Sous le regard avide de certains clients présents dans l'entrée, Santi ouvrit une porte menant au vestiaire et s'arrêta quelques instants près de la femme qui s'y trouvait et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ordinateur qui décomptait le nombre d'entrée et les ventes de boissons. Il rédigea une brève note avant de la tendre à la jeune femme.

 _ **"Happy Hour sur le champagne. Pour deux magnums commandés, une bouteille offerte"**_

Elle sourit discrètement sans le regarder dans les yeux puis entra l'ordre dans l'ordinateur. Santi m'avait expliqué que toute demande transitant par cet ordinateur et celui du bureau de la direction permettait de prévenir l'ensemble du personnel du club.

D'un geste discret, il m'invita à me diriger vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Elle menait à son bureau. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Il faut dire que chaque tentative de notre part pour me faire pénétrer ici, c'était soldée par une crise de panique énorme. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la soirée ou le fait qu'il fasse nuit mais je me sentais l'aise, à ma place. Je n'avais pas peur et ne sentais aucune angoisse prendre naissance dans mon ventre.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce que je pus qualifier de réserve et Santi me précéda pour ouvrir une porte matelassée assez volumineuse. En entrant dans la pièce, j'eus l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison. Un parquet sombre s'étendait sur toute la surface et les murs étaient recouverts d'une tenture rouge aux dessins bordeaux. De petits candélabres noirs étaient accrochés à intervalles réguliers, de fausses bougies étaient allumées et projetaient des ombres incertaines sur les murs. Un plafonnier reprenant l'idée des chandeliers était également allumé.

Tout le mobilier était fait dans un bois très foncé et reposait sur un énorme tapis d'orient aux couleurs rouge et or. Un grand miroir remplaçait tout le mur du fond et je trouvai cette idée légèrement grotesque mais je me gardais bien de le mentionner devant mon ami. Après tout, c'était son bureau.

Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur l'un des gros fauteuils en cuir qui entourait une table basse et se dirigea vers son bar personnel. Il revint avec deux petits verres et une bouteille que je devinais être du Jack Daniels. Il me servit puis leva son verre en me fixant.

-A ton anniversaire ma Belle !

-Santé mon ami.

Je vidai le verre d'une traite et grimaçai en sentant le feu se répandre dans le fond de ma gorge. Il s'installa face à moi, assis sur la table basse et me reprit le verre pour le déposer près du sien. Avant qu'il puisse envisager de faire un geste, le téléphone sonna et il se leva pour y répondre en grognant.

D'un coup d'œil discret, j'observai la pièce à la recherche des fameuses télés que j'avais vues dans mes rêves. Il y avait bien un écran près des fauteuils mais rien de semblable à mes souvenirs. Derrière la table de travail, il y avait deux portes dont une qui menait à une salle de bain et j'avançai doucement pour entrer dans la deuxième. Santi était en train d'insulter copieusement quelqu'un au téléphone et je ne pus réprimer un sourire en me disant qu'il était vraiment une autre personne avec moi et uniquement avec moi.

Avant d'avoir l'occasion de tourner la poignée, sa main se posa sur la mienne. Je sursautai en me retournant et le découvris souriant à moitié, le téléphone calé entre son épaule et son oreille. Il balança son index de droite à gauche pour me signifier son refus et continua à discuter.

-J'ai bien conscience de tout ça mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne le projet. Je passerai vous voir lundi matin pour régler ce contretemps. J'ai à faire, je vous laisse.

Il jeta son téléphone sur son bureau sans me lâcher et me poussa contre le mur en posant son autre main à côté de ma tête. Soudainement, j'eus chaud et surtout envie de lui sauter dessus comme nous l'avions fait chez lui.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer là Bella.

Sa voix était rauque et déclencha un frisson le long de mon épine dorsale. Je tentai vainement de déglutir et essayai de lui répondre.

-Pou...Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

-Parce que si tu y rentres, je ne pourrais que te sauter dessus. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle pour rester sage.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu restes sage ?

Je le fixai avec le regard le plus candide que je trouvai et je l'observai secouer doucement la tête en souriant. Il effleura mon nez avec le sien avant de déposer un baiser innocent sur mes lèvres. Comme plus tôt, ce geste déclencha un raz-de-marée dans mes entrailles et mes mains partirent à la découverte de son torse et de ses épaules. Du moment où je laissai mes doigts œuvrer dans ses cheveux, je sentis Santi se rapprocher de moi pour me plaquer au mur. Son corps me contraignait sans qu'il devienne trop lourd pour me gêner.

D'un geste rapide et précis, Il emprisonna mes poignets et les amena au-dessus de ma tête. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à sa merci et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Mes bras étaient étendus à leur maximum et ma tête maintenue contre le mur par la main de mon ami. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne et je laissai la folie de cette étreinte augmentée au même rythme que le feu qui crépitait dans mon ventre. Un de ses genoux m'obligea à écarter les jambes et il le remonta insidieusement vers mon intimité. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec mon entrejambe, une décharge électrique me terrassa et j'eus l'impression de me liquéfier totalement.

Ses lèvres avaient migré vers mon cou et torturaient ma mâchoire et mon lobe. J'étais toujours coincée contre le mur, piégée contre son corps musclé et j'ouvris les yeux pour le contempler. Son regard était voilé de luxure et je l'entendis pousser un gémissement quand j'arquais mon bassin contre le sien. J'avais envie de _plus_ et je pestai encore plus contre mon esprit qui m'empêchait de savoir ce que je voulais. J'observai Santi reculer légèrement pour me dévisager de la tête aux pieds et fus surprise d'entendre un grondement naître dans sa gorge.

-Quand je te dis que tu es la pire des tentatrices…

-Je prends ça pour un compliment Santi.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, rompant notre moment d'intimité. Il m'embrassa encore une fois tendrement avant de se baisser pour me porter et me déposa sur un fauteuil avant de répondre.

-Quoi ?

J'en profitai pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et j'avais horriblement chaud. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un de mes récents rêves. La seule différence, c'est que nous étions toujours habillés. Je sursautai en sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule et relevai la tête pour le regarder.

-Je dois recevoir un client pour un contrat. Il m'a vu rentrer et veut le signer maintenant. Je n'ai donc pas le choix.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Car c'est notre plus gros client. Ça l'était déjà quand tu dirigeais le Black Nails. Tu as toujours veillé à ce qu'il soit bien servi et j'ai gardé cette habitude. Il dépense vraiment beaucoup d'argent ici.

-En quoi consiste le contrat ?

-Il cherche un nouveau partenaire de jeu et pense l'avoir trouvé en bas.

-Pourquoi passe-t-il par toi ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'un de mes employés. Je dois donner mon accord. Trouves-tu ça bizarre ?

-Euh, je n'aurais pas dit bizarre mais prévenant… En quoi l'intimité de tes employés t'importe ?

-Il est question de jeux entre adultes Bella. Ils n'auront aucune relation en dehors de la Play Room.

J'étais en train de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire et j'avais un peu peur qu'il en vienne à me proposer la même chose. Je ne voulais pas être sa partenaire uniquement dans une seule pièce de temps à autre. Je le voulais pour moi. J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage et me décidai à poser la question.

-Avons-nous un contrat tous les deux ?

-Non, je ne peux pas l'envisager. Montres-toi hautaine ma Belle, Monsieur Banner arrive.

J'opinai doucement et acceptai sa main. Il me dirigea vers le grand fauteuil derrière son bureau et m'y installa avant de s'assoir directement sur la table dans une posture rigide, à l'opposé de ce qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt. Je respectai sa demande en m'installant comme à l'opéra et laissai Santi gérer l'échange. J'entendis clairement le coup donné contre la porte et l'ordre de Santi. Il avait parlé d'une voix froide, à la limite de l'exécrable. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour m'encourager ou me soutenir. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme de taille moyenne, assez mince, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au teint pâle. Il avait la même démarche et la même stature que les deux abrutis que nous avions croisés plus tôt. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me fixa et je haussai un sourcil de défi en le regardant. Il baissa le regard et avança doucement en se plaça face à nous avant de parler.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Santi. Dame Isabel, c'est un grand plaisir de vous voir ici.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Banner. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à abandonner Mike ?

Je fus ébahie par mes propres paroles. Je ne savais pas qui était ce Mike dont je venais de parler. Je cachai mes craintes derrière un sourire carnassier en attendant qu'il me réponde.

-Que voulez-vous ma chère, je suis un faible devant les hommes. Quoique ces derniers temps, il se comportait de plus en plus mal. Il a commencé à répondre, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an dans votre club, le Black Nails. Je profite de cet aparté pour vous remercier. Vous avez veillé à ce qu'il soit puni avant mon arrivée. Il était prêt pour la Play Room.

-Je n'en ferais rien Monsieur Banner. Je vais vous laisser gérer votre nouveau contrat avec Maître Santi.

Il fit une courbette ridicule avant de regarder mon ami qui fronçait les sourcils. Je tentai de me lever mais son bras appuya discrètement sur mon épaule pour m'informer que je devais rester assise. Notre échange était resté très discret et notre invité n'avait pas bougé.

-Asseyez-vous Bob. J'ai préparé le contrat pour Eric. Bien évidemment, il est d'accord et a rempli les différents questionnaires fournis.

Je perdis le fil de la description faite par Santi à cet instant-là. Monsieur Banner préférait donc les relations avec les hommes. Cette nouvelle me surprit sans pour autant me dégouter. J'avais juste devant moi quelqu'un qui envisageait les choses autrement. Je ne me voyais pas le juger pour sa différence, Edward m'avait jugé et j'en avais souffert. Je ne voulais pas reproduire ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Eric, un jeune homme bien foutu avec des muscles bien placés, aimait s'adonner à des jeux avec un autre homme. Je l'avais vu draguer ouvertement une serveuse lors de notre dernière venue en journée.

Les dernières paroles de Santi me revinrent en mémoire. Il avait dit qu'il n'envisageait pas d'avoir un contrat avec moi. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Est-ce que je le rebutais ? J'abandonnai bien vite ce sujet pour en revenir au début de la conversation. J'avais parlé de Mike à Monsieur Banner et bien que je cherche dans ma mémoire pourrie, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver son visage, ni ce que j'avais fait il y a plus d'un an pour le punir… Et le punir de quoi ? Encore un mystère.

Je sentis le regard de Bob sur moi et je continuai à fixer l'exemplaire du contrat qui était posé sur le bureau. Je ne cherchai même pas à le lire et bloquai sur le début :

 **Contrat de Soumission**

Établi entre le Dominant Bob Banner d'une part

Et le soumis Eric York de l'autre part

Ma curiosité m'avait déserté. Je ne voulais même pas lire en quoi consistait ce contrat. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. En quelques secondes, un déclic se fit et je compris pourquoi je côtoyais ce monde. C'était ma façon de gérer mon passé. Je ne savais pas si j'avais aussi un contrat avec quelqu'un mais c'était la façon de ne pas avoir peur des relations avec les autres. Si je prenais les devants et que quelqu'un signait ce contrat, il ne pouvait pas aller au-delà de mes limites. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Monsieur Banner se leva et serra la main de Santi. Je n'avais, pour ma part, pas bougé du tout et me contentai de le fixer.

-Dame Isabel, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur Banner.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain. Au moins j'y étais tranquille et pouvais soupirer sans craindre de mettre en péril mon apparence. J'entendis une porte claquée puis quelques secondes après quelques coups contre le panneau de la pièce où je me trouvai. J'ouvris à mon ami qui attendait, un air grave figé sur son visage. Je ne pus que lui sourire et saisissant la main qu'il tendait puis me pelotonnais contre lui.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Euh je crois oui.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te montrer ça tout de suite.

-Si, tu as bien fait. Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose de très important.

Sans me lâcher, il me fit asseoir sur le canapé en cuir et s'installa à mes côtés en tenant mes mains.

-Qu'as-tu compris ?

-Tu m'as proposé cette façon de vivre pour me permettre de gérer mes terreurs ?

-En partie. Ecoutes, je ne peux pas encore tout t'expliquer mais tu es sur la voie. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais obligé. J'ai toujours cherché à te protéger.

-Je le sais Santi. Même si je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mon instinct me dit que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Alors, je l'écoute.

-Merci pour ta confiance Bella. Au fait, j'ai une petite interrogation encore…

-Dis-moi.

-Tu te rappelles de Mike ?

-Pas du tout ! Son prénom m'est apparu quand j'ai vu Banner.

Il se mit à rire en caressant l'ovale de mon visage avant de continuer.

-Je vais t'expliquer rapidement. Banner était un inconditionnel de ton club, le Black Nails. Il y venait tous les soirs durant le week-end et il est tombé sous le charme de Mickaël Newton, un de tes barmans. Ils ont trouvé un accord et sont venus te voir pour te demander l'autorisation, comme Monsieur Banner l'a fait pour Eric.

-Qu'entendais-tu par punition ?

-Dans notre monde, tout a un prix. C'est une image mais j'essaye de simplifier pour toi. Dis-toi que si tu fais quelque chose de bien pour ton partenaire, il te gratifiera et si tu fais quelque chose de mal, tu seras punie. Nous rentrerons dans les détails plus tard.

Son explication me sembla logique et j'opinai en souriant. J'avais envie d'oublier cet entretien pour le moment et je voulais me reconcentrer sur ce que nous avions fait avant l'arrivée de ce perturbateur. Santi dut le lire dans mon esprit car il me souleva pour que je repose sur ses genoux et nicha sa tête dans mon giron. Je le laissai faire en posant ma main sur sa joue.

-Et si nous reprenions où nous en étions tout à l'heure ?

Il rit doucement et me répondit sans quitter sa place.

-Pas ici ma belle. Rentrons, nous serons mieux chez nous.

"Chez nous"… Cette appellation me laissa rêveuse mais je me rappelai trop tôt qu'il n'était que mon ami. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne pouvait envisager un contrat avec moi. Il dut lire ma crainte car il posa directement la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

-Rien… enfin non… ce n'est pas important.

-Si, ça l'est. Toujours quand ça te concerne. Dis-moi.

Il avait raison, nous devions crever l'abcès tout de suite. Au pire s'il ne voulait pas de moi, je repartirais chez les Cullen ou dans mon appartement. Je savais que j'éprouvais de profonds sentiments à son égard. S'ils n'étaient pas partagés, je trouverais bien une échappatoire. Jamais je ne le laisserais voir que son ignorance à mon égard me touche. Mon cœur était déjà en morceaux, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Lui aussi s'apprêtait à me rejeter comme Edward, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de chez nous alors que le manoir t'appartient ?

-Parce que je pense qu'il est à nous deux, tout comme l'ensemble des clubs.

-Pourquoi t'évertues-tu à m'inclure dans tout ça ?

-Parce que tu fais partie de ma vie. Pose-moi la vraie question Bella.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu n'envisageais pas de contrat avec moi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Voilà, nous y étions. J'avais enfin dit ce que je pensais. Je l'observai en douce et vis son visage changer. Il se leva doucement sans me lâcher et m'attira à lui dans une étreinte douce.

-Oh ma Bella. Tu te méprends sur mes sentiments. Nous allons rentrer chez nous et je vais t'expliquer. Nous serons mieux qu'ici.

J'opinai sans répondre et continuai à analyser sa réponse ainsi que son comportement. J'étais complètement perdue. Il disait ne pas vouloir de contact avec moi mais disait que je me plantais sur ses sentiments. Il passa sa veste et me retourna pour m'aider à passer mon boléro.

J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille perdue. J'étais déroutée par mes sentiments et mes ressentis. J'avais besoin qu'il prenne soin de moi. Sans un mot, il récupéra ses affaires et ouvrit la porte afin que je descende. J'eus la bonne idée de remettre mon masque hautain en place et je sentis une bouffée d'orgueil jubilatoire en croisant le regard effrayé de la jeune femme aux entrées.

La main de Santi dans mon dos me ramena au présent et je saisis son bras pour le suivre à l'extérieur en ignorant royalement tout le monde. Je regardai surtout la sortie et fixai mon attention sur la voiture de mon ami. Logan se pencha à nouveau pour nous saluer et je dus me cramponner à ma pochette pour ne pas le gifler et lui faire ravaler son sourire pervers.

Santi m'accompagna jusqu'à ma place et ouvrit la portière afin que je m'installe puis il contourna la voiture sans un regard vers le club. Il monta dans l'habitacle sans prononcer une parole et démarra pour retourner au manoir à Redmond. Avant même d'avoir franchi deux mètres, il agrippa ma main et la posa sur sa cuisse.

Il roulait vite, très vite, assez pour que je me perde dans la contemplation des ombres floues qui emplissaient l'espace. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire et attendais avec impatience de connaître ses sentiments pour moi. Malgré mon amnésie, j'avais l'impression de connaître les miens pour lui.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Je ne suis pas du genre à exiger des commentaires de votre part mais ça fait mal aux tripes de voir le nombre de vues et de savoir que très peu de personnes laissent une trace de leur passage. Vos reviews sont notre salaire et ça fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que vous pensez.**_

 _ **A mardi, en espérant vous lire…**_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Voici l'explication tant attendue entre Bella et Santi. Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et je n'oublie pas les non inscrits qui laissent une trace de leur passage toutes les semaines.**_

 _ **Petit rappel de RATED M Interdit aux moins de 18 ans pour plusieurs raisons…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 14**

 **POV Santi**

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? La soirée avait magnifiquement bien débuté, j'aurais dû refuser de faire entrer Banner pour son contrat. Peut-être était-ce trop pour elle. J'avais craint à plusieurs reprises qu'elle arrive à sa limite. Peut-être l'avais-je atteint cette fois-ci…

Ses questions tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit et je cherchais la meilleure façon d'y répondre sans la brusquer. J'avais tenté de repousser au maximum les informations sur la partie de notre vie qu'elle ne se rappelait pas.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais retrouvé la petite fille perdue et apeurée que j'avais connue. Elle semblait douter de mon attachement pour elle. Il est vrai que j'avais tu mes sentiments depuis son réveil pour ne pas interférer dans ses choix. Avant son amnésie, notre affection était implicite. Nous n'avions pas besoin de le dire, nous le savions tous deux et c'est ce qui nous importait le plus. Son corps semblait se souvenir de moi et réagissait toujours aussi vite à mes caresses. Mais sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et j'arrivais à le voir dans ses yeux.

Nous étions en train de sortir du club pour rejoindre ma voiture et elle se cramponna à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était redevenue la femme fatale que je connaissais, certainement pour sauver les apparences et je l'en félicitai en silence. Logan nous refit le même cirque qu'à notre arrivée en faisant une révérence tout simplement ridicule. Ma belle serra le poing comme pour se retenir de le frapper. Elle était en train de se retrouver, c'était certain. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour redevenir ma Dame Isabel.

Je l'installai à sa place dans la voiture avant d'en prendre le volant. J'allais devoir rouler vite pour rentrer chez nous. Je voulais pouvoir lui expliquer rapidement. Pour lui montrer qu'elle importait à mes yeux, je saisis sa main et la gardai prisonnière sur ma cuisse. Je n'avais jamais réellement dû montrer mes sentiments à mes partenaires. Toutes, sauf Bella, étaient mes soumises et je n'avais aucun geste de tendresse pour elles à l'extérieur. Nos relations se cantonnaient à ma Play Room. Je fus surpris de sentir les doigts de ma Belle caresser ma main d'une manière distraite pendant qu'elle regardait à l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivés devant le manoir, je ne pris même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au garage et me stationnai devant le porche. Je contournai la voiture pour ouvrir à Bella et dans le même mouvement, l'attrapai pour la porter comme une mariée jusqu'à mon appartement. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de me fixer durant toute l'ascension. Je la déposai sur mon canapé et tentai de retrouver mes esprits en marchant de long en large. Par quoi allais-je commencer ?

 **POV Bella**

Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Je l'observai en train de faire les cent pas devant moi, les mains dans le dos. La soirée avait tellement bien débuté que j'étais désolée de la tournure des évènements. Je rêvais que Banner n'était pas arrivé pour tout gâcher et que mes questions n'avaient pas de fondement. Je voulais à nouveau sentir le corps de Santi contre moi et ressentir les mêmes sensations.

Après ce qui me sembla être des heures, il s'arrêta pour me regarder puis retira sa veste pour s'installer face à moi. Il se décidait enfin à me parler, j'en étais ravie.

-Depuis ton réveil, j'ai essayé de te protéger un maximum. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite ni te raconter ton passé afin que tu avances à ton rythme. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter ce soir mais au moins te tranquilliser sur une partie.

J'avançai doucement pour être plus proche de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à parler.

-Pour répondre à ta question, nous n'avons jamais signé de contrat car tu avais besoin d'indépendance. Ton passé fait que tu ne supportes pas d'être dirigée.

-Peux-tu me raconter mon passé ?

-Non, je ne peux pas. Enfin pour être exact, je ne le veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux encore pouvoir te préserver de tes démons. Ecoutes Bella, ta vie avant ton amnésie n'était pas fameuse. Tu avais de nombreuses peurs et craintes. Tu cauchemardais toutes les nuits. A tel point que tu attendais le jour pour dormir plus paisiblement. Tu n'autorisais personne à t'approcher pour te protéger.

-Même toi ?

-Non, j'étais l'exception. Ton petit souci actuel te préserve encore et je voudrais qu'il reste en l'état encore longtemps pour que tu ne souffres plus. Tu as droit à une belle vie. Pour répondre à la dernière partie de tes interrogations, sache que tu me plais énormément. Encore une fois, je me suis senti obligé de taire mes sentiments pour te laisser choisir.

Il était en train de dire qu'il avait mis ses sentiments pour moi de côté afin de me laisser le choix. Je trouvai cet acte magnifique. Je ne pensais pas que les hommes puissent être capables d'acte désintéressé. Cette pensée me rendit émotive et je sentis de grosses larmes dévalées mes joues. J'étais submergée par son amour pour moi.

-Oh non ma belle, ne pleure pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Ses doigts vinrent cueillir mes pleurs et ses mains se placèrent sur mes joues lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre. Il y mit fin rapidement et continua son explication. Cette fois-ci, je m'appuyai contre lui.

-Si tu veux, je te montrerai un contrat type pour que tu voies à quoi ça ressemble.

-Doit-on systématiquement signer un contrat pour aller en Play Room ?

-Non pas du tout. Ceux qui se connaissent bien et qui sont consentants n'ont pas forcément besoin de ça pour jouer ensemble.

-Est-ce que nous jouions ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vivais plus avec toi ?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as émis le souhait d'être indépendante. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire pour que tu le sois en toute sécurité.

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé ça ?

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Ecoutes Santi, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai demandé l'indépendance. Depuis mon réveil et depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je n'aspire qu'à une chose…

-Laquelle ma belle ?

-Rester près de toi.

-Tant que tu le désireras, je serais là Bella.

Je me sentis rassurée par ses propos et me rapprochai encore de lui pour coller ma joue sur son cou. Il me berça pendant quelques minutes.

-Et si nous allions nous coucher ? La journée a été riche en émotion.

-Bonne idée. Je suis claquée !

J'abandonnai ma position pour aller dans ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller. Santi me suivit et m'aida à retirer toutes les pinces de mon chignon puis passa la brosse dans mes cheveux. Ensuite, il m'assista pour retirer ma robe et je l'entendis grogner en découvrant mes dessous.

Malgré le feu qui couvait dans mon ventre, je me mis à bailler sans grâce et il s'en aperçût. Il se mit à rire et attendit que j'aie revêtu mon shorty et mon caraco pour me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il franchit à nouveau son appartement et me déposa dans son lit puis le contourna pour s'y étendre également.

-Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain ma belle. Dormons un peu.

En souriant, je m'approchai de lui pour me coller à son flan et posai ma tête sur son torse. Avant même de pouvoir lui souhaiter bonne nuit, je dérivai vers un sommeil que j'espérais être réparateur. Je me remémorai chaque instant de cette journée qui, j'en étais persuadée, allait être le point de départ de ma prise de conscience et de ma nouvelle vie avec mon ami ou devrais-je dire mon âme sœur.

Peu à peu mes réflexions se modifièrent pour laisser à la place à un rêve comme quasiment toutes les nuits. Une scène inédite se dessina dans mon inconscient et je cherchai à en mémoriser chaque indice. J'étais face à un miroir sur pied, comme celui qui trônait à l'entrée de ma Play Room. Mon reflet était totalement différent. Je ressemblais à une petite fille en robe rose bonbon. Je me trouvais dans une chambre aux murs gris avec un lit surmonté d'une couette violette. La pièce était classique et peu meublée, il y avait une chaise à bascule dans un angle et une poupée en très mauvais état dessus. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulés, coupés au niveau des épaules. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire stricte et d'un gilet deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle avança rapidement vers la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne sois pas triste ma chérie. Papa ne voulait pas te disputer. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il m'avait ordonné. Tu sais, il faut toujours veiller à respecter les souhaits de ton père. Plus tard, tu feras pareil avec ton mari. S'il te demande quelque chose, tu dois le faire avec le sourire.

La petite fille opina en sanglotant et elles continuèrent à se câliner assises au sol. Une porte claqua au loin et je sursautai en entendant hurler.

- _Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! René, Isabella, vous êtes où ? Pourquoi la maison est aussi dégueulasse ? Ramenez vos culs immédiatement._

Un flash m'aveugla et lorsque ma vision se rétablit, j'étais toujours devant le miroir face à la petite fille, qui n'était autre que moi, mais René n'était plus là. J'étais habillée en noire, avec un gilet deux fois trop grand pour moi. Je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais dans un cimetière et je tenais la main d'un homme imposant en costume sombre, très bien taillé.

Sur la pierre tombale à mes pieds, j'arrivai à lire "René Swan" et en levant les yeux, j'aperçus le visage sévère de mon père Charles Swan. Lui ne pleurait pas, il semblait énervé et me regardait régulièrement avec mépris et dégoût.

Un autre flash se produisit et je me retrouvai dans le même cimetière dans une tenue qui ne ressemblait à rien, tenant la main d'un Indien. Sur la pierre tombale, un nom avait été ajouté, celui de Charles Swan.

Là, ce fut une explosion qui m'ébranla et je ne me retrouvai plus derrière un miroir mais dans une grange rouge. J'eus instantanément envie de fuir pour essayer de me réveiller. Je connaissais déjà cette partie et elle me faisait trop peur pour la revivre encore. Je me mis à courir comme une folle en hurlant mais avant même que je puisse atteindre les portes, je me retrouvais couchée sur un lit dans une chambre miteuse. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Indien du cimetière. Son regard était pervers et rempli de méchanceté.

Il se jeta sur le lit et dès cet instant, j'eus l'impression de vivre l'expérience d'au-dessus, comme si je regardais un film d'horreur. La femme frêle devint une personne sans visage et l'Indien s'assura qu'elle soit bien attachée avant de lui arracher ses vêtements. Après lui avoir pincé les seins, il la recouvrit de son corps et ses grognements ne laissèrent pas de place à l'imagination. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se releva en lui léchant le visage et un Indien plus jeune apparut pour le remplacer sur le lit.

-Amènes-toi fils. Tu vas voir, elle est bonne à souhait.

Les coups donnés par les deux hommes desserrèrent les liens de la jeune femme, elle patienta en pleurant et en tremblant. Ils l'abandonnèrent à la nuit tombée et elle se leva pour atteindre la fenêtre, l'ouvrit pour l'enjamber puis se mit à courir vers la forêt toute proche. Sa course se transforma en marche au fil des heures et elle tomba de fatigue au lever du jour. Elle se réfugia dans un tronc mort pour se cacher et s'endormit. En détaillant son corps, je ne pus que reconnaître le mien et sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule. C'est à cet instant que mon rêve se termina car j'ouvris les yeux réellement pour voir Santi penché sur moi, le regard anxieux. J'étais étendue sur le dos et je respirai de façon saccadée.

-Ça va Bella ?

En entendant son angoisse, je me rendis compte que je pleurais et surtout que je ne pouvais pas parler tant j'étais mal. Pour répondre à mon ami, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

J'opinai doucement en pleurant en silence.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Je cherchai à me redresser mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il m'attrapa pour me porter et se dirigea vers son salon. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le formuler, il m'apporta un café et s'installa à mes côtés. J'en bus la moitié avant d'arriver à parler.

-J'ai vécu mon histoire en accéléré.

-Tout ?

-Je me suis réveillée quand tu m'as trouvé dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ma belle. Rassure-toi, ta vie s'est améliorée après ce moment.

Je me rendormis rapidement dans un sommeil dénué de rêve et me réveillai lorsqu'un rayon de soleil atterrit sur mon visage. J'ouvris subitement les yeux en ayant l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre et tournai la tête pour observer Santi qui dormait profondément. Nous étions de nouveau étendus dans son lit et je compris qu'il avait attendu que je me rendorme pour me recoucher. Il était tellement rare que je me réveille avant lui que je comptais bien en profiter pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Depuis nos retrouvailles, j'avais été tellement concentrée sur mes soucis que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé celui qui était mon ami. Je semblais toute petite à ses côtés tellement il était imposant. Sans être aussi développé qu'Emmett, il avait une musculature plus qu'avantageuse et sa peau possédait une teinte dorée magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient assez longs pour un homme et effleuraient ses épaules. Il les attachait tous les jours en une queue basse maintenue par une sorte de bague assez large en argent.

J'approchai doucement ma main de son visage pour le détailler. Ses sourcils étaient assez fins et aussi sombres que sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient juste un peu plus clairs et donnaient souvent l'impression d'être fait d'or liquide. Ils avaient la même couleur que ceux des Cullen et ma mémoire me disait qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose mais impossible de me rappeler quoi. Mes doigts dessinèrent son nez droit et volontaire avant d'apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres épaisses et pleines.

Je l'entendis soupirer puis bouger légèrement. Je patientai pour voir s'il s'éveillait et quand je me rendis compte qu'il dormait toujours, je continuai ma découverte sensorielle. Je m'aventurai sur son cou et ses épaules pour apprécier son corps ferme et si appétissant. Mon propre jeu était en train de réveiller le feu qui crépitait la veille en moi. J'avais envie de laisser mon instinct faire ce qu'il voulait mais mon esprit m'empêchait toujours d'aller _trop_ loin. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais peur de ce genre de rapport. Il est vrai que suite à ce que j'avais vécu au début de ma vie, j'avais de quoi avoir peur des hommes mais Santi n'était pas pareil. Je _savais_ que je n'avais à avoir peur de lui.

C'est en souriant que je décidai de laisser mes terreurs au fond de ma mémoire et m'approchai de son oreille avec la ferme intention d'apprécier ce moment intime. Me remémorant ses propres caresses sur moi, je décidai de l'imiter en aspirant doucement son lobe puis en laissant ma langue traîner sur son cou. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours bien endormi et je continuai mon petit jeu en embrassant ses lèvres. Mes mains, sages jusqu'à présent, partirent à la conquête de son corps et dessinèrent de grandes arabesques sur son ventre.

Je sentis sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire et il bougea à nouveau pour déposer son bras sur mon dos. Au même moment, je sentis sa langue caresser ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement pendant quelques instants avant que je ne me recule pour reprendre mon souffle. J'ouvris mes yeux et scrutais les siens qui semblaient s'être embrasés.

-Bonjour ma Belle !

-Bonjour Santi ! Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement... J'étais en plein rêve quand j'ai été attaqué par une bête.

-Une bête ? Quel genre de bête ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-De toi...

-Je peux avoir des détails ?

Il grogna d'une manière plus que sensuelle avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Comme si le destin avait décidé qu'il ne nous laisserait pas profiter de nos retrouvailles, il fit sonner le téléphone. Santi l'ignora royalement et continua ses assauts sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de bien-être et occultai la sonnerie pour savourer notre baiser.

Un coup donné à la porte entama considérablement ma patience et je délaissai Santi pour fixer la porte en grondant. Il était toujours étendu sur le lit et me tenait dans les bras. Je le surplombais, mon corps reposant sur le sien. Il me rappela doucement vers lui en attirant ma tête pour retourner à notre échange si intéressant. Je retournai à mes occupations lorsque plusieurs coups brusques me firent éclater de rage. J'allais tuer cet empêcheur de prendre du plaisir. Je sautai du lit dans un mouvement fluide et ne me souciai même pas de ma tenue lorsque j'ouvris la porte sur Garrett de la sécurité du domaine.

-QUOI ?

Je lui avais hurlé dessus et je l'observai en train de trembler en fixant le sol.

-Pa...pa...Pardon Madame. Il fffaut que je vois Monsieur.

Je lui attrapais le col de sa veste et l'approchai de moi. Malgré sa grandeur et sa force physique, il se laissa faire sans me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais énervée par sa venue. Il m'empêchait de passer du temps avec Santi et surtout, il ne respectait pas le protocole.

-Rappelle-moi la procédure que tu dois respecter pour contacter Monsieur ?

-Je... Je... dois l'appeler...

-Et s'il ne répond pas ?

-Je dois lai-laisser un message et att-attendre.

Je le secouai un coup avant de continuer.

-Alors... QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

Je le relâchai en le poussant fortement et me retournai lorsque je sentis la main de mon ami sur mes épaules. Il se pencha près de mon oreille pour me parler.

-Belle réaction ma Dame Isabel... Laisses-moi gérer cette petite affaire. Je te rejoins dans la douche si tu veux.

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en fusillant le garde des yeux. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur mais c'était totalement différent de ce que j'avais ressenti sous les doigts experts de Santi. Je traversai tout l'appartement en grognant et entrai dans la salle de bain de Santi en me déshabillant. J'avais des fourmis dans les mains et j'avais une envie plus que dévorante de taper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il fallait que j'évacue ça rapidement.

J'eus juste le temps d'allumer le jet d'eau lorsque je sentis les mains douces de Santi sur ma taille. Il me retourna brusquement et je vis son regard enflammé avant qu'il se jette sur ma bouche en poussant contre le mur carrelé. Je gémis face à l'attaque et enserrai sa taille de mes jambes. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour m'aider à évacuer ma colère.

Mes mains naviguaient sur son corps en griffant plus ou moins ses épaules. Une de ses mains plaqua ma tête contre le mur et ses baisers se déplacèrent vers ma gorge puis vers mes seins. Je haletai au même rythme qu'il aspirait mes pointes dressées et me cramponnai avec force à ses bras pour ne pas perdre pied. Plus rien d'autre n'existait et je gémis sans vergogne. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ce que je ressentais était de plaisir ou de la douleur, les deux sensations étaient tellement proches. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'elles me donnaient envie de plus. Trop rapidement à mon goût, mon corps se crispa puis trembla d'une manière totalement inédite. Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge avant que je lâche un gémissement guttural qui le fit lever la tête.

-Toujours aussi réceptive ma belle.

Il avait parlé en me souriant et en rendant la liberté à ma tête. Je n'arrivai ni à retrouver ma respiration, ni à parler alors je lui souris en fermant les yeux. J'étais bien… Ses mains continuèrent à se promener sur mon corps, laissant des lames enflammées sur mon corps. Mue par une envie inconnue, je laissai moi aussi mes doigts partir à la découverte de mon amant. J'effleurai son sexe tendu et il grogna en fermant les yeux.

-Tss, tss, tss… Aujourd'hui c'est pour toi ma Belle. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils en ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

-Si tu restes silencieuse, je continue. Si tu fais le moindre bruit, j'arrête. Compris ?

-Oui Maître.

Il grogna à la mention de son nom de dominant. Je voulais faire tout mon possible pour lui plaire et retrouver les sensations ressenties peu de temps avant.

-Allonge-toi.

Je m'exécutai en continuant à le fixer dans les yeux. J'eus à nouveau l'impression de déjà-vu mais je me gardai bien de le dire afin qu'il continue. Il s'agenouilla et d'une main ferme, m'obligea à écarter les jambes. Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de mon corps et je me mordis la langue pour tenter de réprimer un gémissement. Il s'approcha de ma cheville puis lécha mon tatouage jusqu'à mon intimité et je serrai les poings pour garder mon calme. D'une manière douce et légère, il déposa un baiser sur ma rose et je sentis sa langue approcher de mon bouton de nerf, celui que j'avais découvert un matin, après un rêve assez chaud.

Je me perdis rapidement dans mes sensations et fus surprise d'avoir la tête qui tournait. J'avais l'impression que mon ventre était le foyer d'un incendie de grande envergure et il semblait s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des avancées de Santi. Sa bouche aspira mon clitoris et je sentis ses doigts frais approcher de mon antre. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement et il pinça mon bouton de nerf en grognant. Je me mis à trembler comme plus tôt. Ses doigts s'activèrent en moi et je tentai de maintenir la bête qui sommeillait en moi, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

-Jouis pour moi Bella.

A sa voix et à ses mots, je sentis le barrage céder et je sentis mes parois se resserrer sur les doigts de mon amant. Je restai au sol en tentant de reprendre à nouveau ma respiration et je cherchai du regard Santi qui était en train de lécher les doigts qui m'avaient fait jouir. Il ne dit pas un mot mais je voyais bien qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Je savais aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas juste pour me laisser le temps de récupérer mes souvenirs et mes envies.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, il m'aida à me relever et saisit le shampooing pour s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je le laissai faire en gardant les yeux fermés. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je me retournai et le regardai à nouveau. Il semblait soucieux.

-Santi, que ce passe-t-il ?

Il m'enferma dans sa puissante étreinte en soupirant puis se décida à parler.

-Grace a disparu…

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme si nous étions dans une crypte hantée et la lumière sembla s'éteindre pour me laisser perdue dans le noir. Plus rien n'existait à part une terreur inédite et sans nom.

 _ **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**_

 _ **Oui, je sais… Un petit Cliff mais il est tout petit petit … Non ? Promis la suite arrive mardi prochain. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'attends vos commentaires.**_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Certaines d'entre vous avaient eu émis l'hypothèse que Logan était à l'origine de beaucoup de choses… Voici un POV le concernant… A vous de voir ce qu'il pense de la situation… Ah ah ah !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte ! On approche à très très grands pas de la fin de cette histoire. Il reste un seizième chapitre et trois outtakes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 15**

 **POV Logan**

Mais pourquoi faisait-il autant barrage ? J'avais besoin de la voir, de la sentir…Je raccrochais après avoir tenté de joindre Dame Isabel pour son anniversaire. Maître Santi me refusait toute approche. Depuis notre dernier entretien où elle m'avait remis en place, j'avais développé une sorte d'obsession pour cette femme. J'avais abandonné toutes les autres. Elles étaient toutes bien fade en comparaison.

Pour trouver des indices, j'avais tenté de suivre Grace mais j'avais été démasqué. Maître Santi avait été sans pitié avec moi. Je n'avais plus accès à rien et me contentai de tenir la porte de son club. Il avait brisé et sapé mon autorité et j'étais devenu la risée de ceux qui me craignaient avant. Cet homme avait toujours été sur ma route et ma haine ne faisait que grandir à chaque instant. En plus de tout ça, ma Belle avait décidé de rester avec lui. J'aurais adoré qu'elle me demande d'être son partenaire, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne me regarderait jamais comme lui. Ma vengeance allait être terrible et elle débutait maintenant.

Pour l'anniversaire de ma beauté, je savais que Santi allait la faire sortir. J'allais donc pouvoir les suivre. J'avais vu la voiture sortir puis se garer devant un restaurant réputé de Seattle. Il était le préféré de Bella. Je vis également tous les Cullen arriver et me terrai dans un coin pour ne pas être repéré. A l'opéra, j'avais pris une place au deuxième balcon et avais passé mon temps à observer cette splendeur. Elle se tenait toujours de la même manière avec son visage fermé et froid qui m'excitait au plus haut point. J'avais dû partir avant la fin de la représentation pour être à l'heure à mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre. Il allait me fournir un alibi plus que parfait pour la suite du programme.

J'arrivai pile dans les temps et n'eus pas à patienter longtemps pour voir arriver ma future soumise. Je savais qu'elle plierait face à moi une fois que mon plan se serait mis en branle. Je dus serrer le poing pour rester impassible lorsque je vis Santi embrasser ma belle sur la bouche. Il me faudrait la purifier avant de la prendre…

Tant à leur entrée, qu'à leur sortie, elle ne posa même pas les yeux sur moi et j'écoutai vaguement la formule de politesse utilisée par le Maître. Son attitude m'énervait de plus en plus… Aucune femme ne me résistait. J'allais devoir fermement la punir. J'avais d'ailleurs mille idées qui fourmillaient dans mon esprit. J'eus même l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se contrôler en sortant, comme si elle voulait me frapper. Je ne pus que rire en silence, quelle petite insolente trop fougueuse !

A la fin de mon service, je retournai me garer près du manoir pour attendre la sortie de la bonne. Je savais que Grace allait chercher du pain tous les matins. Je n'avais que quelques instants pour agir avant que son garde du corps arrive. Dès qu'elle franchit l'angle de la rue, je lui assénai un coup de matraque qui la fit perdre connaissance et la transportai dans le coffre de ma voiture au plus vite. J'avais maintenant un peu de route à faire pour rejoindre ma planque et mon nouveau partenaire. Je saisis le téléphone pour le prévenir.

- _Ouép !_

-Je suis en route.

- _La grange est prête._

Je raccrochai sans un mot de plus et accélérai en souriant. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

 **POV Santi**

Après son cauchemar, j'avais attendu qu'elle se rendorme pour la reconduire au lit. Jamais je ne lui dirais mais ses terreurs nocturnes me pourrissaient aussi la vie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule la nuit et j'avais souvent soif, j'avais dû trouver un palliatif en buvant de petits animaux. Je ne le lui reprocherais jamais et je savais par expérience que je récupérerais en même temps qu'elle, plus tard. Elle était ma priorité.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'eus l'agréable de surprise d'être "réveillé" par les caresses de Bella. Elle mettait en pratique ce que nous avions expérimenté la veille et innovait même un peu en effleurant mon ventre de sa main. Elle était dans sa position favorite, c'est-à-dire au-dessus de moi. Je répondis à sa caresse en l'enlaçant puis déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

-Bonjour ma Belle !

-Bonjour Santi ! Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement... J'étais en plein rêve quand j'ai été attaqué par une bête.

-Une bête ? Quel genre de bête ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-De toi...

-Je peux avoir des détails ?

Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à être elle-même et elle me rendait folle ! Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer le contenu de mon rêve mais nous fûmes interrompus par mon téléphone. Je savais que la sonnerie était celle de Garrett mais je n'en avais cure et me concentrai sur les gémissements de ma partenaire. Mes mains passèrent sous son haut et je pus apprécier la douceur de sa peau. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Ses gémissements devinrent plus sonores quand mes doigts frôlèrent ses seins mais je ne plus rien faire de plus car plusieurs coups furent frappés contre la porte de l'appartement.

Bella releva la tête et fixa la porte comme si elle comptait tuer la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre et l'obligeai à se reconcentrer sur nous. Le vigile était, malheureusement pour nous, tenace et frappa à nouveau la porte. Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Bella se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la porte. J'étais étonné de la voir reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et de ne pas se soucier de sa tenue parfaitement indécente. Elle irradiait de colère et je trouvai très difficile de résister à la luxure qui émanait d'elle. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau ou à une œuvre post coïtale. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup en hurlant sur le pauvre vigile qui n'en menait pas large

La voix de Garrett tremblait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Il connaissait Bella et ses emportements. Il ne faisait pas du tout parti de notre monde et n'avait pas peur d'être "puni". Le fait qu'il vienne ici et surtout qu'il n'ose pas parler n'augurait rien de bon. Je me levai sans me presser pour rejoindre l'entrée de mon appartement. Bella tenait notre garde par le col et l'avait ramenée à sa hauteur. Elle était en train de lui faire dire la procédure pour me joindre en le secouant comme un prunier. Avant que ça dégénère, je m'approchai d'elle pour la faire s'éloigner.

-Belle réaction ma Dame Isabel... Laisses-moi gérer cette petite affaire. Je te rejoins dans la douche si tu veux.

Elle se détourna en m'embrassant puis fusilla notre visiteur des yeux avant d'aller à la salle de bain. J'attendis un peu pour être sûr qu'elle ne nous entende pas et regardai celui qui était en charge de la sécurité de Grace depuis que Logan avait été surpris en train de suivre la dame de compagnie de ma Belle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bonjour Monsieur, excusez-moi d'avoir insisté.

-Va à l'essentiel, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Pardon… Nous avons un problème Monsieur. Grace a disparu.

-Tu te fous de moi là.

-Non pas du tout. Elle est sortie pour acheter le pain et le temps que je la rejoigne à l'extérieur, elle avait disparu.

-Va à ton poste. Je te rejoins au plus vite.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez et retournai auprès de Bella. Elle était nue et pénétrait sous la douche à l'instant où je posai ma main sur son épaule. Son regard était noir de rage et je me décidai à faire la seule chose qui pouvait la calmer. Je me jetai sur sa bouche en la plaquant contre le mur. Ses mains griffèrent mes épaules et une décharge électrique se répandit dans mes reins. Elle m'excitait toujours autant. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et attrapai ses mains pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse bouger, je la voulais à ma merci. Après avoir calé sa tête vers le haut, je me dirigeais vers ses pointes pour les titiller avec application. Je les aspirai, les mordillai et les léchai jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse bruyamment.

Comme un ballet parfaitement coordonné, les gémissements devinrent des râles pendant que ses ongles cherchaient à lacérer la peau de ma main avec application puis ses jambes serrèrent ma taille pendant que son bassin frottait contre mon sexe, à présent dur comme la pierre. Comme d'habitude, le final était magnifique. Elle se mit à trembler et arrêta de respirer pour grogner. Je ne pus que lever la tête pour la regarder. J'étais toujours étonné de la voir prendre son pied avec de simples préliminaires comme mes caresses sur ses seins.

-Toujours aussi réceptive ma belle.

J'avais maintenant envie de la voir jouir réellement. Je n'avais pas le temps de la prendre comme je le voulais, je lui demandai donc de se coucher au sol pour m'occuper d'elle avec ma bouche et mes doigts. Elle était une femme fontaine et je voulais la gouter. Elle résista durant quelques minutes avant de jouir et sembla partir vers un autre niveau lorsque je pinçai son clitoris. Elle répondit à ma supplique en jouissant bruyamment et en se répandant sur ma main que je m'empressai de lécher. J'allais maintenant devoir lui apprendre la nouvelle…

Je l'aidai à se redresser puis m'employai à la laver comme j'aimais le faire. Elle donnait l'impression de planer à 4000 mètres. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, elle se retourna et réussit à lire en moi comme avant.

-Santi, que ce passe-t-il ?

Je soufflai un grand coup pour me donner du courage puis l'enlaçai fermement en lui annonçant la nouvelle qui allait la plonger dans un état que je détestai.

-Grace a disparu.

J'eus juste le temps de la retenir car elle perdit instantanément conscience. Je la portai comme une jeune mariée puis éteignis l'eau en saisissant une grande serviette. J'emmaillotai ses cheveux puis plaçai son corps dans un peignoir avant de la déposer dans le lit. Je fermai les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et m'habillai rapidement pour rejoindre mon chef sécurité. Il était dans son bureau et je me servis de ma vitesse vampirique pour y aller.

Il était assis devant un écran et repassait une vidéo. Je me doutais déjà de qui avait pu enlever Grace mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation au plus vite. Garrett se leva et me laissa la place. J'appuyai sur le bouton "Play" et découvris, sans surprise aucune, Logan en train de matraquer la pauvre Grace. Il ne savait que j'avais fait poser des caméras partout sur la propriété. Je voulais à tout prix protéger Bella depuis son retour. Je ressortis du poste du garde pour aller pister les odeurs. Il fallait que je la retrouve.

-Reste ici. Préviens-moi dès qu'Isabella est réveillée.

Il opina avant de se retourner vers ses écrans pour surveiller l'ensemble du domaine. Il n'en menait pas large car il savait qu'il avait fauté. Je m'occuperais de son cas une fois que Grace sera de retour parmi nous.

 **POV Bella**

J'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais allongée dans le lit de Santi mais qu'il n'était pas là. Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma Grace avait disparu, quelqu'un avait pris une partie de mon cœur. Je décidai de me lever pour rejoindre Santi. En silence, je retournai dans ma chambre pour me vêtir et fus étonnée d'entendre mon portable sonner. Je m'en approchai pour y répondre.

-Allô ?

- _Bonjour Isabella._

Cette voix était la voix de mes terreurs, celle qui hantait mes nuits.

- _Surtout, ne rajoute pas un mot. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement petite pute. Tu dois avoir appris que ta boniche a disparu. Sache que c'est moi qui la retiens. Je te propose un échange… Sa liberté pour ta captivité. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _-_ Que dois-je faire ?

- _Arrange-toi pour sortir de ta forteresse et rends-toi à Port Angeles. Devant la mairie, tu verras un pick-up rouge. Tu y montes. Ne préviens personne sinon elle crève, tu as trois heures._

Il raccrocha avant que je puisse dire quelque chose et j'essuyai mes larmes en cherchant quoi faire. L'appartement de Santi était vide et le mien également. En ouvrant la porte, je n'entendis pas un seul bruit dans le manoir. Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre pour placer des oreillers dans le lit. Je voulais que dans la pénombre il pense que j'étais toujours couchée. Cela me ferait gagner quelques minutes.

Je savais qu'il serait mieux que j'avertisse mon ami mais j'avais peur pour Grace. Je fis donc ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je me ruai dans mon dressing pour prendre un jean et un pull à col roulé noirs. J'attrapai mes bottes et descendis par l'escalier de la cuisine pour rejoindre la partie privée où vivait Grace. Il fallait que je récupère son pass pour ouvrir le portail à l'entrée. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers le garage et montai dans mon X6. Je savais que les papiers étaient dedans et surtout qu'il y avait une batte de Baseball dans le coffre.

J'envoyai un message à Garrett pour qu'il vienne en prétextant que j'avais entendu du bruit et je l'observai arriver en courant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre en dégainant un pistolet. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je démarrai la voiture et me ruai à l'extérieur.

Je scrutai le rétroviseur intérieur pendant toute mon avancée vers le portail et fus plus qu'heureuse de ne voir personne arriver. Dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière moi, j'accélérai franchement. Heureusement que je m'étais entraînée à conduire avec Grace durant nos après-midi ensemble.

Après deux heures et demies de conduite grande vitesse, je franchis le panneau de Port Angeles. Mine de rien, je passai devant la mairie et je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de Pick-up devant. J'avais encore un peu de temps. Je me garai à proximité, sur le parking d'un salon de thé et en sortis rapidement pour mettre mon manteau en cuir. Il était parfait et allait me permettre de cacher mon arme du jour. Une poche intérieure accueillit le bout de la batte et je plaçai le manche sous mon aisselle.

Nonchalamment, je m'installai à la terrasse du salon de thé et commandai un grand café pour patienter. Mon téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois mais je n'y avais pas répondu. Il s'énerva une nouvelle fois et je me décidai à informer mon ami de mon choix.

-Bonjour mon Amour.

- _Enfin… Bella mais où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

-J'ai été contactée par celui qui a kidnappé Grace. Je sais comment la sauver, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Ne m'en veux pas Santi, je t'en prie.

- _Dis-moi où tu es, je te rejoins._

-Je ne peux pas Amour. Je dois régler ça toute seule.

Je raccrochai avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus et avant que j'éclate en sanglots. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir mais j'avais le sentiment que je devais gérer ce problème toute seule. Je vis sans problème arriver le fameux pick-up rouge. Il raviva les souvenirs d'une de mes visites à Forks et également quelques rêves. Tout me semblait lié à mon passé. Aujourd'hui serait le point final de ma torture.

Je mis mon portable en silencieux, puis le cachai dans la doublure de mon sac et me levai pour rejoindre ma destinée dans cette voiture pourrie. Un Indien d'une trentaine d'années m'y attendait. Il me souriait d'une façon malsaine, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment durant plusieurs années. Je pris tout mon temps pour traverser la route et pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Je m'y installai sans un mot ni un regard. Lui ne resta pas de marbre et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue.

-Bonjour Isabella. Tu es enfin de retour, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je fixai l'extérieur et essayant de canaliser ma rage et les souvenirs affluant derrière mes yeux. Il avait été mon tortionnaire pendant plusieurs mois et était à l'origine de presque toutes les marques qui striaient mon corps. Son nom était Jacob, je le savais maintenant.

Il démarra et posa d'autorité sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne tentai même pas de la retirer car je voulais qu'il m'emmène où était Grace. Après l'avoir retrouvée, je pourrais lui faire cracher ses dents à cette enflure. Il roulait à une allure digne d'un escargot de compétition et je regrettai instantanément de ne pas avoir pris ma voiture. Je serais arrivée plus vite. Avec effroi, je le vis prendre la route de Forks et au lieu d'aller chez les Cullen, il bifurqua vers la route de la plage et entra dans une réserve appelée la Push.

Inconsciemment, je savais que je connaissais ce lieu et sans surprise, je vis apparaître la fameuse grange rouge qui m'avait terrorisé tant de fois. Je serais les dents pour conserver un visage neutre et impassible. Jacob descendit de voiture et contourna ce tombeau roulant pour m'ouvrir la porte. Dès que je fus dehors, je découvris avec horreur que Logan et un homme blond inconnu mais pas tant que ça m'attendaient. Sans connaître son nom, je savais que je l'avais déjà vu. Lui aussi faisait partie de mes cauchemars.

Il n'y avait personne d'autres aux environs et je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en me disant qu'ils allaient morfler. J'allais pouvoir me venger d'eux. Tant pis si je devais payer cet acte de ma vie. Je serais enfin vengée de leurs abominations. Jacob vint me saisir le bras et se plaça derrière moi pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

-Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai fait dans cette grange ? Je suis pressé de pouvoir recommencer. Tes cris me font quasiment jouir à chaque fois.

Ce mec était un grand malade. Il serait le premier à tâter de ma médecine. Je dégageai mon bras de sa poigne puis me dirigeai vers la grange pour voir Grace. Elle était bien là, assise dans un angle et était recouverte d'ecchymoses. Je courus pour la rejoindre et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir Madame. Ils vont vous tuer.

-Tout va bien se passer Grace.

Je lui avais chuchoté mes paroles avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis je retirai mon manteau pour cacher la batte au sol. Je me retournai pour cacher Grace aux yeux de ces salopards. Ils étaient en mode pervers bavant sur leurs chaussures de mauvaise qualité.

-Bien Isabella. Te voilà revenue à la maison. J'ai appris que tu avais quelques petits soucis de mémoire alors je vais t'expliquer quelques petites règles que tu as oubliées. Tu ne dois pas me regarder, fixe le sol.

Je haussai un sourcil en croisant les bras mais ne baissai pas les yeux. Il soupira et continua à parler.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir refaire ton éducation petite pute. Tu dois te tenir nue, à genoux au sol. Tu m'appartiens et je ferais ce que je veux de toi.

-Va te faire foutre Jacob ! Je ne t'appartiens plus. Demande à ton salopard de père.

Comme si un éclair avait foudroyé mon esprit, je me souvins d'une discussion avec Santi. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il m'avait "racheté". Nous avions gardé une copie de l'acte de propriété. Ce terme était barbare mais cela était noté comme cela sur le document.

-Mon père a perdu la boule après que tu sois partie. Il n'a pas supporté de te perdre. Il t'aime tellement.

-Arrêtes, tu vas me faire chialer Jacob.

-Oh mais rassures toi, tu vas pleurer… bientôt.

Je savais qu'il essayait de m'effrayer mais ça ne fonctionnait plus du tout. J'avais en moi une rage irraisonnée et comme plutôt, je sentis des fourmis dans mes mains. Qu'il essaye de m'approcher et il allait se prendre un coup.

-Je fais ma part du contrat, relâche Grace maintenant.

-En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Nous allons nous amuser tous ensemble.

Je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de Grace et cherchai discrètement mon portable dans mon sac pour appeler Santi. Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il comprenne. Ensuite j'attrapai ma batte et patientai jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à venir. Logan ne me quitta pas un seul instant du regard mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte pour la barricader et Jacob commença à se déshabiller. Dès qu'il fut nu, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire en découvrant ses attributs.

-Je sais pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Comment veux-tu que je sente quelque chose avec un sexe aussi minuscule.

-Ta gueule !

-Rassure-moi, tu arrives quand même à la trouver pour pisser ?

-J'ai dit ta gueule !

-Bouge pas, je vais prendre ma pince à épiler pour te branler et ma loupe pour la trouver.

-TA GUEULE !

Il était en train de s'énerver et les deux autres tentaient de rester sérieux mais n'y arrivaient pas franchement. Il commença à se rapprocher mais il était encore hors de portée de mes coups, je devais continuer.

-En fait, j'ai trouvé… T'es une gonzesse qui a pris des hormones et t'as un gros clito. C'est ça fillette ?

Il se rua sur moi en hurlant et je dégainai ma batte qui alla faire un énorme bisou à la mâchoire de l'Indien. Un craquement sinistre ainsi que son hurlement emplirent la pièce et je me levai pour me mettre en position pour accueillir les autres. Ils ne bougèrent pas et se contentèrent de regarder Jacob en train de cracher du sang. Dès qu'il voulut se relever, je lui assénai un autre coup de batte et il tomba inerte au sol.

-Allez au suivant… Qui veut tenter sa chance ? Je vous attends.

Logan, en grand péteux qu'il était, recula vers la porte et envoyant le blond vers moi.

-James, occupes-t-en !

Le blond avança vers moi en souriant et en ôtant sa ceinture. Il arrêta son striptease à ce niveau et saisit son ceinturon, comme un fouet.

-Ah Isabella… il semblerait que j'y sois allé un peu fort avec toi la dernière fois. J'ai adoré t'entendre hurler. Je compte bien recommencer aujourd'hui. Tu vas être mignonne et t'agenouiller comme Jacob te l'a demandé.

-Tu peux toujours courir crevard.

C'était donc lui qui m'avait agressé. Je lui devais ma perte de mémoire mais aussi mon handicap du bras gauche. Lui aussi allait morfler. Il avança vers moi et d'un geste rapide, il me retira la batte des mains. Il réussit même à saisir mes poignets et à me coller à lui. Son haleine fétide me balaya et me ramena quasiment un an plus tôt.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille. J'ai de grands projets pour toi.

Avant qu'il puisse faire autre chose, je cognais mon genou contre son entrejambe et lui mordis la joue de toutes mes forces. Il me relâcha en trébuchant puis tomba en se tenant les bijoux de famille. J'en profitai pour le rouer de coups de pied, jusqu'à en être essoufflée. J'étais tellement prise par le décompte des coups que je lui devais que j'en oubliais Logan. Il m'attrapa les bras et grâce à son coude, il me bloqua le cou. Je suffoquais rapidement et perdis connaissance en grognant.

J'émergeai après quelques minutes, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, et me rendis compte que j'étais maintenue contre un mur. Mes bras étaient écartés et mes épaules souffraient le martyre. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux sans bouger pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Jacob et James étaient assis sur des chaises, bâillonnés et Grace était à côté de moi dans la même position. Nous étions nues toutes les deux. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et je refermai les yeux. Sans aucun bruit annonciateur, un jet d'eau glacé m'atteignit et je regardai Logan en hurlant.

-Chut ma belle ! Je vais t'apprendre de nouvelles règles.

-Logan mais que fais-tu ? Pourquoi me fais-tu du mal ? Tu devais me défendre.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends pour goûter ta chatte ! Je déteste qu'une femme me résiste. Ta place était à genoux à mes pieds et rien d'autre ! Je sais que tu m'as résisté longtemps juste pour que je te punisse. Je sais que tu aimes être punie.

Lui aussi avait perdu l'esprit, je ne voyais que cette solution. Pourquoi voulait-il me soumettre ? Je ne lui avais jamais montré qu'il m'intéressait.

-Tu as bien fait de te débarrasser des deux là. Ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi. C'est pareil pour Edward. Il était beaucoup trop gentil pour toi. Santi t'a laissé trop d'espace, il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus maintenant.

Il avança avec moi en balançant devant mes yeux le bâillon qu'il tenait.

-Ouvre.

-Même pas en rêve du con !

Il me gifla violemment avant de me redemander d'ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas résister, ni me défendre car j'étais bien attachée. Il me pinça le nez et patienta jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche pour reprendre mon souffle puis plaça la boule rouge.

-Voilà, tu es plus belle comme ça.

Les yeux emplis de larmes, je cherchai à trouver une issue mais n'en trouvai pas. En jetant un coup d'œil à Grace, je fus surprise de voir que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée et que sa peau était devenue blanche. J'avais peur pour mon amie. Ensuite, il attacha un collier ainsi qu'une laisse à mon cou et me lécha la joue en détachant mes bras.

-Tu vas venir avec moi et pas d'entourloupe, sinon je tue ta boniche !

J'opinai et le laissai détacher mes jambes. Elles ne touchaient pas le sol et je fus étranglée car ma gorge était toujours fixée au mur. Il me détacha d'un coup en rigolant et je tombais à genoux au sol.

-Pas la peine de te relever sale chienne. Suis-moi.

Il me traina dans toute la grange. Il marchait tellement vite que je ne pouvais pas suivre et je sentis la peau de mes genoux s'écorcher sur le béton. Il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes et tira sur la laisse pour que je fasse pareil. Il faisait sombre dans cette partie de la grange et je n'arrivai pas à le voir. Sa main râpeuse se fraya un passage sur mes fesses et pénétra mes plis d'un geste brusque. Je hurlai à l'intrusion contre mon bâillon et récoltai une claque puissante.

-Ta gueule ! Tu vas rester silencieuse sinon je te fouette. Maintenant tu vas t'occuper de moi.

Il tira la laisse pour que je lui fasse face et déboutonna son pantalon. Je me retrouvai face à son sexe en érection. Il était plus grand que celui de Jacob mais pas de beaucoup. Encore un complexé… Il retira le bâillon et agrippa mes cheveux.

-Suce-moi salope ! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Il appuya son sexe sur ma bouche et je lui refusai l'entrée en me récoltant un grand coup de cravache sur le dos. Je résistai tant bien que mal et réussi à en compter 10 avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait un goût pourri et je dus réprimer plusieurs haut-le-cœur. Je le laissai s'activer en fermant les yeux et attendis qu'il jouisse en se cramponnant à mes cheveux pour que je ne recule pas et je mordis dans cette masse écœurante. Il me repoussa en hurlant et en me frappant violemment la tête. Je recrachai le sang et son sperme en tombant au sol. Je heurtai avec un grand bruit sourd le sol et fus aveuglé par un grand flash lumineux.

 **POV Santi**

Je n'avais eu aucun appel de la part de Logan et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait enlevé Grace. Après avoir visionné tout le film, j'étais sorti pour pister les odeurs et j'arrivai à les suivre jusqu'à tomber sur l'odeur d'une voiture. Ils avaient fui vers l'ouest. Mon téléphone sonna et je me ruai dessus en scrutant les environs.

-Quoi !

-Monsieur… nous avons un problème.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Magne-toi Garrett !

-Madame m'a faussé compagnie. Elle est partie.

-Je rentre tout de suite. Dernière chose Garrett, dès qu'on l'a retrouvé, tu es viré.

J'arrivai sur la propriété et me ruai dans son bureau. Il tremblait littéralement de peur et je ne me souciais plus des convenances. Après tout, j'étais un vampire. Il avait de la chance que je sois végétarien. Il savait tout ce qui était arrivé à Bella et devait la protéger à distance. Il pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait en pistant sa voiture ainsi que son téléphone et il la suivait toujours dès qu'elle sortait seule. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'activer son traceur et me montra l'écran en tremblant.

-Elle est à Port Angeles. Elle vient de monter avec l'Indien.

 _-_ Nous y allons tous les deux.

En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, nous étions tous les deux sur la route nous amenant où tout avait commencé. J'espérai qu'elle soit prudente et qu'elle me laisse le temps d'arriver. En chemin, Garrett me prévint qu'ils étaient maintenant à la Push dans la fameuse grange rouge que Bella haïssait. Nous rejoignîmes à la réserve qui était vide de tout habitant.

-Où sont-ils tous passés ?

-La réserve n'est plus depuis plus d'un an. La folie des Black les a fait fuir.

Au même moment, nous entendîmes en grognement typique de la jouissance masculine puis un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs. Je défonçai la porte et je restai interdit devant cette scène sordide. Jacob et un homme blond étaient assis sur des chaises, nus et attachés. Grace était suspendue au mur dans son plus simple appareil également. Le blond avait été roué de coups et respirait difficilement. Sa joue portait la trace d'une morsure et du sang coulait doucement de la plaie. Jacob n'était pas en bon état non plus. Sa mâchoire était déboitée et du sang avait dû couler pour coaguler sur son menton et son ventre. Je me ruai sur Grace pour la décrocher et fus horrifié de sentir son corps froid et sans vie. Ils l'avaient tué.

Pris de panique, je me retournai pour chercher ma belle. Elle était étendue au sol, nue et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. En face d'elle se trouvait Logan. Il se tordait de douleur au sol et se tenait l'entrejambe. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention et ôtai ma veste pour recouvrir et porter ma belle. Je laissai Garrett s'occuper du monstre présent dans la grange et emmenai Bella dans la voiture. Il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite. S'il n'était pas mort à mon retour, j'aurais tout le loisir de le torturer. Le corps humain a beaucoup d'os qui peuvent être brisés…

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires … A mardi prochain**_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Je suis bien triste ce soir car c'est le dernier chapitre… Bon d'accord, j'avoue, il me restera trois outtakes à publier mais c'est pas pareil…**_

 _ **Je voudrais remercier toutes les lectrices qui m'ont suivi avec assiduité. Vos commentaires m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et m'ont donné envie de continuer à partager mes histoires avec vous.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire cet ultime chapitre et vous donne RDV en bas …**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 1** **6**

**POV Bella**

J'avais chaud, trop chaud mais j'étais bien. J'étais étendue sur un lit et je savais exactement où et quand nous étions. Mon bras gauche se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et je me décidai à le bouger doucement pour l'aider à se réveiller. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire fonctionner correctement depuis cette nuit fatidique. Un clic discret se fit entendre près de moi et me ramena au présent. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je patientai et sentis le matelas s'affaisser légèrement.

-Joyeux Anniversaire mon Amour.

La voix grave et envoutante de mon sauveur déclencha mes frissons et je lui souris sans ouvrir les yeux. Je passai mes deux mains sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux pour l'obliger à s'approcher. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me réveilla totalement. Il passa sa main le long de mes côtes et s'arrêta sur mon sein pour en effleurer le téton qui pointa rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ma belle mais ton petit déjeuner t'attend. Nous avons un programme bien chargé aujourd'hui.

-On est obligé de sortir ? Je suis bien ici…

-Tu râlais moins quand tu étais amnésique.

Je pris mon air choqué le plus convaincant et lui assénai une claque sur l'épaule en ouvrant les yeux.

-Espèce de goujat !

Je tombai dans les abysses de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Il avait un beau sourire collé sur le visage comme à chaque fois qu'il me taquinait sur mon petit souci de mémoire.

-Santiago Manuel González, tu es un monstre sans cœur !

-Mais oui je le sais ça. Mange ma puce, nous avons à faire. Tu auras le temps de te venger ce soir.

Mon ventre réagit le premier en sentant le gout du chocolat chaud qui m'attendait sur le plateau. Santi disparut dans le dressing et je me concentrai sur ce que j'allais manger. C'était devenu un rituel, il m'amenait souvent un plateau avec une rose blanche, un chocolat chaud et des pancakes maison. Bien que ces derniers éveillent en moi une tristesse démesurée, je désirais continuer à les manger pour me rappeler de ma confidente, Grace.

Elle avait été la victime de la folie de trois hommes, enfin plutôt de trois monstres. Cela ferait un an demain qu'elle nous avait quittés pour un monde meilleur, je l'espérais. Lorsque Logan l'avait kidnappé, il l'avait battu pour se venger de moi. Santi m'avait appris par la suite qu'elle avait succombé à une hémorragie interne très importante. Elle était déjà quasiment morte à mon arrivée sur les lieux.

Il avait eu tellement peur de me perdre qu'il n'avait rien dit de ma tentative inconsciente de sauvetage. Il avait attendu que j'aille un peu mieux pour me passer un savon. Nous avions fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi pleurant à chaudes larmes. Bien que je m'en veuille de ne pas avoir sauvé mon amie, j'étais assez fière des dégâts causés à mes tortionnaires. Jacob avait eu la mâchoire brisée à cause de mon coup de batte, James avait un trou plus qu'important dans la joue qui aurait été insoignable, s'il avait survécu, et Logan avait tout simplement perdu ses attributs lorsque je l'avais mordu. J'avais vaincu tous mes démons.

Lorsque Logan m'avait frappé, j'avais perdu connaissance. La violence du choc fut bénéfique pour moi car à mon réveil, je me souvenais de tout. A mon retour au manoir de Santi, il m'avait annoncé le décès de Grace mais aussi la mystérieuse disparition de mes bourreaux et de la grange rouge que je haïssais. En réalité, lui et ses hommes avaient mis le feu à la grange, effaçant toute trace des trois grands malades qui avaient marqué mon corps et mon âme.

Les mois de mon amnésie m'avaient appris à voir la vie autrement et à apprécier chaque instant. Avant mon agression, je ne voulais plus vivre avec Santi parce qu'il me protégeait trop, comme un homme doit le faire avec sa femme. A l'époque, je n'étais pas prête à accepter ça, je vivais ça comme une contrainte. A présent, j'avais conscience qu'il était tout pour moi et qu'il m'offrirait la lune s'il le pouvait. Et surtout, que je recherchais sa protection et son soutien. J'avais également compris pourquoi le monde de la domination m'aidait autant. Grâce à cela, j'étais celle qui dirigeait, personne ne pouvait m'imposer son point de vue. J'étais libre…

-Tu as fini ?

-Presque …

Un an… Cela faisait un an que ma vie avait changé. Un an que je n'avais plus peur de vivre et un an que je ne me cachais plus derrière des faux-semblants. J'avais demandé à Santi de revendre l'appartement qui avait connu mes années sombres et mon agression. Je n'imaginais plus pouvoir y vivre. J'avais maintenant réintégré pour de bon le manoir et nous avions même procédé à quelques travaux au deuxième étage. Nos deux appartements avaient été réaménagés en chambres pour nos invités. Nous vivions à présent au premier étage et partagions la même chambre, le même dressing et la même salle de bain.

-Bella… Il faut que tu t'actives maintenant ! On a rendez-vous avec le Maître d'œuvre dans moins d'une heure.

J'avalais rapidement mon chocolat puis sautai du lit pour choisir mes fringues pour la journée. Je ne connaissais pas tout le programme mais je savais que nous allions voir le chantier de notre projet pour débuter la journée. Je choisis un jean noir et un chemisier blanc. Après avoir brossé ma tignasse avec vigueur, je posai habilement un trait d'eye-liner sur les yeux puis rejoignis Santi au salon.

-Il faudrait que tu m'aides.

Je balançai nonchalamment le lacet d'un serre-taille blanc et noir au bout de mon doigt. Il me sourit en l'attrapant puis m'aida à le placer. J'adorais entendre le bruit des lanières de cuir glisser dans les œillets et claquer contre les armatures de mon accessoire. Cela me rappelait quelques soirées mémorables. Grâce à ça, ma taille était affinée et maintenue. Cela me conférait une attitude hautaine et autoritaire qui cadrait parfaitement avec ma vie et ma vision des choses.

-Tu es magnifique ma belle. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, je te suis.

Il m'attrapa la main pour nous diriger vers le garage. Il m'ouvrit la porte de notre Lamborghini puis la contourna pour s'installer. Le siège-baquet et le harnais donnaient toujours des envies à mon esprit déluré et je ris toute seule de mon anticipation. Comme s'il avait compris, Santi posa sa main sur mon genou pour me rassurer.

-Ce soir Bella, ce soir…

J'agrippai sa main durant tout le voyage vers notre nouveau projet. A ma reprise de conscience, nous avions discuté de notre avenir professionnel commun. J'avais envie de travailler avec lui. En fait, je n'envisageais plus d'être loin de lui ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée. Lorsque je lui avais expliqué, il m'avait rassuré sur sa volonté de rester avec moi. Nous avions donc décidé de créer un établissement aux proportions à la limite de la démesure.

Nous allions fournir au monde SM un lieu où tous pourraient passer du temps, beaucoup de temps. En accompagnant Santi au Black Blade, j'avais laissé traîner mes oreilles pour écouter les conversations de plusieurs dominants. Ils déploraient le manque de structures dans cette ville. J'entendis l'idée d'un restaurant en plus du club et ça me donna une idée que je m'étais empressée d'exprimer à mon compagnon.

Après une demi-heure de route, nous atteignîmes les abords de notre nouvelle propriété. Il avait acheté un domaine assez vaste avec un lac sur l'arrière. Les ouvriers étaient en train de construire un bâtiment ressemblant trait pour trait à un château. Je voulais que l'ensemble ait le charme de l'ancien. Pour l'instant, il y avait juste les murs du rez-de-chaussée. D'après le maître d'œuvre, le gros œuvre serait terminé d'ici quelques mois.

Santi m'aida à sortir de la voiture sous le regard envieux des ouvriers présents. Avant d'avancer pour rejoindre le chantier, je troquai mes escarpins pour des bottes hideuses qui allaient me préserver de la boue présente au sol. Je perdis instantanément douze centimètres et je grognai dans ma barbe sous le rire de mon compagnon.

Comme souvent lorsque nous venions ici, je restais discrète et laissais Santi régler les problèmes du chantier. Je ne voulais pas interférer ici, ni donner l'impression à quiconque que je dominais la situation. Je ne le faisais qu'en privé, préférant laisser croire que j'étais soumise à l'extérieur. C'était mon moyen de me protéger des cinglés qui peuplaient ce pays comme le trio de monstres qui m'avaient ôté une partie de ma vie.

La main de Santi me tira de mes pensées et je m'intéressai au plan étalé devant nous. L'architecte avait bien bossé et respecté toutes nos demandes. Je me prenais à imaginer mon futur lieu de travail et de débauche… Le hall d'entrée allait servir d'accueil pour les réservations mais aussi de bar. Les fondements d'une énorme cheminée en pierre étaient en train de sortir de terre, je voyais déjà d'énormes canapés en cuir devant où nos invités pourraient s'y prélasser en buvant un verre. Sur la gauche se trouverait l'entrée du restaurant et sur la droite, l'entrée du Spa. Dans les deux parties, il y aurait des employés pour répondre aux demandes " normales" des clients. Ils ne participeraient pas à nos scènes. Nous voulions à tout prix différencier les deux mondes pour éviter les problèmes comme avec Logan. L'arrière de la "maison" serait le club à proprement parler. L'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée était destiné à un usage public. Nous ne pouvions pas nous limiter aux dominants et leurs soumis. Comme pour les autres clubs, nous avions besoin de faire rentrer l'argent dans les caisses.

L'étage serait noté comme privé. Aucun employé n'y monterait jamais sauf à vouloir devenir soumis, auquel cas il ne pourrait plus travailler ici. Différentes pièces allaient être aménagées en Play-Room. Une sera "publique" et permettra d'accueillir une vingtaine de personnes et le reste sera divisé en espaces plus petits allant de la Play-Room pour deux à celle pour 6. Bien évidemment, il y aurait autant de salle de bain que de pièces. Il y avait même une salle de jeu dans une des salles d'eau.

Les plans de l'extérieur étaient encore à peaufiner mais je savais déjà qu'il y aurait une ribambelle d'arbres plantés pour masquer la vue entre la route et le bâtiment. Nos soirées resteraient invisibles du commun des mortels à l'extérieur du parc. Il n'y aura qu'en survolant l'espace que le château sera visible. Nous aimions tous deux l'impression de vivre dans la forêt. Des places de parking seront aménagées sous les arbres et un revêtement lisse recouvrira le sol pour faciliter l'avancée des femmes en talon.

Après près d'une heure d'explications en tous genres, nous quittâmes le domaine pour retourner en ville. Il fallait que j'aille récupérer ma tenue pour le soir. Pour mon anniversaire, Santi avait organisé une soirée déguisée au club. Le thème était le Far West. Il allait être Marshal ce soir et moi fille de saloon. Je n'aimais pas le terme fille de joie car je n'étais pas une putain. Le club était fermé pour la soirée, nous allions donc être tranquilles, entre nous.

J'avais repris mes habitudes d'avant mon agression et vivais la nuit. Nous ne nous couchions jamais avant 6 ou 7 heures du matin et j'émergeais toujours à 15 heures. Pour beaucoup, nous menions une vie débridée et totalement dissolue mais ça nous convenait parfaitement. Ce que pensaient les autres nous importait peu.

Bien que j'aie réussi à avancer, je faisais toujours des cauchemars qui me laissaient dans un état déplorable pour quelques jours. Le pire arrivait quand je ne me réveillai pas. Le psy qui me suivait avait parlé de terreurs nocturnes. Normalement ce mal n'atteignait que les enfants en bas à âge… A croire que mon absence d'enfance avait laissé une marque dans ma mémoire. Durant ces périodes, je hurlais en me débattant. A chaque fois, je frappais violemment Santi qui tentait tant bien que mal de me rassurer. Nous avions même tenté l'hypnose pour me soulager mais mes frayeurs étaient trop profondément ancrées pour espérer les solutionner. Nous ne pouvions plus qu'espérer que mon esprit guérirait seul avec le temps.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

L'inquiétude de mon compagnon transpirait dans sa voix. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rester dans mes pensées mais en cette journée si particulière, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste dans la lune ! Viens, on va chercher nos costumes.

Il me sourit en m'embrassant puis sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi. Il attrapa ma main et nous rentrâmes chez le couturier qui avait réalisé nos costumes. Nous faisions appel à lui pour tous les vêtements des employés du club et avions même signé un contrat avec lui pour la réalisation des uniformes de tous les membres du personnel du domaine, ainsi que les tentures et rideaux, sans oublier les parures de lit et le linge de table pour le restaurant. Notre petit projet allait lui ramener une coquette somme et il était aux petits soins pour nous.

-Monsieur González, Mademoiselle Swan ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Monsieur Sellias.

Il nous serra la main avant de nous proposer de le suivre dans le dédale de son magasin. Il y avait des rouleaux de tissus disposés partout, dans une logique qui m'échappait. Nous entrâmes dans un petit salon lumineux où le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'orient aux teintes rouges. Une immense cabine était aménagée dans le fond et de lourds rideaux en velours bordeaux la refermaient. De chaque côté de celle-ci trônait un miroir à trois volets en bois sombre permettant de nous scruter sous tous les angles.

-Les costumes sont prêts. Désirez-vous les essayer pour faire les derniers ajustements ?

-Bien sûr. Bella, tu veux commencer ?

Comme toujours, je le laissais prendre les commandes à l'extérieur. Cela me sécurisait. J'opinai doucement du chef en avançant vers ladite cabine et patientai pour récupérer mon costume avant de me déshabiller. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une dominatrice qui participe à des scènes à plusieurs que je ne suis pas pudique.

Dès que la housse fut placée, je retirai mes habits en gardant tout de même mes sous-vêtements et enfilai la robe qui semblait tout droit sortie de l'époque Western. Elle était d'un tissu vieux rose avec des dentelles noires. La découpe du décolleté était carrée et laissait apparaître ma poitrine qui serait valorisée par un serre-taille par la suite. La jupe était asymétrique. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse sur l'avant et frôlait le sol à l'arrière. Comme pour le haut plusieurs rangées de dentelles noires y étaient apposées. Bien que le haut soit très ajusté, le bas formait de belles vagues, donnant du volume au tissu. Les manches de la robe étaient faites uniquement de dentelles et descendaient jusqu'aux mains pour y être maintenues par un lien à passer sur les doigts.

Je sortis rapidement pour montrer ma tenue à Santi. Son regard m'apprit qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait et réveilla mon intimité endormie. Depuis un an, nous avions repris nos activités intimes tout en restant soft. Il refusait tout simplement que nous allions dans le donjon pour s'amuser un peu. Tout ce qui m'était arrivé l'avait changé. Il avait peur que j'aie mal et que je souffre sous sa main, il ne voulait pas que je l'associe à mes démons. J'avais tenté plus d'une fois de lui expliquer que la part des choses était bien établie pour moi mais il en doutait.

La maison des soumises, au manoir, n'accueillait plus personne. Elle était devenue une salle de jeu avec billard, baby-foot, flipper et bar. L'étage avait même été transformé en cinéma privé. Santi avait annulé le contrat de soumission de Sacha et moi, j'avais rendu sa liberté à Angela. Bien que j'adore cette femme, je n'arrivais plus à envisager de la punir. Ma vision des choses avait évolué. Je participais à des scènes, cela ne changerait jamais car j'adorais ça. Par contre, plus personne ne dépendait de moi.

J'observai distraitement Monsieur Sellias en train de retoucher un des galons de dentelle avant de reporter mon attention sur mon compagnon. Il semblait subjugué par ce qu'il voyait.

-Ça te plait Santi ?

-Oui tu es parfaite.

-A ton tour maintenant. Je suis pressée de te voir en Marshal.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir en le découvrant. Il était magnifique et le cuir marron lui allait à ravir. Nous allions faire sensation lors de la soirée. Après avoir remis nos vêtements normaux, nous prîmes le chemin du manoir pour nous préparer. Nous devions y être pour 20 heures et il nous restait deux heures.

Je débutai par une douche minutieuse et une épilation complète. En m'occupant de mes jambes, j'aperçus la cicatrice qui barrait mon genou et qui avait abimé mon tatouage. Je devais encore patienter deux ans avant de pouvoir le refaire. Tout comme mon âme, ma peau devait guérir pour supporter les aiguilles et l'encre. En attendant, je ne pouvais que constater les marques de mon agression. Logan m'avait fait marcher comme un chien et le sol en béton avait déchiré ma peau. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les souvenirs sordides qui tentaient de s'immiscer dans mon esprit et sortis de la douche en m'enveloppant dans un peignoir.

Je savais exactement comment j'allais me coiffer, le seul souci c'est que Grace n'était plus là pour m'y aider. Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot, seule face à ma coiffeuse. Elle me manquait. Son dernier cadeau pour moi me suivait partout et j'y avais rajouté beaucoup de choses. Toutes me rappelaient mon amie disparue. C'était ma façon à moi de la garder à mes côtés. Un coup discret frappé à ma porte me fit sursautait et je séchai mes larmes avant de répondre. Santi entra accompagné d'une femme brune inconnue.

-Je me suis douté que tu voulais te faire une coiffure digne de ton déguisement. Je te présente la coiffeuse qui t'y aidera… Enfin si tu veux ?

La fin de sa phrase sonnait comme une interrogation. Il voulait s'assurer de mon accord. Je vis aussi son regard triste et compris qu'il savait que je pleurai mon amie. J'opinai sans un mot de plus et il m'embrassa avant de sortir.

-Bonjour Madame. Je suis Sarah, coiffeuse de son état. Puis-je vous aider ?

Elle était rigolote et âgée de quelques années de plus que moi.

-Bonjour Sarah. Je voudrais ça.

Je lui montrai le modèle choisi et l'observai me faire un grand sourire.

-Très bon choix. Vous allez être sublime comme ça. Par contre, hâtons-nous… Si j'ai bien compris, vous devez être prête dans une heure et demie.

Elle fut très réactive et en moins d'une heure, j'avais la coiffure demandée. Je n'y vis pas un défaut. Avant de partir, elle me demanda de lui envoyer une photo de moi en tenue et je lui assurais de le faire au plus vite. Une fois seule, je débutai mon rituel d'avant soirée. J'aimais prendre soin de mon corps et veillais à mettre de la crème sur chaque centimètre carré de peau. Une fois cette étape terminée, je mis mon string et ma guêpière en dentelles noires puis allai m'installer devant ma coiffeuse pour me maquiller. Comme à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Dès l'instant où je finissais de poser mes faux cils et mon maquillage, je devais Dame Isabel. Plus rien, ni personne, ne pouvait m'effrayer.

Après avoir mis mes bas résilles et mes bottines à lacets, j'entrai dans ma robe d'un soir. J'attrapai ensuite ma bourse, mon éventail et mon serre-taille pour rejoindre Santi au salon. Comme à son habitude, il était déjà prêt et m'attendait.

-Tu aurais dû vivre à cette époque ma Belle. Cette tenue te va à ravir !

-Merci Santi. Je préfère vivre maintenant et avec toi.

Je m'accrochai à ses bras dans une étreinte douce et profitai de ce moment sans me soucier du temps qui passe. Il m'aida à lacer mon serre-taille comme plus tôt dans la journée avant de reprendre.

-Allez ma belle, nous sommes attendus. Je sais que la ponctualité est légèrement faussée dans notre monde mais une demi-heure de retard, ça serait mal vu.

Je ris de sa blague et attrapai son bras pour le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Ce soir, nous avions décidé de nous rendre à notre soirée dans mon X6. Les vitres étaient teintées et nous voulions garder le secret de nos tenues jusqu'au bout. Finalement, nous arrivâmes avec nos quinze minutes de retard habituel et je fus surprise de voir tous ceux que je connaissais, y compris Alice, Jasper et Edward. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur mais tentaient de le masquer.

J'avais gardé de très bon contact avec Alice. Nous passions du temps ensemble très souvent. Toutes les deux semaines, nous faisions une expédition shopping qui débutait par un petit déjeuner au Starbuck du coin. Je n'avais jamais accepté les remarques d'Edward et faisais tout pour ne plus le croiser. Je ne comprenais pas son style de vie mais jamais au grand jamais, je me serais permis de le juger. Lui pensait autrement et ne se gênait pas pour m'envoyer des remarques acerbes et déplacées. Santi avait même dû intervenir un soir, lors d'un repas chez eux. Malgré ce que je lui avais dit lors de mon précédent anniversaire, il essayait toujours de m'approcher pour me faire changer d'avis.

J'avais appris - enfin je m'étais souvenue - que Santi était un vampire. Dès lors, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les Cullen l'étaient aussi. Je me demandais même s'ils n'avaient pas participé à mon sauvetage à la Push mais Santi n'avait jamais voulu me répondre. Il m'avait juste dit que j'avais fait un excellent travail avec les trois tordus et qu'il n'avait quasiment rien eu à faire. Alice avança vers moi sans se soucier des convenances et me sauta dans les bras. Elle resta discrète en me parlant toutefois.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir. Promis, Edward se tiendra bien.

-Merci d'être là Alice.

Elle me lâcha en souriant puis retourna auprès de son compagnon et son frère. Santi prit le relais en saluant discrètement mon amie puis nous dirigea vers une soumise qui portait un plateau. Il me tendit un verre de champagne pour trinquer. Nous nous retournâmes pour observer la salle à manger qui était digne d'un saloon. Tous avaient respecté le dress-code et comme toujours tous les dominants me regardaient pendant que leur soumis fixait le sol, légèrement en retrait.

-Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venu pour cette soirée privée. Nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

Je laissai à Santi le soin de les placer et de leur donner plus de détail sur le déroulement de la soirée. Rien ne se déroulerait durant le repas. Par contre, ils auraient le droit de s'amuser après le départ d'Alice et Jasper ainsi que le nôtre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire après mais j'allais faire mon maximum pour l'emmener en Play Room pour mon anniversaire. Je voulais me soumettre à lui, nos jeux me manquaient trop.

Je m'installai en bout de table, comme à mon habitude et j'observai Santi se placer de l'autre côté. Nous étions les maîtres de cérémonies, comme à chaque fois. Chacun prit place autour de la table dans un ordre logique et je fus heureuse de voir Angela s'installer à ma droite. Alice s'installa à ma gauche et Jasper resta à ses côtés et Edward fit face à son frère, à côté d'Ange, sans oser lever le nez de son assiette.

Les serveurs s'activèrent pour nous servir et je plaçai ma main sur la table, paume en l'air avant de débuter. Angela posa sa main en souriant et nous passâmes tout le repas dans cette position. Son contact m'avait malgré tout manqué. J'avais demandé à ne recevoir aucun cadeau. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec les gens que je connaissais. Je savais qu'Alice ne m'avait pas écouté mais elle respecta ma demande et me confia doucement qu'elle passerait me voir le lendemain.

Dès la fin du repas, j'observai Santi se lever pour venir près de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour s'adresse à l'assistance.

-Mes amis, je vous remercie d'être venus ce soir pour l'anniversaire de Dame Isabel. Je désirerais vous prendre tous à témoin pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

J'écoutai d'une oreille son discours et me demandai vaguement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ses mains furent soudainement plus pressantes et il fit pivoter la chaise. J'abandonnai la main d'Angela en fronçant les sourcils et me concentrai sur les paroles de mon compagnon. Je l'observai poser un genou devant moi en me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice se retrouve dans une orgie.

-Isabella Marie Swan. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges mais je ne pourrais jamais le regretter car tu as changé mon existence. Tu m'as appris à chérir les cadeaux de la vie et tu m'as fait grandir par ton amour. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Ma carapace de femme autoritaire et dominatrice explosa à ses mots. Est-ce que le terme femme fontaine pouvait aussi s'appliquer aux yeux ? A présent, je me foutais royalement de ruiner mon maquillage ou de perdre mon crédit dans notre monde. Santi avait juste trouvé les mots pour définir notre vie à merveille. Je me jetai à son cou sans me soucier des convenances pour l'embrasser avec passion. La pièce, silencieuse jusqu'à présent, devint plus que bruyante. Tous semblaient contents pour nous. J'étais assise sur son genou et tenais son visage d'une main ferme pour accéder facilement à sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa mes bras pour me faire reculer légèrement et scruta mes yeux larmoyants en souriant.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Je lui souris en retour et me levai en l'emmenant à ma suite. Je me recomposai un visage neutre et essuyai mes dernières larmes avant de prendre la parole.

-Santi. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu m'as sauvé de toutes les façons imaginables. Je ne peux envisager ma vie autrement qu'à tes côtés et j'adorerais devenir ta femme pour te chérir jusqu'à la fin.

Ce fut lui qui initia le baiser après ma réponse. En quelques secondes, j'oubliai où nous nous trouvions et souhaitai pouvoir assouvir mes besoins primaires. Il le sentit et interrompit notre étreinte pour me lancer un regard flamboyant puis attrapa ma main pour y glisser une magnifique bague en or blanc et platine. Elle me fit immédiatement penser à un collier de soumis en miniature. Parfait pour nous. Nos invités furent plus qu'heureux pour nous et fêtèrent ça à leur manière en se lançant dans des scènes dignes de la plus belle époque du Black Nails. Nous quittâmes les lieux en entraînant avec nous Alice, Jasper et Edward. Ce dernier regardait d'un mauvais œil les embrassades poussées des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les soumis étaient déjà en train de se déshabiller pour plaire à leurs dominants et les armoires étaient ouvertes pour sélectionner les jouets utilisés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir qui recouvrait un des murs de la salle à manger et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant que lors de mon amnésie, je l'avais pris pour une télévision. Nous étions des voyeurs qui aimions s'assurer que leurs invités passent une bonne soirée. Je me rappelai d'ailleurs que lors de notre première venue au Black Blade, après que j'eus retrouvé la mémoire, Santi m'avait fait jouir appuyée contre ce miroir dans son bureau. La scène se déroulant sous nos yeux de l'autre côté n'avait fait qu'ajouter à mes envies. La main de Santi s'attarda sur ma nuque et me ramena au présent. Il s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Au miroir.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, il comprenait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. Son regard s'alluma d'un feu sauvage et je découvris qu'il grognait faiblement en posant ma main sur son torse. Cela me rappela qu'il était immortel et que je voulais le rejoindre. Il m'avait parlé de douleur mais j'étais persuadée qu'elles n'étaient rien en comparaison de mon vécu.

Sur le parking, je proposai à Alice un goûter entre filles pour le lendemain. Hors de question de proposer un petit déjeuner car je n'avais pas prévu de sortir de la maison avant une heure avancée. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à faire. Alice accepta sans attendre puis entraîna son compagnon et leur boulet de frère vers leur propre voiture.

Comme lors de chacun de nos déplacements, Santi m'ouvrit galamment la porte afin que je puisse m'asseoir et contourna la voiture. Je contemplai avec extase la bague qu'il m'avait offerte. Elle semblait me compléter. Le maillon qui manquait à ma vie ventait de prendre sa place. Nous fîmes le chemin du retour dans le silence le plus complet et je sentis vaguement sa main sur ma cuisse. Lui aussi faisait partie de mon tout. A notre arrivée au manoir, je fus surprise que Santi n'entre pas au garage. Il s'arrêta devant le perron et vint m'aider à sortir sans un mot. J'entrevis une lueur dans le fond de ses yeux et je réprimais un gémissement en retrouvant les signes annonçant le retour de mon Maître. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte en me tenant la main. Dès notre entrée dans le hall, il me pressa contre lui. Je sentis déjà son désir contre mes fesses. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et je me mordis la langue pour garder le silence et le calme.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour te mettre en place.

Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et je me contentai de baisser la tête pour contempler le sol. L'instant d'après, Santi avait disparu et je me dirigeais vers la porte du Donjon. Elle était ouverte et les candélabres étaient tous allumés. Je dévalais rapidement les marches puis déposai mes accessoires sur un guéridon et retirai ma robe. Je conservai les bottines, les bas et ma guêpière mais retirai mon string, puis me positionnai à genoux sus le tapis à côté de la porte. Reprenant notre tradition, j'écartai mes jambes pour exposer ma féminité tatouée et croisai mes mains dans le dos pour faire ressortir ma poitrine.

Une douce musique se fit entendre et je reconnus Carmina Burana. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à notre sortie à l'Opéra. Grâce à mon amnésie, mon aversion pour le classique avait diminué. J'arrivais maintenant à en écouter et à l'apprécier sans chercher à détruire la chaîne stéréo. J'étais encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis le bruit des pas de Santi. Il descendit pour se placer face à moi avec une lenteur exagérée. Je sentis son regard brûlant sur mon corps et je ne pus que sursauter lorsque je sentis le collier en cuir sur mon cou. Il se replaça ensuite face à moi afin que je puisse voir ses chaussures et déroula une chaîne qui tinta en se balançant devant mes yeux. Nous avions parlé plusieurs fois de ce que Logan m'avait fait et j'étais heureuse que mon futur mari choisisse le même début pour notre scène. Je le voulais afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-N'oublies pas que c'est moi ma Belle.

-Je le sais Santi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu te souviens de ton mot sécuritaire ?

-Oui Marshal.

Il accrocha la chaine à mon collier puis avança doucement pour me relever.

-Je ne voudrais pas abimer tes beaux genoux, Amour.

Je veillai à ne pas le regarder et je suivis docilement dans le donjon. Il se dirigea vers un bureau massif puis s'installa sur un fauteuil, comme il le faisait au club. Je restai sagement à ses côtés en attendant sa demande.

-Ce soir, tu seras ma serveuse pour la première partie. Ensuite, je te propose de reprendre les rênes, si tu le souhaites.

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de me permettre de me redresser et se cala un peu plus au fond de son siège.

-En attendant, j'ai soif.

-Que puis-je vous servir Marshal ?

-Whisky, Miss.

Je me détournai pour atteindre le bar et lui préparai son verre puis le déposai devant lui. Sans un mot, il tira sur la chaine et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression de revivre un de mes rêves. Je savais qu'il ne dirait plus rien et aussi ce que je devais faire. D'une manière certainement trop lente pour lui, je passais sous le bureau et m'évertuai à ouvrir son pantalon puis attrapai son sexe fièrement érigé pour le sucer pendant qu'il sirotait son verre. J'avais l'impression que cet acte allait me permettre d'effacer toutes mes souffrances. J'allais maintenant pouvoir vivre ma vie sans aucune contrainte et profiter de chaque petite chose qu'allait pouvoir m'apporter mon homme. Je fixai son regard enfiévré en mordillant son gland et je sentis ma propre intimité s'humidifier en sachant d'avance ce qui allait arriver plus tard.

Je fis durer ma caresse en incluant mes mains à ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il termine la dernière goutte de whisky. Dans un concert de gémissements, il jouit avec force et je veillai à tout avaler en le nettoyant avant qu'il tire sur la laisse afin que je me redresse. Il m'embrassa avec passion en me poussant contre le bureau et me fit asseoir sur le meuble. Sans quitter ma bouche, il détacha mon collier et le laissait choir au sol. Ses mains reprirent le chemin sur mon corps dénudé. Son geste m'avait appris que je ne lui étais plus soumise pour le moment et je comptais bien en profiter.

J'apposai mes mains sur son torse et entrepris de le déshabiller afin que nous nous retrouvions sur un pied d'égalité. Une fois que nous fûmes nus tous les deux, il s'arrêta et se recula légèrement pour me regarder.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

Il m'accompagna afin que mon dos repose sur le bureau et je frissonnai sous le contact du bois froid. Il était positionné entre mes jambes et laissa son sexe pénétrer doucement mes chairs pendant que sa bouche torturait tendrement mes seins. Il avait fallu que j'attende un an pour que mon âme sœur accepte de me faire l'amour ailleurs que dans notre lit. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait mis de côté cette lubie pour me contenter d'une façon beaucoup plus brusque et sauvage.

Sans cesser de me pilonner, il s'approcha de moi et je m'agrippai à lui en grognant comme une bête. Je savais déjà que mes ongles n'attaqueraient pas sa peau granitique mais je savais que bientôt je serais à même de pouvoir le faire. La boule de plaisir que se construisait depuis quelques temps explosa sous ses coups de reins puissants et je mordis son épaule en grognant. Je l'observai rejeter la tête en arrière et jouir en grondant. Rien que ça me donnait à nouveau envie de lui mais je le laissai se retirer. Il m'aida à me redresser et me déposa sur le lit, au centre de la pièce.

Je savais que notre nuit d'amour n'était pas terminée et je savais également qu'elle durerait toute l'éternité. Même s'il ne me transformait pas aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il allait bientôt le faire. J'allais donc le rejoindre pour toujours dans l'immortalité. Nous allions donc pouvoir rester ensemble et vivre la vie la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné d'espérer. Il est vrai que j'avais eu quelques problèmes sur le parcours mais j'étais maintenant convaincue qu'ils avaient été mis là pour me faire prendre conscience de ce que j'avais la possibilité de vivre. Dorénavant, personne ne pourrait plus jamais me faire souffrir ou me faire faire ce que je ne voulais pas. J'allais être bien, avec mon sauveur, la plus belle personne que la terre ait pu porter.

Je l'observai sangler mes poignets aux montants du lit et avant de repartir dans une scène où mon silence serait de rigueur, je lui dis ce que je mourrais d'envie de dire depuis des mois.

-Je t'aime…

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Tadaaaaa ! Voilà. Je pourrais mettre "THE END" mais je n'en ai pas envie. Après tout, il reste quelques petits détails à publier la semaine prochaine. J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience. Encore merci pour votre soutien !**_

 _ **Bisous**_


	18. Outtake 1 - L'Anniversaire d'une Soumise

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Me revoilà un jour plutôt que d'habitude pour vous délivrer les 3 derniers "chapitres" de cette histoire. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont…**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour votre présence, votre soutien et votre participation.**_

 _ **Cet outtake concerne la soirée fait mention par Dame Isabel dans le Chapitre 2… Il s'agit de l'anniversaire d'une soumise. C'est un POV Charlotte.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **OUTTAKE 1 – L'anniversaire d'une soumise**

J'avais aujourd'hui 30 ans et mon époux m'avait préparé une journée magnifique. Peter débordait d'idées pour mon anniversaire, comme tous les ans. Nous nous étions rencontrés à la soirée inaugurale du Club "Black Nails", il y a plus de 4 ans.

Ce jour-là, mes amies et moi avions décidé de venir découvrir ce nouveau club en plein centre de Seattle. Nous étions une bande de jeunes femmes célibataires et curieuses. J'avais entendu des rumeurs disant que ce club avait été ouvert par un dominant, un certain Santiago.

Je ne connaissais rien à ce monde mais je voulais voir ce qui se tramait sous la dénomination "BDSM". J'avais lu plusieurs articles là-dessus mais je devais voir de mes propres yeux. Appelez-moi Saint Thomas si vous voulez…

A 23 heures, nous nous trouvâmes toutes les 5 dans la file d'attente du club et j'arrivai à entendre clairement la musique qui s'échappait par la porte entrouverte. Un molosse en costume sombre nous autorisa à entrer après nous avoir détaillées. Son regard était plus que pénétrant et me mit légèrement mal à l'aise, je décidai donc de baisser les yeux, ce qui sembla lui faire un grand plaisir.

Le club était immense et sombre. Les murs et le sol étaient noirs et les sièges ainsi que les tables étaient de la même teinte. Cet endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une maison hantée. Rien de tout ce que j'avais espéré voir ne se passa. Il y avait bien des gogos danseuses pour allumer les jeunes puceaux mais rien d'autre.

Au bout de deux heures de danse, je me retrouvai seule car mes amies avaient trouvé de bien charmantes occupations avec des jeunes hommes. En retournant à notre table, je fus accostée à mon tour par un homme assez grand aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Il me proposa un verre que j'acceptai et s'installa à mes côtés pour discuter. Il resta très courtois et nous repartîmes main dans la main à la fermeture.

Peu de temps après, j'appris qu'il était dominant et que le club appartenait à l'un de ses amis. Lorsque je lui expliquai que je ne connaissais rien à ce monde et que j'étais curieuse, il me proposa de m'initier aux plaisirs de la chair.

Nous débutâmes directement par une relation purement sexuelle. Je devins sa soumise au bout de quelques mois. Il fut très doux avec moi et augmenta le niveau de nos jeux en fonction de ma confiance en lui.

Notre relation était inédite pour lui comme pour moi. Il fut le plus chamboulé de nous deux lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était animé par d'autres sentiments. Deux ans jour pour jour après notre rencontre, il demanda ma main avant une nouvelle soirée au Black Nails. Nous fêtâmes notre future union avec l'inauguration de la partie privée du club. L'ensemble était dirigé maintenant par Dame Isabel, une amie de Maître Santi.

La partie privée était à l'opposé du club public et j'adorai tout simplement la décoration ainsi que les accessoires mis à disposition. La Maîtresse de cérémonie était tout simplement magnifique. Pour l'inauguration, elle était vêtue telle une pin-up, dans une robe rétro noire, des bas résilles et des escarpins Louboutin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de dominatrice et ce que je vis me donna envie de découvrir les joies de la soumission avec une femme.

-A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?

La voix de Peter me tira de ma rêverie et j'ouvris les yeux pour l'observer.

-Je repensais à notre rencontre.

Il me sourit en se penchant pour m'embrasser puis me tendit une coupe de champagne.

-Il va falloir te hâter mon amour. La suite du programme n'attend pas.

J'opinai en sirotant mon verre et me remémorai le début de la journée. Peter m'avait réveillé vers 10 heures de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il soit. Ses doigts et ses lèvres me firent décoller instantanément.

Après notre petit déjeuner, il m'offrit un magnifique tour de cou avec des diamants. Je le fixai sans attendre et mon esprit perverti m'informa que ce collier serait parfait pour un chien. Peut-être l'avait-il prévu avant de me le donner…

Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans un spa et dinâmes dans un grand restaurant avant de retourner chez nous pour nous préparer. Ce soir j'allai endosser le rôle de soumise et je m'en réjouissais. Dans la vie de tous les jours, nous étions un couple normal avec des rapports d'égal à égal. Il n'y a qu'en soirée qu'il me dominait et j'adorais ça.

Après avoir vidé ma coupe de champagne, je me rinçai et sortis de l'eau pour m'envelopper dans un peignoir. Peter m'attendait dans notre chambre. Il était habillé d'un élégant smoking noir et patientait assis sur un fauteuil avec un plug anal à la main.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en le découvrant. J'avais raison en découvrant le collier. J'allais être une chienne ce soir. Encore un anniversaire mémorable. J'abandonnai mon peignoir et m'agenouillai face à mon merveilleux mari. Par ce simple geste, je lui assurais encore une fois ma soumission.

Il plaça le collier à mon cou puis se déplaça vers le lit. Il le tapota à mon attention et je le rejoins. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et je m'installai allongée sur le ventre en veillant à remonter mes fesses en écartant les jambes.

Sa main s'acharna à nouveau sur mes plis trempés et c'est avec un gémissement de plaisir que j'accueillis ses doigts dans mon antre. Ses va-et-vient m'amenèrent à la jouissance et Peter en profita pour placer le plug anal. La sensation ne fit que renforcer mon orgasme et je mis quelques minutes à reprendre contenance.

Mon mari patientait sagement à mes côtés et je me relevai en appuyant volontairement sur le plug pour le sentir encore un peu plus. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de bien-être et saisis sa main pour descendre du lit.

-Tu as compris ce que je te réserve mon cœur ?

-Oui mon amour.

-Vas t'habiller nous devons y aller.

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller puis me dirigeai vers le dressing pour choisir mes vêtements. Je souris en détaillant le plug qui ornait mes fesses. De longues lanières de cuir dépassaient du jouet et donnaient l'impression qu'une queue sortait de ma croupe.

Je sélectionnai des bas et des portes jarretelles puis une robe simple, courte et près du corps. Une fois prête, je rejoins Peter qui attendait près de la porte et il passa une main sous mon manteau pour s'assurer que le jouet était toujours bien en place.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route, nous arrivâmes de le Black Nails et Peter vint m'ouvrir la porte pour attacher la laisse à mon collier.

-Tu es parfaite chère soumise. A partir de maintenant, tu ne parles plus et ne regardes plus personne dans les yeux. Dès que je t'aurais retiré tes vêtements, tu te mettras à quatre pattes pour me suivre. Compris ?

-Oui Maître.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant d'insérer son invitation dans le boitier électronique placé près de l'entrée. Tous les invités étaient déjà présents et je veillais à fixer le sol. Mon Maître me déshabilla et je tombai à genoux à ses pieds. J'étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir attacher mes cheveux pour voir où je me dirigeais.

Peter resplendissait de suprématie et d'autorité, suffisamment pour que mon entrejambe s'enflamme par anticipation. L'anniversaire d'une soumise était toujours un événement au Black Nails. Nous franchîmes la porte menant à la salle à manger et je m'aperçus que tous nos amis étaient présents.

Tous les invités s'installèrent à table pour diner et mon mari se positionna en bout de table comme étant le maître de cérémonie. Je me positionnai à genoux à ses côtés en regardant le sol. Au bout de quelques instants, il décala son siège en tirant sur ma laisse. J'avançai vers lui en frottant ma joue sur son genou et levai les yeux pour le fixer. Son regard était avide et empli de luxure.

-Debout !

Son ton était sec mais déclencha une tempête dans mon ventre. Je savais que le jeu ne venait que commencer mais j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre qui allait me mener à la jouissance parfaite. Avec une grande avidité, je me levai sans attendre en croisant les bras dans le dos. Je savais que cette position convenait à mon mari et Maître.

Il m'agrippa la taille afin que je vienne prendre appui contre lui et m'embrassa avec passion. Autour de nous, les autres convives semblaient ne pas se soucier de nous et dinaient comme si de rien était.

D'un mouvement brusque, il me poussa vers la table et déplaça son couvert afin que je m'y asseye. Il me fit écarter les jambes pour s'y installer et presser son imposante érection contre ma toison humide. Il posa ensuite une main sûre entre mes deux seins pour m'ordonner de me coucher sur la table.

Je m'y installai doucement sans quitter son regard et conservai mes genoux collés à ces hanches. Sa main droite s'aventura sur ma cuisse pour rejoindre mes petites lèvres et mon clitoris. De son autre main, il libéra son sexe et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

Dès le début, il m'infligea un rythme plus qu'effréné et ses doigts magiques comprimèrent mon bouton de nerf déjà gorgé de plaisir. Chacun de ses à-coups appuyait sur le plug qui s'enfonçait un peu plus, m'emplissant et m'étirant à merveille.

-Jouis !

Ce simple mot me servit de déclencheur et je laissai ma jouissance exploser autour du sexe de mon mari. Mes propres sucs se mélangèrent à son sperme pour dégouter de mon antre sur la table.

Un coup d'œil m'apprit que tous me fixait avec envie. Je savais déjà que la soirée allait finir en orgie de sexe pour la quinzaine de personnes présentes. Les soumis et soumises n'étaient plus présents. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient tous bien occupés sous la table pour contenter leur dominant.

Peter s'était éloigné de moi sans un mot mais je veillais à garder la même position jusqu'à son retour. Je le vis approcher de moi avec des cordes et je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Il m'obligea à m'asseoir et d'une main experte s'employa à me contraindre. Les cordes formèrent un corset très serré et s'entourèrent autour de mes seins pour les maintenir érigés. Ensuite, il attacha mes avants bras à mes mollets dans une position m'obligeant à relever mon bassin. Pour terminer, il fixa d'autres cordes à la table en les reliant à moi par des nœuds savants afin que je ne puisse pas bouger puis posa un bâillon sur ma bouche. Il l'embrassa puis se pencha vers mon oreille pour chuchoter.

-Interdiction de faire le moins de bruit.

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna vers le bout de la table et me frôla avec une cravache courte. Je soupirai en devinant ce qu'il comptait faire et le premier coup claqua contre ma cuisse. Je restai parfaitement immobile et tentai vainement d'oublier le regard des autres convives. Je n'étais pas exhibitionniste mais lors de nos soirées, le fait d'être observée décuplait mon côté lubrique.

Ma petite introspection me permit de contenir ma jouissance pendant quelques minutes et je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit d'une porte et de talons martelant le sol. Un frisson d'anticipation remua mes tripes lorsque j'entendis la voix de Dame Isabel. Elle ne participait pas aux scènes quand Maître Santi n'était pas là mais "offrait" toujours quelque chose à la soumise à l'honneur.

Elle était accompagnée du soumis Mike qui avait certainement du fauter, vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après l'avoir fait placer sur la croix de Saint André, elle s'approcha de la table pour picorer du raisin et vint vers moi sans me regarder.

Ses doigts allèrent inspecter mon intimité avant de s'immiscer rapidement en moi. Son rythme était plus que soutenu et ma sensibilité accrue n'arrangeait pas mon état. Je dus faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour ne pas manquer à mon devoir. Ses doigts experts atteignaient souvent mon point G et ce fut pire lorsque l'ongle de son pouce appuya sur mon clitoris gonflé.

Mon Maître me permit de jouir et je cédais enfin aux caresses expertes de Dame Isabel.

Dès qu'elle eut réussi à me contenter, elle se détourna pour que Mike puisse la nettoyer de ma jouissance avant de quitter la pièce de la manière hautaine qui était sa marque de fabrique. Cette femme était magnifique dans tous les sens du terme et j'admirais sa façon d'être. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et même bien plus.


	19. Outtake 2 - La Naissance d'un Dominant

_**Outtake en POV Logan**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **OUTTAKE 2 - NAISSANCE D'UN DOMINANT**

Ma vie avait vraiment pris tout son sens lorsque j'avais été embauché au Black Nails par Monsieur Santi. J'avais toujours été décalé dans ma vie, avec un besoin de contrôle tout et surtout tout le monde.

Monsieur Santi était la représentation parfaite de ce que je voulais devenir et je l'avais pris comme modèle dans ma façon de me comporter en public.

Il avait fallu qu'il me demande une fois de surveiller l'entrée d'une soirée privée pour comprendre que ce club était un cercle BDSM. J'avais participé à une semaine peu de temps après, en tant que soumis, et j'en étais ressorti convaincu d'être un dominant.

Je passai quelques mois à me renseigner avant de me lancer en tant que Dominant et j'eus la chance de trouver une bonne soumise pour apprendre. Ma vie me parut comme parfaite dans ce monde où je pouvais diriger et choisir qui pouvait prendre du plaisir ou non.

Pendant plus de cinq ans, mon poste prit de l'envergure et je pus même me targuer d'avoir la confiance de Maître Santi, ce qui était un fait rare de mémoire d'homme.

J'avais appris à modérer mes ardeurs et surtout à cacher ma jalousie pour cet homme qui possédait tout et qui, sans avoir à y réfléchir, dominait tout le monde sans effort.

Je pouvais dire avec précision quand est-ce que ma jalousie avait basculé vers l'obsession. Non content d'être celui qui accordait les contrats de soumission entre ses employés, il se révéla être le protecteur de l'unique et seule femme que j'aurais voulu avoir pour moi.

Il arriva un jour accompagné d'une magnifique brune au regard apeuré. Elle ressemblait à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où elle baissa le regard devant moi et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle devint mon plus grand fantasme.

Ma Dame Isabel. Un joyau à soumettre.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne posa plus jamais le regard sur moi et dès sa deuxième visite, elle m'apparut comme étant une dominante très stricte, encore plus que Maître Santi.

Pendant plus d'un an, je pus l'observer et j'avoue avoir même tenté de l'approcher mais sans succès. Je dus faire des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans ses petits papiers et je réussis finalement à entrer dans son cercle de confiance en devenant son bras droit.

La chance frappa à ma porte un soir de Septembre lorsqu'elle m'appela pour la défendre d'un Indien embauché en extra. Elle m'avait presque touchée et j'avais même pu la reconduire chez elle.

Ce qui aurait pu devenir une excellente approche vira au cauchemar car elle disparut tout simplement. Son portable ne répondit plus et surtout, personne ne se présenta plus à son appartement.

Dame Lyse, une amie de Ma Dame Isabel, nous informa qu'elle était partie et qu'elle nous rendait notre liberté. Ce jour-là, j'ai passé ma colère sur une soumise que je ne connaissais même pas.

Peu de temps après, je fus contacté par Maître Santi pour reprendre ma place de portier dans son nouveau club et je saisis ma chance en espérant revoir celle que j'imaginai à genoux comme une chienne devant moi.

Un soir, je fus surpris de reconnaître l'Indien que j'avais fait arrêter. Il se présenta comme étant un ami. Il m'assura vouloir m'aider à retrouver celle qui était mienne. Il me donna son numéro de téléphone et nous nous retrouvâmes dès le lendemain pour planifier nos recherches.

J'appris avec joie qu'il avait été le Maître d'Isabella pendant plusieurs années et que Santi l'avait enlevé. Elle était perdue sans ses repères et Jacob m'avait même dit qu'il savait que je serais le dominant parfait pour elle. Il m'expliqua aussi qu'il avait commandité son agression pour qu'elle puisse échapper aux griffes de Santi.

Grâce à Jacob, je savais que j'allais enfin pouvoir avoir Isabel à mon service. J'étais même d'accord pour la partager avec mon ami Indien et James. Notre fort caractère la remettrait à sa place sans aucun souci.


	20. Outtake 3 - Une Soirée avec Dame Isabel

_**Ce tout dernier outtake correspond au rêve que Bella fait après sa sortie avec Edward à Seattle, durant le chapitre 9.**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **OUTTAKE 3 – UNE SOIRÉE AVEC DAME ISABEL**

Une fois par mois, je participais à une scène au Black Nails. J'étais celle qui donnait le thème de la soirée et celle qui officiait, jusqu'à ce que les jeux commencent. Grâce à Santi, personne n'avait remis en question mes attitudes et mes indications. Le seul qui avait essayé de me toucher n'avait plus eu le droit d'accéder à notre cercle. Mon ami était très autoritaire et craint par beaucoup de monde. Moi aussi j'avais eu peur de lui lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans la forêt de Forks. Cela avait duré pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il voulait me protéger. Je l'en remerciais tous les jours, d'ailleurs.

J'étais installée en bout de table et je profitais du diner en observant mes invités. Chacun des dominants présents avait emmené un soumis. Il était édicté que je ne participerais pas à leurs scènes communes mais je pouvais toutefois débuter la soirée avec eux. Qui pourrait refuser de s'assoir à table pour un bon repas ?

Mes projets étaient tout autres avec ma soumise, Angela. J'avais envie de la voir jouir de toutes les manières possibles et j'allais m'y employer dans les plus brefs délais. Je savais pertinemment que les soumis étaient en train de donner du plaisir à leurs maîtres sous la table et je fus plus qu'heureuse de voir Angela revenir des cuisines.

-Les salles privées sont-elles prêtes Ange ?

-Oui Dame Isabel, tout est prêt selon vos demandes.

-Parfait. Occupes-toi de moi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rampa sous la table pour faire face à mes genoux. J'avançai dans mon siège et basculai mon dos vers le dossier en écartant les jambes. Je l'observai avancer vers mes lèvres intimes et gémis lorsque sa langue tritura mes plis tatoués. Elle ne posa pas ses mains sur moi et tenta de me contenter uniquement avec sa bouche. Elle mordilla en douceur mon bouton de nerf puis se dirigea vers mon antre pour aspirer les sucs qui s'en échappaient. Les gémissements et grognements emplissaient l'air et je sentis ma propre jouissance arriver. Je posai ma main sur sa tête pour lui ordonner d'aller plus vite.

Je carrai ma mâchoire pour bloquer ma jouissance et fermai les yeux pour ressentir pleinement les frissons liés à mon orgasme. Dès que je pus reprendre mes esprits, je reculai ma chaise pour embrasser Angela en me goutant sur ses lèvres puis me levai.

-Bonne soirée à tous.

J'annonçai clairement le début des scènes, ce que tous attendaient. Ils me répondirent rapidement avant de se diriger vers les armoires contenant les accessoires.

-Suis-moi Ange.

Elle se redressa doucement en liant ses mains dans le bas de son dos et j'avançai sans vérifier qu'elle était derrière moi. Je sortis ma carte afin d'ouvrir la porte menant à mon bureau et me postai sur la première marche avant de me retourner vers Angela.

-A ta place en Play Room.

-Oui Dame Isabel.

Elle me contourna en veillant à ne pas rencontrer mon regard et monta les marches rapidement. Pour ma part, je pris tout mon temps pour la rejoindre et fis même un détour vers mon bar pour me servir un verre. La main fraîche de Santi se déposa sur mon cou et j'inclinai doucement la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre. Ses lèvres déposèrent de doux baisers sur mes épaules et je m'appuyai volontairement contre lui. Il approcha ensuite de mon oreille pour me parler.

-Tu es prête à t'amuser un peu ma Belle ?

-Oui Santi.

Comme souvent, il allait venir dans la Play Room pour me regarder. Au début, il venait pour m'aiguiller sur le chemin de la domination et aussi pour me rassurer. Maintenant, il était présent parce que cela nous excitait tous les deux. Angela ne savait pas qu'il venait, c'était notre petit secret. Dans ce cas précis, l'avantage de connaître un vampire était qu'il pouvait être très discret et silencieux. Il aimait me regarder avant de devenir le seul dominant que je tolérais.

Ses caresses déclenchèrent en moi une tempête que je voulais calmer et je me retournai pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Mes mains fourragèrent directement dans ses cheveux pour retirer l'élastique qui les maintenait en place. Je grattai son crâne avec force et laissai sa langue franchir la barrière de mes lèvres en gémissant.

-Tu as deux heures ma Belle. Ensuite je m'occupe de toi.

-Avec plaisir...

Je quittai ses bras rapidement pour entrer dans ma Play Room et reluquai sans gêne Ange. Elle était installée, à genoux, juste à côté de l'entrée et fixait le sol en attendant mes prochaines instructions. Je retirai mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise et me dirigeai vers les armoires pour choisir mes accessoires.

-Allonge-toi sur la table, sur le dos.

Elle quitta le sol rapidement et se coucha sur la surface en cuir noir. Je la rejoignis avec une corde assez fine et attrapais son poignet pour l'immobiliser sur la table.

-Ce soir, nous allons travailler sur ta jouissance. La règle est simple, pour passer à la caresse suivante, tu devras jouir. Compris ?

-Oui Dame Isabel.

-Dernière chose, je veux t'entendre gémir ce soir. Plus tu seras silencieuse et plus je serais acharnée.

Je terminai de contraindre les bras de ma soumise avant m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger de la table. Je savais qu'elle allait se tortiller sous peu et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Elle allait être à ma merci. Ses jambes étaient repliées et écartées pour me laisser un libre accès à son intimité parfaitement épilée.

Je peaufinai ma préparation en posant un masque sur ses yeux et après m'être assurée de sa cécité temporaire, je me retournai pour observer Santi s'installer. Il choisissait toujours de se poser dans un fauteuil Louis XIV, placé contre un mur, pile en face de mon terrain de jeu.

J'avais fait refaire ce siège spécialement pour lui et avais demandé que le bois soit teint en noir brillant. Le tapissier avait recouvert l'assise, le dossier et les accoudoirs d'une étoffe en velours rouge sang.

Je le dévisageai en souriant lorsqu'il s'installa en croisant les jambes. Une de ses mains se posa sur son genou, tandis que l'autre effleura l'accoudoir. Le faible éclairage de la pièce le rendait encore un peu plus mystérieux. J'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir une statue très réaliste qui me fixait.

Je saisis une desserte puis me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour sélectionner mes jouets. Je déposai un god et un plug sur le plateau avant d'attraper ma cravache favorite. Aux bruits que je faisais, Angela commença à respirer plus fort. Je la contournai à l'effleurant du bout de mes ongles et, comme je l'avais espéré, elle chercha à se tortiller sans succès.

Je me plaçai ensuite face à son intimité et rivai mon regard à celui affamé de Santi. Je déposai ma bouche sur ses petites lèvres en délogeant son bouton de nerf. Elle avait toujours été réceptive à mes caresses et commença à gémir rapidement. J'aspirai son clitoris avec plus de vigueur. Les yeux de Santi virèrent au noir et ses narines se dilatèrent pour humer la fragrance de ma propre envie.

Je perdis le fils de mes caresses pendant quelque temps et repris pied en entendant Angela jouir assez bruyamment pour la première étape de la soirée. Je me redressai rapidement et franchis toute la pièce pour déposer mes lèvres sur celle de ma soumise.

-Tu as été parfaite chère soumise. Prête pour la suite ?

-Oui Maîtresse.

Sans me presser, je retournai entre ses jambes et pénétrai son antre avec le god choisi. Je commençai par des mouvements lents et profonds. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'accélérais au rythme de ses gémissements. Elle tenta de se maîtriser pour ne pas jouir et je sus instantanément qu'elle cherchait la punition. Je souris en m'acharnant.

-Tu connais la règle...

-Oui Maîtresse !

-Viens !

Comme si mon ordre était devenu son déclencheur, elle se tortilla en criant. Son orgasme la terrassa et j'observai son ventre se contracter pendant plusieurs minutes. Je reposai le god sur la desserte et fixai Angela qui haletait, perdu dans sa jouissance.

-Tu t'es retenue Ange...

J'attrapai la cravache pour lui asséner plusieurs coups directement sur son intimité et elle glapit en souriant à moitié. Je ne tapai pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais assez pour titiller ses limites. Je m'arrêtai lorsque son sexe et ses cuisses furent rouge. J'attrapai ensuite le plug en métal pour la passer sur sa peau. Je savais que la différence de température allait être à la limite du désagréable pour elle. Je récupérai ensuite un vibreur que je posai sur son clitoris avec pour mission de la faire jouir rapidement. Elle ne me déçût pas, laissant sa jouissance couler sur le cuir de la table.

Ses seins avaient maintenant pris une teinte rouge foncée, preuve que le sang s'y était accumulé et je griffai doucement la peau, déclenchant ses gémissements plaintifs. Je mordillais ensuite ses tétons dressés en pressant ses seins. Elle secoua la tête, me signifiant que c'était trop pour elle. Je desserrais la corde puis massai sa poitrine doucement pour la soulager avant de retourner vers son intimité.

Je mis en place le plug anal avant de mettre un vibreur dans son antre. Je rivai ma bouche à son bouton de nerf et aspirai violemment en allumant le god. Angela poussa un long gémissement que j'entretins avec un coup de grave à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Elle jouit en hurlant derrière son bâillon et donna l'impression de devenir de la gelée. Je me redressai, le sourire aux lèvres en fixant ma soumise qui tentait de reprendre pied. J'avais maintenant envie d'en finir pour être avec Santi. Je ne voulais plus de tendresse pour cette nuit. Dès qu'Angela fut redescendue de son nuage post-orgasmique, je défis ses liens en l'aidant à se redresser puis passai de la crème sur les traces faites par mes actes durant la soirée.

-Nous en avons terminé pour ce soir.

-Merci Dame Isabel.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller. De mon côté, je retournai dans mon bureau pour boire un verre. Je savais que Santi était resté dans la Play Room afin d'être invisible pour Angela.

-Bonne soirée Dame Isabel.

-A bientôt Ange.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de fermer la porte de mon bureau et retournai près de mon bar pour descendre quelques shooters de Jack Daniels. Je sentis l'odeur de Santi flotter jusqu'à moi. Sa main caressa ma nuque, puis son souffle déclencha mes frissons.

-Tu étais magnifique ce soir Bella.

-Merci Santi.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas retournée et continuai à siroter mon verre doucement. Ses doigts furent remplacés par ses lèvres et je réprimai un soupir pour le faire mariner un peu. Nous n'étions pas des Dominants et Soumis conventionnels. Il ne se soumettait jamais à moi et je ne me soumettais jamais totalement à lui. Mon passé avait fait des ravages sur mon corps et son âme, il était donc hors de question que je laisse quiconque m'entraver à nouveau. Mon ami pouvait me contraindre mais veillait toujours à ce que je ne me sente pas prise au piège.

D'un mouvement brusque, Santi attrapa mes mains pour les positionner à plat sur le bar et continua à embrasser ma nuque puis se mit à mordiller mes épaules, en s'assurant que je ne puisse pas bouger.

Un feu, tout à fait habituel en la présence de mon ami, ronronnait dans mes entrailles et tout mon corps criait à l'abandon et la jouissance. Je voulais qu'il s'occupe de moi. Comme si ma prière silencieuse avait été entendue, il me retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes brusquement. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait reculé en me fixant d'un regard enflammé.

-Play Room !

Il mourrait d'envie de me soumettre, son autorité suintait de ses pores. Je le contournai en fixant le sol mais sans réellement masquer le sourire qui barrait mon visage et me dirigeai vers le lieu qui allait héberger ma jouissance pour la nuit, sans me presser. Son grognement m'informa qu'il n'aimait pas le temps que je prenais pour me déplacer mais je ne fis que glousser en continuant à me déhancher outrageusement.

Je savais qu'il voulait que je m'agenouille à l'entrée, comme toute soumise qui se doit, mais je comptais le titiller encore un peu plus. Je m'installai sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et braquai mon regard sur la porte pour l'observer arriver. Son grondement, à son arrivée dans la pièce, me fit sourire encore plus. Je savais que ma punition sera à la hauteur de mes attentes. Je poussai même le vice jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Mauvaise fille...Tu mérites une punition.

-Si tu le dis...

-N'aggrave pas ton cas !

En moins d'une seconde, il se tenait face à moi, me surplombant de sa haute stature. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et carra son visage face au mien, la mine impassible.

-Puisque tu aimes ce siège, tu vas y rester.

D'un mouvement brusque, il arracha ma robe et entreprit de m'attacher les bras aux accoudoirs. Il attira ensuite mes hanches vers le bord du fauteuil et ceintura mon buste au dossier en veillant à ce que ma poitrine ressorte fièrement dressée. Il termina son chef-d'œuvre en liant mes jambes aux pattes du siège puis s'assura que les cordes n'étaient pas trop serrées.

-Tu es bien ?

-Oui Santi.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour m'embrasser avant de dicter ma conduite du moment.

-Toi aussi tu vas jouir, par contre je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais sans répondre et continuai à le fixer d'un regard sournois. Je savais exactement comment l'énerver et je comptais bien y arriver rapidement. Il récupéra la cravache et traça en douceur mes lèvres intimes. D'un geste bref, le cuir frappa la peau de ma cuisse et je laissai échapper un grognement de surprise.

-Tss tss tss. En silence.

Sans attendre, il assena un nouveau coup de cravache au même endroit. J'avais l'impression que ma peau était recouverte par des fourmis et je tentai de fermer les yeux pour me concentrer.

-Ouvre les yeux.

La cravache continua à se déplacer sur mon corps et marqua un arrêt sur ma poitrine qui commençait à virer au rouge. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper fort pour me faire grimacer. Comme toujours, il scrutait mon visage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et quand il vit ma réaction, il abandonna la cravache pour desserrer les liens qui contraignaient mon torse.

-C'est mieux ?

Je hochais la tête sans le quitter des yeux et l'observai s'agenouiller face à moi, toujours habillé. J'aperçus sans mal son érection imposante, qui devait être douloureuse.

-Pas un mot Bella. Tu dois attendre ma demande pour venir.

Il patienta plus de 3 minutes, sans bouger, avant de me pénétrer avec deux doigts. Comme souvent, il allait extrêmement doucement, ce qui m'énervait à chaque fois. Je serrais ma mâchoire pour ne pas flancher et me concentrai sur ma respiration tout en scrutant le plafond pour me contenir.

-Regarde-moi !

Son regard était empli de désir et je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait me voir lui désobéir, juste pour plonger en moi d'une manière plus que brutale. Après quelques minutes, il accéléra et je me débattis contre mes liens pour remonter mon bassin vers ses doigts si agiles.

-Ne bouge pas !

Sa main se plaqua sur mon ventre pour me contraindre et ses doigts s'acharnèrent sur mon antre. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à refreiner la boule qui grossissait dans mes entrailles. Lorsqu'il effleura mon clitoris, je laissais sortir un faible gémissement et il se retira. Mon ventre pulsait, au bord de l'explosion et je pestais intérieurement contre Santi pour son jeu.

Il attendit quelques secondes de plus puis repris sa place, les doigts dans mon antre en les recourbant vers le point le plus sensible de mon intimité. Tout mon corps était engourdi et ma respiration devenait plus qu'erratique. J'étais en train de me perdre dans les lymphes du plaisir et je n'attendais qu'une chose : l'ordre de Santi pour me laisser aller.

-Jouis !

Sans oublier son ordre premier, j'autorisai mon corps à se perdre dans l'orgasme et je serrais ma mâchoire et mes poings pour ne pas émettre un son. Un violent tremblement me traversa et je fus plus qu'heureuse d'être attachée, au moins je n'avais pas la crainte de tomber du fauteuil.

Le regard de Santi était noir de désir pour moi et je voyais clairement qu'il se retenait de m'approcher. Je savais qu'il pestait devant mon silence. J'avais appris à rester stoïque face à lui, ce qui entretenait nos jeux à merveille. Il se rapprocha de moi pour effleurer mon oreille mais en veillant à ce que son corps ne rentre pas en contact avec le mien.

-Viens avec moi au manoir pour ce soir. Nous serons plus à l'aise.

Je le fixais sans répondre et me contentai de sourire d'une façon perverse. Il comprit instantanément le fond de ma pensée et se rua sur moi pour m'embrasser. Ses mains s'acharnèrent à détacher les cordes qui contraignaient mon corps, puis il me redressa en se ruant sur la salle de bain. Il m'aida à m'habiller sans que sa bouche ne quitte réellement ma peau et nous sortîmes le club sans un mot pour rejoindre notre donjon personnel.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Cette fois-ci c'est réellement fini. Je n'ai plus rien à vous confier sur cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié les 3 derniers outtakes. Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et votre soutien tout au long des semaines. Je vous donne rendez-vous demain soir pour une toute nouvelle fiction intitulée**_ **Le Rodéo de la Vie** _ **. Il s'agit d'un Jella / All human qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Magdalyn**_


End file.
